


All I can do is try.

by MissGrimm



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 17 year old rob, 20 year old Theon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Kidnapping, Drug Use, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Highschool Setting, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Ramsay is his own warning, Robb Stark is a Gift, Slow Burn, Stockholm Syndrome, Teen robb, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 148,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGrimm/pseuds/MissGrimm
Summary: Presumed dead by his family ,  A Young boy no older than the age of twelve was found on the brink of sanity, surviving four long years with a mad man who believed all truths lie under the skin. He survived but at what cost, he was left to recover with a family who had long forgotten him, to struggle down a lonely path.  Frustrated with the fear that still lingers in him he decided to takes the leap to forge his own path,  while still carrying the burden of his past on his body.  Can he find the safe comfort hes been searching for all his life, or is he always destined to be saved by a stark.(A modern AU)***(11/2)  Chapter 8 has been heavily edited. Chapter 9 will be fixed next to fit the changesThen future chapters will start up again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever attempt at writing, so i'm sorry for any gramma mistakes.  
> I've been thinking about this story for a while and wanted to share it with some people.  
> I work a lot and haven't finished it yet, so the chapter will come out slowly.

The light patterning of rain falling against the thin tin roof was oddly calming.   
Creating a cloud of comfort allowing for his wild thoughts and fears to be soothed. Losing himself in the warm wind breathing through the cracks of the shed carrying the damp smell of the his canine companions. Bringing with it the harsh reminder that he was far away from the home and the family he use to know.   
  
He always felt safer at nights, there was less pain, fewer tears. No cruel games he couldn't win. Darkness falling over the world likes a calm blanket. 

Everyone needs sleep, even men whose eyes dance in delight where fear bleeds.

A man who believe all truths lie under the skin. An evil one, with a smile of a shark, and an deadly obsession with a young boy no older than the age of twelve. Who ran away from his family, blinded from tears of anger and loneliness, who believed that there would be someone in this world who would truly want him, who would make a place for him.. A boy who once answered to the name Theon Greyjoy...   
  
In his desperation he fell hook line and sinker for the man with the gentle smile, and his velvet words promising him a home, a place to belong. All while whispering sweet words of love and affection.   
  
But before he could realise his mistake in trusting the stranger, the velvet rotted away, and vail dropped reliving the true man he really was, and the hands that once promised comfort and care, now only left bruises and scars. Leaving him trapped, to endure the saddest games of Ramsay Bolten.   
  
With a heavy sigh the small boy watched the rain slowly streaked down the window, dancing around the cracks and moss, pooling on the windowsill above.   
  
He tried to recall the last time he was allowed to bathe in sweet calm water..... to remember what it was like to feel clean, free from the dirt buried under his nails, that matted his hair and itched his skin. 

He was as filthy. As dirty as the worn thread and fabric of his old tattered clothes, that offered him no barrier to his harsh world. They hung loosely over his sunken shoulders, stained with his blood, tears and sweat, smelling worse than the wet mutts that lie beside him.   
  
Huddled against the far wall of the small shed. Curling his knees under his arms. This poor tired creature didn't resemble the young Theon Greyjoy anymore, he had been corrupted, tainited. Bit by bit, he was cut away. His old self disappearing every time the skin fell to the floor, leaving only a broken child who had been manipulated and trained to respond to his new name.   
  
A name he believed he deserved, and would never forget. Carved into his flesh, a constant reminder of who he was, and what he had become in order to survive this hell. One of the first of many lessons that riddled his skin like tapestry. A painful painting that he was never allowed to forget…

  
_ “your slow learner, aren't you" _

With a small shudder he pulled his legs in closer, watching the window for when the sky would start to catch fire, and take his blanket of safety along with it. The enemy of time never stopping for anyone, especially him.

He hated it, he wanted to be here anymore. It hurt, it was cold, and he always hungry. Worms living in his stomach, twisting and wriggling inside, never leaving any food behind for him. 

But that didn’t matter, because he knew, deep down inside, past the scars, past the bones his flesh clung on to, he truly believed this was the only place for him. That at first thought of seeing a flicker of red dance along the glass plane of his lonely window, he instinctively got up to do what was expected of him every morning the sun would shine, only stopping mid step when he heard the foreign voices  filling the usual silence outside. 

Turning back to his window his heart let out a solid thump, watching blue join red, staining the wall behind him. He couldn’t believe it. Had someone come to rescue him? Did someone remember about him.

With a shake in each step, he proceeded to anxiously climb towards the lights, the carnival dancing through the glass. Making sure to only stepp on the palms of his feet, spreading what remains of his toes to ease the strain on his aching legs, moving quietly to not to disturb the snoring creatures that shared his pen.   
  
Once he reached the worn, splintered window, resting his fingers gently on the the harsh texture. He focused his tired eyes out to the yard.

He couldn’t believe it, The farm was lit up like a circus, cars for miles reds and blues dancing of the old country house, men in uniform coming to collect their prize.    
  
Hope was becoming a reality to him... it was real. He was certain that this time he wasn't dreaming. But something inside him stopped the idea from blooming into anything to real. A darkness that lived on the inside.

Taking a step back from the window, quietly looking at what remained of his fingers on his scarred hands, bringing his stomach to his knees, as Quiet rotten voice creeped into the back of his mind  _ "of course there not here for you reek…. who else would want you now.” _  resembling the snake like charm of Ramseys vocal cords.   
  
He was right, he was always right. His captors words withering away any hope he held onto  as he resigned himself to knowledge that he had been forgotten about. They were most likely here for one of ramsey hunting victims.   
One of the poor helpless women stolen from the world, for nothing more than live game, for his entertainment.   
  
He could never get rid if the guilt he carried for being too scared to help them. He wanted to.. but the consequences of getting caught were just to high, Ramseys knife was always to close.   
  
The weight of the world was becoming too much.The voices bouncing around the yard now stirring one of his sleeping companions. Holding his breath not wanting to get the attention of the the large beast, slowly tucking himself back into the comfort of his cold corner, wishing for everyone to just leave.   
  
But they didn’t. Their voices grew louder, the shouts and cries of men, waking the rest of Ramseys pets. As one started growling the others joined. It didn't take long for the five big beasts to raise their hackles, saliva pooling in the sides of there muzzles, ready to kill any intruder that happens on there penn. The sight was terrifying, he couldn’t find a single breath that would fill his lungs, fighting to breathe through the tension building in the air. 

He didn’t want this, he didn’t want them here. He wanted them to go, to leave him and Ramsey alone.

 

Hand to his head he braced for cover when the metal door to the shed flew open. Filling the room with flashlights hastily searching the room,  glow worms panicking in a jar, all stopping hesitantly on the reflection of eyes.   
  
“Fuck, there's dogs!” a man cried. Completely unprepared for the five large hounds lunging straight for him. The shrieks echoing through the shed made Theons hair rise, trembling as he was reminded what those vicious animals can do a man flesh, knowing the pain its brings.   
  
He use to love dogs, Now... now he can’t even look at one without bile pooling in his throat. Knowing the terrifying killers that lie underneath there smiles, a child's dream turning into bleeding nightmares.   
  
The monstrous beasts were meet with a hail of bullets as soon as they went hunting for flesh. It was so loud, a thunderstorm of gunfire meeting the dull thuds of their bodies.   
  
The commotion was so overwhelming it drove him back, pushing himself further into the safety of his corner, bringing his skinny knees to his stomach, bracing his hands over his face, blood pumping in his ears.. The sounds and flashing lights were too much for his already fragile mind, they swirled around his head, making him feel ill. He couldn't focus, no matter how hard he tired, pleading to himself for it to stop. Begging for someone to hear his panicked cries of fear.   
  
Then just like a knife through butter, a smooth voice cut through the chaos, making the room grow quiet, and heavy with smell of fresh blood. He was too disoriented, to lost to the noise. That he didn’t recognize it at first. It was a word, a name. Something from his past, a reminder of where he had come from..   
  
He didn’t want to recognise it, to own up to it. Knowing what the punishment was for responding it.   
“Theon?”......   
With squeezed eyes, he shook his head denying he had heard it at all.   
“Theon Greyjoy?” The kind man asked again.   
For a moment, just a small moment, Theon had hoped it was his brother, even maybe his uncle.   
Slowly opening his eyes again, this tall man was neither. He had broad shoulders, like his brother, but his face was older, with soft wrinkles, that were worn in from carrying around a kind smile.   
He was wearing a Riverland police uniform, kneeling on his leg , with a large hand reaching out towards him.   
  
Bliss, quickly turned to fear, as his memory flashed like daggers reminding him of another kind smile he once met, a smile that melted away to reveal a shark's grin, offering only cool steal as comfort.   
  
Turning away from the man, he made his choice.

“ not th.. eon.. Reek. Only Reek”   
His fight may have been beaten out of him, but his flight was still alive and working.. With his brain in a flurry, he pushed away from the wall, knocking the policeman back on unstable footing.   
Adrenaline flowing through him, cushioning the pain that the lived in the cracks of his broken body. He ran, pushing one foot after another, heading straight towards the farm house. He was determined to find Ramsey, his Ramsey… he’ll keep him safe.   
  
_ “ Forever and always,”  _  Ramsey voice slithering into his head as he ran, pushing him forward  _ “you'll never leave me, and I will never leave, you” _   
  


His breath struggled as his body fought against fatigue, straining on every step he took. Water dancing around his eyes, swirling his vision, driving him on instinct alone. He was Dead focused on his target, that his body went into a shock as he felt the abrupt weight grasp his stomach and lift him of the ground. Feet stirring at the abyss he felt beneath him.   
  
A large grunt vibrated through his ears as the man fought to keep him in his grip.   
Theon kicked, hit and bit, to get released.

“ Ned, help me with him would you?”

The Man roared driving Theon to spasm, and shudder, he couldn’t get away, he couldn’t. All his strength and fight  had been starved away. Leaving him weak, always to weak. With only the small bout of energy left to call for help, from his master, his Ramsey. 

His voice echoed past the shed, over the men shouts and cry as the stormed the farm building. He wouldn’t listen to them, he didn’t want to. He wasn’t going to leave, they couldn’t make them..he wouldn’t.

He wouldn’t..

But as his voice cracked, and his lungs finally  gave up he heard it.

A grown man doing his best to calm a screaming boy, using his rusted out of tune voice, he powered out cords that failed to hold a tune.

 

_ ~“Find a girl, settle down.. _ _   
_ _ If you want you can marry.. _ _   
_ __ Look at me, I am old, but I'm happy” ~

Theon didn’t understand it at first, but as the words grew, breaking through to him  pulling him away from the chaos around , he would never forget feeling of the first genuine smile he had felt in a world full of darkness. Crawling against his dry cracked lips, bringing him pleasure he had not experienced in so long. Growing even wider as the man holding him joined in

 

_ ~'s not time to make a change _ _   
_ _ Just sit down, take it slowly _ _   
_ _ You're still young, that's your fault _ _   
_ __ There's so much you have to go through ”~   
  
The sight of two grown men singing so out of tune, uncaring to the world around them unexpectedly pried laughter from Theons belly, dragging the dusty cobwebs out into the open. Sending his sternum into shock stretching against his rib cage. Theon didn't mind, he hadn't realised how much he missed the sound of own laughter, sharp with shattered tears, That he just let go. Sharing a small bright moment in darkness around them.

  
The policeman didn't wait for the brief moment to pass, taking opportunity when Theon laughter finally settle. He finally said the words Theon had been craving, the one sentence he’d never thought he would hear.    
“Theon Greyjoy, My names Ned stark, and this man hears my partner Robert Baratheon, we’re here to take you  home son.” he said with a soft smile. “your mothers awfully worried you”   
  
  



	2. chapter 2

8 years later.....

 

His light sleep was disturbed by the warm sprinkling of rain floating through his bedroom window, tickling his face as is settled. It was heavy with the scent of the ocean, making him feel a safe comfort in knowing he was close to the sea. He always enjoyed these small pleasants sensations, holding onto them, using them to cover his old haunting memories. The ones that never leave him alone in the darkness, poisoning the quiet moments.

Taking it in he Dazelly stared up at the sickly yellow ceiling, stained with years of cigarette smoke, resembling his father slimy smile, when the booze dribbles from his lips; his mind floated. Thinking of the old fool slowly poisoning himself to an early grave. Day or night it never seem to matter to him as long as it tasted like liquor. He couldn't remember the last time he saw his father without a beer in his hand, and a slur on his tongue. Even as far back as older brothers funeral, six years back, he could still remember his father breath stinking of piss. The brutal deaths of his brothers was the last nail in the coffin for his father, drowning the last part of him along with their dying strangled cries that echoed down the beach as they screamed for help. Theon could still remember the haunting sounds of their final moments, there screams  still living in his nightmares.

He struggled to remember much of his brothers, back when his mind was still fragile, slowly piecing it self back together from his time away. Only that they found great joy in sending him into hysterical fits when they were bored. It was easy enough, all they had to do was remind him that Ramsey was still alive, and waiting for him. Thinking about them now. He didn't really miss them, Just the idea of having older Brothers. After they died his father never saw him as his real son. To him that sad excuse for a son had died with Ramsey eight years ago, and the broken sniveling coward who returned.

_... “ will never be a son of mine”. …_

Nothing Theon could every do lived up to the idea of what Maron and Rodrik were in his father's eye… he was always weak, just a lost child. He noticed his breath grow tight as his thoughts turned dark. The memory of there screams pulling in the walls of his small room, making him feel weak and helpless under his family's roof. He was starting to panic, to lose sight of where he was, who he was.. until a sweet voice pulled him back from the dark pit of his memories, bringing him back into the real world. “How long has it been raining?" she whispered, nudging comfortably into his warmth.  

He could feel the weight leave his chest as her soft skin brushed against his. She really was a stunner an absolute dame. Turning heads at the local pub, with a smile that could send a ship to war. She could wrap her legs around anyone she wanted. But lucky for him she's been trying to get back at her father, for reason Theon didn't care for. He was the arrogant son of an angry disgraced drunk … and their history, and that was perfect for her. Theon liked to call their agreement ‘fuck buddies’ and the sexy Redhead would always say he was a good cardio workout. It didn't really matter to him, because at the end of the day, he would just have to say the Right words and those long legs would wrap around him in lustful desire.. “wouldn't know” he's shrugged. A cheeky smirk growing on his lips. “but what I do know” He whispered gently squeezing her plump butt

“Is your arse looks fucken stunning in this light”

Letting out a muffled giggle she embraced Theon with a sensual kiss. Nibbling at his bottom lip, leaving a taste of desire in the air.“Theon..baby” she interrupted looking up at him with her doughy eyes “don't leave” Not wanting to start this conversation again, He smothered the comment with a hungry kiss, bringing his hand up to the back of her head, guiding her passion.. He’s alway loved the tease, slowly pulling away just as she was pushing for more, leaving his kiss lingering in the air. “You know I have too, I made a promise”

His words were meet with a sarcastic smile, and a playful scoff that got smothered with another kiss. Making every effort to avoid talk, he pushed in pulling himself up to give her all of his attention. Heating up the cold air in the room, making her toes curling in delight. Prying a moan from her soft sweet lips. But she wasn't finished, refusing to let the subject go as per usual. Bringing her delicate fingers against his chest, gently pushing him away.

“and when does Theon Greyjoy ever keep promises?” smiling through flushed cheeks. There was a thin hesitancy in the air as he tried to swallow a thought. He didn’t want to think of the kind man who thought he was worth saving. He promised Ned he would try to keep on living his life the best he could, and the only way he was going to do that was to get out of the Iron Islands and away from his crippling family, and thanks to a family friend extending their hand. He had finally gotten a ticket out of here.

Shaking it off, he gently grabbed her hand. with a coy smile of his lips, he rubb his thumb against her cheek, starting from her jaw line. Softly kissing her warm skin, making his way to her collar bone, nestling in to her neck. “what do mean” he said feeling her delicate fingers grip his shoulder blades. “I always do. I picked you up from work didn’t” working his was down her chest. “yea.. and somehow we ended up in town” her train of thought cutting off as he took his time teasing her her nipple, making her words come out struggled “ taking… Oh..shots.. till like one in the morning” His cock pulsed as the sight of her, cheeks flushed, moaning as he found the sweet spot.

“you could have always said no” before moving down past her chest to her stomach, kissing gently. Watching her squirm in anticipation.“No darling,” She smiled, gently lifting his chin to look her in the eyes “no I couldn't” running her finger across his lips, as he gave them a cheeky kiss before his hands held onto her hips. She tilted her head back in bliss as he slowly made his way down. Enjoying the softness of the thys before finding  her most sensitive spot.

He smiled to himself as she gripped the sheet, panting and moaning, clawing for a climax. Pushing her chest up to the sky. Her soft moans grew and filled the small room, losing himself in the warmth from her soft flesh, making his cock pulse in desire. He knew he had found the right spot as her body started shaking in pleasure, her wanting lust was becoming to much, as her delicate hand pushed on his head encouraging him to go harder. He didn't need to be told twice as his tongue danced around in a fury until all her tension shuddered away in held breath.

Raising his head to catch his breath, he smiled at the site in front of him. Her bare breast glistening in the moonlight rising and falling catching breath, her warm skin carrying a gorgeous afterglow of pleasure. Giving her thigh a gentle kiss he slowly climbed of the bed not wanting to disturb her simmering comfort. His fiery redhead, his one shining light in this shithole. Casually picking up the bedding of the floor and draping them over her, he enjoyed the sight of the thin cotton sheets hugging the curves of her hips, rising and falling with her soft breaths. With sweat still resting on his brow he looked to the open window that was warped from years of holding back the harsh weather berating the old seaside home. A small breeze of mist was still floating through, damping his pillow creating a small relief for his partner of the night, cooling her head as she dazely smiled into it.

This is what he loves, the quiet moments in between, were the world is calm and continent, and everything seems to float with a warm glow. If he could, he would live in this small pocket of time for ever. But the world doesn't work like that and he knew it all to well. With a press for motivation he pryed himself away from the sight, another sweet memory to cover his dark ones. Searching for his discarded underwear, with only the moonlight to help him distinguish what lump of shadowy clothes could be his.

Bumping past his small tattered suitcase, with a curse under his breath he finally stumbled upon a clean pair.  Using the waistband to hold down his cock, he quietly turned the handle resting his hand on the door to gain more control. Anything to avoid sending a creak riding down the hallway disturbing the two remanding Greyjoys of the house. At this point his father wasn't his largest concern, the old drunk would off drowned himself to sleep down stairs in front of the tv by now. Ever since the fool had exchanged his bed for the lounge chair, toilet runs had become a lot less stressful and left fewer brusings.

It was his sister that was the concern. He knew she would give him so much shit for bringing Ros back here, and his energy for fighting for a defence was severely lacking this early in the morning. Quietly maneuvering himself over the creaky floorboards in the hallway, he followed the old dance routine that had become second nature to him. Remembering a time when he use to be smug about how he could move around the Greyjoy home at night unnoticed, skiving extra food from the fridge, stealing his brother smokes. The thrill of not getting caught was addicting, coursing adrenaline through him, making him think he was invincible…. for a short while anyway.

In a sick way it became the best skill for surviving a mad man worlds, avoiding unwanted attention from his capture when he was doing his ‘chores’. Hiding in the shadows, moving as quiet as a mouse around the old country home.

_“....Reek Reek, rhymes with sneak..”_

Startled by his old matra sneaking in brought a misstep underfoot. Accidentally standing on a partially loose floorboard, sending a soft creek into the silent morning. His shoulders tensed in an instance, staring intently to his sisters door down the hall. Holding his breath he waited for any reaction to cut through the soft sounds of the sea outside. But there was nothing, not a rustle or mutter, just a closed door, with his sister still sleeping behind it.. Letting his shoulder fall with a silent sigh he scanned the ageing twisted hallway, softly lit by the old street lamps fickling against the windows. Only stopping when his eyes caught the sheen of the water running down the window, reflecting onto the fading wallpaper. Dragging his eyes further to a crooked photo his mother insisted on framing years ago, to his father's dis interest on the matter. She always attempted to make the house more homey. It was an useless battle as they were always the first things to take the wrath of the family. A sweet symphony of a family slowly destroying it self together.. The photo was a testament to his lovely mother. It had lasted so many arguments, no matter how many times it was thrown, smashed or stood on, it was still hung back up, still somehow carrying smiles through the battle scars. His smile was the boldest, a naive eight year old still in love with the world, believing every day was an adventure, and every shadow was a mystery. No comment from his siblings was harsh enough to destroy his optimism. Now days that smile was use to hide his fear and insecurities, his signature smirk becoming a front for the crowds. Arrogance tightly wrapping around the real emotional pressure fighting inside him.

Some part of him wonders were that young boy would be now if he hadn't of run, if he’d just been strong like his brothers. He was young he knew that, but there was always part of him that believed he could have fought back if.. if he .. had just tried harder. Raising his hands to the young face in the photo, wiping away the thin layer of dust resting on the glass. He felt nothing but shame

“ I’m sorry buddy, I really let us down didn't I?” The resentment was too much, he couldn't look at that smile anymore, turning his head to the floor catching sight of his ugly hands instead. By the drowned god he hated them, bringing the ugly things up to his face, made him feel ill. His left hand wore more ‘training‘ than his right but it that still didn't make it any better.

The skin was all warpped and stretched carrying a sickly pale sheen to it. A lot of the original skin being flayed away, slowly and intricately peeled as the evil bastards teeth shone with glee. The years after hadn't been any nicer either  the newly healed skin stretching, bending his fingers at slightly weird angles. His hands wasn't the only part that fared this treatment, but they were Ramsey favourite. He would be to focused on nursing his tender hands with his starved mind, instead of focusing on his daily chores. In turn he’d make more mistakes, receiving more punishment. A vicious cycle Rasmey loved. Just like his lessons, always leaving reminders that would last.

Like a particular teaching on manners, which resulted in him losing a large chunk of his middle finger. Taking away his silent fuck you. Then there was the gap were his ring fingers should be. Ramseys cruelest lesson. He was Ramsay and no one else, and no one should ever take his place

_..“Always and forever reek, till your rotting in the ground”.._

His gaze started falling out of focus, illness swirling in his belly.. To many horrid memories laid on his skin. An etched out horror story, that he hated and wanted to forget. But every mirror, and reflection would kindly remind him, that he wasn’t allowed to forget. When he looked back up to frame to see his sad eyes looking back at him in the reflection of the glass, raged burned inside of him. Yanking the frame of the wall, he ripped out the the photo, tearing it apart, letting the the smiling faces of a false family float to the stained carpet. A proper representation of the Greyjoy family, broken and distance. True bottom feeders.

But In his rage, he still hesitated as his ugly hand stopped on his mothers sweet face. A lump rose in his throat, knowing how much he truly missed her... With a shaky not wanting to linger in the painful past anymore, he clenched jaw and slowly crumpled her face, telling himself there was no point on holding onto a ghost that can only offer a cold comfort. It was hard to let go, to know he wasn't coming back here again. Taking him a few extra steps towards the bathroom before he finally let the tension fall from his hand. Letting the photo silently fall to the floor to be caught by the smallest plume of dust, before it finally settled. He was going to move on, he had to.

\--

By gods hated the bathroom door and ear shattering squeaks that lives in its hinges, carrying the power to wake a drunken man from a slumber. Learning from a young age, to avoid waking the drowning monster he would only move the door as far as his body would need and quietly slip through. Even through the threat had moved down stairs, old habits die hard as slipped through the small gap. Wedging it still with whatever was discarded in the floor. Once in he was greeted with the looming smell of damp towels building up in the corner. His on going war with his sister, he was refusing to be a house maid and she was standing her ground that it was his bloody turn to put some effort around the house.

With Greyjoys being well known for their stubbornness there now sat three weeks worth of damp towels slowly suffocating the small bathroom. Scuffing his heals he made his way to the grimy sink, bending over filling his hands with cold water, adding the stale smell of chlorine to the musky air. With beads of water falling from his sharo checks, he let out a small begrudge huff before wiping the water away with hands, feeling a slight relief. By now his erection had simmered down to half limp at best, slowly withering away along with his motivation.

Turning to face the door he leaned against the sink, the aroma of the bathroom slowly killing his dwindling arousal. Rubbing the outside of his underwear he averagely tried to wake any want for an orgasim, until he was abruptly interrupted by the ear shivering squeak of the bathroom door. Jolting from fright he wrapped his skinny arms around his chest trying to hide the worst of his scaring, squinting at the light bulb dancing on the chain. His first instinct, to spread his hands wide over his greatest shame. The four letters still visible on his left peck, as deep as they day they were carved there. When his eyes finally focus on the stocky figure in the doorway, relief swirled into disdain he loosened into a slouch, that matched the scowl growing on his face. Knowing full well she had come to berate him one last time before he left

“Hope you got your money back….. ” she teased, one brow higher than the other.

Leaning on the doorway, with nothing but an old PYKE shirt resting on her broad shoulders and her short brown hair astrew from a restless night. Theon let out a scoff to match his scowl, annoyed that he must of woken her when he misstepped in the hall. “I hope you wearing something under that? There’s not enough fucken alcohol in the world that would drown out the image of your hairy flaps flying in the wind”

“don’t worry little brother I would never give you the honor of seeing what a real woman looked like” she retorted, her tongue as sharp as his.. taking no time to rest beside him. “careful, I doubt the sink could handle you fat arse” Earning himself a snort, accompanied by a solid punch to the shoulder.

“so who’s the bird that left you half mast, to sulk of the bathroom?” There was no way he was going to give her satisfaction of telling her it was Ros. she’d have to much ammo for him to consider winning the usual of sparing of insults.

“Sometimes you’ve gotta leave them wanting more. If I ever do come back here, I’ll be needing a strong drink and a easy fuck”. He shrugged, “anyway don’t you have another way of getting yourself off than prying on your brother” Rubbing his arm, subconsciously knowing it was definitely going to bruise later on.

“you may not want to believe it Theon but you defiantly Maron's brother.” her words cutting through any patients he had for her company  “He would keep half the girls in town on the go for an easy fuck,” He knew full well she was only trying to be sincere. Trying to do the normal things when family members part ways, but in his mind she'd crossed a line. A spark of anger flew threw him as frown grew over his face. His eyes meeting his sister gaze, with words sharp like daggers “Your right, don’t compare me to him. I have impulse control”  

Clearly she thought differently, letting out a one of those older sibling sign. One when she tries to remind him that he was still the youngest. No matter what age he made it to. "yeah, he was a bit of a prick, but you know he was still our brother” He was not standing for, not this time. “Is this seriously what you came to bother me about. Our sad dead brother” refusing to look at her, choosing to stare at his hand instead

“He's rotting in the ground, no fake sentimentality is going to change that”

\-----

Asha opened her mouth to bite back, and tell him to pull his head out of his arse, but something stopped her. Maybe it's her lack of energy, or past experiences of knowing what her brothers usual retaliation tactics were. It was too early for bickering, too early for arguing, which in the end would only result in him in refusing to contact her, even if he needed help Even though he could be a bit of an arse, she really didn’t want to risk it, with him moving to the mainland and all. She looked to her gaunt brother, a mess of faded to visible scars, watching him pick at a scab on his hand. His frame was still a daunting skeptical, so many wasted meals, gone uneated or interrupted by some poisonous memory triggering him to bring it all up again. They never talked about what happened. It got shoved under the rug, ignored. His jumpy ticks and twitches just became his normal traits and everyone just left him to drown in his fears. It was just Theon and that's what he did.

It had become easier for her to tell herself that, to make her guilt subside. She'd like to think she tried to help him when he needed it, to make sure he ate properly and to wake him from his nightmares when he called for help. Telling herself that leaving him alone was best for him it'll make him strong. But deep down she knew that she let him down, her pride stopping her to stepping in to comfort him when there mother wasn't available anymore.

She felt her lowest this morning knowing she's generally felt relieved that he's was leaving, so she wouldn’t have to be reminded of her failures, skulking around the house anymore. With a hesitant breath she decided to leave him with some advice, words that had been stirring with her all night, trying to figure out how to say goodbye. “look I know you, ….your were planning on ditching before I get up for work……. ” shifting the weight in her feet, eyes moving back to the ceiling “Just be safe, Ok. Finish your schooling and just stay out of trouble.”

Hesitantly she grabbed his shoulder looking towards the infamous creaky door. Praying he would take this the right way. “If they find about .... you know.. Because they probably will.. just…. just be strong ok”  squeezing his shoulder before making her way to the door. Leaving her brother with her final parting words

“If you can't… find someone, Someone that will be strong for you.”

\-------

 

Theon’s jaw clenched as she left, his eyes staring intensely at the floor, processing her words as they lingered in the stagnant air. With the gentle click of her door closing, he allowed himself a breath, any opportunity to get the anger out.

“be strong…. I’m not..” muttering to himself, fists  trembling in frustration. What did she know.

“I’m not, weak, I'm not. I’m fine.. .. I survived … I’m fine.. ”

His eyes were still fixed on the ground like a stubborn child, watching what remained of his toes curl on the cold stained tiles. “She, she doesn't know shit” he spat, not knowing where to throw his frustration. With nowhere to put it he paced the room, wringing his arm as a craving for a cigarette started to crawl under his skin. After swift rub of his messy brown hair, his thoughts came to one straight decision.

To just leave. Go, just fuck her, fuck his family. Fuck all of them. Chewing his cheek he stormed back to his room, unphased about the noise that trailed behind him, knowing he wont be stepping foot in this shithole again. Only slowing when he reached his door, forcing a few sharp breaths to settle himself, so he wouldn’t disturb his sleeping guest.

Turning back from closing the door. His eyes fell on Ros sleeping soundly. Out of every shit stain on the islands, she was the only saving grace With a small smile resting in the corner a small part of him knew he will actually miss her. Silently tucking a red curl behind her ear, rubbing a thumb along her delicate cheekbones. He really wanted to say goodbye, but didnt know how to say it. Instead he pulled away, his skeletal hand squeezing her soft one, one last time. Managing to finally pull his gaze of the sleeping beauty, he searched for his discarded skinny jeans from the floor, cursing to himself as he realises that he managed to tear another hole in them… _fucken perfect.._

Moving quietly to not disturb Ros, he carefully grab a his favourite white hoodie from his suitcase. The one that always offered a small comforts in crowds, with the long sleeves that would swallow his mangled hands. His suit of amour helping him fight of years staring and muffled comments, hiding his pain in an oversized comfort. Lastly he grabbed his true safety net, his faded black beanie that was gifted to him from his mother, allowing him to hide behind his fringe when he didn't want to deal with the world in front of him.

Not wasting anymore time, he grabbed  his suitcase, and headed down the carpeted stairs. Only stopping just before the breach to give his old man one last look. He didn't know why he stopped. He wasn't going to miss him, that was the furthest thought from his mind. But he did it anyway. His father was at his usual spot passed out in his frayed lounge chair. Surrounded by days’ worth of beer cans creating the stale stench soaking into the thin carpet. How could such a powerful man fall to this, dragging his family down with him, A feared drug lord shriveled away to whatever this mess was. Pissing away whatever money was left after his court case, relying on Asha to pay the rest..

Feeling the weight of his suitcase in hand he’d seen enough. “waste of fucken space” he muttered under his breath.. leaving this shit hole behind him. As he slowly closed the old tattered door behind him, taking in a large breath of sea  drenched air. Tension still holding his shoulders.

“Please.. don't fuck it up.” looking out to coast with a small glimmer of concern in his eye. He wasn't going to admit it outloud. But he was scared. He couldn't predict what was in the horizon, but it had to better than this.. right? Before taking the first steps he did his usual check. Patting the back of pockets one last time to make sure he’s got everything,

“wallet, smokes, phone… sorted” He didn't make any effort to look back at the house. flicking his hoodie over his head casually making his way down the damp street towards the harbour, with only the soft sound of his lighter flickering in the silent air. This had to be the right choice.. he was sure of it.  



	3. chapter 3

  
  
After a restless sleep, the steam curling around the bathroom was perfect for waking up Robbs groggy mind. First day of school for the year, and he was in no way ready for it.  
Morning had never been his strong suit, only managing to climb out of bed after the 4th hitting of snooze.

He'd use the excuse of too many late night over the holidays, but even he knew that was a lie. He liked, bed and hated getting out of it. It was that simple. Pushing himself to get out of the shower, he felt a small shiver roll down his back. The air was colder outside, freezing the small beads of water dripping of his auburn curls, and down the square of his jaw.

Making his way to the fogged mirror giving the back of his neck a rub. He wasn't sure how he was going to find the motivation for school when his thoughts were still stuck in the holidays. Where he spent most of it fishing down in the riverlands with his cousin Edmund.  
  
They didn’t catch much fish, more weeds than anything, but that didn't stop them filling there days with endless conversation about nothing. Bronzing his skin, finally giving his mind a chance to relax before starting his last year of school.  Which was now at his door step.  A soft smile grew over his face when the fog finally cleared and he got a chance to admire his reflection. His strong features always resembling his mother family, the Tullys, more than his father's,  
  
All summer people would asked him if he was Edmunds brother with his auburn hair, blue eyes and soft freckling. Instead of his real half brother Jon, who looked like a Stark through and through. From his black curly hair to his stocky build, and strong jawline.  This infuriated his mother to no end, knowing that Jon wasn't hers, and he look more like a stark than her own children did.  Robb felt for her, he did. She struggled with the pain she carried for their father's un talked about betrayal, the night he came home with a baby from another woman in his hands.  
  
She was a loving mother, and caring wife. Who wanted to be there for Jon, but her resentment  wouldn't allow her to love him. Instead she subconsciously took it out on him. Going out of her way to make his life harder, hoping it might be enough to push him away without asking him to leave.  
Robb could understand his mother actions. But  he loved Jon, and would never see him anything other than his brother, no matter who his real mother was. So to compensate for her coldness, he made sure he to never miss an opportunity to convince Jon that it his home as much as it was his. That he was family, half stark and all.

With a sudden thump to the door, rattling the mirror he was ripped away from his thoughts. Turning his head; his hand falling from the stumbled of his chin, smiling to himself. He knew exactly who it was before her voice came through the door.

“Robb.. please, you've been in there for ages” Turning off the shower must of summoned the Princess from her chamber. Staring back at his reflection, hand resting on the sink, he cringed hearing another thump.

Patience was never Sansa strong suit.  
“Okay… Just a minute” he replied towards the door, giving his hair a rubb, before wrapping the towel around his waist.  
This was the only working bathroom in the Stark house at the moment. Repairs were going on in the pipework of the old manor, causing a rat race to get to the shower before the water ran cold. He’d managed to beat his sister time and she was not clearly not happy about.

  
“But you've already had Twenty.”  she huffed “and mum made us all agreed fifteen minutes each, to stop any . …”  
  
“Okay. Okay” He grumbled as he opened the door, sending steam billowing behind him, dancing around the brightly lit room. In an instant he was greeted by a set of  frustrated blue eyes, enhanced by her fiery flowing hair, tangled in a birds nest.

 

“Thank you” she muttered pushing passed him into the bathroom, ending the conversation with the slamming of the door.  
He couldn't help but smile at her antics, she was only sixteen, but already she thought she knew better than anyone in the Stark household. Blissfully ignorant, but at least she was happy.

 

Mornings in the stark household were never quiet, Sansa had only been the beginning. Before he could even get to his room to plan how he was going to organise himself for the day, his walk was interrupted by the sound of the youngest Starks footsteps echoing down the hallway. He was a living ball of sugar, always running everywhere. A missile of curls and laughter that couldn't be contained.

 

Robb stood his ground when he saw him fly around the corner, nearly taking a vase along with him. This was just another typical day in the household and being the older brother of five had prepared him for this moment. He knew this game to well. The older wolf squaring off against the youngest cub. The squirt smile was as wild as his hair, tearing towards him. He was agile being seven and all, but Robb had always been quicker. He just had to wait for the for the right moment for when Rickon attempted to get past Swerving to the right at the last minute.  
  
He nearly missed him, the little cheek was getting faster. But with a quick change of footing he managed to snag the back of Rickon's shirt, lifting him up from the ground, watching his arms stretch denying defeat.  
  
“Oi kiddo” Robb chuckled, as Rickon struggled against his grip “where's the fire?”  
“Noooo”  he giggled, squirming about,  “need to peee!!!”  
“Sorry buddy” letting the little terror down “Lady Sansa has already claimed the bathroom”

 Robb just shook his head as his little brother antics he was always one for the dramatics. The youngest always trying to be seen or heard, especially in a family this size.

 Rickon instantly gave up any fight he had and slumpled to floor in defeat, smothering his face into the soft carpet muffling his groan.  
“your such a drama queen” Robb chuckled again, giving him a tap with his foot. "you’ll just have to be faster next time buddy.” before heading up stairs to his bedroom, leaving his brother slowly crawling to the bathroom, laughing as he heard last groan of frustration while walking up the stairs. One day he'll learn.

  
Reaching the top of the stairs to the third and final floor of the family Manor. He dragged his hand through his thick curls. Being on the top floor had its benefits It had one of the best view of the woods that surrounded there grounds, and it was just high enough up that it allowed him to see the northern mountain range of in the distance. Sprinkled with its usual layer of snow, that never seem to melt no matter what time of the year.  
He knew he should appreciate it. What he had, and the luxury he got to enjoy. But when ever he entered his bedroom large room; with his king bed and enough room for his desk, dresser, and couch. He always feel a small twinge of guilt.  
  
The stark family home had been in the family for generations, it was one of the first estates in westeros city, and has stood for over five centuries. The starks weren't the wealthiest family in westeros city, but the were definitely well off.  
Knowing so many people had less than him, lead to a lot of un dealt with resentment towards his family name.  
  
He struggled to drop his suspicions of the people around. Believing they only wanted to be friends with him, because he was a Stark and influence that carried.  
  
Overtime he grew barriers around himself, choosing to trust only a certain few in his company instead of risking heartache or betrayal. Finding it easier to put all his attention towards school work, and his beloved rugby team instead.  
  
  
He fell into his messy bed with a huff, as the thought of his rugby team came flooding in.  
He'd been pushed aside for captain again for a spoilt brat that had more money than sense. He hardly showed up to practices, or learnt about the team. He didn't know their strongest runners. Their hardest hitters, Robb was surprised he even knew what half the guys names.

It was ridiculous. Another prime example of when to much money burdens his life. The worst part is he was the son of his father longest and dearest friend. So it wasn't like he could really do anything about it. It was a battle he had to walk away. Deciding not feel sorry for himself any longer He managed to pull himself of the bed and scuff towards his wardrobe  
Feeling his cheek curl looking at all the coloured tops and shirts that hung in his wardrobe. Dust on forgotten painting, never getting ro enjoy the light of day. It was Sansa’s ongoing fight against his love for flannel shirts, but it wasn't working brushing past them all he went for his usual. Red and black, nothing special. Over a black tank.  jeans and chucks, easy. Tidy. Comfortable. His was happy with it, so why change.

  
  
The wavering smell of freshly baked bread made his stomach rumble in anticipation, as he made his way down the stars to the kitchen.  
His mother's island. The one place in the house that was hers. Decorated in flowers from the garden and crafts from all the stark kids. Filled with love, just like his mum.  
Distracted by the thoughts of food. He didn't notice his youngest sister until he bumped into her. Receiving whiplash from her short brown ponytail when she turned to glare at him “rude” she huffed.  
  
She only came up to his chest, but she was scariest out of his siblings. The third youngest, at fourteen. She'd been Taking martial arts and fencing from when she was six. The one person you would always want on your team in any fight.  
Quickly offering surrendering by Bringing his hands up into the air, with a cheeky smile he moved passed her. “ sorry, haven't had my caffeine yet,”  
Nothing says an eye roll like adolescents. Something her and Sansa had it common.

 Stepping around her he reached for the jug. “for that you better make me one too.”  
“You should not be drinking coffee yet, does mum know?”  
“No she doesn't” a voice interrupted, coming from up the stairs “and you don't have time, we’re running late”  
Turning his head upstairs he greeting by, a usual sullen looking Jon, yawning wide, rubbing his face.  
“What? late for what?” Robb asked, growing confused “it's only just after 6.30? and you know coffee.”  
Jon clearly not looking amused ran his hand through his curly black hair, his normal trait when he was annoyed about something. He breezed past not even bothering to look at Robb as he headed straight for the back door. “Remember when you nearly burnt down the house attempting to cook a roast and Caitlyn threatened to sign you up to a cooking class?”  
“yeah… kinda” Robb replied, hesitantly. Not looking forward to where this was going.  
“7.30 Monday mornings,” Jon,  letting a small smile dance in his eyes, before chucking him the keys  
Fumbling the keys. It was way too early to be using reflects.  
  
With the scrunch oh his face, he grabbed his backpack, Wondering to himself, it the cooking incident had really been that bad. He had only smoked out the kitchen maybe ruining a few curtains, And his mother had said the oven needed to be replaced anyway...

When he finally got to the Garage, Jon was there already tapping along to his music, his fingers bouncing on the hood of Robbs olive green jeep, waiting for him arrive. Staring at the empty spot where their father's car should have been.  
Instead of their fathers suv.

Did you see him last night?” Rob asked gesturing towards the stain.  
“Huh” Jon pulling out an earbud, before he guessed the question.“I saw a light on his study last night, but I didn’t see him. This must be a pretty important case. I don't think I've seen him in the last two weeks” Concern spreading over his face as he spoke  
“I think it has something to do with Robert?” Robb replied jumping into the Jeep.  
“Baratheon?”  
“Yeah, he really didn't say to much though”  
“Never does” Jon replied turning up the radio. Cutting the conversation off, leaving Robb with the only passing through as they left was how bad this was going to go..  



	4. chapter 4

“Oh fucken joy” Theon muttered to himself as a scowl curled over his face.  
Here he was, on the first day of a new school, and he was stuck in a cooking class for beginners, at 7.30 in the morning.  
  
Gritting his teeth in frustration, he already knows hows to cook, and in fact he's bloody great at it. This whole thing was just an insult to his skills.  
With ‘Baking 101’ written up on the whiteboard, he could already guess that they were just going to make some shitty muffins, with some basic throw away ingredients. No skill required, even a monkey with brain damage could do. This course was going to be high school soap opera predictable…  
  
Baking was an artform to him, something he prided himself on. Something he knew he was amazing at. He's been baking before any of these idiot students could walk, falling in the love with the kitchen since he was four or five.  
It only started because he wanted to be around his mother. Sneaking out of bed to bake with her in the early hours of the morning before the rest of the family would stir.  
He always held on tight to those fond memories, of how him and his mother would peacefully bake in her small kitchen. Her sanctuary, her place of peace and how no words ever needed to be shared between them. It was just them and there mutual enjoyment of each other's company, made sweeter by the love of baking.  
  
Thinking back to it now, it pains him that he never really got a chance to thank her for time they got to spend together in the quiet before the storm. But he never knew how to say it to her. How could anyone tell someone so fragile, so loving. That her baby boy avoided extra torture, all because she taught him the art of calming an angry man with nothing more than food.  
The words always sat on the edge of his tongue, but his shame always pulled them back.  
Instead he just held his love for his mother in the small moments when he was in his kitchen, trying his hardest to get better, to be as good as she had been.  
And now after years of dedication and passion, and it pretty much it being the one of the only things he was proud of. He's somehow gets chucked in a high school beginners cooking class.  
  
He's not sure if this some twisted cruel joke from his sister or a transfer mistake. Either way he was pissed.  
Letting out a quiet sigh he gave up all motivation for trying, resting his head on his arms, slouching on the bench idley staring out the large windows. They were the only pleasant thing about this whole situation, at least he felt warm with the morning sun beaming down on his back.

His boredom didn't last long as it was disrupted by two students that came barreling through the classroom door. Disturbing the small idle chatter that was floating around from the few other students in the room. The ones that he had actively avoided. The students who had made a sudden entrance, came in slightly out of breath, flushed from clearly running through the halls.  
Theon rolled his eyes at the shorter one of the two, who looked uncomfortable with the sudden audience, running his hands through his hair to avoid eye contact while letting out a polite apology.  
Acting like a man who clearly had no backbone.  
  
The taller one though he was worse, he was seemly unphased about the attention as he chuckled with delight giving the other guy a casual pat on the back.  
He was one of those irritable charismatic guys, that were filled to the brim with a confidence that was so natural, it would even turn teachers heads when he would walk by. The ones that knew they were loved. So it annoyed him when he couldn't seem to pry his eyes away from the kids auburn hair that glittered in the sunlight, making him get frustrated at the small thoughts nestling themselves in the back of his head, telling him how soft it looked, and how nice it would be to run his fingers through those thick curls. Even when curls looked up to the clock before smiling back at the teacher, Theon couldn't control his eyes from admiring the small dusting of stubble resting of his strong jawline, giving him a subtle sense of maturity over his other students.  
  
Theon managed to put a stop to his wandering thoughts when curls finally spoke “Sorry Mrs Tarly, but I think Jon just lost a bet”. Giving him the much needed Reminder that he was at high school, and this guy was just a kid, that was most likely wrapped in a cotton ball of naivete, cushioning him from the outside world. Even the teacher knew it when she gave them quiet chuckle “It’s ok Robb” as she smiled politely. “Just partner up so we can get started”  
  
Theon just cringed at how perfect this guy came across, even when he figured out that his buddy had ditched him for the red headed fox in the second row. He still held onto his natural smile as he casually searched the room for a free partner. Theon who was sat there to distracted watching the events unfold in front of him, only now just came to the frustrating realization. He was the only on without a partner.  
He had purposely chosen the furthest away bench in the back of the room to avoid having to sit with anyone. Dread suddenly grabbed at his stomach knowing that he had signed his own death warrant, leaving him to be the only option for this guys partner.  
Fuck...  
Theon's dark eyes followed the guy as he made his way towards his lonely bench. Full well noticing how he carried an irritable confidence in every stride he took, and how high he held his head.  
This kid had no burdens to weigh his shoulders down, no pain to allow him to see how cruel the real world was. By the time his incoming partner had approached his desk Theon had already made his assessment, he knew this kid was from wealth, he was just another spoilt mainlander, with more money than sense.  
He didn't have time for this guy, he wasn’t interested in even trying to be nice. Choosing to slowly raise his head with a very clear message of not giving a shit embedded into his face. Sitting there refusing to acknowledge the hand that was extended towards him. Really hoping the guy would just get the picture.  
“Robb Stark” he announced, completely throwing Theon off.  
“Stark?”  
  
The name ran through Theon like a cold breeze, making him force down the need to shudder.  
He had to bite down hard onto his cheek to stop him from reacting to the name he had heard.  
_...Stark…._  
With that one word, Images of his rescuer face flashed in his mind, churning an unsettling feeling rising in his stomach.  
  
Not wanting to falter, or appear weak in front of his new found company he quickly forced himself to focus on something else. Something that wasn’t the the absurd idea that they could be related in any way. In his growing state of panic he did the only thing he knew would reel him back in.  
Digging his nails into his hand, relying on the familiar sting of pain to pull his thoughts away.  
He's not one for believing in coincidence and he's not going to start now.  
Crawling back into reality he noticed the guys gesture had hung in the air to long for him to not acknowledge it.  
  
But he's seen the pity on to many peoples faces when he's accepted handshakes in the past.  
Teaching him that it's easy to deal with rudeness from denying one, than feeling disgusted in himself when people pull away from the shock of seeing his talons. So instead of putting his disfigured hands on display, he choose to go for a blunt comment instead.  
  
“Hi Robb stark” giving a half arse repy, looking to the guys hand before bothering to meet him the eyes, encouraging the poor boy to give up trying. Theon felt a small victory as he watched the guys hand moved to behind his neck, looking a little less confident than earlier. He probably wasn't use to people turning him down, which made Theon enjoy the moment just that little bit more.  
“You mind if I sit here?” he asked, clearly trying his hardest to be polite. Which if Theon wasn’t in such a fowl mood, he might of found endearing.  
  
“I don't really have a choice do I” Theon muttered as he begrudgingly moved over to let Robb grab a stool beside him, not bothering to acknowledge his attempt for pleasantries.  
“Sorry not really, I swear I'm not that bad of company” he finished letting out a shy laugh.  
One Theon chose to ignore, he wasn't going to let guy break down any of his walls today. He was just going to ignore him with a shrug and casually go back to resting his head on his arms.  
  
He was seething at this whole scenario, he had been hoping to get through most of the day without anyone seeing his hands.  
But he was just now coming to the realisation that there's no way he's walking away from a cooking class, without a questions from his partner about his damn missing fingers.  
The festering thought was winding his stomach into a knots, tightly pulling at his insecurities.  
He was fully regretting getting out of bed for this.  
  
Theons frustrated disdain hung in the air, dark as a city fog. The air growing thicker with silence by every passing breath. It didn't bother him he preferred the silence, but that didn't stop him from finding a small enjoyment from watching from the corner of his eye as his partner grew restless. Shifting around on his stool, pinning for words to cut through the awkwardness he was feeling, he was like a ticking time bomb. When the pressure finally became to much for curls, his voice ripped through the clouds of silence pulling Theon away from his thoughts in a sudden jolt.  
  
“You’re new here aren't you? I'm usually good with faces, but I don't think i've seen you around before?”  
Still pulling away from the grime of his thoughts he looked at Rob feeling a little dazed as he tried to process the sentence that was just thrown at him.  
  
“Yeah, Started today” Theon mumbled in return.  
He could see the spark of curiosity flicker in his bright blue eyes as he geared up for what Theon knew would be a predictable set of questions.  
“Can I ask where you from?” he asked, with kind smile, that Theon only noticed for a brief moment before the choice of the guys words threw him off.  
  
He'd been surrounded by so many incoherent drunks and disgruntled arsehole in the Iron Islands that he wasn’t use to strangers being so carelessly polite.  
He wasn't sure what to say at first. Until a small thought crawled in encouraging a little smirk on his face. “you can, but what's in it for me?”  
Theon could feel his smirk grow as he watched the kid aimlessly chew his lip thinking of a response. There was something about his smile that kept pulling at Theon's attention.  
  
He couldn't figure it out, he'd seen plenty of smiles before, but this one was different. It seemed real, like he'd seen it before.  
“Ok …. what if I guess where your from. and if I'm wrong I bake this morning and you get to sit back and relax. But if I'm right, I get to avoid making a fool of myself?”  
  
A spark of interest suddenly cut threw Theon's negativity for this whole scenario, killing any resonating thoughts that had been lingering in his mind. He could avoid putting his mangled fingers on display.  
“Ok, Stark you've got my attention”. He replied raising his eyebrow. Trying to force himself to get use to the word, to seem normal. Like everyone else. “Great! “ he smiled, looking generally happy with himself “you have to at least answer three questions though if I'm going to have any real chance at this.”  
  
“Ahh, yeah sure”  fighting through the noise of his thoughts.  
  
_...Stark..._ The word lingered like salt on his tongue, stirring up his mind again. How could one word carry so much power over him. Ned stark was just one man, not a hero, not a god, just one man at the right place at the right time, that was all.  
There was always going to be more starks in the world, so grow the fuck up.  
  
He felt his eye twitch, his usual tell tale sign that he was at war with himself and exhaustion was starting to set in. He was lucky Robb was distracted for a short moment deciding what to ask, to notice his arrogant facade cracking. Feed up with the stress his body was enduring over something so trivial, he quietly pinched his forearm, sending his brain another sharp pain signal. A stern punishment for letting his mind wander on thoughts he didn't want to think about.  
Pain built in his arm, a burning pressure till it became a white noise, cleaning his mind so he could carry on.

But when he came back into the world of the living, he woke to the sight of Robb face looking at him with confusion “well?”  
“ahh yess?” Theon guessed, not wanting Robb to notice.  
“So you are from overseas?”  
  
“yeah” he replied letting a smug expression grow over his face. Full well knowing that the iron islands, where he's from are theoretically part of westeros city jurisdiction, but you know they are an island and that is technically over a sea….  
Their conversation had starting to gain the interest of the teacher. Theon couldn't care less, but that didn't stop him chuckling as he watched Robb whisper ad stumbled over his question, trying to not get caught. “Okay.. um do you know another language.” Of Course he was a perfect student who doesn't want to get in trouble.

“ I know of other languages” He mocked leaning back on his chair, enjoying the knowledge thats hes successfully managed to avoid showing his hand in this embarrassment they call a cooking class.  
Robbs laugh was heavy with sarcasm “very funny” he scoffed “So you don't speak any other languages?”  
Theon allowed himself this one moment to let his real smile out. He wasn’t sure why but it just came out so naturally that there was little point in fighting it. “Are you sure you want ‘that’ to be your last question?”  
“what? That's not how it works? you didn't answer the second one?” he replied sending Theon a slide evil look.  
“Hey I answered your question, not my fault you don't know how to word it correctly,” he shrugged “Don't hate the player hate the game man.”  
  
Theon revealed at Robbs angused sigh that fell from his chest, from knowing the inevitable outcome. “I'm going to be baking aren't I?”  
At least this kids a quick learner.  
  
Theon couldn't hold back his grin  
“yeah, man. Suit up" Mocking Robb as he rubbed his face in defeat muffelling half his words. “Dude the only place I could think of was Essos and I know thats so wrong.”  
Theon taking the small opportunity for a bit of fun let his smile falter, trying to give Robb the impression of confusion when he turned towards him.  
“Man, what the hell?”  
Robbs face was priceless, genuinely believing him even if it was for just a small moment before his realisation set in. Scrunching his nose at Theon laughter.  
“Na man, I was just fucking with ya” Theon Joked, as he felt himself laugh properly for first time in a gods knows when.  
“Essos really? Do I really look like I'd know a fucken thing about horses?”  
“No, but” Robb finished his sentence with a groan, while Theon was still laughing, losing himself a little and enjoying the small moment. Something he hadn't done in a long time, not noticing his quiet chuckles were grabbing the attention of the room, distracting the teacher.  
Which Earned himself a slight nudge from Robb.

  
The sudden contact made Theon jump, engaging his instincts to defend himself from the threat in the room. His body had to get away from the danger, Making him take a subconscious jolt back from his seat pushing himself away from the desk, and away from Robb.  
Embarrassment seethed through him as he knew it was an overreaction, judging from the concerned look coming from Robb. This was not the attention he wanted, this was was definitely high on his list of shit he was dreading.His grip tighten in his hand feeling like a fool, unsure what to do.

But in the moment of tension the one thing he wasn't expecting was for Robb to cut through “Sorry man” with words that moved them away the unwanted attention “don't know my own strength sometimes. You algood?”  
Theon could feel the tension festering in his jaw, he knew he was only on edge because he was in a new environment that he hadn’t learnt to deal with yet. Which Margaery would constantly explain to him, everytime he snapped at her.  
But this was pathetic he needed to pull himself together, and with the best lie he could plaster on face, he scoffed “Yeah, just lost my balance” while throwing his apron at Robb. Praying this day was going to end.  
To his surprise the tension in the air left as quickly as it had arrived and things just kind of carried on. He found it oddly comforting. His hand finding his forearm, there was a small part of him that was starting to rethink his original opinion about this guy.  
  
He didn't have time to thought to settle, finding a distraction in Robb showing him exactly why he needed this class...  
It started with Robb clearly struggling with the comfort of silence and persisted to fill it with the sound of his voice. All he needed was slight gesture of acknowledgement from Theon to carry on prattling about his rugby team, and their rivals and some shit called Geoff or josh..  
  
He couldn’t remember much of the details as he lost concentration pretty quickly. Watching robb instead. He was to invested in his conversation, that he successfully managed to avoid getting any ingredients in the bowl, opting for wearing it instead.  
“You know it supposed to go in the bowl right?” Theon asked. Gesturing towards all of Robb, who just gave out a snort, as he fumbled with the flour, dropping over half the cup on the bench before it made it anywhere near the bowl.  
  
“Shit man you’re a mess”  watching Robb try to wipe flour of his face, only to successfully adding more in his average attempt. This guy was beyond saving “Have you ever step foot in a kitchen before?”  Raising his eyebrow. Predicting a lot of takeaways this guys future.  
“Of course,” Robb mumbled, failing to break an egg cleanly, leaving him to fish out the few bits of shells that had fallen into the mix. “ I tried cooking a roast once, it turned out. …” Robb scrunched his face, pulling out another but of shell, “well my mother said she needed to upgrade the oven anyway” He shrugged.  
  
“Wait what? you destroyed an oven.. with a fucken roast?” Theon instinctively grabbing the bowl off Robb. “ I am not risking my life just for the sake of a joke” he scowled.  
“Hey roasts are hard” Robb getting on the defensive.  
  
“No, no there not? You like just chuck ‘em on a roast pan, with a bit of seasoning and let them do they do there own things. There like the easiest things to cook,” Theon retorted, giving Robb a slightly bewildered look.  
“Well I'll be honest I'm really not sure how it happened” Robb replied, attempting to rub his neck, before releasing his hands are sticky and covered in muffin mixture.  
Theon chewed his cheek at the sight in front of him, his original assessment of this guy was way of the radar, he wasn’t arrogant prick. He was just comfortable with himself, and in all honestly a little dorky. This guy needed all the help he could get.  
  
Giving the clock a quick glance to see how much time was left, he hesitated taking a few seconds to sit on a decision he was not sure if he should make.  
“Just sit down Stark. If you can destroy a oven with a roast, fuck know what you can do with muffins” Theon knew the joking nature of the comment was fighting against the serious undertone of his accusations. But what did he expect this guy destroyed a oven with a roast.  
In one swift motion, he decided to go against his usual judgement and take over this poor excuse for muffin mix. Clearing Robbs mess, making sure to not linger on the thought of revealing his disfigured hands. He was taking a risk.  hoping that maybe he could trust this guy to not make a big deal out of them, considering the nudging incident before.  
“Your mum decided to put us at risk, heartless women” Theon mumbled, as he fought with the idea of rolling up his sleeves, not really wanting to stain his white jumper.  
  
“It's not that bad really” Robbs words were slightly muffled from washing his face in the sink. Trying to get the flour and batter of his jaw.  
Theon tuned him out as he casually threw everything together in the bowl, folding the mixture just enough to mix everything through, but also making sure to not over stir it.  
  
”hey your really good at this?“ Robb words making Theon jump not expecting him to casually lean up against the bench and move into Theon space.  
Just with that, he knew he was on edge. The stress of today was going to kill him for sure.“Not all us males are oven destroying good though, that takes true talent” Theon replied, making sure to mask his anxiousness with his best Greyjoy smirk he could pull out.

“yea well,....” Robb letting out a small defeated sigh “I've really got no defense do I?”  
“no, no you don’t”  
“But you know, isn't this class for people like me, lost causes, you clearly know what your doing?”  
  
Theon only gave robb a slight shrug of his shoulders for a response. He didn’t know this guy well enough to let him know anything about his past, and since baking was so tightly wrapped around his mother. It was easier to not give the guy an answer. Which to Theons surprise didn’t get him a snid retaliton, he just seemed to go with the flow.  
Maybe It was being in a familiar environment, round smells of nostalgia or the non Judgmental nature of Robb personality. Instead of wanting to fight him off he with sarcastic comments and cruel Jabs, he was generally enjoying his company. It was unfamiliar territory for him, bringing with it a whole new wave of stress. But he wanted to test the water, to let see what would happen of he put himself out there a bit.  
  
“I think it was a cruel joke from my sister to sign me up. She can be a bit of an arse sometimes” Theon looked at Robb who seemed to be relieved that he had taken over the baking.  
“Tell me about it. I have two if them, the’re polar opposite, and go at it like cats and dogs. Last week the youngest Arya, hide dog shit in Sansa room, I got dragged into helping her look for it and I was the unlucky one who found it between her mattress”.  
  
Theon had to bite his lip to fight of a fit of laughter. “ thats fucken brilliant, she's a shit assassin” and to his growing enjoyment, Robb join in the laughter.  
“yeah, she's a little shit, but if you want to get back at anyone, you'd be best to have her on your side” “Sound’s it” Theon smiled, there laughter dying out as the large room started filling with the sweet smell of baked goods. His stomach sending a familiar tune to his brain reminding him that he didn't eat this morning.  
  
It frustrates him to no end. He’s never seemed to shake the guilt that came from eating. He knew he needed to, it wasn’t that. It was just sometimes there were difficult days where he struggled to convince himself that he was allowed to.  
Dread was starting to sneak in knowing that they had fallen behind the other students, they were running out of time, and hiding his hand precariously in his sleeves was slowing him down.  
He let out a strained breath, swallowing hard pushing the thought to the back of his mind. Trying to encourage his motivation he started tapping the the counter nervously.  
  
“You algood?”  
Letting out another breath looking down at the counter. He was just was just going to have to do this. His voice was small, lacking any arrogance he had before. “ No questions, ok?”  
Theon noticed straight away as Robb growing confusion slowly changed into realization as He slowly rolled up his sleeves to finish their assessment.  
  
There was a slight hesitancy in the air, tightening the tension in Theons shoulders as he speed through prep trying to get the food in the oven. He could feel his eye start to twitch again, waiting for any verbal response from guy who seemed to hate silence.  
but eventually it did come, and even though the air was soften by Robbs calm voice. “yeah man, no issues” as he helped moved the mixture into the muffin trays. He knew it had been a bad decision the moment he smashed the food into the oven so fast he thought it would fly out the other side.  
  
He hated having his hands on display it made him feel vulnerable and ugly. Showing the word in an instant how broken he truly was. How much of a freak he was compared to everyone else.  
His breath was growing short and the room was starting to feel like it was pulling in, shrinking in around him. He was a fool for thinking he was going to walk away from the decision without freaking out. He was weak, always weak  
  
His flight instincts were starting to kick in, he just wanted out of this situation. He felt so small, so pathetic by suddenly trusting someone he only just meet. Just to complete some stupid baking that he didn't even care about. What was he thinking, he was an idiot, just a stupid fucken idiot.  
  
Everything started to fade into a haze as he stood back from the heat of the oven. His palms were sweating and his mind was racing a mile a minute. Lost on what to he just started tapping the bench again panicking, giving himself something to focus on. Praying he could calm down.

He didn't want to make a scene not in his first fucken cass. But he had fallen down a deep hole, it was dark and cramped and stunk like fear. He couldn't get out, suffocating in his own head. Only breaking out when he heard the sweet voice that shined bright, bringing him back out from the darkness.

With a glass of cool water in hand, Robb disturbed from his trance, placing the cold glass up against his arm. “ you read much?” looking at him with a smile that could melt butter

Theon meet his eyes with a confused look, as Robb tried to break through to him again. “Like comics, novels?”  
  
“Ahh” he replied, struggling to remember how to swallow “ Not really I have.. Seen some of those comic movies though, Iron man I think?”  
“Oh cool, that one started the all the marvel movies. If you want, you have to check out some of these deadpool comics I got this week I think you’d like them…..”  
  
Figuring out what Robb was doing he let himself down half the glass of water before letting out a slow breath. “there like full of pictures aren't they? Like reading words are to difficult or something” he replied screwing his face, trying to force his eyes back into focus.  
“Hey don’t knock them before you try them” Robb laughed, leaning up against the counter watching the muffins rise in the oven.

By the time the muffins have finished, Theon got subjected to Robb periodically listing off comics that Theon should read, even offering to write down a list so he wouldn't forget the most important ones.  
He knew this was all just a distraction to move on from the elephant in the room, and the appreciation he felt could not be formed into words, instead It was just translated into a genuine smile plastered on his face. This guy was something else, he wasn’t like anyone he had met before. Theon didn’t want to jump to any conclusions, but there was a weird sensation he hadn’t felt for years telling himself that it might be ok to trust this guy.  
  
“Hey umm, feel free to join us for lunch if you like” Robb asked finally running out of suggestions.  
“Us?” the main word Theon caught. He could consider trusting this guy, but he was already a walking bundle of stress, and technically the day hadn’t even started yet. He knew by lunch he was not going to be in any mood for a crowd of people.  
“Yeah, There's just a few of us but we usually meet on the green, at the table just beside the three trees, you’ll know it when you see it”  
  
“Yea sure, if I don't have anything else to do” Theon shrugged nonchalantly, knowing it would be easier to lie than get stuck in a conversation he didn't want to have. It was sad to see Robb get excited about the notion, thinking he was going to show up... But before he could fester on it he was saved by the ding of the timer.

Turning his head to see his masterpiece, he lost himself to the scent of the cinnamon crisp topping. The smell was mouth watering. but no matter how badly he wanted it, he still couldn't bring himself to try one.  
But Robb didn’t seem to have that problem, instead he just dived right it, trying to grab one with his bare hand, struggling with how hot they were.  
  
“Dude these turned out pretty damn good” Robb commented, trying not to burn his tongue. Cringing when he heard the bell. Theons saving grace that signaled his moment for escape. While Robb was distracted Theon took his opportunity to pack up his gear and try leave, But he wasn't quick enough getting stopped by Robbs question.  
  
“You don’t want any?”  
“Nah they're all yours” Theons shrugged forcing away the hunger pains straining his stomach, making him feel slightly ill. After his two minor panic attack this morning, he know he didn’t deserve any and the smell was becoming to much.  
“I'll just save them for lunch” Robb smiled, whole hearty. With a small glimmer of hope that Theon chose to ignore knowing exactly what was going to happen to that hope.Leaving with a laugh So Robb couldn’t read his intentions “see you around stark” hitching his slightly worse for wear backpack over his shoulder. Telling himself If he didn't say yes, there was no promise to break


	5. Chapter 5

The fading summer winds carried a small chill on it wings as it flowed through trees. Swirling around the glistening green grass basking in the warm sun. It was another beautiful day to spend outside as the masses of students gathered for lunch.   
  
But Robb didn't pay any attention to it, instead he was slumped over the picnic table Idly picking at the splintering wood. Watching dazely as the little splinters grazed against his smooth skin.   
  
It was his small entertainment that was distracting him from the conversation getting shared around the table. He had originally tried focusing on the array of birds singing in the three large pine trees, but today they were only giving him a lingering headache.   
  
Robbs legg started to bounce in frustration as his lunch break ticked by. He was surrounded by Jons Friends instead of the one person he actually wanted to see. 

His mind had been a flurry of anticipation all morning, starting like a snowball, growing more and more as it rolled down hill, picking up speed as the hours ticked by.   
  
He couldn't stop thinking about the guy from this morning no matter how hard he tried to wrestle the thoughts away. He just couldn't help himself, this guy was not like anyone he had encountered before in his upper class world. He was different, he wasn’t cushioned by money that had a tendency to inflate people self important egos.   
Robb smiled to himself, He was rough around the edges with bittersweet sadness hiding in his eyes, a dark mystery lurking beneath his cocky smile.   
  
No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t forget the guys sweet laughter that was still ringing in his ears. It was a sweet symphony vibrating through his soul, leaking into every crevice of his brain. He was absolutely smitten by the small interaction with him. Like a drug, he wanted more.   
  
His anticipation had built up all morning leading up to lunch, stomach in a frenzy, ruining any appetite that he would usually have. He was a burning a wick on a firework.   
  
But now they were halfway through and there was still no sign of him. Dejection coursed through him for being so naive and believing that he would actually show up. He thought they had gotten along well enough.. maybe there was something he’d done, or something he’s said that annoyed him. Pushing the creases on his forehead, he could already tell the rest of the day was going to drag, disappointment weighing him down. At least there's only half the day to go, and lunch would be over soon.

His headache was having a hard time against the constant talking, cringing to the sound of a burst of laughter.   
He never understood why Jon choose to hang out with this lot. Grenn and Pypar were also on Robbs rugby team. But that was there only common ground. All they seemed to care about was were there next meal came from and what female would look there way. Conversations that Robb had got sick of over the years. Dropping his head back on his arms. He didn't mind sam so much, the quiet one. He was a nice enough guy, but riddle with self doubt. Usually avoiding eye contact and finding safety hidden behind his books protecting him from the being forced into unwanted conversation. Something Robb wouldn't of minded right now.   
  
But life had other plans. A sharp pain forced him back into the world of the living. Jolting him up from the table. Making him hunt down were the rib jab had come from.   
But when his search was greeted by a concerned look from Jon, his face soften into confusion. Rubbing his pain. “What was that for?”   
  
But as per usual Pypar, the mousy one of the group who thrived of any attention he could get. Cut him off   
“Looks like Robb must of finally told the cheerleaders that they aren't packing the right junk” laughing to himself. 

Robb had minimal patience for him believing he was trying to compensate for his small statute. A strong case for little man syndrome. He just scratched his chin as his sharp mousy laugh got cut of by a hard kick under the table by Gren.   
“Oi, what the fuck was that for” he grunted, screwing up his face.   
  
“Come on isn’t it obvious” Grenn Guestering towards Robb “It's just like the time when Loras and Renly got together, jeez Robb your like a bloody open book”   
  
Robb, growing very aware of the groups sudden interest in a subject he really didn't want to talk about, sent Jon a quick look of distressed, pleading him for backup like a brother should. But he was on his own. Jon hiding behind his usual shy smile and cringed, leaving him to deal with the spotlight.

“Well he's not wrong, when it comes to, well you know. When your crushing on someone, you don’t hide it very well,” Jon replied, sharing his expression.   
  
“Yeah” pypar barked “Your like a love sick puppy…. Ow what the hell” he scowled at Jon, receiving another swift kick under the table which this time Robb was grateful for. 

Even though he knew they were right, he really didn't want to hear it outloud.

The truth sucks, rubbing his face in defeat. His father had always told him he had the tully’s signature habit of wearing his emotions on his shoulders, meaning he was fighting an uphill battle with no sight of winning on the horizon.   
  
“It's that obvious isn’t it?” He sighed looking back towards Jon for some comfort. “I don’t even know if hes like, well you know?”  Guestering towards himself “Or if I’m even his type? and I really don’t want to scare him off by being.. to me”   
  
Jons eye roll was sign enough that he had clearly over thought this.

With a groan he knew Jon was right, considering he had only meet him this morning he didn't even know the guys name yet. He really needed to learn to walk before he ran. 

He could feel the tension in his jaw grow from Gren’s thunderous laughter “Mate your dile is always turned up to ten, your a hopeless romantic, its well know. It's probably best to go full Robb now, so he knows what he's signing up for”   
  
His only instinctive decision to handle this information was to bury his head in his arms and try to tune out the honesty of the their comments. This was not happening.    
  
“Dude you’ve been stealing Margaery’s gossips mags again haven’t you” pypar jumping right back in, bruised shins and all.  “Grens top dating tips for the lonely heartthrob…. Oh fucken come on, does everyone here have to resort to violence” He sneered rubbing his leg  “next one who bloody kicks me is getting it I swear”

“Sure mate” Gren scoffed, before attention moved elsewhere. “Huh, speak of the devil”   
  
“What?” Robb mumbled, not bothering to look up. Happily contempt with his slow suffocation. Praying that the table will swallow him whole, taking him and his embarrassment away.   
  
“Its Margaery?” Jon giving Robb another nudge trying to get his attention “And I think she's got someone with her?”   
  
“Probably some poor sap she's trying to con into completing her assignments” Robb mumbled.   
  
Margaery being one of his longest friend, he knew full well the games she liked to play. She was smart and beautiful and she knew it. A gorgeous spider using her sensual words to slowly wrap around her victims. Trapping them in with her delicate touch and swaying hips, draining all use out of them.

Usually leaving them as empty headed husks that worship the ground she walked on.

He would always tell himself that he was one of the lucky ones that he was born to lust after the men that fell around her, instead of getting caught in her web.   
  
“No, I think… ah..  He’s a friend?” Sams little voice finally breaking through his book that he'd been buried in most of the lunch. “Didn’t she, um say something.. About a family friend transferring here?” he swallowed, feeling a little more brave in a conversation of school and it students

  
With that comment Robb's head snapped up so fast he nearly gave himself whiplash. Taking his mind a couple of second to catch up and focus his eye. He looked for an answer to the hope that burned in his belly.   
  
His breath got caught in his lungs a soon as his eyes fell on his target. It was him, it was definitely him. He was still in his white jumper from this morning, his bennie causally hiding his scruffy hair. Robb felt a small smile creep in. This guy had masters the out of bed look. His clothes a little baggy, his hair a bit of a mess. Thrown together with a walk that told everyone he didn't give a shit, and a cigarette between his lips, Robb stomach flipped. 

He wasn't the usual type Robb would usually go for. In all honesty he was the polar opposite. but there was just something about him that Robb just couldn't get away from, his crooked smile, that laugh, Robb couldn’t contain his excitement.

Not wanting to get caught gawking at him, he quickly turned back to look back to Jon. Trying his hardest to conceal his joy.

“That’s the guy? The one from this morning?” Jon reading through his facade in an instant.

But Robb just twisted his smile, not wanting to say anything that could give his nerves away.   
  
“Who is he?” pypar struggling being ignored for so long.   
“Well, he…” Robb mumbled  “I didn’t really get his name” his hand finding his usual spot on his neck..   
  
“What, why..” Pyper moving along the seat to avoid any further feet from flying his way.   
  


“He kinda didn't really tell me.

He didn’t look comfortable with introducing himself, So I didn't really press it” trying his hardest to not turn his head. He wasn't sure what he was going to say and the butterfly's finding their way into his stomach weren't helping. He didn’t want to make a fool of himself, especially not in front of this lot, they’d never let him live it down.    
“Yeah, that's weird” pypar scrunching his face towards Robb. Until he saw a something that brought on a mischievous smile.

Robb panicked, when he figure it out why. His nose smelling the sweet smell of tobacco, stating their arrival.    
  


Turning his head to see the thin lips housing the said cigarette, his brain betrayed him.

“Hey.. Hi umm, The trees, and ah Margaery, Hi…. ?”   
The whole table felt silent. Grenn and pypers sniggers snaking through the air. Well there goes any chance of seeming normal. Not to mention the months worth of ammo this lot will use against him.

“Robb darling” Margaery smiled sweetly. Her words cutting the silence like velvet, gracefully taking a seat, a small smirk on display  “Are you feeling alright?“ 

 

“Yeah sorry” bringing his hand to back of his neck for comfort “Brains struggling with getting back into school” he replied, sending a polite smile back.

Taking a risk, he looked towards there new guest as the guy slump down beside Margaery “Didn’t think you were going to show?”  Watching him casually flick the ash from his cigarette.

He was hoping for the conversation to pick up were it had left, but to his disappointment, it didn't go that way. With no eye contact or anything, all he got was a shrug before he took a drag “Maggs wouldn't give it up“ Scratching his face, with a delicacy that didn’t expose his fingers. 

Seeing them again, he couldn't believe he’d forgot. He’d been too excited to see him again. To carry on where they let of that he never once considered to think about them.

They looked painful to say the least, but going by the way he acted in class it was a safe bet to not dwell on it, and to him the person attached to those fingers was way more interesting.

His careless attitude was exciting to him, and for once he was grateful that Margaery could read him better than anyone. It took her less than a second to work it out. Her eyes flickering  between him and her friend, connecting he dots. Giving her delight away in the small smirk that grew on her petite lips.   
  
“So” Margaery pushed, casually nudging her guest. “I heard you too have already meet?” raising her perfectly sculpted eyebrows towards Robb.   
  
The guy was not interested in talking to anyone. “hmm, yeah..”  not even bothering to look at Robb, only Margaery, carrying the same bored demeanor from this morning. He had thought they ended the lesson on a good note, he didn’t understand why the guys had his defence up.

He could only hope that the guy just wasn’t good with crowds.. His stomach dropped as bit, this whole things was going as he’d hoped.   
  


“Hey mate” Pypar pulling the conversation his way “thought it would be pretty obvious, When has a school ever allowed smoking” earning himself a few eyerolls.    
  
Robb secretly loved how unphased the guy was by the comment. Not giving a crap he just shrugged it of and gracefully blew smoke from his nose. Enjoying the frustration that Pyper got when he was denied reply.   
  
Seeing that crooked smile gave Robb a glimmer of hope. “ You hungry?” he asked, pulling the container of muffins from his bag. “I held on to some for you. Sans and Arya raided most of them, but there's still a few left” Hoping to get any sort of conversation going.  “They loved them by the way”. Even with a polite smile it didn't work. The guy just looked from the container to him “There all yours man. I’m not interested” burning the end of his smoke bright. 

 

“Oh come on,” Margaery dragging the container towards her, grabbing one “ When did you turn so sour? You came to school today, just have one..” Giving him no other option but to take it from her.

With a smaller scowl he took a bite, looking maggy straight in the eye “Happy?” through a mouthful of crumbs.

 

“very” Smiled taking one for herself. Taking the time to eat the sweet. Her first bite was slow. A show she would always put on for the crowd like Grenn and Pyp. Then pulling the rest of it apart bit by bit with her slender fingers. Seductively licking her lips to catch any crumbs.    
“My Grandmother refused to believe that a guy from the Iron island would know how to bake. It was incredible. She was nearly lost for words when he brought around the most heavenly tiramisu last week” She laughed placing her hand politely over her mouth “but by then it was too late and she couldn’t admit that she had been the one who signed him up to cooking class.”

She seemed to be use to his attitude, not faltering her smile when he gave her a look. One that he was not happy about. Robb noticed the small tension that appear in his jaw. Margaery did too, but she just ignored it. Teasing him with another muffin. He’d known Margaery since he was eight or nine. When they moved to winterfell. She’d never mentioned him before but they way she acted around him. An older sister seeing through a brother his facade. 

made him think they'd know each other for years. “ You’re going to get frown lines” breaking another piece of her snack, before passing it to him. Even managing to bring out a small smile,   
He’d been to distracted by the mystery man and his presence, It didn’t occur to him that the only other person listening into the conversation at that point was Sam.   
  
A large reason for his self doubt was that he was a larger guy, meaning he would usually shy away from women, believing that they would have no interest in them. He'd never talk to Mageary unless she speak to him directly, which is why everyone was a little shocked when he spoke.“Your from the Iron Islands?” His small voice sneakings it way into the crowd.   
  
In an instant, the guy drop his smile, snapping his glare towards the book Sam was hiding behind. His eyes just peeking from the top.  “And?” the stranger scowled.

Robb was understanding very quickly, he wasn’t a guy to share information. Especially about himself.

Robb should of been worried, but in all honesty the mystery underneath it all was enticing. He liked the fact that there were secrets. A story to tell. 

  
“That's where the… the umm Pirate treaty was signed wasn’t? Like there last point of reign before…. They collapsed to the government?” Sam pressing forward, taking a risk over a rising tide. Getting an extra push from the ever supportive Jon “ Pirates?” always trying his hardest to encourage him to come out of his shell, to be more confident with himself, instead of being cocooned away hiding in his cave of fiction.   
“like the one with parrots and rum?” Jon asked.   
  
“Not really.. Don’t think of them as.. You know peg legged, cannon firing pirates… more like independent sailors. That didn't follow governing law” Sam swallowed quite loudly. Unsure if it was worth carrying on, if anyone was interested at all.   
  
“Kinda like outlaws” Margaery added with a smile.  Trying to encourage her friend to calm down. He wasn’t happy. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure that out. Robb only had to see the small twice in his eye to remind about him this morning. He was on edge, which got Robb worried, making him grow a little weary of the situation.   
  
“Then why was it called the pirate treaty?” Grenn asked.    
  
“Um well..

There was a family that lived on the Iron islands for hundred of years and they were um.

They were descendant of the original proper old style.. Pirates, They were the government's main target” Sam cleared his throat feeling a little more comfortable as his crowd seemed to be interested for a change.   
  
All except from Robb who couldn't keep his eyes from wandering to the guy. Noticing the small signs of stress. Mainly the quiet nervous tapping on the table. Same as cooking class.   
  
“Umm, it only happened I think twelve years ago..umm, well the Westeros government finally trapped the father of notorious family. He had a Massive drug trade .. he. Um. Made a plea bargain to hand over the independence of the islands to avoid jail time I think.”   
  
“So were you one of these pirates?”  Pypar asked. Only receiving a similar silence like before. This time though it was different. All smugness removed from his face. Instead he had a festering silence, that was starting to grab the attention of the Margeary

Her face sharing the same concern as Robb.    
  
“He couldn’t be” Sam brow creased, as he was clearly searching for information he had once read “ Balon Greyjoy only had three sons.”   
  
Robb caught Margaery's wides eye straight away. She had gone stiff. Her usual care free smile, had been swapped out for a look of concerned that was directed towards her friend.   
She hastley sent a distressed look towards Robb before attempting to whisper calming word in the guys ear.   
Robb grew extremely worried when she attempted to grab his hand for reassurance, but jumped back at the force in which he pulled away. He was not happy. Alarm bells were getting set off in Robbs head, he nudged Jon to get silently get his attention as sam carried on.   
  
“It's a shame really because their heritage had lasted hundreds of years, and their line died because of this one selfish act. From what I remember a few islanders turned against Balon in the later years, fed up with living under the government's rules…. they killed his oldest sons Maron and Rodrik in cold blood on the shore for everyone to see.”   
  
“Sam” Margaery voice startling Robb as it carried a strange urgency to it. “Maybe that's enough for today” But it fell on deaf ears. Sam was to encapsulated by his history lesson to pay her any notice. Stirring up dirty water he wasn’t prepared for.    
“There were reports that said that the people could hear their cries echo through the whole island”   
  
“Sam stop” Margaery warned, he tight grip on her friends arm, trying to stop him from leaving. But her words didn’t stop him. Robb watched the whole scenario unfold in slow motion. Sams twisting the guys face into rage. His whole body was shaking as his eyes screamed bloody murder.    
“The Greyjoy line was completely wiped out because his youngest son Theon, I think was declared dead after being..”   
Before he could even finish his sentence the guy had jumped over the table and tackled sam to the ground, the words he was going to getting removed along with the wind from his lungs.   
  
Robb saw the the guy manage to get in one good solid punch to sam face before Jon; who was quick of his feet, yanked him off sam and threw him on the ground.   
  
Jon was quick, but not quick enough for this guy. He had been in fights before, you could tell, because in one swift move he had dragged jon to join hm in the dirt as well “Tell the fat cunt to keep his mouth shut” he yelled landing a blow to Jon Ribs.   
  
“Holy shit Theon stop!” Margaery screamed, her usual carefree composure ripped apart like a exposed nerve. Worry riddling her face as she looked at Robb, pleaded for him to do something.   
  
The name she yelled caught everyone except Theon off guard, who had now managed to get another solid blow on Jon face before he got ripped off by Gren and kicked back by pyper.   
  
Robbs instinct kicked in, and his body reacted before his mind could consider what he was doing. He grabbed Jon by the arm twisting it behind him. Knowing he was the only one who would listen. He caught him  just before he tried to lung at Theon again, who was now fighting out of Grens restraint, with a kick to the shin.   
  
With a bellow that that stung his lungs, he managed to calm the fire that was raging out of control. “JON STOP!, Just stop” he growled. Stabbing his authority.    
  
“What the Fuck Robb! He fucken attacked Sam of all people” Jon face was a fire of rage, smeared with blood from his cut lip. Making this harder.   
  
“Iknow, Iknow. But He's bleeding, your bleeding. Just stop please before anyone end up seriously hurt”, Robb pleaded, only letting go of Jon once he felt the tension drop from his muscles. 

“Fine” He grumbled, pushing himself from the ground. “He better stay away from sam”

Robb knew it was going to take him a hundred apologies at least before Jon was going to truly forgive him. But he he got Grenn and Pypar to back off as, which he was thankful for. Even if the guy wasn’t   
  
“My Fucken hero” He spat. Staining the grass with blood. It didn't take a genius to figure out the what sam was saying was too close to home for him.

He felt bad for him, empathic. He couldn’t imagine losing one let alone two siblings, and to have his pain thrown out to the public so carelessly. No wonder his reaction had been so visarall.   
  
He took in another deep breath pushing down his scattered emotions. He knew what he had to do. Instead of following his brother like he should of, Robb made his way towards the other side of the table towards Margaery and her friend. Taking note of how her back was turned shrouding him away from prying eyes. Her sweet words circling around him, trying to find a way through his barriers.   
  
Robb approached them slowly, making sure he had a gentle smile resting on his face, He wasn’t sure how to approach this, deciding to just trust his instincts.   
“You sure know how to move? I don’t think sam saw you coming”   
Margaery just rolled her eyes at him, that sneaky smirks curling on her lips.   
“I hope your not encouraging this” adding in an eyebrow for good measure.

  
“Not at all,” He turned to looking back to the guy she called Theon. His words catching in his throat momentarily from a view that was a little unnerving. Theon looked so small, clutching on to his torn jumper, his life preserver. Saving him from falling into the ground he was standing on.   
His face was drained of any and all colour it had in it, resembling the colour his jumper once was, before it was covered in dirt and blood.   
  
“Just impressed” Robb managing to finally to choke out the remainder of his sentence.   
  
It went unnoticed because as soon as the words fell out of  Robbs mouth. The guy lunged for the rubbish bin beside him and proceed to empty out his entire stomach. There wasn’t a lot that came out.  which Rbb couldn't help but notice.    
Margaery Looked to Roob with a sympathetic eyes, slowly rubbing his back as he attempted to bring up pure stomach acid.   
“He’s not so good with seeing blood” she sighed, hoping Robb would understand.   
He did, and he knew the best thing for this situation, remembering what had fallen to the ground in the scuffle. Quickly turning back to the where the guys had there scrap.

Trying his hardest to not feel the the glare down his back from Jon when he managed to find what he was looking for, and made his way back.   
“Here” He said handing him his smokes "This should will get the taste out”   
Robb wasn't sure if it was the smear of blood on his face or the sickly glow of his skin, but he looked like he’d just run through a battlefield, exhausted and shaken,

The sight pulled at a memory of his younger brothers pale face. Flashing an image in the back of his mind, making him recognized signs telling him that he’d just had a panic attack. His younger brother got them for a while after his accident, when he got told he would never walk again. In that moment his Brotherly instinct kick in.   
  
“You like shit” Robb laughed, trying to get him not to dwell on the situation in his head.   
“We’ll fuck you too” Theon returned struggling  to light his smoke.   
“Robb...” Margaery cut in not overly impressed with his comment

She didn’t need to worry. He’d learnt the best things for these situations is distraction, a change of conversation. Reminding them that their in the now,

With a suresmile, he just bumped her shoulder. “No joke, but you’ve got a solid right hook.” Robb added as he started unbuttoning his flannel shirt “You definitely know how to hold yourself in a fight. If it wasn't against my brother.. I would definitely be impressed.” 

“Thanks” he replied a little confused watching Robb remove his shirt. “It's a bit early for strip tease isn’t it?” He muttered, taking a massive drag from his smoke. Letting the tension fall away from his shoulders with every exhale. Everyone has a vice, a distraction when things just get to much.

“ Yours is not going to last the end of lunch.” Throwing him his shirt. It only left  him with a black tank for the rest of the day, but Theon clearly needed it more than he did even if he guy wouldn't admit it.   
He didn't say anything at first, only raising his eyebrow in suspicion. A strong sign that these gestures don’t come his way very often, which left a little twinge in Robbs heart.   
  
“You are an odd one stark,” Theon replied quietly as he looked at the shirt then back to Robb, still looking unconvinced that there wasn't a catch attached to offer. Taking a few moments of hesitancy before he spoke again, his lip rising to one side.   
“But If you're looking for a reason to flaunt it for the ladies. Then I'm not going to stop you.” bringing in a smirk that made Robbs stomach do a backflip, waking back those butterflies again. It was just a small victory but man he was going to enjoy it.   
  
Robb took a step beside Margaery, who was slowly easing back into her confident self, looking back at Robb giving him one of her genuine smiles, the ones that he's sure only few people gets to see. But Robb couldn’t help but notice there was still a hesitancy in Theons movements, as he stood awkwardly still grasping at his Jumper.   
He could see that he was still fighting inner tumurol about removing his top. It was same twitch in his eye he carried just before he rolled up his sleeves in class this morning, that gave it away.   
  
But Robb just smiled as he started rubbing his neck again, not missing the small opportunity.

“No questions right?" He asked, trying to come of as casual as possible, knowing that worked last time.   
  
Margaery just raised her eyebrow to the comment but didn't press any further in the matter, as the two of them watch Theon take one last drag on his smoke before carelessly flicking it on the ground.   
  
Then In one quick impressive motion, just like his life depended on it, he threw his jumper to the ground, and hastily attempted to put on Robb shirt.   
  
If Theon ever did ask him he wouldn't have never had the heart to tell him, that he did catch a glimpse of the pain that riddle his body. His arms were covered in scaring. Even though they were light and faded, they still drew your attention in..  criss crossing down his arm, merging into what could be mistaken for dog bites.   
Theons black t shirt, did little to hide the history his arms told, making Robb a little lost for words looking at the heartbreaking site. This was the untold story he was trying to hide.   
  
His curiosity was washed away as he started to watch with smittance as Theon's shaking hands struggled with his buttons. There was an endearing cuteness to the display. With his brow creased, biting his lip knowing he needed the help, but being to stubborn to ask for it.   
  
Robb knew he shouldn’t, but he just couldn’t help himself as he took a few step towards Theon, letting a small chuckle fill the air.   
  
Once in front of Theon, he didn't say anything, he casually helped him. Starting at  the bottom buttons. Slowly making his way up the shirt, paying no mind to the sudden rigidness in Theons breath.   
  
The moment was short but it felt like a lifetime in Robbs books, the whole thing sent his heart into a flutter. He was so close he could smell his scent, a cologne that reminded him of soap and clean Laundry.   
When he finally made eye contact on the last button. It wasn’t fear that greeted Robb, but a soft curiosity that flicked in Theons eyes. Catching the air in Robbs lungs, making it come out in a nervous cough.   
  
Not wanting to ruin the moment any further Robb stood back to check out how his shirt fit him.   
  
“It's a little large” Margaery commented as the shirt hung loosely over Theon sharp shoulders, sleeves swallowing up his hands.   
  
Theon clearly growing tired of the attention just shrugged it off, grabbing his old jumper, chucking it in the bin.   
  
“We should probably take you to the sick bay to clean up, you know” Robb gestured to Theons cut lip, not wanting to tell him that it had started bleeding again. To avoid a repeat of before.   
“Speaking of sick bay” Robb turned to look for the others. “Do you think thats were Sam and Jon went?”   
“Wouldn’t know” Theon replied as a little scowl formed on his face.

Robb was hoping Jon wasn't going to be to mad, but he knew that was a fools dream. He was going to have to figure out a way to make it up to him.

“Robb darling?" Margaery polity interrupting "would you be alright to take him”  Placing a delicate touch on his arm “I needed to go meet Loras outside the school, and you know how dramatic he can be if you make him wait.   
Oh and Theon honey” turning her head” would you still like a lift home, you may have to wait an hour though I have meeting after class”   
  
“I can take you” Robb, trying to suppress his cringe realising how quickly he answered. So much for coming of cool and casual.   
“Ah yeah sure,” Theon muttered throwing him a confused look “don't worry about the sick bay. I'll be fine”Shrugging him off “I've had worse”    
  
Margaery just gave him a look of little patience. His scowl holding little weight in her eyes.   
“But Theon hun.” walking over to him, cutting right through his stubbornness. “your bleeding again” Grabbing a small handkerchief from her purse. She casually wiped Theon's face, who stiffened at the touch.

You could see he was trying to not let her win. The way he raised his eyebrow, folding his arms around his chest. But the smirk beat the scowl. One sight of the stained fabric, and Theon's face drained. Two moments later and he was gripping the side of then bin again..   
  
She looked happy with her little power play. Finding a way to get through to her stubborn friend. Even if it left him dry heaving into the rubbish bin.

“Your cruel” Robb turning to his long time friend, sharing a similar expression.

“A little bit off tough love never hurt” placing her hand on his arm. “Thanks for taking him home” before giving Robb a kiss on the cheek. “your a darling” 

“Always” He replied, folding his arms as the both watched Theons shoulders loosen, his head dropping to rest. Lunch had gone so far left field from what he had imagined. He was fast learning Theon was nothing you could predict. It was exciting, but that didn’t pull away from the suspicion lurking in the back of his mind. 

Watching Margaery part ways, with a gentle rest on Theons back and quiet words “See you tomorrow Greyjoy. Please don't forget to eat something.” 

Robb knew there was a dark history to Theon..The scars, The fingers. The clear fact that he was too thin for somebody his age. But there was something endearing to it all. And when Theon pulled his head from the bin, looking a little worn down, but still attempting to put on a smile.

“She comes off all innocent.. “ Robb couldn’t help but smile back.

  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay for the next chapter, its coming. Ive just been caught up with work. 
> 
> By the way feel free to leave any constructive criticism, I would love To get better at this and any feedback is always appreciated. :)

The scuff of Theons shoes reverberated down the school hallway as he made his way towards the car park.It was a solitary walk of silence, leading him down a grueling path of self assessment, that he just wasn't in the mood for. He could feel the attention from few lingering students boring into the back of his head, as he passed by the array of stale grey lockers that lined the walls Only catching on when he caught a set of eyes running up and down his body. Walking by two girls, passing their subtle dance of judgement.He couldn't be bothered caring at this point.

He just shrugged it off, resting his hands comfortably in his pockets. He knew his careless presences was still gathering interest. He was a jigsaw piece that was a little jagged around the edges, sticking out fighting against the mold it was forced into.  He was their new entertainment, with the winds carrying the words of what happened had lunch. He'd been collecting new titles all day

Drug dealer, Arrogant prick, island scum. His favourite had to be the arsehole who smashed Sam Tarly…“A prime example of ‘low impulse control’

He didn't want to admit it but Asha was right. He was Maron's brother, and now instead of moving forward, he’d just taken two hundred steps back. His first approach of hoping to be ignored, to fall away into background, and survive till graduation, had failed by the simple act of smashing a well loved fat kid in the face for sharing his father forced retirement. That had not exactly been how he wanted to announce his arrival.  Resenting how actions and consequences worked. He knew he was going to have to deal with this sudden heightened attention for the next few weeks. By the Drowned Gods, he wished he hadn’t gotten up today...

Reaching the large doors leading outside, he managed to catch a glimpse of his ugly reflection. The shirt he was swallowed in was the same colour of the small scar resting on his forehead, accessorising his split lip. There was always a dampness that covered his pain. He knew it was there, his mind just didn't register it as important.

It was a vicious cycle, a neglected wound would always fester then bleed, churning his weak stomach. He had learnt to numb the pain, to persevere and survive his hell with Ramsey. Nowadays pain would sometimes lead him to ignoring it. Shutting himself down to stop the hurt from crawling in. This had been of full display in the sick bay. The nurse questioning if it hurt, and the answer would always be no.

He thanked the drowned gods that Jons sulking stole Robbs attention, letting there whispered argument seeps through cracks of the door. The the low rumblings indicating the end of the disagreement wasn't a mutual one.  Robb didn’t say much and he didn't asked as they silently walked back to class. Which in all honesty he couldn't be happier about. He wasn’t in the mood for talking anymore he was just tired, and wanted to go home. Even more so now opening the door, leaving the sad exhausted looking reflection back inside.

Walking through the car park, he took his time to bask in the sun, warming his flesh through to his bones..letting him have this one small pleasure on a down right shit day. He couldn't help but fiddled with the fabric of Robbs shirt. His brain was so drained that he couldn’t make rhyme or reason of the gesture. It was such a minor thing to do, but there was no hesitation in the offer, and that in itself confused him. Who was this guy? 

Was this a trick. Was he slowly waiting for him to drop his guard till he finally showed his true colours.  Only the cruel mistress of time was going to tell, until then he was going to have to trek the untreated water, and pray for no sharks. 

Arriving at the jeep, pulling a thread from a loose button. He was greeted by a student with a voice that was young and naive, flowing like her dark fiery hair. Her eyes resembling those of her brothers.

“You meeting Robb?” her voice carry sharp bite to the end of it. Painfully reminding him about Ros “Mhmmm” He answered bringing his lighter up to his cigarette. He had no energy for her turning her nose up to smoke that wandered her way, “Please don't tell me you have the same love for those awful shirts as my brother has?” She scowled, her cute nose wrinkling.

His laugh cut into a small coughing fit, quickly reminding him of his bruise chest.  “No” he squeezed In Between  coughs “no, not my style”  Earning himself a raised cheeked from watching him choke on his cigarette smoke.

“He lent it to me after, well you would of heard” he winced, finally getting some of his composure back, choosing to lean against the jeep to stop the world from spinning. " Your Theon then?” she asked picking at the hem of her pink blouse with delicate fingers. “I don’t know what your trying prove, but taking it out on sweet samuel is incredibly childish,” She looked up to him with her gorgeous green eyes “He’s harmless” 

 

Theon felt a smirk pull to the side of his lip, at her harden look. “He didn’t deserve it, if you had just been polite and just asked him to stop he would of stopped” Trying to show off her claws that carried no real threat. He resented her for the honesty of the comment. After wasting so much energy throughout the day stirring over the consequences of his actions, he didn't need it as a greeting to the end of his day, when he was only moments away from leaving the mistake behind him.

Without any enthusiasm towards the comment, he just snorted moving his shoulders in a shrugg. He wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of pushing his buttons.  The sounds of the doors slamming and idle chatter filled in the tension festering between them. It was pleasant. He took it at an opportunity to switch off. But she couldn’t help herself and just like her older brother, silence was the enemy and she needed it to be removed “ Are all Iron islanders brutes like you?” Accusation salting her tongue, she was not happy with his company, and she was bluntly choosing to let in be known.

He restrained himself from letting out a groan, he was just too tired for this, wondering how long it would take him to walk home. “Pretty much” was the only responds he could be bothered with.  Her cute nose wrinkle again from her disdain, simmering some of his tension. She shared a strong similarity to Robb, with a softer curve of her face, and a smaller smile. Both had very honest eyes.  Which made her comments sting just that little bit more.

“We’ll why don’t you just go back home, where you might actually fit in” She huffed pulling her phone out, finally getting the hint that this conversation was not going anywhere. With a long drawl of his smoke, he was contemp, watching his breath float to the sky.

When he finally heard footsteps coming there way, he decided he pushed himself of the truck. His eye meeting Robbs “Sorry guys” His muscles still on display “Got caught up with Clegane, He wants to start getting back in to training straight away” He sighed with a little frustration resting on his brow, relaxing it a bit, when his smile came out for Theon  “Hope you don’t mind, but I offered to drop Sansa to ballet, It's not too far from here”

 

Theon just shrugged to the notion, squishing out his cigarette. He just wanted to go home, to get away from all of this, and numb his brain from today's stress.   “Robb were running late” Making Robb check his watch while rubbing his face “shit, yeah let's get going”   

“Did you see Margaery today?” Sansa asked, jumping into the back seat. “She was suppose to give you a family recipe for a lemon slice”

“I did see her but she didn't give me anything, sorry” The conversation moving to the road. Theon twisted his cheek. Margaery had asked him to write out one his recipes this morning, but never took it off him. He wasn’t playing her game. Instead of talking to sansa about it, he just pulled out the scrunched piece of paper, and casually tossed it back to her “This it?” “Yeah, Thanks” carefully opening it “why didn’t you just fold it?”  He just shrugged, feet to the dash. Letting the hum of the road speak for itself.

The rest of the ride to Sansa ballet had been a quiet one. His mind using the time to asses the concerning situation. He was only really going of Margaery's friendship as a reason to trust them, going against his usual instinct.

His distraction was to pick at the loose freys on his fingertips, staining the skin when the silence went for to long.    Dropping sansa off brought a nice relief, tucking his fingers into his sleeves, knowing that he was getting close to his home. To his safety net. Counting down the minutes, till he’ll be sitting on his firescape hopefully sharing a fat joint with the bombshell downstair. 

 

She had only moved in a week or a two ago, and she was never short of drugs. It was his heaven Uppers, downers, opiates you name it. She had it. She never asked he never told, and that was nature of their relationship.  There was a hidden danger to her that lay behind her eyes. But he learnt to ignore it, never one to turn down a frequent quiet joint on the firescape.  His thoughts were cut of with a sudden jolt from Robb slamming on the brakes, reversing out the of a parking lot.

“Where did he come from?” Robb asked looking behind him, as a large black van had come out of nowhere, before reversing abruptly, screaming down the road disappearing round the corner in a blaze of panic. “What the fuck was that about?” Theon said rubbing his chest, were the seatbelt had strained against his bruising.

Robb face was a sight of confusion as he started his stalled engine “sorry man I swear I looked, like twice”  

“you get your licence from a cereal box stark?, Let me survive the first day at least” A smirk joining the smile

“you said your apartment was in  high garden right, in the south?” 

“Yeah it a complex owned by the tyrells” re-adjusting his slouch “I get a discount kinda. I swear they just wanted me to work for them. Pretty sure that why I still have to pay rent,” as a laugh leaving  his nose“ They trapped me in to get free labour”

“Like Weekend work?”

 

“A bit. Tending the bar when they have events on, but more commission work really. Im painting a mural in one of their bars, been at it for like the last four weeks of the holidays” he replied, Letting out a sigh “I thought I would be finished by now, but they just keep finding me new things.. places to paint” 

Painting was his serenity, it was were the outside world would just close itself off and all he needed was the smooth flick of a brush, to wipe the crease of  stress away. It only came from the necessity of needing to keep his fingers moving, building strength against the stiffness that was seeping in. It was the one positive in his life that came from that dark time. He never would've discovered his natural talent otherwise.

He was originally selling bits and pieces online to make extra coin to pay for more supplies when he was at home, But his emotions were so low his art was starting to carry the same depressed tone. It just wasn’t selling anymore, but now every new challenge he was facing was inspiring his passion again and he was secretly loving it. 

 

“Ok, I have to see this” Robb taking an genuine interest “you can't just tell me that your professional artist, and refuse to show me, that is the height of cock teasing”  “I wouldn’t say professional” Theon lied as he felt a small bit of pride flickering in his eyes.

 

“Loras and Renly have a bar down in kings landing Its opening in a couple of weeks, I’ll most likely be working, but I can get you in?” Giving a genuine reply. 

“I'm only seventeen” Rob shyly admitted. 

“Fake ID?” Theon asked hoping for this golden child to have rebellious streak. 

Robb just shook his head, “Not really my style” 

Of Course not…. 

“I can sneak you in don’t worry.”

When they finally pulled up to a five story apartment, it was riddle with a beautiful flowers climbing the walls, Screaming out all the colors of the rainbow, as they gently swayed in the wind

“It's a bit gay” Theon wrinkled his nose at the sight “ but i'm not going to get murdered in a mugging I suppose “

“The tyrells have always had a weird things for flowers” Robb agreed as Theon got out. “I can pick you up tomorrow, if you like? It's not that far out of my way.” 

“Why? are you trying to be my personal chauffeur stark?” Theon Asked raising his eyebrow.

“No,” Robb smiled back “ Just being nice”  Theon just turned, walking towards the building, “ See you tomorrow stark”

He felt good. Like generally good. It was such an odd feeling. Leaving someone's company and feeling calm. Rubbing the soft fabric of Robbs shirt between his scared finger, through the elevator and  into the hall. He was greeted with a nice surprise when he finally got to his door. The brown bombshell from down stair was supporting a wicked smile twirling a very welcoming joint in her slender fingers. Teasing him with the thought of being numb.  “Was wondering if you got lost Mr Greyjoy” she cooed, as he turned the key for his door   Putting his hand on the door frame, he enjoyed himself an embraced her a with a long kiss “and what brings you to my door so early  Miss Bones”

 

“Just making sure you made it home safe from your first day” she said walking into his apartment slowly letting her dress fall to the ground.  Looking back to him.  “Well aren't I lucky to have someone watching out for me” he smiled, his eyes slowly wandering over her curves. She really was a stunner. 

“ Always” she says as the door slowly clicks close.

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay I hope you guys like this one,  
> feel free to let me know what you liked, what you didn't  
> 

The grey clouds were hanging low in the evening sky, as they slowly creep into the Stark estate, darkening the surrounding forest. It was airy with no wind to carry noise. Just an heavy silence, heighten by the sound of his engine cutting off.

Robb felt uneasy. Something wasn't right.  
Sansa must of felt the sharp edge in the air as well, sending him a look to of concerned as they made there way to the front door.  
He had received a phone call from his mother he hadn't been prepared for after dropping of Theon. Asking him to pick up sansa and come home. He wasn't sure why, but going off her voice alone, he knew it wasn't good.

Step by step, they climbed to the entranceway, trying to delay the inevitable. Welcoming the distraction of a car door slamming behind them.  
Turning his head he was greeted with the familiar dejected stance of Jon walking towards them, shoulder slumped choosing to watch his feet.

“Hey” Robb said softly cutting the lingering silence.

“Robb” Jon mumbled,” Hey Sansa” giving a slight nod in there direction, keeping his hair strategically over his black eye.

A spike of guilt jolted though him, He knew it was still to early for Jon to drop the grudge he was habouring against him. It was going to take time, but the words churned in his stomach. He wanted to keep apologizing for how the situation unraveled, he knew how it looked to Jon. That he choose Theon over him.  
It wasn’t like that, but that was the joy of Jons self loathing nature. It wouldn’t allow for those words to breach through, and fill the cracks for forgiveness.

Jon festering an uncomfortable betrayal, wouldn't usually come home. His normal practice was to bury away at his girlfriends place, and show up sporadically just to remind the family he was still alive. Even less when he was upset.  
“Catelyn called me to come home, the message seemed important “ He shrugged, sensing the question lingering in the air.

Sansa meet Robbs eyes with that comment, sharing a wavering concern that drove their gaze to their quiet home.

Robbs struggled to swallow, the last time he felt this dread was when he was rushing through the blazing white hallways of the hospital to the news of his younger brother Brans accident, and seeing the gut wrenching sight of his small helpless brother lying motionless, With all his hope and dreams getting sucked out of the tubes that were keeping him alive.  
He remember how it took every ounce of his strength not rip him away from the sterilized hell he was in, to embraced him and tell him that everything will be ok.  
He spent so many nights trying to tell himself the same thing so he could be strong For Bran, to be the older brother he needed.

Hes tried burying the memory in the deepest dungeon in his mind so many times, but it would always crawl its way out of his subconscious, through the smallest of triggers, and now tonight was one of those times.

“Should we?” Sansa's head gesturing to the door “mum will be waiting….” her voice was quiet as a mouse, timid towards what was on the other side of the door.

 

\-------

There's was no way his mind could build a soft cushioning for news that his uncle Jon Arryn had been murdered.  
It hit like a ton of bricks, sinking to the bottom of his stomach. He can’t recall the motions that lead him to his bedroom, or when the weight of his father comfort began resting on his bed beside him. All that he knew was that his uncle had died.

“It'll be alright son, take all the time you need” The weight of his father's words resting on his soul  
"Every man's life ends the same way. It is only the details of how he lived that distinguish one man from another, Don’t mourn his absence ‘son’, Celebrate the time you got to spend with him”

He looked to his father and gave him a small nod for reassurance, he didn’t have the words to share in return. His brain was just silent, refusing to process the information.  
“It will get easier “ His father sending him a soft smile, giving him a sympathetic squeeze of his shoulder.

Rob only took noticed of the small change of his fathers weight left the bed, allowing him to fall back, staring at the ceiling. T he silence suffocated his room, and hearing the quiet sobbing of his sister coming from down the hall, it was too much for him. His body couldn’t retain the grieving anymore as he felt the set of tears that started to creep out.  
He’d never lost anyone before it just didn't seem real.  
He wasn’t going to see him again, hear his voice. He was such a caring man, a loving father. He was only in his forties but he still carried so much determination for life, and now…Curling into his pillow, he was just gone. It just wasn’t fair.

 

\--

After a restless, sleepless night he was woken to the sight of his younger sister quietly nibbling on toast, sitting crossed legged on his bed watching him sleep.  
Feeling like he hadn't slept in a week, grogginess was shrouding his brain taking him a few minutes to form anything resembling words “ how are you doing?” he asked trying his hardest to sound genuine with his raspy voice.

“Better than you” Arya replied, taking another bite of toast, before she let out a little sigh “ I suppose, you did know him longer than I did.” she scrunched her nose trying to conceal her feelings “ I do miss him thou”

Robb just gave her small smile as she handed the plate to him.  
“Thought you might want some food,” She looked at the half eaten piece of toast with an uneven spread of honey slathered over them “you took forever to wake up, I didn't want to let it go to waste”  
Appreciating the gesture, he forced himself up. His stiff joints aching at the slightest movements. “thanks” he chuckled, taking a small bite of his toast.  
Dry and sweet, enough to wake up the taste buds and removed the foul taste of sleep on his tongue.

His brain still wasn't at the point of making small talk, instead he left it to Arya, watching as her sad eyes moved to looked out the large window  
“Its past lunch, Sansa and bran haven’t gotten up yet.” She replied, staring out to the distance, trying to keep her gaze busy. “and Jon left last night”

Robb sharing the same expression knew how much Jon meant to Ayra.  
She looked up to him always wanting to be by his side, she was the real life peter pan's shadow. Chasing longing after him, wanting to desperately be part of his life.  
It made more sense why she was here now, she was hurting and Jon wasn’t around to offer any comfort. She was strong, determined, and hated being locked into the female stereotype. Caging her soft emotions behind a battle face. Always ready to fight, reluctant to cry  
Moving closer to her, shoulder to shoulder, offering her his piece of toast. Giving her the silent comfort she was looking for.  
The small gesture was enough to break a small crack in her shield. Finding a peace resting her head on his shoulder, while she nibbled a bit of toast.  
“The house is too quiet” she sighed “ It’s not normal. Even Rickons acting strange, he won’t leave mums shadow”

“He probably can’t understand why he's sad, and he feels safe with her so it would make sense” Robb replied “At least they gave dad time off, he’s been away too much lately”

“Yeah, I overheard Mum and dad talking, I think it has something to do with the lannisters.” She commented dropping the plate beside her.  
“The ...uncle Jon?” Robb quired. The ‘M’ word running away from his tongue. His emotions were running on a thin line, and he didn’t want to disturb the balance.  
“I don’t know, but thats why he been working late, something about a quiet investigation” she shrugged.

Robbs brow crease at the word lannister. Danger always lurked in the lion's mouth, it would be even worse in the den, why would his father risk being so close to the lannisters. One of the richest and and most powerful families in the country.  
“Dads a smart man, he’ll be fine “ his words were for her, but there was a need to hear them out loud to convince himself as well.

They sat in mutual silence, just watching the cutians slowly billow in the gentle breeze. The slight drizzle outside carrying the sweet aroma of pine trees. Giving them a distraction of the senses they both needed. Allowing time to process the impact, and change it was going to bring.

A small sniff broke the silence, and Robb didn’t even hesitate. Bringing his arm around and to give her a strong squeeze allowing her to quietly sob into his shoulder.  
At that moment he knew he would never let anything happen to her, he would do anything to protect her from the harsh world. It was only brief, a few minutes before the world got to real.  
Pulling back by the sound of her little a small sniff escape, casually wiping her sleeve against her damp eyes.  
“Don’t tell sansa “ she sniffed.  
“Never” he chuckled, watching as she slowly made her way of the bed. Looking more like herself, with a soft curiosity hiding behind those stark eyes.  
“I.. What about Robert. he just lost his dad?”

“He has his mother who loves him dearly. Robb smiled “and he still has us, we’re family we all stick together remember.”  
A small warmth washed away some of his sorrow when he got the smile he had been looking for.  
“By the way,” She announced just before leaving his room “ Tell Theon to watch his back”  
Falling to his bed at the closing of the door. There is no one out there like Arya he smiled to himself staring hazzeling at the ceiling. Enjoying the lingering distraction she had brought, till his eyes snapped open.  
He stood Theon up, He was suppose to pick him up for school like 4 hours ago...

“Shit, shit, shit” he stressed, Rummaging around his messy bed sheets hunting for his phone. Stopping to silence when he finally had phone in hand, staring blankly at the screen.  
A disgruntled Groan left his throat, He never got his number.  
By the old God he doesn't make anything easy.

His brain was stretched, it just wouldn't support the strain of problem solving, fearing it would snap.  
Giving his forehead a rub, he was usually a very organized and on to it person. Yet this is the second time Theon had given him a run for his money. He wondered how Margaery faired with him half the time. With her strong commitment to control a room, and Theon being clearly against the current kind of guy.  
He was genuinely surprised that they were friends.

“Margaery” His own voice startling himself from his own thoughts “of Course she'd have his number.”

He hastily scrolled through his phone, searching for the queen bee herself, thinking the pressure from his thumb would go right through the phone.  
The Rings rolled through the air, waves against his skull, smashing away any coherent sentence his brains could muster.  
Suddenly realising he just wanted to go back to sleep, not to hear the judgmental voice of Margaery lecturing him on responsibilities.

Then there was the dreaded click, no hope for voicemail this afternoon  
“Robb honey, How are you?”  
“Hey Margaery, umm I could be better.. I wa”  
“Oh love, I heard, Robb you have my sympathies, your family too”  
“Thank you, It’s hit the family pretty hard but we’ll pull through.” His knee started jumping, trying to draw his attention, he didn't know how long his tired brain could restrain the croak in his throat.  
“I know you will, But I’m always here if you need anything darling”  
“thank you Margaery.  
um and about that, would you happen to have Theons number? I was supposed to grab him for school…. But well.”  
“Oh Hun, no need to stress, I went and tried to get him this morning”  
“Tried?” The emphasis on the word was a little strange not to notice.  
accompanied with a silence that felt like years.  
“Robb honey, I’ve known you for a long time.  
Your a sweat caring man, that could never pass a stranded boat without offering to help. And well I’ve known Theon for many years.”  
“Margaery where's this going?” He interrupted.  
“Robb darling sometimes you just can’t offer an anchor a life jacket, you run the risk of sinking alongside it.” She paused for a moment. Leaving the air stained with her haunting metaphor.  
“Robb you’re moving forward, growing with a lot on the horizon, Theon…  
Theon is just surviving..  
So don’t let yourself get hooked on his anchor ok.”

Robb was struggling to put words to this sudden change in tone coming from Margaery, usually full of flirt and velvet, now carrying a stern tone that is only usually saved for when she's not playing her games.  
“But, I thought you were implying something… yesterday.”  
“I. Yes guilty. I got my hopes roped in by the person Theon pretends to be.  
But this morning when I tired to pick him up, I got a sharp reminder of the guy Theon is.” Her still serious tone making Robb anxious.  
“I trust you Robb, and I shouldn’t share his information.  
He has a depencidy on.. A variety of poisons. I thought he was getting better, with him leaving the iron islands and embracing the responsibilities of work. he even showed up to school.  
But this morning, when I saw the state he had gotten himself into again. I knew I had just been distracted by the farce that he puts on, and he was just getting better at hiding it”

Robb voice was soft littered with concern “Is he. Alright, like a hospital visit?”  
She let out a quiet snort, he was ignoring her warning and she knew it.

“No darling, I have a procedure that I was taught by his sister, he has clearly gone through enough times now, that I didn’t even need to say anything this time. He just let me walk in and do what needed to be done.  
He should be thinking a little more clearer by now”

“Was this because of the fight with Sam?” Robb questioned

“Anything is possible, you know addicts, give em a reason“ She let out a frustrated sigh, “Im not even sure how he found stuff so quickly, he’s only been in our care over a the summer break. Mainly working at Lorry’s bar.”  
“Well at least we know he resourceful” he joked trying to lighten the weight of the phone call.

She let out a slightly sad chuckle “ Yeah that's true,” there was a small pause before she finally answered his original question  
“Apartment 37 Robb stark.  
hope I’ll see you tomorrow dear”

“Thank you Margaery, I’ll see you tomorrow”

“be careful honey” Was all she said before the humming tone rung out of his phone.

 

\---

Making his way outside, he couldn't shake the concerning hazeyness that was floating around his thoughts, powering his hesitation towards getting into his vehicle.  
He knew he shouldn’t drive, not in this state.

But the words of the phone call was driving him forward, giving him a reason to leave the mourning household, and fully absorb himself into another issue, cushionsing him from his sorrow.

The noise of footsteps running towards him, focused his mind, clearing a path for his decision.

“Can you drop me of at Ygrittes” Ayra huffed catching her breath.  
“Yeah, I’d love the company, jump in” He smiled  
“Thanks man,” she punched him on the arm before clambering into the car, “where you heading?”  
“Not telling you that's for sure" he winked.

 

\---

As his fingers shifted position from the heat of the coffees, he cursed himself silently for not getting a cup holders.  
His mind had been stirring with anxiety about coming here, wearing out the cogs that was driving him forward, stammering and hitching on any bump in the road.  
Especially when there was a lady staring intensely at him after asking a question he didn't hear the first time, making him choose a “no thank you” instead of coming off rude.

His irritable politeness leading him into the annoying circumstance he was in now. Stuck with two burning cups in his hands, shuffling nervously in front of Theons white apartment door, trying to focus his ears to any noise that would state that someone was in fact home.

After five awkward minutes, growing impatience with his own actions, he finally found the courage to knock. At first, he heard a small scuffle noise behind the door. That to his disappointment ended up resonating into nothing and the door still remained shut.  
Taking another deep breath he persitated again, pushing himself past his nerves.  
A strong knock followed, by a shy announcement “Hey, Theon you home?”

His ears were delighted to hear a sweet sound in distance, music slowly growing into the void of awkward silence, giving way to a disgruntled announcement that slipped through the cracks of the door. “Yeah hold up”  
A burst of bright light encapsulated around Theon as he flung open the door, the recognizable scowl resting on his face softening as his eyes fell on the coffee cup “I don’t remember ordering coffee?”  
"Special delivery. A little bird said you might be supporting a major headache”

With that comment Theon just rolled his eyes and walked back in his apartment, leaving the door open. This was new territory for Robb and he wasn’t overly confident he was reading the invite correctly so he just waited uncomfortably for a small reassurance.

“You a vampire or something stark?” Theon laughed in the distance. Pushing him through the threshold. He couldn't really recall what he was expecting of Theons’ home, but damn he was delightfully surprised. Theon was a neat freak.  
His place was immaculate. From the impression he was getting from Margaery he had prepared himself for some sort of students flat or drug den.  
But it wasn't like that at all, his place was executively designed, with clean white walls and small details of black furniture to create a wide open space with carefully placed artwork.  
His wandering eyes were caught by an impressive painting of a giant squid on the large back wall. A bright yellow one, with bold lining, facing the two bay windows. It had glassless frame not quite covering all of it, giving it a unique look of the squid trying to escaping its housing.  
Robbs breath was stolen by the sight of it.

“He’s spud“ Theon stealing Robbs focus back, his carless nature on full display.  
He was slouched against his bench in fat pants, wearing a long singlet top, with his previous life on his arms on full show to the world.  
It took all Robbs restraint to keep on Theons eyes and not to let him catch him studying his marks. But with only a quick glance, he noticed that they were not just on his arms, but there was even a few large scars just creeping out of his top neckline. Faded, just like the other ones. Robbs heart twinged, as a thought of how much the accident would of hurt. It must of been a horrific one to leave that much damaged.  
But it wasn't till he saw a bandage on his forearm, a freshly wrapped white window into the actions from the morning, did he finally understand the tone Margearys words.  
In a haste of not wanting to get caught connecting the dots Robb quickly followed Theon eyeline, praying he hadn’t seen him looking.  
Maybe Theon was used to it. The stares and question, that even though he caught him looking. He just ignored it, not giving an explanation or answer, and went back to explaining the artwork. The giant cartoon squid on his wall

“His head looks like a potato, I’ve painted him so many times, and the one time I paint him somewhere people can see him, his head comes out resembling the shape of a bloody potato..... So u know he’s spud” finishing with a shrugg with a sweet smile brightening his face.  
“Its impressive and all.. but it just doesn’t compare to my stick figures. Got my art show next week.. full sell out” feeling a pinch to his cheek.

“Oh yeah, didn’t know I had a picasso in my home, sorry for not preparing for your arrival.” Theon grabbing the coffee and headed towards the leather couch.  
Robb couldn't peel his eyes away.  
Everything Theon did was seamless, smooth. An airy quietness to his movements. A sly cat curling up the corner to silently judge you.

“I expect better next time” unable to pry away his eyes, from the sight infront of him. Theon tucked up in the corner of his couch, clutching his coffee, comfortable in his own environment.  
Something Robb was predicting only a few people got to see.  
“Next time?” Theons eyebrow raising “You’re lucky you got in this time, you’ll need a bigger bribe than just coffee,.”

“I’m pretty sure I could think of something” testing the water. It was a long shot, throwing the question out their but margaery had implied..  
Holding the answer hostage, his eyes giving it away Theon teased, choosing his coffee, over an retort.

“So does receiving an appearance form Robb stark have anything to do with being stood up this morning?”

“Yeah,..im sor.”

“Don’t man, It was probably good you didn’t” Theon looking Hazily at his coffee. “That little birdy would off chirper a lot more than a just about hangover I gather” His face holding onto his resentment.

“Not entirely, we all have bad days” Robb smiled rubbing his neck, trying to precarsally walk down this road of conversation.  
He was hoping to stay a bit longer, Praying he wouldn’t say anything that might upset him. 

“What, not getting your morning coffee?” Theon scoffed to himself “or you forgetting your homework?” he grumbled.

Robbs smile faded from his face, he wasn’t sure what made him say it, he wasn’t looking for sympathy. Originally he wasn’t even going to bring it up. But when he saw anger brewing inside of Theon, one that seemed to come from hardship in his past. Robbs tired brain panicked, and chose to relate to Theons pain.

“My uncle passed away last night “ Robbs gaze meeting Theon, guilt resonating on his tongue. Weighing the room down with one of the harsh truths of this world.

Theon words took awhile to breach the silence, until his feet shuffled from the couch startling Robb. Whose gaze had moved to floor, after he felt tears started to try claw their way out again. He didn't realise how much impact would come from saying the words out loud.

“Ok, today you win” Theon announced while gliding to the kitchen.  
His cluttering and mumbles pulling Robb out of his trance, turning to watch with curiosity.

Theon was slowly collecting ingredients, grouping them together with a small smile playing on his lips an idea dancing in his eyes.  
“My mother always told me the best was to smother sorrow, was to bury it in food” He added, slightly chuffed with himself, before studying his ingredient with a small crease furrowing on his brow.  
“Stay put, Im out of apples” he said, leaving a soft breeze behind as he jogged to his room. Picking up a pair of clean jeans of his clothes rack as he went past.  
Moments later repairing, to Robbs blushing delight, wearing his flannel shirt from yesterday, accessorised with a smug smile, “What, it was on the top of the pile?”

Robb really wanted to asked what he was doing? deciding there was more joy in watching. When he watched Theon stretch himself carelessly out of one of windows, Plucking specific flowers, and arranging them into a very impressive bouquet  
“Flowers?” Robbs really couldn’t help himself, as the words fell out of his thoughts. With a curiosity raising in his eyebrows.

Theon was not going to give him the satisfaction of an answer, that was obvious by the wicked smile on his face. “The Gayest flowers”  
But before he disappeared down the ladder of the firescape through the side window, he gestured to look out one of the large bay windows.

Theon really was someone you couldn’t categorize. Take one look at him and the scowl that seem to live on his face in public you wouldn’t see a sweet bone in his body. His shut of nature was blocking away any thoughts of him possibility of being a nice person.  
Robb didn’t understand why Theon held himself like that, Seeing Theon make his way down the firescape, causally jogging over the street to a fruit stall, with the flowers that he had pried from the side of the apartment building still in hand.  
when he was clearly a very sweet guy underneath it all. Swooning the little old lady who worked at the stall for a few fresh apples.  
The joy from the lady who worked at the stall was contagious, Robb couldn’t help but smile at Theons gesture. Leaving her with a kiss on the cheek before he left, making her day that much sweeter. 

Once he made it back up the firescape, Robb got to find out that there was something quietly beautiful about a young man in love with the world of his kitchen. Wishing he could encapsulated in glass.  
Robb was so careful about trying to not shatter the magic, and enjoy the shared silence. He didn’t try to force conversation. Instead he held onto the calm peace of watching his passion. He was getting to see that glimmer of the real Theon shining through, and it was infectious.  
“Shouldn’t take long” he said wiping a smudge of flour from his forearm onto his face

Robb just chuckled at the sight “Who's the mess now?”  
Looking into those deep blue eye he wanted to take a risk, just a small one. Working past a dance of slight hesitation as Robb entered his space. Holding a slight breath he rolled his sleeve down, and carefully wiped Theon cheek.  
The suttle tension was washed away, as he looked down to see a small smirk, a slight roseyness to Theon cheeks. Unsure where this might go, Robbs air tightened as Theons hand brushed past his ear, anticipating something entirely different than Theon just laughing  
“You alright their stark” Theon replied, as his smirk turn devilish, his hand returning with two wine glasses.  
Robb trying to hide hide his embarrassment in a smile. “Yeah, you sure, you know?” Raised his eyebrows towards the glass “… it's a good idea?”

“Stark, You could of seen anyone else to be your therapist, but you came here” He laughed dropping back onto his couch. “Now shut up and take your medicine,” Popping the wine cork in celebration “welcome to the Greyjoy clinic, well trained in the art of ignorance and strongly advising the mantra, of ‘future self problems’.”

Robb went to rub his neck, but an invisible force stopped him from breaching contact Letting his arm to fall to his side, his brain just said ‘fuck it’ no care for consequence As Margaery would put it. Latching onto the anchor as it pulled him down.

The wine riddle his body, cuddling in brain in warmth. A safety blanket protecting him from the concern of the world. They shared Idle chatter of music preference, filling the bridge between hungry and the growing scent of cooked apple crumble, before ending on the baffling agreement that Cat Steven is a master of his talent. Until a little ‘ding’ pulled them away from there words filling the air.

After a few moments of clattering and the fan dying out in the oven, Theon spoke “why me?” he asked quietly as he was setting the apple crumble on the plates, adding a decorative helping of vanilla Ice cream on top..  
“Because… No questions “ knowing there was mutual understanding of the need for a distraction. Sometimes it's easier to not talk about it, and that's not a bad thing.

“You better like this Then, otherwise my friend I have failed you” Theon replied, pushing the plate towards him. Reading him loud and clear.

His mouth was watering, at the hint of cinnamon rolling through the air.  
With running on only coffee and half a piece of toast, he couldn't explain the hunger he was feeling. But before he got a taste in. A voice came from the firescape “I can never can wrap my head around the idea of ‘you’ baking” An uninvited guest announcing her imminent arrival.  
Following the voice, a brunette appeared, gracefully climbing through the window.  
Greeting Theon with a flirtatious smile, her eyes didn't waste any time summing up Robb, holding her gaze long enough for it to grow uncomfortable “And you are?” she asked, her words getting answered by Theons annoyance.  
“Don’t you have work?”

Her eyes were burning an uncomfortable hole through Robb, ripping away the wall of comfort they had built. She was tearing away the warmth of the room with her icy stare, threatening to start a battle for Theon.  
Her head turned first, with her eye following slowly behind before she spoke again..  
“lunch break” she blink, sweetly “Thought you might want some pain relief for your.. “Her eyes quickly snapping to Theons arm, slowly gliding along the length of the bandage.

Robb could see Theons brain searching for an answer for the witch of a woman. Who was starting to make her way towards him. In a instant Robb intercepted her with a arm raised towards her, hiding his disdain behind a business face. “Robb Stark” He announced stealing the attention of the room. “I don't think we've meet”

“Stark?” her snarl getting noted.  
“Myranda,” Theon Finally finding his tongue “You want some crumble?”

Her eyes darted back to Theon, “Love some” with that deceptive smile crawling back onto her face.  
“You know someone a while ago did tell me you were a good cook. Never did believe him. But this looks incredible”  
“Him, who?” Theon asking out of politeness as he searches for another plate.

“Oh he’s not important right now.” Srealing a from the top of the deseet, bringing her slender fingers to her lips “What is important though, is why you have a ‘Stark’ in your home?”

“Why does that matter to you?” Robb snapped, a little pissed at the fact his handshake was ignored for the second time in a row. When did being polite become a thing of the past?  
They both looked at him, her boring again. Not wanting to back down he held his stance, ignoring the unnerving worry in his gut. He did not trust her.  
“Why do you care if I'm a Stark?” 

“Because” licking her finger “Starks have a history of butting into places they're not wanted.”  
She was blunt. There was no deny that. Enjoyed a challenge.  
Theon news this grabbing her plate. Indicating her to leave, before escalation.  
“Bring the plate back later” looking her square in the eyes.  
“But what about your allergy, you'll be due soon”  
“...later” closing the conversation.

“Later then.” see smiled, turning her sharp stare back to Robb, giving him a last look down. “Remember Theon, wolves bite.” 

Even after Myranders took her leave, the air took awhile to thaw out. Robb getting the time to figure out who she was. Who he thought she could be to Theon.  
His mind didn’t linger on for too long, as his toxic thoughts melted away when his tastes buds were introduced to an amazing combination of a crispy crust and succulently cooked apples. His vocal cords couldn’t contain the vibration that danced in his throat in delight.  
“Holy shit, this is amazing” Robb moaned into his food, “I’ve had apple crumble before, but shit, how did you?”

“Secret” Theon smirked casually tapping his nose  
“Would.. Would you teach me?” Robbs sincerity of the question made Theon choke while he attempted to laugh. “I'm not a god, I can only do so much”  
Letting out a defeated sigh, as he took another bite, looking at Theon “ More wine?”  
“More wine” Theon agreed, pouring two full glasses, emptying the bottle.

…

“Your so are a pirate” Robb laughed his cheeks beaming red. A blazing sun warming him from inside “I'm definitely going to buy you a parrot one day. Like Iago”

“Your fucked Robb” Theon cackled, his face resembling a similar shade

“All you need is a peg leg and you’ll be sorted”  
“Deal if you wear the eye patch”

Trying his hardest to get his composure back, giving Theon a serious expression, he failed and it melted away into laughter. Liquor removing all sense of sensibility..  
“Ok… Ok..”Trying again “I have a serious question I have to ask you Theon Greyjoy” Trying again. His smile fighting against him.

Theon doing no better all his composure gone. Slumped in his couch, his eyes carrying a comfortable glaze “Ok, curls just this once”  
Rob beamed “If you had a pirate ship what would you name it”

“You serious Stark?”

“Absolutely Greyjoy”

“A Pirate ship? Here I thinking you were going to ask something fun” His words carrying a creeping slur “ Well not the fucken sea bitch thats for sure, Something way cooler”

“Sea bitch?” Robb couldn't control himself anymore, his cheeks burning in joy. 

“My brothers got me a dingy as painted sea bitch on the side.” His slender arm guestering of to a distant memory “Arseholes thought it would be funny to leave me out in the ocean for two days”

Robbs filter was fully drowned in the second bottle of wine rolling on the coffee table, his word coming directly from his wandering thought.  
“What the fuck?”

Theon just stared out the window, shifting from not caring to a bluntness that stung “I was suppose to find my way back, and I would of gotten my own yacht to sail with.,  
But I was too weak, I just cried like a child. “ scrunting at the memory “I just couldn’t handle being alone. That's when the monsters find you...”

It wasn't a normal conversation by any means. But Robb just took it for what it was, a small window to Theon past.  
Not wanting to let him dwell, he just moved closer. Testing his head on Theons shoulders, staring into their reflection. The street light casting their shadows. His words were blunt but carried nothing but pure honesty “You don't have to fight the monsters alone you know.,”

“You’re an odd one?  
You've only known me for one day, and watched me punch the sweetest guy in school…. We’ll second sweetest to you” He replied, his voice picking up its original confidence. “and i'm yet to see your fighting skills? You offering a lot with little to go on.... My monsters have sharp teeth”

“you be surprised how well I can hold my own. Im half back 3rd year running” holding his pride “ and no one like fighting monsters alone. Freinds help each other out“ the words were tainted with the wine staining his breath, but he hoped his tone was carrying enough truth to get through Theons walls of insecurities

“meaning we definitely need to work on your eating habits young man” his voice mocking a mothers nagging tone, gestured towards the untouched apple crumble resting on coffee table. “Disgraceful”

“I stand by my first statment, You are an odd one Robb”  
Hearing his name on Theons tongue was bliss wrapped in a bow.  
“So... Can I have your number now? Please?”

Robbs head bounced at Theons chuckle left his soft rasp filling all the space in the apartment.

“You’ve got missed calls? Jon, Sansa, your mum?” Theon takin his phone from loose deip..  
Robb stealing his move, shrugged, “I’ll call them shortly” his mind numbing the alarm bell blaring in the distance. He should call back, but that would end his evening and he would fall back into the world he was hiding from. His voice in his head drifted off as he fell into a trance watching Theon type away on his phone.“How, do you do it?”

“Do what?” Theon replied not lifting his head from Robbs phone.“Everything you do is so seamless, with your missing fingers, after a while you don’t even notice, you know”

Instant regret lined stomach, he knew he had crossed a path half way through the sentence, but he had to commit, he was worried if he hesitated it would have made it worse. “Practice I suppose” Theon mumbled, “Happened when I was young, Easy adjustment.”  
Robb already had one foot in, his conscious was fast asleep by now, that he might as well move the foot to his mouth and risk another stupid question.  
“how.. “ Theon snapped his head towards robb his face threatening don’t.

Robb swallowed “How, are you just so amazing?” feeling his cheek move higher.

“You are done, I’m cutting you off” he turned his head looking towards the bottle. “Unless your planning on taking me to to bed. It time to cool off.

“If your offering” letting a slip of the tongue come out.  
“Smooth, Stark, very smooth” Theon chuckled as he slowly climbed off him making his way to the fridge, Robb swore even in his haze state he caught Theon rubbing his cheek  
“You don’t drink often do you?”

“Not wine” Looking to blanket of darkness outside, clutching his “You say stark a lot you know. Like a lot”  
Hearing the tap running, Straining his ears to hear the small comment leave Theon voice “ I’ve got to get use to it somehow”

Robb didn’t know how to respond, climbing from the couch“ you're strange, but in a great way”

“And your still a mess” Theon laughed extending his hand to help him get steady. bracing against Theon to find his footing.

“Come grab some fresh air you dork” Theon smiled at him placing a cold glass of water in his hands.

The rush of the brisk evening air shot a river of goosebumps down his neck, shivering into sudden temperature drop, peeling away some of the haze from his drowning brain.

The firescape wasn’t the most comfortable, nor did it carry a view for a king, with only the cold cement wall of the opposing building for him to study. But it was nice, made better when a warmth slowly grew over his side as Theon shifted closer to him.  
Embracing the heat he dropped his head onto his shoulder, as the soft click of a lighter filled the quiet night.

A small billowing of smoke swirled around the light beams streaming from the window, a dance of a lost soul. “You smoke?” Theon asked with the residue of smoke leaving his mouth, handing him the joint. Placing it between his thumb and finger.

“The perfect student smokes weed, watch out, we have a little rebel on our hands” watching him exhale smoothly few small draggs. 

Robb couldn't contain his laughter, churing it into a cough “Damn straight, Im hard core” his lungs betraying him.

“What am I going to do with you” Theon chuckled

A moth chasing the moonlight it never thought it would reach. His mouth moved before his brain could even consider the repocations of his actions.

“Kiss me?”

He could see Theon thoughts dancing in his eyes, searching for a decision, This action alone made Robbs heart miss a beat. He was actually considering it. His thoughts were cut of as Theon hands slowly grasped his chin bringing in his mouth for a gentle kiss, his soft lips sending a wildfire through his brain. Pinning for more when Theon pulled back sliding off his lower lip.

Endorphins riddled his body, his ability to form words shut down, and he just stared into Theons eyes tenderly as he gently grasped his hands. A gesture Theon didn't fight. Robb heart was racing, sending fire to his cheeks, guiding him into another gentle kiss. Theons soft touch rubbing against his cheek bones.

He felt like he was floating on a cloud of bliss, not wanting to land, and Like falling in a dream he was abruptly brought back to reality as he heard a throat clearing announcement coming from the window behind them.

They pulled apart to see a very happy Margaery watching them with her hand resting on her hips.  
“Sorry to interrupt darlings, but its past Robbs bedtime”

Robb looked back to Theon who was smirking a thousand jokes to himself as he stood up “Better not leave her majesty waiting.” brushing himself of.

“Come on Robb, your parents have started pestering me about your whereabouts, so now you’ve become my responsibility.”

His heart fell with a large thump. By The Old Gods he was pining to know where this evening was going to go to, sometimes Starks always sticking together can more intrusive than helpful.

With a huff he pushed himself of the firescape. A rush hit his senses making him stumble, a hand grasping him for security, guiding him back inside.

“Looks like I owe you a coffee tomorrow morning.” Theon chuckled.

“Also Give this to your family, remember what my mum said” As he pass the apple crumble dish to Robb, then deciding it would be safer in margaery's hands “Full stomach and what not”

Leaving his apartment Theon sent Margaery a quiet thank you, before telling Robb, to see him 7.30 tomorrow. Calling the night an end leaning a goodbye of his doorway. 

“So honey how does that anchor taste” Margaery quired as he climbed into her porsche

“Like apples with a hint of cinnamon” he chuckled.  
he knew Theon wasn’t straightforward, and the horizon was a blurry prediction. But that didn't stop him from wanting more.  
Sliding his phone out of his pocket, He was heading towards a lecture he couldn't avoid, looking at the messages icons flashing on his phone.  
But as he scrolled through all the unopened messages the one from Margaery caught his attention

-Okay Greyjoy-  
He opened the conversation, with a small smile crawling over his face  
-Yo mags, you need to save Robb from me, -


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 11/2.
> 
> I've come back and re attempted this chapter again. Its been fully re written. But the main driving points of the plot are still the same 
> 
> I wanted to flushed out certain bits and fix the pacing, also adding in extra character interactions.  
> To extend on the story on parts i felt like I rushed.  
> Because of this, there will be inconsistencies in chapter 9, which I'm in the midst of fixing and will be uploading next.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the changes... ")

The strong scent of tobacco rode through the crisp morning breeze, engulfing his clothes, leaving him with a stale cologne for the early morning.

Filling his lungs with a last drag of his smoke he pulled in his concentration. Stretching his chest, leeching the small particles of Xanax and dope into his system.  
Self medication was his forte, his little masterpiece.

A way he could calm the constant buzz of life to pull himself away from his past, his pain.  Today seemed to be gnawing away at his nerves even more than usual.

Chaos was looming on the inside, two armies running head on on an uneven battlefield. His sheets were astew with the argument of his attraction to Robb. A war for want, against protection. He knew he was a ticking time bomb. A leash tied to a still, very alive monster lurking in the shadows. If that monster ever broke his cage, the horrors that would reach Robb would be unrepairable.

He knew this but under all that fear there was still a small scream of a real person with real needs crawling its way out, shining its light, fighting against the monsters of the dark.

After hours of tossing turning, fretting and stressing. Xanax and a bit of herb was his answer.  Xanax was always a good one for silence, a fuzzy blanket of calm wrapping itself around the world. A top choice of his to sooth the creases, and bit of herb, well because who doesn’t like to smile.

They were the perfect combination for smothering the noise under a cloud of quiet, forcing his brain into a peaceful hum. This was a problem for another time, another day. For when he might actually have an answer.

He was happy to let  those thoughts slowly melt away. Paint down the wall. Driving his mind away from prior issues.

Any concern he might have had mere minutes ago, floated away as the pleasant sensation of the hazy smile slowly swallowing his face.  
Nothing was going to bother him today. He was happy. 

Flicking his smoke to the curb, he closed his eyes sucking in a fresh burst of air. Stretching his arms to touch to sky, he used his fingers to grasp for any warmth the morning sun would give him.

She's gonna be a good day, life was nice, and that's all that mattered. Nothing hurt, he wasn't hungry, and his shining morning just got brighter by the stunning smile that lived on Robbs gorgeous face. At first there was a humm of confusion in his mind as he tried to figure out why he was looking at Margaery's silver Porsha, and not his Jeep. But after a slow creeping thought he remembered that he feed the poor boy wine last night.…..   

But before he could follow those soft curls to his Jeep, he felt a velvety touch carasse his arm, floating around him like a cool breeze. Eyes closed he couldn't help himself and got lost in the sensation.  
  
“Greyjoy honey, play nice today.” Her voice silk and smooth, sweet, flowing through the air, like petals on the wind. “Your boys a little hungover this morning, and by the sounds of it your already on Catlins black list for yesterday's stunt”

“Yeah always” he smiled, trying to reassert himself in the world around him. Paying little attention to Margaery grabbing his chin, pulling his eyes into hers.

With a sigh he's heard too many times to carry any weight, “Oh..Honey” and hands that were always soft, gentle. He could tell she was disappointed.  
 Bringing his finger to his lips, he gave her the best Greyjoy smile glazed eyes could carry. “sshhh” he whispered, taking a small enjoyment from her disheartened expression. “Your on your own today Greyjoy.”

Her fingers glided from his chin, but the touch still lingered. Her warmth slowly fading away well after she had left him. She knew, he did to. But it didn't phase him. Not now. Now he was happy. He was floating.  
Heel and toes meet the scuff of his shoe, leaving the honey maiden behind him, making his way to angel in tartan.  He relished in the sweet coffee aroma filling the Jeep, pulling on strands of his coherency, giving way for the smoothest of greetings.

A simple “Stark. Greyjoy” Tidy and easy, comfortable. Another good memory of a peaceful moment to keep, holding it tightly before heading towards a whole a plate of distraction. A world full of chaos and noise that keeps his mind from falling into the hell that he had escaped. Were he had made a promise to the devil. That he was his and nobody else. ..  
  
\------

This day was nice. Warm and happy. Everyone had their smiles on and so did he. He was fitting into the mold he was told too, floating through the morning, his feet never once touching the ground. Information falling like sand through his fingers.What the say about ignorance is true bliss.

There was a little voice, crawling ticking away telling him that everyone knew. That anyone close to him would only have to look at his eyes to tell there was nothing going on inside.

But that was the joy of it, he just didn't care. There concerned expressions just melted away from his conscious, pulling there words down with them. That was future Theons problem and he was on holiday at the moment.

He made it through to lunch without anything poisoning his mood, teachers didn’t know him well enough to know, or any different to care.

...until the thought of meeting up with Robb starting crawling its way through. It started small, a slip of the pencil, the tick of the clock. A pull in his chest. It was impending.

Thoughts were starting to speak their mind again, telling him to make a decision.  
The clock ticked louder, echoing into the distance. Could he risk Robbs life, for his own selfish needs?

He could feel the Panic starting to creep into the soft veil, spreading like rot. He wasn’t ready for it to crack yet.Then there was twitch. Just a little one. He knew he needed more. Just something small to push him till the end of the day. He needed to be numb he wasn’t ready to battle yet. He will. But not now.  
He just had to wait for the right moment when there were no beady eyes watching him, judging his failures. There wasn't enough words available to him to even explain to anyone why he needed it. His reason were for him.

In a crowd he knew the drop of the fork at lunch was any easy slide of hands, it wasn’t to obvious, only attracting a small look from a few eyes. One brisk interaction between hand and mouth under the table, and the sweet haze was on a one way track straight to his stomach. Double dose just incase. Tolerance was a word that was becoming to well know. But for today  he just needed enough. Just to make it through the next few hours. Repercussions were for tomorrow, for another day..

Tomorrow….

Another day when he was here on the mainland. The only Greyjoy to run away twice. He hated the fact he felt so isolated. He should of felt better than this. It didn’t make sense He was moving forward wasn’t he? Back home was lonely as well, but at least it was a home. A comfort in something familiar. High garden wasn't that, the Tyrells were nice but they weren't family. He missed his home,

..But his family didn't want him, he was the unwanted son, a burden.

He could feel his face crease in annoyance to the bad thought poisoning his mood. He had to be careful, he couldn't go down that road not here, not like this.

He had to search for a distraction, something positive, anything to remind him this is the calm. This school was safe. There was no threat here. No dogs, no games. Everything was happy.

His eye caught a smile, one that came with a gentle hand resting by his thy, close enough to be there without needing to touch. “You ok hun?” Margaery whispered. Reminding Theon why he’s always appreciated her company.

Even when she was annoyed with him she still wouldn’t let him sink. “how about you go get yourself a drink? Your looking a little pale”

Noticing the scratch to his throat, and how sour his thick saliva had gotten, she was right.

He had been to lost to the fuzz to noticed how dehydrated he had gotten.  Standing to stretch his legs he realised It would also give him a reason to leave the table of squawking girls, and there constant chatter. A mother and her flock.. This was fine, better than fine. It was a chance to avoid Robb all together. To not have to lie to the guy he was starting to realise he really liked.

With the pull of a smile and the rubb of his head, he was gone. Making his way to the furthest fountain, taking the opportunity to explore his surroundings, unguarded for a change. His hands finding a home in his pocket he couldn't seem to stop his thoughts floating, never staying in one place for to long, getting him lost and distracted in the never ending hallways, white pristine walls and classroom after classroom, all the looking the same.

It was nicer than his old school, they actually seemed to employ a janitor here, going by the pale face looking back up at him through the sheen of the tiles. No grim or muck embed, just the fresh scent of money lining the halls. Money he had only ever really seen as a child, before his father was forced to retire from his position, and barterd off his youngest for his failures. Where their house wasn't crumbling by the seaside, when it use to stand tall, and people respected the Greyjoy name, not scowling at his new title he would carry; Islander scum..

Frustration was starting to boiling his blood as another thought turned sour, spoiling and rotting away, twisting his headspace into a darkening hallway. He really wasn't having a good day. Maybe he should of stayed at home after all.

But since he was already in fist deep, he was just going to have to bear with and hold out till the end of the day. To do this he was going to have to his to shift focus. To try get away from the familiar nest anxiety was trying to build in his chest.

He needed to pull away from the internal, and try to pay more attention to the outside world, and hunt for a distraction. Just till he could shake of the negatively that was trying to spiral his thoughts. Till his next hit arrives, and he can float till he's home in his safe place of music and artwork, disappearing from the world. Were his feet didn’t echo against the harsh scuff of tiles. The noise was becoming so loud that was starting to agitate him him, every step a scuff, an echo. A beacon to his location.

Another step another scuff. It just seem to be constant. He couldn't get away from it. Subconsciously he tried to quieten his feet, to try hide his presence. He was alone, and his state of mind couldn’t handle any threats finding him. But no matter hard he tried he couldn’t silence his feet.

Step, scuff, echo

Step, scuff, echo.

It was starting to drive him mad, feeling a tightness pull in his chest. Bringing his shoulders in Until. Wait…. He stopped his step, and there was still an echo.. Another scuff. Then another...Someone was following him...

Growing increasingly frustrated with himself he had to stop these thoughts. This was a place full of people. Footsteps were normal. There was no reason to start getting paranoid again. Bringing his clenched fist to his forehead, he needed to calm down. Pushing pressure up against his head, he just had to wait till the next hit. He needed to tell himself that he could do this. He was just tired, a small come down that was all, he had nothing to worry about.

“Greyjoy”

He knew that voice…

“Oi”

Opening his eyes, letting his hand drop. It just had to be him didn't it. All the people in this damn school and he runs into him. Seeing the frown, and the black eye to match he knew in an instant what mask to bring out. The smirk to wear for the kid with the black hair, and a name like the weather.

“Snow.

Didn’t take you for the stalker type?” Receiving a sour laugh, to match the kids gritted Jaw “Don’t flatter yourself.”

“Hey, your the one shadowing me in the halls, or did you come looking for accessory for that eye?” Theon shrugged before he starting the hunt for his pouch. By the Drowned Gods he could use a smoke, he wasn’t in the mood for a fight.

He was already at a disadvantage, and this guy was no light weight. His aching ribs were a statement to that.

With no response but a scowl, he turned his body to take his exit. Filter in mouth, opening his pouch. He was going to get away from the kid who wouldn't recognise a smile if he saw it in the mirror.

But the little snowball wasn’t letting him go so easy, his voice echoing over Theons shoulder. “Robbs looking for you” trying to reel him back in.

But he wasn’t stopping for that. Finished rolling, he tapped the filter end on his jeans he carried on. “And?” he replied, placing it between his lips to free his hands.

“Your an arsehole, you know that”

Theon just laughed, taking his spoils for how easy it was to piss the kid off. “Yeah, how come it's taken you so long to figure it out?”

Enjoying the win, he smiled to himself. Starting his stride until something stopped him. A creeping feeling rolling up, stiffening his back. The sensation caught him off guard. Trying to shake it of he squeezed his eye so tight it threw his balance off. Somehow earning himself the care of an enemy.

“Theon?”

One he chose to ignore, feeling a tightness inside of him again. It came on so suddenly, his body shook a little. This didn't feel like his usual cocktail. Opiates, They make you feel good, nice. Like everything is honey. This was different, the ride wasn't feeling smooth, it pricked his neck and itched his skin.

“Oi, Greyjoy. Anyone home?” a snapping of fingers pulling him to look into a worried face he had no time for. Not when he's trying to figure the new sensations tightening his muscles. “You ok?” Jon pressed, reading into his strange body language. “Pretty as daisy's mate” Theon cocking his smile to the side, trying to hold a failing facade.

“Right?” coming from his company, who had now taken a weary step back to study the face in front of him, “you don't look so good”

That was the understatement of a lifetime. Stress and him didn't have a very good relationship. It wore in his body harder than others, embedded itself in tension that lived in his jaw, with its only escape being the twitch of an eye, and right now, the fuzz in his fingertips had set him off.

“Hold up” the little Snowball not knowing how to read a situation.

With a hand to the chest, abruptly bursting a personal bubble. He tried to block Theon's exit choosing a risky move that didn't pay off.

“Your high as a kite?” His voice filled with a Judgment Theon had been trying to grow numb to.

But with a hand on his chest, a foreign touch, all Theons restraint went out the window.

Looking down to little man who felt the need to be bigger than his boots. Theon turned sour, using the benefit of his height, he couldn't stop himself. “Don’t you ever touch me” he growled, his eyes sending the kid a threat he knew to well. To his surprise Jon let go. His face following his cautious movement.

“That's a good boy,” Theon digging out his inner demon, one he had grown up around. “At least you're a quick learner”  holding the threat just long enough to send a message, before he swapped it for a smirk, making sure his shoulder made contact when he left. “see ya round snowball”

“you know what. Fuck you Greyjoy” Jons voice disappearing behind him. Flicking the comment off. “your not really my type ”  his smoke now fidgeting between his ugly fingers “But if I get bored I'll make sure to give you a call”  finally managing to leave the fumes burning in the hall, a hateful glare down his back….

 

\-----

 

There was part of him that thought that he might of been a bit harsh to the kid. Squinting against the sun in the sky. He didn’t mean to take it that far.

He was annoyed at himself, he full well knows what it's like to be under someone foot, and how small you feel in a towering shadow.

In his mind it was a worse feeling than knowing your death is coming.

Instead of feeling like he won, he just poisoned himself with memories of the past. It was his own stupid fault. He couldn’t handle being touched, the harsh fabric pressing against his rough skin. Even now the thought of it made him cringe. 

Watching the soft flicker of flame burning the tip of his smoke, he wanted to drive away every thought of the mess that lay underneath.

To get far from the image in the mirror. He was freak, and he didn’t need be reminded of it.

Looking to his fingers, seeing the smoke catch onto the wind, he felt a spasm in his neck. How could he have thought this would be a new beginning?

He was the same bag of mess he was at home. Filling his lungs, he forced his shoulders back out, stretching them from the cramp of hanging his head.

He needed to get away from himself, he needed a distraction.

Knowing what happened when he went down this road. He couldn’t let it happen, not here.

Driving a plan to find a familiar face, He was going to search he one person he knew he wanted to see. The gentle smile his thoughts couldn’t get away from all night. 

Flicking his smoke to the ground, his hand found comfort in his pockets and he headed back to the table.

He didn’t look back at the gazes from the other students and their judgmental stares, all trying to figure out who he was just by his appearance. Something he was always be in control off. If they called him an arshole, that was because he chose to be one. He wasn’t going to let them see the truth, the coward that hid underneath. They were going to hate him before they could find out.

Seeing the tip of the trees come into sight, the last of the lingering weight got swept away in the soft breeze, tucking him in to a nice blanket of relife.

That's when he felt it, a real smile. It was small at first but it was there. Pulling to left, when his eye feel on the back of those brown curls.

He didn’t understand how could someone he’d only meet have such an impact on him, it was ridiculous he hardly knew the guy, but that didn't seem to stop his feet. Every step closer bringing with it a little more excitement, his heart telling his body where it wanted to go. With a flutter in his chest he planted himself beside Robb. His cheeks taking the full weight of genuine smile from being in his company,.

“Hey” Joyfully getting one as bold in return “Hey back” It felt amazing, he couldn’t remember the last time someone look at him like this. Robb smile was still as genuine as ever. No lies behind the eyes, he was just happy to see him. “I was wondering were you where??

“We thought you got lost?” Margaery sending him a questioning eyebrow, with her chin on her palm. Sitting across from them. With a visible shudder he knew both of them caught he just carried on “Lost me? Never?” The smile never leaving his face “Ran into a little snowball though”

“Jon?”

“Yeah, Mr debbie downer.”

“Be nice” Robb giving a playful warning that when ignored.  “He said you were looking for me” enjoying the attention for a change. It was weird he had a crowd. It wasn’t just Robb and Maggs. There was also the flock of little female followers Maggy would pick up to help her maintain her little hierarchy in the school. They would sometime accompany her to the bar, where he was painting. He never paid them any attention, only every flirting with the odd lost sheep every now and then. Usually he would of shut himself off, trying to hold a certain aloofness, but as his heart pump more of the foreign drug into his unsuspecting body, his control slowly melted away. “Well.. yeah.”  Robb voice dropping low in the crowd. “Your fun to be around” his face softening with his words.

“Well aren't you a sweet one..”

“Always” giving Theon a little rush of endorphins, Gods he was gorgeous, he had one of those faces you’d want to paint. He couldn't pull away studying the streams of the light crawling through the his stray brown curls making him a true ray of sunshine on a cloudy day. How did he managed to get the attention of someone like this. There was so much of him that wanted to say fuck Ramsey, and dive right in, that he couldn't pull the breaks anymore.He had to touch him, just once. Politely pulling on the one long curl that always seemed to hang a little looser than the rest.

“It's so soft” watching it smoothly roll between his crooked fingers. Spreading out under the weight of his touch. “Thank you”  Robb replied watching him, his eye growing a little suspicious to his actions. Theon noticed, but chose to ignore it. He was feeling to good right now to let it ruin his little buzz, and why not, he was starting to enjoy its tingle, and It wasn't hurting anyone.

“That water must have done you wonders?” Magg sharing a similar expression, an eyebrow to Robb.

Theon turned his head getting trapped in her deep brown eyes. He’d know her for years, yet he couldn't remember a time when she looked this stunning. Radiant was a word he would never usually use. But in this moment it fit so well. The wind blowing her stray hairs giving her the grace of an angel

“Theon?” Her soft voice asking for his attention again.

“Huh?” Thinking for a brief moment what she had originally asked. Pulling his eyes away to remember what he had been doing before. “Oh water? Didn’t find any” he shrugged. “Just sour puss and then I came back here.”  finding nothing odd about his sudden easy nature.

“Jon.” Robb pushing a stronger tone under his smile.

“ Yes Jon” Scrunching his face. “bumped into him in some random hall.. This place is massive.” Turning back to Robb “like huge”

“it's not that big?” Robb gently grabbing his hand to stop him grabbing the curl again, finding no resistance to the touch this time. But why would he fight it, he liked the guy.. and that was normal. Touching was normal.

“Compared to my old shithole it is” Getting back on track with his thoughts “That was place was tiny. Everyone knew your name, who you were, what you had for breakfast.”  Instinctively starting the search for his pouch. His hands craving an activity again. “It was shit.”  Placing a filter in his mouth.

“So you like going here then?” Robb sneaking in an opportunity for compliment that Theon didn't miss. Hs filter moving to accompany his eyebrow “Their are some points, some scenery I don’t mind seeing” sending Robb a subtle look before going back to rolling his smoke, his habit allowing the voice he'd usually keep to himself to come forward. A pinch of the real theon “And Its clean.”

“Clean?

“Yeah, can’t stand a mess” Struggling to light his smoke, to line it up. The flame falling in and out of focus.

“You know if I hadn’t seen your place, I would have never guess, considering” Robb eyeing his clothes as he gently grabbed the lighter from his hand to help him out

He knew he was starting to float, different than before, his bottom eyelids were getting heavy, as the space around seemed to grow less important to him. But he stayed focused on the flame, watching the crisp white paper burning, tobacco lining the back of his tongue. “Hey, I resent that.” Letting the smoke escape into the air “They might not be the most Stylish. But they serve their purpose. They hide what needs to be hidden” Uncharastically flaring out his finger, before pinching his jumper, pulling it forward to tighten around his thin frame. “But their clean… smell em” bringing his sleeve up to Robbs face, before taking in a deep breath of his own, relishing in the smell of heavy detergent “Don’t you love it. Soap. fresh clean soap.Warms your soul” He beamed, bringing his sleeve up to his face again. Rubbing his cheek gently with the soft fabric. “I love these tops”

“I can see that” Robb holding his words close, leaving Margaery to start a conversation with the gaggle of girls. Containing them to a few small chance stares, Instead of leaving him on display. Something he knew later on he was going to appreciate.  But now, it was a whole different story, he was to out to notice.“But a little filth never hurt anyone, it builds your immune system” so much that Robb words started finding their way to his past, something he would never share.

“Then my immune system should be as tough as bullets” scratching his chin, smoke hanging to the left. Watching intrigue Grow on his companies face as he instinctively asked a question any normal person would.  “What ya mean?”But before Theon could answer, the bell rung, startling him to drop his smoke on himself.“Fuck” he cursed patting his lap, loosing his balance falling back from the table, landing on the grass behind him. Laughing at the absurdity of what he'd just done.

“Greyjoy?!” Maggs jumping up to see the cackling mess he'd become. The laughter rattling his rib cage bringing tears to his eyes.

“Your a mess” Opening his eyes to see Robbs hand extending towards him, letting the last if his laughter out, before reaching for Robbs help. “Thanks” Groaning as he was lifted from the ground. Feeling flightless until his head caught up with the motion. Swaying for a brief moment of his uneven feet.“You sure you fine to go to class?”

“No stress mate” his smile aching his cheeks, trying to not let the laughter escape again.

Walking to history he wasn't phased about anything, he was feeling good. Better than good. His body was alive with activity all coming out in the grin as bold as life plastered on his face.“I have a free after this” Robb voice cutting through the noise of traveling feet “Head back to yours after?” holding the door to the class, shining like a true gentleman. “You really are the sweetest” Theon cheekily grabbing his chin as he walked past. Before slumping to his seat.

He was high, by every god out there he was high. The words on the board were shimmering in his vision. Smoke dancing in the wind, never picking up enough speed to drift off. That alone was telling he’d taken something entirely new. Nothing he's ever had has made the world around him change like this and that wasn't a good thing. Feeling his skin prickle again he forced it away with the rub on his Bennie. He was always smart about what he took, never wanting to find paths to repressed memories that would hide in the shadows. But he wasn't worried he only have to survive one lesson. Then he was home free. That was it, hide away in in the back of class of an rambling old man that couldn't see past his nose let alone notice how large his students pupils were. It was a simple idea, he wouldn't even need to pay attention. He could slip in a headphone, draw and he would be fine.

That was until the old bat Pycelle decided to throw on a movie because it was too useless to teach his afternoon class. Mouth open for the flies to make a home in, he left the class to watch battle strategies throughout the ages. In a normal state of mind he had issues with movies, with some being to realistic for him to stomach. But this was school, a high end school that he presumed wouldn't show anything over PG. He was sure he was going to be fine, and for the first ten minutes he was. Seated left to Robb with a headphone in his right, listening to an album he'd been playing non stop all week, ‘An awesome wave’ he hardly noticed much going on on the screen in front

His mind to preoccupied with the movement of his sketch.. dancing a similar dance to the words on the bored from before. His artwork coming alive. He started with eyes, always. It was the window to the soul. The real person behind any mask. The room was dark to allowing the projector to shine bright, and his eyesight was struggling to differentiate what was real and what was  his imagination, the two merging on the page below his hand. He enjoyed it, falling into contempt concentration on the soft eyes he held close. It wasn't till a pencil rolling from his desk, clattering to the ground below that he eventually got pulled away.

Grasping it between his thumb and finger his eyes wandered, scanning the students, as the low thrum of the bass rung in his ears,  setting off a sort of uncertainty inside of him. That's when he started to grow a little worried, when his imagination started running away from his page. He could see something in the shadows. The odd twisting of light in the room resembling a human figure, looking back at him in the dark corner.  He couldn't make sense of it staring harder to see if could recognize the face, only picking up the sheen of eyes before a woman's scream from the movie jolted him away, pulling him up with the hairs on his neck. Eyes wide, he hastily tried to plug his other headphone in. He couldn't handle screams, not now. Pretty much not ever and definitely not like this. His fingers shook too much failing to get the headphone in before the next one hit a level that haunted his dreams.

The girls. Ramsey's girls, not one of them left the world silent.. they all cried for help, pleaded for it not to be their last breath. He remember all of them and hearing the high pitch horror come through the speakers tore right through him. Sending him crashing through a door to memories that he hadn't opened for years. Throwing him through the cobwebs and dust that had collected as he looked up to were the noise had come from. There were bodies on the screen, he didn't know what battle they were in or what the narrator was saying, but he saw the blood staining the man skin. An arrow through his chest coughing his last breath, and he froze. Ramsey cruel games alive in his mind, the hunts, the screams. Kyra..

He didn't stand a chance, it looked so real he couldn't pull away, stuck behind the growing wall, separating him from everyone else in the room.How could he ever think he could be normal and sit were normal people sat. They all looked at the images in front of them and didn't understand what they were really seeing. It was just a show to them, pictures on a screen. They hadn't seen the light in someone's eye burn out, they didn't know smell, the sound of someone choking on their own blood. They didn't understand the sick truth that were all just flesh and blood nothing more than animals all surviving this horror show they call life. The twitch was back, he could feel it pinching against the top of his cheek. What was on screen had done its job, forcing him down a road into his past, and It didn’t take long for the shadow to turn on him, molding students faces into past victims. He tried to avoid their gaze to look down, silently grasing the paper in between his fingers, praying the moment would past. Like it always did.

Then the voices started, their haunting cries for help finding there way into his ears.

 _“Theon….”_ _“open the cage.”_

 _“help me please..”_ _“he won’t know”_

_“Let me out, please I don't want to die”_

And he knew he was in trouble. Bringing his hands to his ears, he pressed with every bit of strength he had, he wanted them to stop. He needed them to stop.   He knew he let them die. He was a coward, a sniveling coward that hid in his masters shadow and watched them die.

_“Reek, reek please”_

_“ he won't know”_

Using the palm of his hand to hit his forehead he forgot all sense of where he was as he desperately tried to drive the noise away. “Stop.. Shut up, just shut up” muttering under his breath in frustration.

“ _help me”_

_“just let me out!”_

But it wasn't working, the noise was becoming to much, drowning out Robb soft voice trying to get his attention. He knew creatures like him didn't get second chances, he shouldn't of be living a life of freedom, not after what he's done. He was freaking out, spirling with the drugs in his system, pulling him down faster than any lead weight strapped to his waist. Dragging him through the mud and filth he should of stayed in. It wasn't till he heard the high pitch squeal of a seat moving against the floor screaming “ _Reek”_  in his ears.  Did he finally pull away, startling him to stand.

With a tight chest he bolted up, drawing every head in his direction. But he paid them no attention his eyes were wide, shaking in fear looking for who knew his real name. “Theon?” Robb, he friendly face replaced with a stranger, reached out for his shaking arm. Spooking him with the touch. “no, shit, get away” Theon jutted out of reach stumbling past the desk beside him. Landing on an unexpected Student. Any care of being on display went completely ignored when his eyes looked at the startled girls face. In the darkness he couldn't see who she really was, instead his tainted imagination showed him the face he never thought he would see again. And that's when he fully lost it. Seeing Kryas scared eyes staring back at him, her face half carved out by dogs teeth, her mouth opened wide screaming in fear. The sight sent him crashing to the floor. Fumbling to the ground. “ Im sorry… I couldn't he.. wouldn't.” He choked. His breath straining through panic. “ Im so sorry.” If he could really see what was going on. To see all the students staring at him freak out, he would've tried to reel himself back. But he was far away from the classroom at this point, unable to hear the teacher calling his name in frustration. Only finding his feet as a tall dark figure started to approach him.

Wanting out of the nightmare he bottled as fast as his feet could take him. Pushing himself off the ground and throwing his weight into the door to open it. Getting far away faces living in the darkness. With his heart pumping in his ears, he couldn't stop the words circling his thoughts. He let them die, it was all his fault. He was weak always to weak. His desperation drowning out all and any noise that wasn't his feet enchong past the walls lined with lockers, unable to hear the cries from Robbs trying to catch him. Instead he ran hard and fast till he reached the end of the hall, breaking out to the car park till he was free, then he was gone. Going as far as his legs could take him.

 

\----

 

His feet ached as much as his lungs, running till he could run no more, only stopping when he was truly tired, falling to his knees a few miles from the school. He was too panicked to catch his breath fighting  against his tears What was he thinking? He was a monster just like him. Like Ramsey.. “Fuuuccckk!” he screamed, tears staining the pavement, clutching himself trying to get out the internal pain. He was nothing but a coward and the weight of this truth was crushing against his chest. The thoughts were so strong, they went crashing through years of lies his therapist had told him to say. The poison in his system tearing him down.

He didn't know how long he was there for, how much time he'd wasted sitting in his own misery, but it all came to a holt the moment  two shadow's grew over him. Not knowing who they were or what they wanted he looked up to the silouhouts and seeing their faces blocked out by the sun, he didn't seem to get scared. Not when they laughed nor when he saw the bat in one of their hands. Instead the world finally grew still, tears slowly rolling down his cheek as he held patient and accepted his fate. With the tease of the bat tapping his face, he told himself he deserved this and so much more. He wanted the pain, he needed it to silence everything. Closing his eyes he waited for impact. The silencing crack of his skull received with a sick smile on his face.  The last thing he could do in a moment like this before the world turned dark taking his pain away with it.

 

  
-/-/-/-/-/

 

 _She was the one that has always stuck with him after he left Ramsey care._ _She was always kind to him, never screamed, spat or swore. Seeing him for the lost boy he was instead of the creature the others called reek._ _He will always remember her sweet smile, one that could break through the grey clouds on any rainy day._

 _“Theon..” only every calling him by the name his mother gave him, no matter how many times he tried to correct her "_ _Where going to get out of here. You and me, we'll make it to the sun. We’re not destined to die here. I know it”_ _She never blamed him. Not once. Not even when the dogs caught them the night he broke her free.  “This isn't your fault Theon.” her eyes looking at their death coming for them. Saliva melting the snow beneath their paws._ _“Promise me you'll survive for the both of us” giving him the last hug he thought he'd ever get, shielding him from the beast that lunged. F_ _iling his ears with the sound of her pain._ _They were supposed to get away, he promise her. He promised…_

 

 

Waking up to the distinctive sound of a heart monitor beeping. He felt the tear roll down his cheek. How different would his life had been if he had run fast enough or didn't run at all.. It was a question he would never be able to answer no matter how he tried. Life constant torture of what's if and could bes.

Painfully remembering his last moments with Krya, he rolled his stiff body to the side, pulling himself in closer trying to fight off any further tears. He had been the bait that lead her in. A small helpless boy looking for his mother.. how could any kind hearted women turn her back on that. Wiping away the salt that itched his skin he let his arm fall limp, bringing vision to the tube pinned into in his hand. Why did he have to remember? He had gone so long without her face appearing in his head, poisoning his thoughts. He lead her to his death and that was something he had to live with, even if that meant pushing the guilt deep down so he couldn't torture himself anymore. It wasn't healthy by any means, but it's the only way that seems to work.

With a long breath to strain the ach in his head he wanted nothing more to feel numb. To stop feeling a familiar misery in his heart, But life had other plans.  Constantly throwing him curve balls he couldn't expect. Eventually his eyes focused behind the clear tube forcing liquids into him, and that when he finally noticed Robb. Slouched in a chair, with his head on his shoulder sleeping. He really was something different, someone Theon had never really dealt with before. He was so use to waking to white walls with empty seats, that he felt a certain fondness for the kid under those curls. He was still around, still somehow holding on after one of his ‘bad days’ of poisoning himself with chemicals.  Theon didn't know why he would be here, unable to see past his own faults, but he enjoyed the small sensation warming his heart, from feeling this important to someone.

His soft smile for his guest didn’t last long, only hanging around until he saw that Robb looked worse than he felt. He had burning headache, and his body was feeling run down, but Robb had battles scars.. His light freckled skin was stained with a  bruise around his left eye, yellow and blues stretching under his messy curls reaching down to his cheeks, and if that wasn't bad enough there was the cast on his right arm stopping just before it touched his elbow. An ugly, bulky, white plaster cast that was hiding the damage underneath. His fondness for Robb came out on impulse. With worry on his brow and a croak in his throat he tried to wake his dosing company.

“Robb…” he strained praying that this hadn’t been because of him. He could remember something foreign in his system that clouded his memory, making it hard to know if he lashed out like he has done in the past, usually when his mind was drowning into much liquor.

Getting impatient with no sign of movement he went looking for another option. Climbing a little higher in the bed he reached for the plastic cup resting on the table. He needed to find out what happened to fill in the blanks spaces of his fuzzy day. With a weak throw he managed to clip Robb on the head before it bounced to the floor and rolled, stopping just shy of the chair leg. It seemed to work, Robb moved, starting his crawl back up from his dreams.

Theon not wanting to look even more of a mess than he already was, hastily wiped away any remnants of his tears. Pulling his hand away in just in time to see those soft blue eyes. Still dull from rest. “Theon?” Robb groaned bringing his hand to his head, giving it a small rub trying figure out what had hit him, stopping when his eyes looked up to meet his.

“Theon..” his eyes pulling into focus “Your… your wake” taking a moment to look him over before he politely brought the chair closer.  “How are you feeling?” diving straight into a question he didn’t know how to answer. He was a little lost, sore and rightfully confused. “Yeah, ok” but he still lied through a tired smile, the only type he could manage. “all thing considered” tapping the oxygen tube pressing against his nostrils. Not wanting to talk about what he woke from. “what ya mean they’re a fashion statement. Soon everyone will be wearing them” Robb borrowing his tired smile bringing a small step of humor to an otherwise dreary situation. It was appreciated but it didn't take away from the elephant in the room. “Your very sweet...But how am I going to compete with this”  looking down to Robb cast. Reaching out gently to grab it with his talons.

Robb in his usual polite manner went with it, resting his arm on the bed, wincing a bit when he placed it down. “It's only a fracture, nothing major, you don’t need to worry.” giving him a Robb stark smile, one a little softer round the edges than normal “but im glad your awake, and back with us on planet earth.” playing the distraction game, Theon was well versed at. “Vagueness doesn't answer questions Stark, and with a mark like that” pressing his finger to the bruise, a sly smile at him wince “there are a thousand more to come” his head never leaving the pillow. Robb grabbed his hand pulling himself in closer “The doctors wanted to keep you settled. So they ask me not to say anything upsetting” a cheeky dance behind his eye “Something about you having a history of being difficult to handle...“

Feeling a crock in his smile, Robb had no idea. Hospitals never agree with him, he was unhealthy and broken something they were always trying to fix. Usually by force..

“You realise that just makes me more curious. Your starting to be a bit of a cock tease..”

“No” Robb soft chuckle warming the cold room “no... They just don't want to hurt yourself” Robb trying to be reassuring, gently tapping the bandage from a few days ago. Implying something Theon wasn't going to admit to.

He knew what was under there, and to someone slowly breaking into his world they wouldn't have to think to very hard to guess. A low moment of his etched into his already ruined skin. “And why would I get upset?” feeling the urge to take back his hand “Cause..” Robb pulling it in tighter, reading him like an open book. “look Promise..”  Robb chewing his cheek, looking to the open door that lead to the army of nurses all scuttling about their business, before back to him. “Promise you won't get worked up ok?” meeting his eyes  “Like you did in history?” Robbs words treading carefully, concern carved in to his skin.

“I'm not good at promises Robb, it's probably best to learn this now” leading his eyes to the clear liquid pumping into his veins “but I'm pretty sure they've cleaned me out of anything fun, so I think we'll be ok” looking for a small smile to share for his poor taste in joke. Knowing he’s probably scared the poor boy. This wasn't the first time his love for chemicals has landed him rooms that look exactly just like this one. Blank memories, and waking up to white walls was something of a habit when all you want to do is run away from your nightmares. But his sad joke didn't go down well and he was only meet with a stern brow that didn't budge.

“Ok… look I'll do my best.. that's all I can agree to.”

“Ok,” Robb still looking a little hesitant, “Ok” exhaling before gearing up to bring him news he was in no way was prepared for.

“There were these men, two of them.” Robb explained “Do you remember the van that drove of in a hurry when I dropped you home? The black one?”

“kinda..”

“We think. Well my father thinks that they've been following you.. they were. They tried to take you when you bolted from the school.”

The words hit like a ton of bricks. Planting a seed to a realisation he wasn't ready for yet.. something he's avoided considering and for good reason. Pulling himself instinctively away from Robb. Bringing his hands in close.  “Take me?.. What do you mean?” He only knew two people that would do anything close to this. One was in prison, the other hadn't been seen in years, bard from returning home. His heart monitor reading his worry. Robb didn't miss it, glancing up before considering continuing.

“I followed you when you bolted from class. You were so out to it you didn't even recognize me..” trying to change the subject with eyes that always seem to care.

“You scared me...When those two men approached you, you didn't run, you just sat there and just accepted a hit to the head.. What was going on?”

This would of been the time for him to open up. To share a bit of his pain with someone whose had given him no reason but to trust. Any other normal person would of...

But he wasn't normal, far from it, and the news of someone trying to hijack him was drowning out everything else. “Did you see who they were?” Making a beeline past Robbs question. The way he saw it, it didn't really matter anymore, this childish game of crushes and attraction.  Life was back playing it cruel fucken game as usual, waiting till he finally started finding something good, a kindness in a world full of pain. It decided it was time to pull back on his chain, reminding him that the demons still had a hold of him, and the were demanding him back.

“Robb. Did you see who they were?” pushing for answer. Startling the poor boy with his sudden desperate nature of grasping his shirt,  his heart and blood pressure rising as he starting going down the rabbit hole. He's known, he's always known that he wasn't going to be free forever.

“I saw their faces, when I fought you back out of the van. I don't know who they were. But dads getting head shots organize and well be able to figure it out. So please calm down Theon. You don't want to get the nurses in here” Grabbing onto Theons wrists, trying to pull him off. Holding tight against Theon's shivering nerves. He was tired, run down, and this news had sent him over the edge. Even though he always carried it in his mind, he wasn't ready to go back. He didn't want to go back, and the thought of seeing his face again was scaring him stiff. It doesn't matter how much you tell yourself the inevitable. When it finally knocks on your door. All you want to do is run. “Calm down? Your kidding. I cant calm down, I need to get out of here”  pulling his sheets down, trying for the Iv line.

“Wait no, just hold up.” Robb restraining his hand. “your safer here”

“But your not.” Theons words finally catching up to the boiling pot of his thoughts. Fine, he was going back. Fucken fine. But if, if this was Ramsey. There was no way he'd ever let Robb live. He broke Ramsey promise and he would use Robb as an example. Reaching his  first deadsure answer for his burning question of the night before. He couldn't be with someone. Especially someone as kind as Robb. The ticking time bomb was finally displaying its counter and their wasn't much time left. With a stern look he clasped onto Robbs gripp.

“You need to get far, far away from me do you understand” His weak grip failing under his fear “Your in danger” the heart monitor screaming for the attention of the nurses. Their heads turning to their room. “I'm not safe to be around, I need to get out of here. Before anyone else gets hurt” fumbling with the tube in his nostrils, fighting harder when he heard the soft padding of feet racing to his room “What are you on about? Your fine Theon, you just have to calm….. ” Robb, trying to grab his hands. before stepping back as two nurses entered the room.  Two men looking on the later side of forty. Built strong enough to handle a shit like him.

“Mr greyjoy, we're not going to play this game again” standing stern in front of their challenger. “I am only going to ask you once, sit back down.”  the man with Thoros gleaming on his name tag, taking a few steps closer. “Your not ready for discharge boy” The other nurse backing him up.

“You can get fucked. Im leaving” A growl crawling out from his throat. Again he should've settled, done the right thing, the normal thing knowing he was going to lose this battle. But he didn't, proving once again he was his own worst enemy. “Fine then, were playing it your way” both taking charge.

“Don't you dare touch me.” Watching the man in green scrubs and eye patch dig out the restraints. They were idiots all of them, they didn't understand the danger they were in. No one did except him. “Theon, stop your only making this worse” Robb voice finding it was through the mess of noise and grunts. The men holding, pining his arm down to strap in place. “listen to your friend kid, and sit down” eye patch pushing him down through his bruised ribs, drawing a cry from him breath. “Fuck.

Your a piece shit you know that” trying to find his breath, murder in his eyes. “What type of balless man goes into nursing anyway”

“One who wants to protect the ladies from junkies like you” his words hitting hard. A slap to the face of what the words thought of him.. And hearing it out loud slowed him for a brief moment, enough for the white straps to pinch against his skin holding him hostage to the bed.

”Please don't do this” he started begged when he realizes he was trapped. Surging his fear into thrashing, thrashing the plastic restraints, digging into his thin arms. Stopping at the spurt of a needle. “No. He’s coming. Don't do this..” “Just rest kid. God know you need it”  Thoros placing a hand on his wrist, sending a cold sensation into arm. Feeling sleep coming the he gave one last plea before the world went dark again.

“Robb, please, please  go” leaving them with nothing but confusion.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/.

 

  
When he next woke. He knew where he was, what was going on and it all fell in to sense of defeat. Arms strapped to his bed, no way to run he just looked to the side, for how long he didn't know.   But it was long enough to not care for the feet that would come and go. Soft padded shoes all moving around going along their business No Robb, no guests, just him and the infuriating heart monitor. His guard dog. Nurses ears pinned to his movements.

  
He wasn't enjoying being a sitting duck. Made worse by his heavy diet of nicotine. All he could do to pass the time, was to ring his fingers over and over and over again, round and round, the only thing to keep the emotions from boiling, to quieten the noise. When he moon started peeking through the blinds, and the evening claimed the day. That's when he entered. A true ghost from his past. It took awhile for Theon to acknowledge his presence, to pay attention to man; his large stature looking smaller through the years that had passed, with his hair sprinkled with grey, and his uniform replaced by a shirt and loosely hung tie. Time paying little favor to those kind eyes.

Theon had thought about it nearly every day if he was ever going to see him again. He had years of question to asks, a sincere thank you burning on his tongue. But sitting here now, thinking of the person he had become he had very little to say.Looking to the tired creases carved into the man soft smile, he just hung his head. “Your disappointed aren't you?” thinking of the skeletal mess that he was, strapped down to the hospital bed. “We all have bad days” his guests voice now riding down a gravel road. “Some just tend to be louder than others”.

“I’m sorry..” it pained him. But what else can you say to the man that saved your life from the pits of hell. To only find that your throwing that gift away, in bad decisions and poor choices. But kind men, tend to always stay kind, and with a slight chuckle, he reached to the table beside and brought over a drink, something sweet, riding on the steam that caught in the light. “ You don't have to be sorry son.” Taking in a closer seat, and placing the drink on the stand beside them, he took a look at the restraints, and motioned to a policeman at the door.

“Life isn't an easy road to travel, and considering how many bumps you've already come across, I think your doing ok..” receiving a scoff of disbelief. “Don't shoot yourself down so harshly. Wounds take time to heal. Even the ones you can't see” waiting for the police man with the scissor to enter, and cut the restraints, smiling again as Theon rubbed his wrist. His skin now dented with a red ring from the pressure, the nurses getting back at him for his comment earlier.

“better?”

He only gave him a nod in return, before using two hands to grasp at the drink that had been brought in. It smelled like heaven, the sweet scent pulling at the claws of his empty stomach. Clutching the polystyren close, he warmed the tips of his cold fingers, moving them to share the heat, because right now in this small pocket of time he felt safe. Even with the threat in the air, with childlike naivety, he believed that no one could get past Ned stark. With a sip of the warm chocolate it didn't take long for him to put two and two together. Sharing the same eyes, and the same warm heart…. The last name. “Robbs yours isn't he”

“Aye, he is”

“Did you?” Theon frowned. Predicting the worse.

“No” The older Stark chuckled “No, his fondness for you is on his own accord, and I couldn’t be happier about it.” earning himself a small raise of the cheek, hidden behind polisterin. Even when the world was getting dark and he couldn’t see when, or if the light was going to be found, Robb was still keeping him warm. He couldn't decide if it was a bad thing or not. He liked how Robb made him feel, he yearned for more of it. Layering in between his daily thoughts. But it made it hurt more when he knew he had to pull away.

“Was it Ramsey?” asking the one question he needed to know. Looking to Ned to give him the right answer.

“He’s still locked away and for a very long time.” Bringing the drink to his mouth “If you like I have security photos of him I requested for proof” a raising of the eyebrow, pointed towards the briefcase in the corner.

“No” watching the steam rise. “No” He wanted nothing more than to never see his face again. He needed it to fade away. To forget.

“I wasn’t predicting you would. But I've seen them, and got confirmation that he's still there. Solitary mainly, with only one visitor since incarceration”

Relife had never felt so good. Hearing those words was bliss to Theons muscles, his relaxed shoulder only stopping when his mind caught up with the word “Visitor?”

“A young women, a couple of years back. Her interaction was brief and she never returned” Rubbing his tired eyes “I’ve seen it before. A crazed fan disappointed seeing the monster up close. But her information is getting collected to be safe. Where were sitting, your uncle is the prime suspicion.” Leaning back in his chair “Have you talked to him or heard anything?”  Somewhat taking away some of seriousness of the room, Rolling his sleeves up. “No, he’s been silent for years” Theon still clasping his cup. Not knowing if this was better, than the later.

“That's what I thought” Folding his arm. “This is a strange one.

We'll take some precautions. I'll have my men stationed outside yours. Try to stick to minimal locations. And Theon” Pulling in their eyes to meet “Communication is important, were going to have to work together.”

Theon understood. Letting out a breath that lifted his rib cage high. Feeling the weight of sleep nestling in his eyelids. This day had been long, far too long, and he was getting too tired to process any of this. Robb was Ned's.. His uncle was rearing his head from the far seas, and he couldn't even predict the point of school anymore. This day had worn him down and when Ned starting to speak the words that he knew were eventually going to come. He lost focus in his eyes and held his tongue.

  
“Theon, son, I know.” Deciding to change tactics. Trying to ease his way into a conversation they both didn't know how to have. “The law isn’t always an easy road to follow, at times I struggled against what is right and what I’ve sworn to follow.I knew your who your father was when we returned you home.”

On the comment Theon clenched the crisp white cup entangling his anger between his fingers “who didn’t” he mumbled through a clenched jaw.  
“But I knew your mother too, son.”  
A small amount of tension left the cup, his eyes pleading for a different direction for this conversation to go.  
“ and by The Old Gods she loved you, and I will never forget the determination she held for finding you, and I truly believe you would be safe again, embraced by your mother love, where no monster could harm you.”

Sitting forward in his chair he looked to his hands“ When I heard she got ill, It truly broke my heart.”  
He never talked about his mother, not to anyone. He had never been allowed to mourn her, told to push it away no one wanted to hear it.  
Now it was being forced upon him, it was becoming increasingly difficult to not show how much it hurt him. “I want you to believe me that I did everything that I could to try get you out of that house, To get you to somewhere safe. But your father is a difficult man..You would know that more than most.”

He didn't want to hear this. Not today. Not after everything that had happened. “You never left my thoughts, Theon.”  
The words were salt on his wounds, there was a certain forgiveness they were asking for and he wasn't sure he wanted to give them. He hated the fact that he was made to live under Balons roof for so long. With no means of leaving, or anywhere to go. Gritting his jaw. Those words don't change his childhood, it doesn't fix the shit he had to go through. There just pointless...

But the longer he stirred on them, the more the facade broke. Of Course his fucken father kept him from somebody who just wanted to help. By the drown gods he was tired. Tucking his knees to bury his face, muffling his frustration. “It doesn't matter, she's dead now and I’m not there anymore” Hating how the truth always seemed to hurt.

With a simple sigh, Ned was kind enough to bring the conversation to a close, making it easier for the both of them.  
“It's a hard thing to say, let alone hear.

But life sometimes doesn't have rhyme or reason to it. That doesn't mean we can’t focus on the good things in life. Your right, your mother has passed but the love she left you will always be around in the fond memories you carry of her.” Turning his head to a summons from an officer at the door. “Just don't forget, you were strong enough to get out of Balons house and find your own way. You may have been put in the belly of the beast, son, but your were strong enough to pull yourself out this time, and that something to be proud off.”

Standing to give his shoulder a squeeze before he left. “Our home is always open to you Theon, we’ll talk again, rest up” He could feel the room go cold as his presence left. Reminding him that he was alone again. Bringing his head to look around the room, he had gone numb. His eyes were sore from tears he had allowed to escape behind the sheets that covered his knees.

This was too much. Instinctively he pulled the sheets away. All the voices and the words they spoke falling to the background. Sitting, letting the cold tiles touched his remanding toes all he could think about was his bed. He would figure this all out tomorrow. Communication, Robb, school. All tomorrow. But now he just wanted to go home. Taking a look at his tattered bag, and clothes resting on the empty seat, he pulled it in close with an extended reach of his foot. He knew the trick to getting changed into his hoodie and jeans without disrupting the monitor. His nose tube and the clip of the Iv line, leaving the entrance needled in till he was home.

The whole time he only required a few checks of the door, making sure there was minimal staff. With no family waiting on him, Robb now long gone, home was the only thing his tired mind could think off.Waiting till the guards in uniform were talking, he made his move. Grabbed his gear, making the heart monitor scream, he dodge the unsuspecting  guards, before he skidding down the hallway, taking the first corner he could find, hearing their shouts trail behind him.

“Oi”

“Get him”

“Stop running kid”

He wasn't going to stop. He didn’t care anymore He was getting out of here, no threat was worth a night strapped to a hospital bed, stuck with his own thoughts. Taking the fire exit stairs wasn’t any easy choice, his tired body straining on the decent. But through a quick look back it had been the right one..

Using his hood over his Bennie he lost them in the E.R, stumbling out a back door making a quick escape. With a fresh burst of air he was out, far from the nurses and there needles and straps. Smelling the damp ground of freedom, the left over rain damping the car park.  Once outside he wasted no time making his way down the few stairs onto the tarsal. Swinging his bag around on his shoulder starting the hunt for his pouch, his determined feet making a beeline for the dimly lit bus shelter on the corner, one long trip and he was home. Digging and crawling through his school book he couldn’t find it, frustration finally stopping his feet. His need for nineteen punishing him harder for the loss.

That's when he hesitated, his brief moment of pause clearing his busy mind. Craining his neck to look at the ageing building, A castle that houses the sick. It finally dawned on him. Bringing his hand to his beanie, he was running away from the first lot of people that actually want to help him, for no other reason except they seemed to care.  This was a fools decision, a cowards one. He didn't want to go back in there, but he didn't' want to leave. Caught between what was right, and what fekt right, normal.

But what was his normal? it was being alone, feeling alone. It was hearing the whispers in the quiet, and using chemicals to quieten them. It was a sad comfort in knowing what to expect and telling himself this is what he wanted. when really it wasn't. Right now if he really had to ask himself what it was what he wanted, it would be for the warmth of another soul in his house, to have his hand at keeping  the demons at bay. Thats when a smile grew on his face. it wasn't large or loud, or hiding any jokes. It was a real one. for the other lonely soul sitting quietly, waiting for there eyes to meet.

In his determination to leave he hadn’t seen him, breezing past him on his mission to home. Thinking he had been long gone after the nurse incident. After the warning his pushed on him. But he hadn't listen, he was still here. Waiting for the fool who ran.   
  
“Hi”  

“Hi“

“Thought the golden boy didn’t smoke” Seeing his pouch beside the lonely stark, a fresh fire burning between his lips.

  
“your not the only one with secrets “ Robb yawned, letting a small smile rest on lips, before it faded to a gentle concern.  
“I’m guessing the noise around the place is because of you?” raising an eyebrow towards him, pausing to hear distant shouting.

It wasn't over l oud, just a few calls of his name, an officer or two turning a corner, missing them in the shadows. Theon letting out a small laugh took the cigarette from Robbs lips. Smelling it had been one thing, but feeling it soak into his lung was a something else. Releasing every tight muscle. “Mmhhmm, " smoke dancing from his nose." I do have a legacy to maintain.” 

“You don’t disappoint.” Robb taking his phone out. 

“You going to call your dad?”  
“Yeap”   
“Guna take me home?”  
“Yeap” It didn't take much to read that he was annoyed. His soft voice, replaced by a harsher tone. It was understandable, the day had been long for the both of them. 

“Yeah... he's with me, he mustn't be one for hospitals.“ Talking to his father on the phone.  “Yeah, sure… Yeah we're just heading out now, sorry to worry you, have a good night. Yep you too.” it took him awhile, from pocketing his phone to bringing his tired eyes up to meet his. “Do you know how to drive?” 

“Um a yacht yea. anything else. uh no not really” Not understanding the change in subject.

“Good.” Confusing him further. “No taxis for a while. Just text me if you need to go anywhere,” Robb finding his feet, his hand to pocket. Holding the night hostage. “Please just till all this is over. Ok?”

This brought the smile back, even when curls was pissed, he still cared. “yeah,No stress man.." starting there stride. "Your not very good at listening to warnings are you stark” Theon climbing to the jeep, giving the smirking Robb a look.

“No" seeing the first smile in the moonlight" Probably best to learn that now.."

Oh and by the way..  I'm staying at yours tonight.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have recently edited / re written chapter eight.   
> There will be things in this chapter that won't line up as of yet, because of this   
> I'm in the process of fixing this and will be re uploading an edit.  
> I will endeavor to not take to long.

The calming hum of the tries rolling against the tarseal was warming against the awkward silence in the jeep, It gave Rob something to concentrate his thoughts on, Trying his hardest to remove the temptation to disturb his dejected passenger.   
  
Theon hadn’t said anything since getting into his truck, he was clearly drained  from the days, bizzare ‘to say the least’ events.   
  
He had chosen to cuddle against the door and let the dim street lights highlighted his pale sickly skin as they flashed past the window.   
  
Robb felt a little out of depth, even with the the cop car following them to Theons, he was still nervous. This whole day was, well robb really couldn’t find the right words, it definitely wasn’t normal. He’d witnessed his first ever attempted kidnapping, and the resonating shock of the whole thing was still present as he wrung the steering wheel.   
  
The whole thing had been a punch to his reality, he was starting to see the fear that had molding Theon. How was Theon even sleeping now, knowing that there is someone out there meaning to harm him.   
  
It was starting to bring in daunting thoughts of where his scars had come from, and  the possibility of them being related to the mess going on around them at the moment.   
  
His father was another concern of his, he was different today. He had dropped everything at work to come and see Theon, when Robb knew how busy he was  already and he still said he was personally taking over Theons case?   
  
The need to talk to sam was wringing inside him, he knew something about Theons past that he could risk Theons trust for, but was it worth it?   
  
He was pulled away from his circling thoughts as he heard quite mutters coming from Theons dreams   
  
“ ..m.m sorry.. I ..  don’t “ Robb driving waivered slightly by the distraction.   
  
Theon voice started to grow in strength “I’m.. s.s.soorry,. I know, my..”   
  
“Theon?” he pressed, giving Theon gentle nudge on his shoulder.   
  
“Iknow,  my na.. I kn”   
  
“Theon” Robb shoved him harder, resulting in Theon jumping awake with his eyes furiously scanning his location. 

His breathing calms a little, when his eyes finally lit up with recognition.   
  
“Robb?” his voice was groggy with sleep.   
  
“Yea Theon?’   
  
“Where are we?”   
  
“Nearly at yours, we just came of the highway, you algood?”   
  
Theon just rubbed his face “mmmhmm, I will be.”   
  
Robb just nodded looking back towards the road, sending a quick glance into the rear view mirror to check the cop car still trailing behind them, for a quiet reassurance.   
  
When they rocked up to Theon apartment block,  the flower were flowing slowly in the ominous wind, making Robb's hair prick up on his neck with unease.   
  
There was an unsettling shiver that ran down his neck, a weird sense of awareness disrupting his reality. His childish crush of his seemed so little in comparison to the what real world threat he's involved himself in. This couldn’t be what Margaery was warning him about?   
  
Robb was relieved to hear the soft click of Theons door as it open away from quiet hallway.   
  
Theons croaky voice broke the silence and he scuffed his way in, never once looking over his shoulder “you can take the bed, sheets are in the dryer.”   
  
Robb slowly closed the door, but not before taking another few moments to check the outside, before closing them off. “I can’t take you bed”   
  
Theon just shrugged. “ I’ll be on the couch put yourself where ever you like then”   
  
Before he could reply Robb jumped at the sudden sound of three sharp knocks on the front door.   
  
There was a shared confused looked between them that lead towards to the door,  Robb carrying a hesitancy in his step slowly opened the door. 

To be meet face to face with those familiar eyes boring into his soul, her dangerous smile resting on her lips as she looked from Robb to search for Theon, trying to grab his eye contact.   
  
“It was getting late, I was getting worried” she announced into the room, attempted to pull Theon attention.   
  
_ “How did she get her so quick?” _ Flicked through Robb thoughts as he grasped the door handle harder, denying her entrance.   
  
He eyes flicker in delight as Theon turned towards her, his previous melancholy mood burning up  into rage as he powered towards brown haired demon behind the door   
  
“You” he roared, startling Robb away from the door.   
  
“Wait Theon, hold up” Robb tried to intervene, but his words were ignored as Theon staunch stride pushed myranda back into the hallway.   
  
“What the fuck!” he growled into her persistent smiling face. “What the fuck did you sell me?”   
  
“Oh honey,” her voice was unwaiving, finding no threat in his actions. Her eyes flicked to Robb who was refusing to leave, before darting back to Theon as he spit his words at her.   
  
“NO, don’t you do that, not this time, What. was. In .those” Her cheeked twitched as she was clearly sorting through the right choice of words, not breaking her porcelain smile.   
  
“ darling, I’m sorry” her face feel into something more sympathetic to Robb disdain “do you mind if we take this in side?”   
  
“ I don’t think that's a good idea” Robb cut in holding his stance, with his arms folding over his chest.   
  
“ So is he your guard dog now?” she queried.   
  
“ he asked you a questioned “ Robb pushed,   
  
Her eyes lingered on Robb before taking her full attention back to Theon, “darling, Im not sure what your asking, did you mix substances again?” Robb jaws tensed as he watched her play with Theons head.   
  
“No, that's not, no, I saw things, I saw ” Theon spat “ I don’t take shit that makes me see things, I want to forget, not remember your crazy bitch …”   
  
Throwing his fist into the wall beside her unflinching head “I could of hurt someone.”   
  
“Shit Theon cam down” Robb shocked by his outburst he tried to intervene, but he was a little slow, caught off guard by Theons words.    
  
“Oh babe, you only a threat to yourself” she said softly, trying to keep her words away from Robb as she gently pushed Theons sleeve down, to reveal the freshly wrapped bandage on his forearm from this morning. 

The whole thing made Robb incredibly uneasy, he was desperate to understand the game she was playing, how she quickly turned the tides against Theon,  turning the victim into the culprit.   
  
But he had enough,   
  
“Theon, it's getting late, and you need some food,” he grabbed Theon by his arm, looking back towards the demon in the hallway, her eyes still dancing with delight.   
  
“Myranda, it was a pleasure as always” he sneered through clenched teeth.   
  
“Always, Robbs stark” as she watched him shut the door.   
  
\-----   
  
“She sounds like a creep” Jon cutt in   
  
“Yeah she's really intense” Robb replied looking at his phone for the time.   
  
He still had 15 minutes before Theon gets out of detention. This was Theon's third time this month for fighting joffrey.  He would never admit this but getting to know Theon has its benefits, one being he tends fights as dirty as Joffrey does, beating him at his own game and landing them both in detention.   
  
“That wasn’t the only weird thing I learnt that night” Robb shivered as the cold wind started picking up.   
  
“ Weirder than creepy stalker lady, or that he talks in his sleep. man, you really do go after the odd ones don’t you?” Jon scoffed, leaning against the jeep   
  
“He’s can be normal, when he’s not stressed,” Robb argued with a smile.   
  
“I’m yet to see it,” Jon retorted.   
  
“ Maybe if you actually tried talking to him?” Robb suggested.   
  
“Yeah, not going to happen, my nose still aches when I sneeze.” as he subconsciously rubbed his nose “As you were saying, weirds stressy things?”   
  
“He stress cleans,” while he starts to casually rubs the back on his neck “ but like creepily.”   
  
“What?” Jons face contorting into a slight confusion.   
  
“Ok, so after the whole Myranda thing, I ended up crashing on his bed, and before you go there he stayed on the couch” reacting to jons cheeky glare.   
  
“It was weird I didn't hear anything that night, not a peep, a scuff, nothing I just got up to him curled up on the floor in the corner, and the strong scent of cleaning fumes, the whole house was immaculate, he had scrubbed his hand red raw?”   
  
“Ok” Jon answered clearly trying to figure out where this was going.   
  
“Well it's kept on happening for like the first couple of nights I stayed, he would go to sleep on the couch as normal, but in the morning he’d be cuddled on the floor in the same corner. He wouldn’t give any answer and shrug it off like usual.”   
  
“That seems to be his fortay” Jon huffed.   
  
“So I stayed up one night, and waited.” He admitted shamefully “I really want to talk to sam, Jon its kinda concerning, But I don’t think Theon would forgive me if I went diving into his past.”   
  
“Robb?” Jn asked pushing for a point to the story.   
  
“I don’t really know how to explain it, but he kinda zombifies out.” Robbs voice falls at the end, thinking back to that night, that still sends shivers down his spine, he was too scared to even touch him with for fear of his reaction.   
  
“Did you just say her turns into a zombie?” Jon Laughed   
  
“No!” Robb, smiled, trying to repress his laugh. ” No, like he goes dead behind the eyes, I, I tried talking to him and he didn’t he register I was there, he was just determined to clean, he looked, well scared of something if he didn’t”  Robb struggled to hide the concern lurking on his words.   
  
“You sure he wasn’t faking it to get you out of his place?” Jon asked sending him a similar concerned look.   
  
“He did stop it after awhile, so I don’t really know, thats why I ‘need’ you to come tonight. Theons got the opening of the bar tonight, you know where he's been painting a for the last two months,”   
  
“Robb, I don’t kn…”   
  
Jon, Please. Just This freaked me out more than the creepy stalker lady, and I need someone else to see this, and I know he’ll be stressed tonight.”   
  
“And how do you expect to convince him to let me stay at his place.” Jon scoffed.   
  
“ I’ve got a few Ideas under my sleeve.”   
  
“Your going to wait till he's drink aren't you?” Jon scoweld   
  
“Yup” Robb laughed.   
  
Jon let out a large sigh “fine, only because zombie Theon does sounds.. funny”   
  
“Just wait and see man,” Robb mumbles. Rubbing his chin.    
  
“Yooo snowball, how's the nose!” a sour laugh broke through there conversation as Robb saw Theon saunter over to them, with his cocky smile beaming in the sun. 

The joys of living with Theon for a while,  has taught him the ability to recognize his real smile, and the fake one he puts on to avoid unwanted attention, and today was a good day as that smile was as genuine as the sun shining in the sky.  
  
“Better than your face clearly” Jon mumbles as he climbs into the jeep.  
  
“Nice one snow” Theon let out a sarcastic laugh.  
  
“Soo how'd it go?” Robb asked walking up to Theon, fighting all urges in his brain to give him a hug.  
  
“Little joff joff, Threaten my family again” Theon laugh flicking away his smoke, “ Dudes going to have to wait in line.”  
  
“I’d be careful, last person to piss him off ended up with a broken leg, that no one could pin on him” Jon cutt In as the other two climbed into the jeep.  
  
Theon just laughed “Good balon need a decent shake up, i’ll make sure to send little Joff his address”  
  
“You’ll know he’ll just go after you once he realizes, who your family is” Jon muttered looking out the window as they started heading out.  
  
“and what the fuck is that suppose to mean?” Theon snarled turning to throw an empty bottle at him.  
  
“Oi, get stuffed Greyjoy, you know exactly what I mean, considering your uncle is dangerous enough to be considered for kidnapping, he’s not stupid.” Jon grubled throwing the bottle back.  
  
Robb just sighed, they hadn’t even made in five minutes on the open road and they were already at it. This was not going well, he still had to convince Theon to let Jon crash at his place tonight, He might have to resort to bribery at this point.  
  
“ Failed kidnapping, snow, get it right, I’m still here” Theon scowled riffeling through his bag.  
  
“Only cause Robb was around to help your sorry arse….. What this?” he stopped scanning the envelope that got thrown at him  
  
“ A fake ID?, why do.. Wait how did you get my photo?”  
  
“How the fuck do you think, I have better things to do with my time, that look up your ugly mugg, Robb convinced me that you needed to be rescued  from your ball and chain for a night, and renly doesn’t want to get caught serving under ages, so your welcome I suppose.” Theon mumbled checking his appearance in the sun visor.  
  
“Uhh thanks?” Jon mumbled, holding The Id in the light of the window.  
  
“Oh by the way…. you owe me 50 bucks for that” Theon laughed bracing for another projectile incoming his way.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
\---  
  
  
  
Rob was right Theon place was immaculate, It was definitely not what Jon had been expecting. Considering how Theon would usually dress, looking like a drugged up street rat. He was defintly expecting a shit hole, or at the most a lot less furniture, possibly sold of to pay for his not so hidden drug problem. Which is the main reason he doesn't understand why Robb is still associating with him.  How did Robb actively put up with his mood swings. He was like a pubescent teenage girl. Nearly anything would set him off.  
  
And because of Robbs annoying persistent, He's now had to spend a really long month having to avoid his usual lunch spot, that was now infected with Theon presence.  
  
“So does he also like sell drugs to pay for this place or what?” He whispered to Robb as he lingered in the doorway.  
  
He got a ‘polite’ shove into the apartment with Robb laughing behind him “ wait till you see his work tonight,..”  
  
“What.. how he funds his drug habit?” He mumbled, not to sure if he wanted Theon to here him or not.  
  
“If you want some, just ask snow, No one can be bother with your not so subtle hinting man” Theon yelled from his room.  
  
He couldn’t be bothered for a response, he just flopped onto the couch, He was already too tired to be going out tonight, let alone drink. He had spent his whole week stressing over the Job offer from his uncle benjen. Working alongside him as an apprenticeship at night watch maximum security prison. The thought of working with worst criminals of the country was terrify to say the least. But the experience would open many more careers opportunities in the future, as well as he would be able to  get out of Catlins cold home a lot earlier.  
  
His mind was a stir and stress was stretching his stomach, and it was getting worse now he was stuck spending his one free night with Theon bloody Greyjoy, when all he wanted to do was sleep.  
  
“ So are we going by ours to get a change of clothes? If this is a loras party, I don’t think ill be allowed in with just a black t-shirt on” he grumbled pulling at his shirt to examine it for stains, just incase.  
  
Robb just hiffed his bag at him “ I grabbed a couple of my shirts this morning, sorry nothing in your colour thou,” Robb chuckled “ Theon might have something black?”  
  
“ yea thats not going to happen, I live of more than cigarettes and coffee. and I doubt he owns anything other than those ridiculous sweaters.”  
  
On those same words, just to be in spite of him he sure Theon emerges from his room looking, well, He never thought Theon could look that good.  
  
For once he didn’t look skinny, but lean in his fitting black dress pants, with his tucked in  fully buttons long sleeve grey shirt, with a soft black waistcoat, and a skinny black tie, that he was struggling to tie. He felt a small smile crack through his tired face as he watched his brother, without hesitation jump of the couch and help out the bumbling idiot.  
  
He had to strain his ears to hear Theon mutter “ Thanks, Talons aren’t working that well today”  
  
He felt a ping of guilt rise in his stomach as he couldn't restrain his eyes from following his curiosity, what ever happened to those hands must have been seriously painful.

He can’t stand Theon, but nobody's deserves that not even his worst enemies. No matter what arguments they got into he would never bring up his hands out of respect. Even he had refused to ask sam to look into it, he was to nervous of the answer of what could cause such  disfigurement. So it didn't surprise him, when Theon slipped on a lightweight, cotton gloves that had a soft white stitching, that gave them a dignified feeling to them. To hide them away for the night.   
  
Not wanting to get caught looking, he decided it was safer to look at the ceiling and maybe let his heavy eyelids fall. for just a bit….   
  
“well aren't you cute” A sharp feminine voice cut through his dreams, making him jump back startled by the brown eyes staring directly at him.   
  
“what… who?” He mumbled pushing himself up further from the couch trying to get out of her gaze,  searching the room for bearings, to remind himself were he was.   
  
His eyes fell on Robb. looming over the other side of the room with a scowl he usually saves for Joffrey, his mind clicked and before Robb could even introduce her, he’d already figure out who this imposing women is.   
  
“Jon this is.”   
  
“Myranda” he cut of his brother clenched words.   
  
“I've heard about you” he says looking her up and down. 

 

“Oh good, I've heard about you too, introductions are always a little dull aren't they” She smiled refusing to drop her gaze.   
  
Robb let out a frustrated sigh “ Theon invited her”   
  
Robb wasn’t wrong, her stare was intense. He could swear he hadn’t seen her blink once. Times like these he wished he could have brought Ygritte along, she would be able to stare her down, and scare her off. No women, or man for that fact could stand up against her.   
  
But it was only him, and right now Robb felt more like a threat to her than he did, from the vibe he was getting from her he really didn't want to get on the wrong side of this women.   
  
He was getting nervous as the air was tightening between them as she refused to move from his space.   
  
“ you’re not planning on wearing ‘that’ tonight are you?” her eyes dropping to his shirt for only a small moment, before gaining control of his gaze again.   
  
“ yo, stark” Theon voice pulled Robb away towards his bedroom, with an apologetic look on his face, leaving him alone with crazy stalker lady.   
Shit..   
  
“ Im borrowing one of Robbs shirt.. I think” He said his eyes searching for Robbs bag.   
  
To his relife she finally took a step back showing of her deep blue pencil dress, it was clearly an expensive item, and he wouldn't deny that it was stunning the way it hugged the curves of her body, if you ignore the threat in her eyes, she was a gorgeous woman and her posture told him that she knew it as well.   
  
“ I’ve got a better outfit collecting dust at my place, stand up” He’s not sure if it was the command of her voice, or his manners breed into him from being brought up in the stark household. but he got up in instint, making her very happy a she looked him up and down.   
  
“Good, your a similar build, it should fit you perfectly. Come with me,” Looking towards the bedroom “ I’m sure they’ll be awhile.”   
  
“Oh, its uh ok, i'm sure one of Robbs shirt will be fine” He choked out, He was growing anxious on where this was going.   
  
“ nonsense when someone offers you a knife, you don’t turn it down for a fork, hoping it will cut the same way.”   
  
and without giving him time to respond she had wrapped her slender arm through his and directed him to the doorway.   
  
Desperate for any excuse to get out if this situation his eyes pleaded towards the bedroom door hoping to be rescued, to no avail.   
  
His hope dwindled with every passing doorway that remained close. What if this was it, the moment he died, who would care for his dog ghost, scratch him in his favourite spot, feed him his special treats…   
  
The closing of the elevator door locked all his air in his lungs, .. would Ygritte avenge him..   
  
“Your a lot nicer than your brother,“ Her silent sigh caught him of guard “He really doesn't seem to like me, I really want him to though, I know I can be a bit intense” she looked towards him, he was taken aback by the genuine smile in her sad eyes. ”I can’t help it sometimes, Theons so polite and doesn't call me out about it? but Robb.. He's going to turn Theon away from me.. and I don't really have anyone else..”   
  
This was unexpected, In his whole life, He’s never thought he would ever be consider nicer, than the perfect son Robb.   
  
He was lost on what to say as they started towards her place. He was trying to wrap his head around the information Robb had mention about her, In reality maybe he just got on his side, due Theons constant drug use. “Maybe it's the fact that, you, know.. Cater to his habit”   
  
She just let out a cute quiet chuckle “if it wasn’t me, it would be someone else, at least this way I know what he's taking is safe, we’ll as safe as it can be.”   
  
“Well shit,” This was completely unexpected.   
  
He felt his guard drop as they finally entered in her home, It was cozy and normal..   
  
A bit messier than Theon, like lived in with books a stew and a knitted blanket scrunched on the fabric sofa. He definitely prefers this place, over Theons sterile cold home.   
  
“Finished nosing around?” She perked up breaking his concentration, her face seemed calmer in her own environment, maybe Robb had the wrong idea after all.   
  
“Sorry, I..”   
  
“No need to apologize, I’m an analyser as well,“ she beaconed him to follow her into another room, where he was greeted by a large black chest, with a hefty lock on the front, it clashed with everything else in the room, carrying an uncomfortable  cloud of oministity with it.   
  
She must of noticed his confusion to the object, as she offered her reassurance.   
  
“My friend had a very odd in taste in decor, but his fashion sense was pretty on point“ she smiled unlocking the chest.   
  
“What happened to him? Is he..?” He felt incredibly uneasy on the idea of  wearing a dead man's clothes.   
  
“Oh, no “ she beamed “alive and well, he just made a few mistakes, got locked away for awhile, he’ll be back soon, and I know he’d would love for you to borrow these,”   
  
“why, if you don’t mind me asking?”   
  
“The clothes need to get aired out every now and then, and he would be upset if this opportunity was missed to show them off” as she passed him an outfit.   
  
“No, I was meaning, you know, the locked up part” he said looking around for somewhere to change.   
  
“Oh, he’s a bit obsessive and we’ll he let it get just a little out of control, he’s getting help now though, he’ll be a lot more careful when he gets out. oh I’l leave you to get changed, give me a shout if you get stuck.”   
  
“Yea ok?” and with that see whipped out the room leaving a plum of confusion in the dust resonating from the creepy chest.   
  
The clothes fit him oddly well.

  
A black satin shirt mixed with a heavy fabric waistcoat. He wasn’t sure about the dark scarlet tie, but when he added the weather leather coat that finish just shy of his thigh, accentuated with gold domes up the lapel, it really didn’t look that bad.   
  
It slimmed his broad shoulder giving him a leaner appearance and a stride of confidence, he was happy to leave his sneaker and jeans on to dull down the excentrictness of the clothes.  

  
He was too distracted in the mirror, to noticed the presence arrive behind his shoulder “Wow, I told you it would suit you”  
  
“Shit,” he jumped, “thanks,” looking back at the mirror noticing the crease growing on his brow “ I feel wrong borrowing these, they seem kinda expensive?”  
  
“Oh, honey, as I said he would love it” She smiled before grabbing his arm dragging him the direction to Theon place.  
  
“Theons going to love this” She announced as she speed up her pace, showing excitement in every stride, her hand was gripping his forearm with force.  
  
“Ok, ok calm down, I still need my arm” he laughed trying to slow her down.  
  
She stopped to check her phone. “oh where meeting them out front, they’ve already got your stuff, I can’t wait!” she was beaming from ear to ear, he really enjoyed seeing her genuine smile, it was a good look on her”  
  
Maybe it won't be too bad.  
  
  
  
  
  
\-------  
  
She  gave his arm another squeeze as the soft folds of the leather warmed her fingers, his scent was still lingering in the cloth, enticing her senses. He was far for her now, but eventually her man will be filling these clothes, not this sad impostor, with the soft smile and weak posture. But he was a necessity that she needed.  
  
Robb stark had become a thorn in her side, he was an unexpected chess piece on her bored.  
  
She had promised her love that she would keep a watchful eye on Reek when he moved to the mainland. But the The information about the arrival of the stark had enraged him, and he decided it was the best for Reek to remove him from any temptations. He was weak and couldn’t be trusted to make the right decisions.  
  
He was even kind enough to send his boy to ‘assist’ her. Though that proved to be more problematic than helpful.  Even after she handed him on a plate to them, hallucinating and weak. They still failed to capture him and it only succeeded in driving the pesky stark closer to him. Now he was never a minutes away from him, making her wait for a window of opportunity to steal him away without a trace, to put him somewhere safe till her lover arrives.  
  
Never send a boy to do a womens job.  
  
It had taken her a lot of time and patience to gain the cowardly reeks trust, and wein him on to his medication, creating a dependency a need for her to be around.  She didn’t want to let her lover down and now desperation was starting to seep in.  
  
She knew she was being a little risky, but this was her only window she could see to peel the Stark security dog away from him, using his pure disdain of reeks self medicating habits  to force a wedge between then.. She was playing this one a little closer to the chest, with Ramsey clothes, but she needed to make reek quietly panic and latch on to his medication for her plan to work. She just needed a catalyst, and a shadow of his master should send him down the right path.  
  
The back on her neck tingle in anticipation, her excitement swirling with the fallen petals dancing around their feet as the exited the building.  
  
The dark sky was an unplanned advantage as Jon similar build in the looming shadows filled Reeks eyes with terror, as he stumbled backwards, bracing himself on the Stark.  
  
“You already on the booze, Greyjoy” Jon scoffed as he finally came out of the shadows  
  
The stark let go of Reek as his attention feel on her imposter “ Dude, where’d you get those digs?”  
  
“Myrandra”  Jon nodded towards her.  
  
Reek irritating habit of speaking his mind had been silenced to her pleasure, she could the strain in his eyes studying Jon, struggling to process what he’s seeing. He was caught of guard as the Stark drew his attention away “ hey, Theon , you ok?”  
  
His soft words drew the attention of Jon, as Reek struggled to speak.  
  
She seized her oppertunty wrapper her arm around reeks “He’s just a little nervous, aren't you dear” she smiled, slowly dragging his chin towards her gaze.  
  
“Ah yea, shoul.. Should we get , going” he mumbled.  
  
She heard a bregruded sigh leave one of the Starks, as they headed towards their vehicle, Reek started to watch them till his eyes feel back on to his hand as she quietly slipped pills into his, smiling sweetly as her looked back up to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
_“Everything will be easier soon reek, i’ll keep you safe from the toxic starks, and we will all be reunited again, our happy little family”.._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
\---------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The bars lively atmosphere was leaking out into the street tantalising Robbs ear as they made there way through the entrance, it was encouraging his excitement, causing a warm flutter in his stomach. His eyes were to busy studying the large bar filled with so many happy people, he wasn’t prepared for his arm to be grabbed abruptly leading him directly towards  the crowded bar.  
  
“Come on stark, time to celebrate, what's your poison?” Theon announced over the noise of the music that was fighting against the conversations swirling around the room.  
  
“ wait, what about Jon” he said hesitantly looking for his brother.  
  
“Leave him, he's a big boy he can look after himself” Theon laughed.  
“Two Mint julep, barkeep” slapping the bar with his gloved hand, getting a raised eye from Robb for his choice of drink,  Theon just smiled in retaliation.  
  
“Theon, manners are still a mystery to you I see” Robb turned to see a very well dressed loras smiling from ear to ear, The rosey colour of his cheek, giving away the secret of how much he had to drink. Robb heart fluttered a little, god how could he have gotten more handsome since graduating from school.  
  
“Loras, hey, long time” Robb commented smiling softly.  
  
Loras returned a larger smile when his gorgeous blue eye eyes fell on Robb.  
  
“Robb! glad you could make it,“ He laughed gripping his strong hand on Robb's shoulder, Reminding him that Loras was never one to shy away from physical contact “Renely said you’ve been keeping an eye on our little Theon” still laughing as he moved to russell Theon messy hair, resulting to Theon natural instincts to kick in and quickly move out of reach, to Loras’s dismay.  
  
“Hey where the same age” He scowled  
  
“Yea but your shorter”  
  
“Wait what?, your twenty ?” Robb piped his eyes moving between the two uniquely stunning men in front of him, suddenly feeling very young… and a little more naive.  
  
“Catch up stark,” Theon laughed “thought you were smart, you should of picked up on that by now”  
  
“Yea, well I knew you were over eighteen, no fake ID and that, but twenty?”  
  
Robb jumped slightly as the drink bumped his elbow, “you got held back for four years?”  
  
When he looked back to Theon, he just shrugged grabbing his drink, flicking the straw over the bar.

Then taking a large gulp as he looked back to Loras “So, where’s old reney?”   
  
“Oh he’s well” Loras let out a devilish grin, with a funny secret hiding behind his eyes “entaining an old friend,”   
  
Robb watch as Theon face feel into a cautioned confusion “ should I be concerned?”   
  
Loras finally managed to wrap his arm around Theon Shoulder laughing “Just don’t start a pub brawl tonight, hate to take the repairs out of your commission darling ” Lorras teased, as he indicated to the bar for a replacement for Theons drink. “make this one last a little longer” Robb couldn’t help but enjoy himself, as he saw a little smile on Theons lips as he’d finally managed to wrestle Loras off him.   
  
“Drinks are on me for you two tonight,“ Loras smiled looking towards the bartender “ relax have fun, you deserve it” Those last words were strongly indicated to Theon, “I’d better go rescue Renly, feel free to join us” He winked as he made his leave.   
  
Robb looked to Theon, who just let of another confused shrugged. “come on stark catch up” He nodded towards the drink he was nursing “You heard him, have fun“ he beamed.   
  
“Two tequila shot. Should do you good,”  On those words the bartender had dropped two empty glasses on the bench, accompanied by the daunting lemon and salt.   
  
“Really” He questioned, but before he could say another word, Theon had already raised his glass, ready to ignore any protest robb was gearing up before, and just like that he foul taste of tequila was rolling down the back of his throat, on route to making him feel warm. Drowning out any nerves of the night. “You take your medicine like a champ” Theon hollarded slamming down the glass.   
  
His chases was a warm welcome as he buried the foul taste in the sweet minty freshness of his drink, earning himself a cocky smirk from Theon, “ Not to bad?   
  
“Yeah, not to bad” he spluttered, trying his hardest to hold his composure, not letting his greenness towards drinking show though.   
  
Robb wasn’t sure if it was by chance, but as soon as they saw Jon making his way to bar, looking more like himself without that coat, and his signature rolled up sleeves, he suddenly got grabbed by Theon again, his urgency digging into his bicep to follow where loras disappeared to.   
  
In Their haste he nearly forgot his new drink, getting a small amount spilt on his hand as he tried to gain his footing once theon had stopped as abruptly had they had left.

 

Robb turned just in time to brace for the sudden shove from slightly underdressed, jeans and a blazer  5.5 foot tank that bear hugged, Theon lifting him of the floor   
  
“you’ve got to be fucken kidding me” he slurred. Which caught Robb attention. Making him a bit suspicious about the fact that Theons had very little to drink tonight. Robb felt a little naive for thinking that Theon would do this sober.

 

“Baby brother!” she exclaimed. All the while Theon squirmed in her grip. Robb was getting a cheeky enjoyment from how his closest friend or family didn’t care for Theon annoyance to being touched.   
  
“Fuck did mum mate with a fat fucken gorilla, or have you been inhaling steroids again?”   
  
“No. no” she laughed “There just this new thing out there called, food, which I can tell you still haven't discovered yet” finally placing him down.   
  
Theon just scowled at her, as he flattened down his shirt. Stepping a little closer to Robb, his small eye contact pleading him to be a barrier for the rest of the night.   
  
She carried the same smirk that Theon would usually wear, when she watched his subtle gesture towards Robb.       
  
“Oh, you must be the Stark, everyone talking about” she announced, he was slightly startled at her booming voice, that didn’t struggle to be heard against the surrounding noise.   
  
“Ah, yea Robb Stark, you must be Theon sister?” he responded, stepping slightly in front of Theon extending his hand to be greeted with a very strong unexpected grip, she was a lot like Theon. Carrying an arrogant confidence, with her eyes screaming that she was ready to fight anyone that would challenge that fact.     
  
“Clearly I got the good looks of the family” she winked at him   
  
“So what the fuck are you doing here?” Theon still holding a stern scowl, showing nothing but pure disdain from her contact. Robb couldn’t help but find it kinda cute.   
  
“You forget, baby brother, I’ve know these flower children a lot  longer than you, So of course I would be here to celebrate.” she laughed taking Theons drink “ I see your still into your flamboyant drinks, the mainland hasn’t changed you that much.” Her smile falter a little as she stood forward, ignoring Robb presence  Grabbing Theons chin looking directly into his eyes, “Or has it?” as she made a very motherly tsk noise letting go off him “ hand ‘em over”   
  
Robb smiled as Theon chewed his cheek in frustration, lingering on his decision, before falling into defeat,as he dug through his pockets before dropping a handful of pills into her closed hands. They cared for each other in there weird little way.   
  
With that she let out a content sigh, sending him we’ll talk about this later look,  which quickly formed into a smile “so show me your ‘masterpiece’ those talons produced” she laughed wrapping her arm around his shoulder dragging him away.   
  
Robb was just left standing awkwardly, still recalling the ‘sibling love’ he had just witness, being a spectator to the legend that is the Greyjoys.   
  
“She pretty intense,” Renly commented as he politely stood beside him “don’t worry It took me a long while to get use to her… abruptness”   
  
“Probably just as bad his mood swings?” Robb smiled fondly as he joined in the chuckle.   
“Yea the Greyjoys are definitely what you would call, an acquired taste, but they do.... Kinda grow on you” Renly said politely, as the watch his sister dragging him through the crowd her loud laugh still echoing over the music.   
  
“Yea, I would agree with that” Robb smiled, his imagination running wild on what the Greyjoy household would be like.   
  
“How's your father?” Renly asked grabbing a couple of champagne flutes that went past, handing one to Robb, replacing his empty cup, Tequila, cocktails, now champagne… He really should've eaten more before coming out. He still wanted to leave a good impression around Theons friends, And he was already heading down a path of being tipsy, and the night was still early.   
  
“ He’s well, just a little overworked, and my uncle funeral really took it out on him,”   
  
Renly face carried a very soft sincerity “ I was so upset to hear about Jon, He was and such a kind and brilliant man, he really was, It was a hard blow to hear, my heart goes out to your family, he will be sorely missed” Renly words rested heavy on robb heart, they had received so many flowers from the baratheons, and renly had even paid for his aunties accommodation when she was staying in the city, he had so much respect for the man that was standing in front of him. But all his mind could come up with was a small “ Thank you” that was weighed down with a heavy senament of respect. The response he got  was a small nod, They both understood that this conversation carried to much sadness for a night like tonight,   
  
“They've ask dad to take on his job, the position of deputy commissioner, directly under your brother Robert.” Robb replied, beaming about the information.   
  
“Oh, it'll be like old times for them, just like when they were in riverrun,” Renly smiled   
  
“Yea, Im not sure mum wants him to take it, the last three people in that position have.. You know… not meet a very nice end, as well you would know.   I’m not superstitious by that is kinda weird”   
  
Renly must have seen his face drop as he tried to reassure him “ I’m sure he’ll be fine, Ned Stark is a legend in the force. Oh by the way, how did he get on with Theons case, have they managed to find them?” Renly asked his voice straining over the growing noise, more people were arriving, and he still hadn’t seen Jon again.   
  
“No, it went cold, any leads they had didn’t really go anywhere, and no ones turned up with the descriptions I gave them. I still get kinda nervous thou on the few days I do go home to give Theon a break, Its just weird”   
  
“Your just like your father”  Renly said giving him a playful nudge “You would go to the end of the earth the people you care about, Loras and I will always be grateful for the kindness you’ve shown Theon, I don’t know what we would do without you, you kept our mind at ease knowing he's got someone like you looking out for him, though this tough time.”   
  
Maybe it was the alcohol in his system, or he was deep down just an emotional person, but hearing those words, made his heart flutter, So many people cared about Theon, and so overwhelming seeing it. “and at least he has Myranda keeping an eye on him, when you do leave” Loras cut in his golden curls bouncing in his confidence strides.   
  
“Oh yea” Renly cut in “The endearing women from the 2nd floor. She’s here tonight I think I saw her earlier”   
  
“It was so cute how quickly they were friends, like a few days after he moved in.. He must’ve of you know,” loras trying to implying something by raising his eyebrows “Because lets be honest he’s known for dropping them the next day, ” He laughed .   
  
That comment caught Robb of guard, that Theon sex life was like a well know information between friends, but he sure there was a compliment hidden in those words,  ever since the attempted kidnapping robb subconsciously took a step back.

But to his sadness so had Theon, he hasn't tried anything except the odd touch of the leg when they would watch movies into the early hours of the morning. It had become Robb favourite pastime, sweetened by Theons home made snacks, he loved it and the thought of it would always bring a smile to his face.   
  
“ Did, do you guys not get a weird vibe from her?” Robb quietly mention, requiring them to strain their ears towards him.   
  
“She is, a little, you know, odd sometimes” Loras scrunched up his nose “but hey so Is Theon, and having someone in the same building, did help keep an eye on him incase he, umm”  The two of them shared a hesitant look, before Renly face soften leaning into to Robbs ear.   
  
“He was really close to an overdose a couple of weeks he moved here, on a night he was suppose to meet us here for his work, we found him and had to rush to hospital. We were really lucky she was there, otherwise he might have choked or something?” Renly words waived in concern “You can’t really blame him for his addiction though, after the hell he went through, at such a young age. I know I wouldn’t be able to survive that level of torture and not come out the other end and be normal”   
  
“Renly!” loras snapped, grabbing his wrist pulling him in to whisper a stern warning.   
  
Robbs throat grew drew dry as he stumbled on his footing. This polite conversation had taking a very sharp dark turn. He was not ready for this type of information, and definitely not tonight of all nights, he was suppose to be having a good night celebrating with Theon, not feeling sick from all the images flashing in his mind, of Theons scarring and how they ended up on his body, He needed to breath, by the olds gods he needed fresh air.   
  
It was like Loras could read his mind as he was politely escorted towards the back door, on the way his darting eyes saw glimpse of what he thought was Theon pulling his lips away from Myranda, smiling as the white spec riding his tongue as he slowly puts it back in his mouth. Her evil smile was watching Theon the whole time.

Considering the information he was trying to process he couldn’t really judge what was going on around him.   
  
As the cold air hit his face, his thoughts were starting to string themself together. Theon was tortured, like actual tortured, somebody put those scars on his body on purpose. All his little quirks and outburst were starting to make sense, and he was smart enough to work it out, that must explain why he missed those four years of school, and holy shit, he needed to vomit, what happened to Theons missing fingers…….   
  
“Stop”   
  
His thoughts were cut of as he finally lifted his head to be greeted by Loras and Theons sister, both staring at him. Loras face was a riddled with concern and fear, while hers was softer, clearly still analysing what was going on. All Robb could do was focus on the familiar scent of tobacco that Theons uses coming from the smoke in her hands.   
  
“Stark Stop stressing” her face was stern and unwavering as she looked at him   
  
“I’m sorry Asha, Renly just gets a loose tongue when he's been drinking” loras whispered “and the stress of opening..”   
  
“It’s ok” Asha sighed “ You have guest to worry about, we’ll be in shortly” she smiled   
  
Robb was still looking at Asha as he heard the door click, leaving the two off them in the cold damp alleyway, with a resting taste of bile in the back of his throat.   
  
“You’re definitly a sweet kid” she smile blowing out a plume of smoke “your emotions are all over your face, once nasty word from my brothers past and  you look like your ready to vomit, sweet, but not very strong”   
  
“How, why, he“ was all Robb could muster.   
  
“I’m not opening this can of worms tonight,“ she said quietly rubbing her forehead. “Just let him have this night, ok, so be a good lad and push those nasty little emotions of yours deep down, far away from this evening.”   
  
Robb could only give her a unsatisfactory small nod of his head. Which encouraged her to carry on with her form of a motivational speech.   
  
“If i’m reading this wrong, correct me, but you seem to actually give a shit about him, which isn't a common thing in his life. Probably because he can a little stubborn shit more often or not, and for some odd reasons he adores you”   
  
“Adore” Robb cutt her of in her rant.   
  
“Yes stark, adores, how else could you explain him actually allowing you to live with him, and you must of seen the way he looks at you. he trust you, and you should congratulate yourself on that one, that's no small feet.”   
  
She took another drag on her smoke, before flicking it to the pavement, a little smile starting to form on her face, mimicking his “he will tell you when he’s ready, so in the meantime, do him this favour and just tuck it down, drown it if you must... at least for tonight” she chuckled dropping her arm on his shoulder. “Yea?”   
  
“yea“ he replied letting out a larger smile. The word adore was softening his concern. Convincing himself that she did have a point, and he was not going to be the one person that would ruin his night. A mutual agreement of the night.   
  
Before the breached the entrance to the bar he stopped, a silent thought finally revealing itself in the back of his mind giving her a concerned look.   
  
“Shit, I just realised,” She looked to her, as her smile faulted to curiosity “  need to tell Loras and Renly, that Myrandra is the one selling Theon the drugs”   
  
The sudden release of weight from his shoulders threw his balance  off, as he tried to catch his footing trying to chase after the hurricane that was Asha greyjoy.

Oh shit what has he just initiated….   
  
“Robb” his tracks were stopped as he ran into Jon, his eye following desperately after Asha as she disappeared into the crowd   
  
“Robb you alright?”   
  
“Ah, yea “ he sighed with a heistacy in his step, maybe staying away from the incoming mess might be a safer thing “I might have set of world war three” Robb mutters, deciding to take Asha first advice and head towards the bar, To drown away those daunting thoughts for another day.   
  
“What’d you do?” Jon asked following him to the bar.   
  
“I Might have told Asha about Theons drug dealer” As he waved down the bartender.   
  
“Well shit,” Jon commented.   
  
“Two Mint juleps, please” the bartender returned Robb smile, while jon just raised his eyebrow “what? Don’t knock it till you try it…seriously” Robb laughed “so how the whole nightwatch thing going?” A distraction from his thoughts was sorely needed right now.   
  
Jon just sighed letting his head rest of the bar ”Ygritte said I’d be silly to turn it down, but then I wouldn’t be able to see her for months at a time”   
  
“Your such a hopeless romantic” Robb laughed removing his straw placing it on the bar.   
  
“Yea, well, so are you” Jon grumbled   
  
“Yea, but at least i'll admit it,” Robb smiled pushing The other drink towards jon.   
  
“I’ll admit the idea of working with uncle benjen makes me feel a little less terrified, of the whole working around convicts thing I spose.”   
  
“Your brave, Jon, there's no way I could do it, or even consider doing it” Robb admitted as he started to look around for Theon.   
  
“You won't find him, if your with me, he been avoiding me like the plague all night,” Jon laughed softly . “He nearly shat himself when he saw me in the bathroom. It was the first time I think ive ever heard him apologise to me, before he darted out of the room.” Jon took a swig of his drink, and sent Robb an disapproving look. “he’s definitely high as a kite though, so you’d probably be best to ask him now about me staying, before he starts comes down”   
  
“I can't ditch you again” Robb commented, full well knowing his face was covered in concern.   
  
“It’s alright maggy has been keeping me company” he smiles as he started to head away “I’ll let her know about world war three, save me a front row seat.”   
  
This night was not going as expected that was for sure, but he has come to learn that this tends to be the norm when associating with Theon.   
  
“Hhhheeeyy!!” he braced onto his drink as Theon sweeped in latching onto his arm, like they hadn’t seen each other for years. Just taking one look at his eyes, and he could understand what Jon was on about, he was definitely on something….   
  
“Where did you go?” He hollered as he started to drag him towards his work.   
  
“Hey, your the one who ditched me for your sister” he Jested   
  
“Oh yeah, ignore her, she thinks her opinion is worth gold” he said waving his hand in the air.   
“You haven't complimented me on my work yet“ he laughed letting go of Robb's arm as he push them towards the giant three wall mural he had painted.   
  
“What do you mean? I was here with you over the month, studying while you painted?” Robb laughed.   
  
“Yea, but I really do like compliments, and Robb“ He said curly looking at his feet, “and your one is, you know..” he smiled looking back at him.   
  
Robb stood close to him, and smiled when Theon latched on to his arm again resting his head on his shoulder. His eyes slowly scanned the impressive realism of Theons work. In all honestly it didn't matter how many times he saw it he was blow away by the skill and talent Theon had.   
  
He had chosen to paint a beach of one of his homeland islands, it was full of dark, deep  blues, as the landscape was reflecting off a stunning full moon. Your eyes couldn't help but follow the flow of the painting as it moved from the beach to a small fishing port, the whole bar was named after it centrepiece, the blue harbour.   
  
“I will never not be impressed by this Theon, its really is a masterpiece, It's stunning” his last words came out soft as he rested his heads on Theons, taking in the sweet scent of his fruity shampoo.   
  
“No, your stunning, Robb Stark” Theon wispeard as his hands started wrapping around his waist “ Don’t go anywhere ok?”   
  
“Wouldn’t dream of it,”  as he gently kissed the top of Theon’s head, which was rewarded by an encouraging squeeze around his waist.   
  
Their intimate moment was torn apart, literally as the queen of creep showed up, with an unnatural frown on her face and her eyes were wild with anger, that twitched in her cheek.   
  
She pried Theon out of Robbs grips whispering something in Theons ear, causing him to freeze in terror.   
  
She was smart, deadly smart, Robb would give her that. Utilizing the whirlwind of the incoming Asha to distract them from Theon making an escape from the building.   
  
Robb was kicking himself as he ran out the door with Jon on is heel, as they had been a few minutes late into realizing what was happening.   
  
“Where the fuck did he go “Jon yelled behind him.   
  
“I don’t know, I don’t know” The panic was riddled all through his voice.   
  
“Why the hell did he run off?” Jon voice was getting stretched from the panting as they ran down the road towards the direction of Theons home, hoping he would have gone that way .   
  
“That .. bitch, said a few words and he darted while the crowd was gathering to watch Asha fight, she used the distraction” Robb replied frantically   
  
“Do you  think… think she might have been drugging him up all night?” The words from Jon, made Robb stop to turn to him to catch his breath.   
  
“I wasn’t sure but I thought I saw her kiss him, to pass him something” Robb muttered, kicking himself for not stepping in.   
  
“Shit, she gave him more pills, I think when I came out of the bathroom, I should of said something to Margaery, thats alot of shit in a short amount of time,” Jon sounding as concerned as he was   
  
“He’s probably hallencantaing again, like at the school, last time… I saw.. I saw  him smash himself into the lockers he was so scar…. Shit, shit shit!” Robb panted, stressing himself out of breath.   
  
“What's Robb what?” Jon pleaded as he started to run after him again.   
  
“Renly said.. He said he was tortured when he was younger, he was most likely having flashback, and she would purposely have triggered something in him” Robb cried in worry.   
  
“What the fuck, do you mean tortured!!.  Robb just stopp would you, running amesily won’t help us!”   
  
Robb finally stopped his lung aching with fear, his adrenaline was driving his hands to shake. He couldn’t stop moving he just paced back and forth frantically   
  
“What do think I mean, tortured Jon, Missing fingers, scars, nightmares. Shit man, I don’t want to believe it either.”   
  
All Jon managed to say, was “holy shit” as he tried to hold his breath, to calm the thumping in his heart. “Wait do you hear that?”   
  
“What, no?” Robb growled.   
  
“Just shh, “   
  
They both stood there, calming the breath so all they could hear was the soft thumping of the bar in the distance, and the cool wind scraping the loose leaves along the concrete.   
  
And … foot steps. people running..   
  
Both Robb and Jons eye grew wide as they looked at each, then towards the direction of the noise.   
  
“This way” Jon announced taking the lead heading towards a park, as the heard voices grow in the distance.   
  
They were faint at first but as the got closer Robb could start making out the taunts as the echoed through the park.   
  
“Oh come on Reek, you’ve had your fun, now it's time to come home” the voice cackled.   
  
“Skinner for fuck sake stop playing would you, I don’t want to lose him again, Ramsey will fucken kill us, or worse!”   
  
As they rounded the corner they saw on the other side of the park Theon get tackled by a tall man, as he laughed, he rolled him on to his back pinning his arms to the ground.   
  
“No no no.” Theon pleaded ”Please, I’ll be good I swear, Just don’t” his words were cut of by an ear shattering scream of pure pain. The noise made Robb sick, as the adrenaline pumped through him, making him bolt past Jon to try save Theon.   
  
“A sentiment for Ramsey, a gift if you will” the tall man laughs as he passes something to the bulky man with blond hair. The same men he saw in the van. The same men they tried to locate for the month were back, on the same fucken night Myrandra was pumping Theon full of drugs again.   
  
“Leave him the fuck alone!” Robb yelled before tackling the shorter one of Theon, who was still pleading for his life.   
  
“Fuck damon get him off me” They guy yelled as he wrestled with Robb.   
  
Suddenly all the air left his lungs with a mighty blow to his back, he crumpled forward gasping for air, his eyes desperately searched for Theon. His eyes got disortatated as he receives another blow to his stomach.   
  
Panic was starting to set in as he knows he outnumbered, where was Jon?   
  
“Please stop, I'll go I’ll go, he didn't do anything, I didn’t do anything with him, Tell him.. Tell him I was good ”Theon pleads were gut wrenching ringing in his ears, shaking him to the core. Showing him a glimpse into how terrifying Theons torture had been.

 

He was about to receive another blow to his stomach, until Jon slammed into the bigger one, knocking him to the ground with a solid Thump. 

Robb used this moment to grab the taller one legs, pulling them out from underneath him, slamming him on the ground.   
  
“You fuc..” was all he could manage before his head smacked the ground. He could hear the violent noise of fist meeting body coming from where Jon had tackled the other guy,   
  
“Theon go, get the fuck out of here!”  Jons words were cut short as everything froze, and silence filled the air when the crisp sound of a gun stole the attention of everyone.

Robb held his breath as his his eyes focus on the gun aimed at Jons head, Their eyes both carrying pure fear as they meet.   
  
Myranda had made her appearance known, as the larger one stood up quietly away from Jon, who was still frozen in fear. The Three of them must of been a sight for the ages, Robbs rage was writhing inside him, kneeling in front of Theon who was shaking like a leaf. Looking up towards the Three asalents meaning Theon harm.   
  
“You torn his shirt” She spat at Jon with pure hatred flickering in her eyes. “ are you guys as stupid as you fucken look “She growled her voice was aimed at the two men panting beside her  “Grab him, so we can get the fuck out of here, we don’t have long till that big bitch realize i’ve gone, you guys had ONE fucken job, no witness.” She let out a frustrated sigh, as Theon got ripped off the ground, his voice was to tight from fear to let a noise out.

Robb raging eyes fell on the blood dribbling from his stomach, as he was getting dragged away “Now we will have to hide bodies on top of all this mess” She smiled, a little delight dancing in her eyes   
  
This startled Theon from his silent fear as he cried to her “Noo Please, Please don’t. I'm not important to them they won’…” his words were cut of by a sudden knife in two centimeters from his cheek.   
  
“One more fucken word, little reek, and you and this knife are going to be good friends again”   
  
“I’m sorry” he stuttered, his body shuddering with terror as the nice slowly dug into his cheek causing a small bead of blood to roll down, “I said no.more.words” He spat at him.   
  
Robb wanted to push, to speak out and fight this, he knew he could take her and possibly hijack the gun. But the risk was just too high when it was still pointed directly at Jons face. He was terrified, but he didn’t want to show it, he needed to be strong if they were going to get out of this alive.   
  
“Call him” she barked at Damon who looked startled at the command, then he quickly fumbled for his phone, hastley dialling a number “We need Reek compliant” she smiled greedily.   
  
The ringing lasted what felt like hours, waiting for something to happen, anything. The waiting was the worst letting your imagination run wild trying to predict the worst outcome they could survive.   
  
The suddenly there was a click, causing Theon to jump, scratching his cheek against the knife again. But to Robb concern there was no noise of pain, just horrific fear of silence again.   
  
The voice that came over the speaker phone was cold as ice, slithering through the air, silence everything around them   
  
“Ohh reek, Im so ‘very’ disappointed in you” the few words caused Theon to whimper in fear,  enticing genuine excitement from the voice on the phone. “A Stark, oh how could you?”   
  
“I.. I’m so..rry” fear was suffocating his vocal cord, as he could only form stangled noises, no real words were coming from Theons lips.   
  
Robb panic started to set in, who was this man? and if Theon's fear was anything to go by, they were in serious trouble. Everything was starting to close in on them, with no light at the end of the tunnel.   
  
He could have gotten whiplash from the gunblast that echoed through the park, his eyes frantically searched for Jon, who was just as startled as he was. There was only the sound of blood dripping onto the concrete, to his hock it was coming from myranda, who in shock had dropped her gun.

Silenting fell through the air watching the blood flow down her arm from the wound in her shoulder.   
  
“Shit” yelled the one named Damon, “shit!” he glanced a panic look towards the filth skinner, whose eyes were as wide as saucers.   
  
Robb couldn’t take his eyes of  Theon as his face started reflecting against the shining blue and red lights that were starting to grow bolder by every second.   
  
“Forget the freak, get her,” yelled Damon as he threw Theon limp body as a distraction, to grab Myrandra and run. In an an instint Robb grabbed Theons by the arm, stopping him before he hit the ground.   
  
“It ok I’ve got you, I've got you” Robb yelled as he wrapped his arms around Theon, Whose body was shaking furiously   
  
His eyes looked up to she the legend of the women know as Asha Greyjoy who stop there escape standing square footed, unmoving with a double shot gun, at her hip, with a look that could kill a thousand men. “ Don’t you fucken move” She spat with furry.   
  
On the other side of the park was array of police cars, with policeman piling out to their rescue, there lights lighting up the park screaming danger to the assailants. Jon sent him a reassuring look as he slowly stood up looking at their surroundings knowing that they were now safe, It was going to be ok.   
  
Robb looked back to Theon, who couldn’t stop shaking.   
  
Robb whispering grabbed the back of Theon head pushing him softly into his chest “ i’ve got you, I'm here, you’re ok.. I came for you I won't leave, ok…. You’re ok.”   
  
He felt his chest grow warm with Theon tears as he finally released the tension in his body, crying heavily as his hands gripped Robbs sides, never wanting to let go, genitally rocking him, he pushed his face into his hair kissing his “It’s ok Theon I've got you, Im here, its ok…”   
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

“Theon, please just open the door” He yelled thumping on Theons door, struggling to be heard over the destruction going on the other side.

He lent his forehead against the wooden door, as his ears struggled to differentiate the sounds of Multiple items getting thrown around, and destroyed.

With the only one consistent was Theons persistent swearing as he broke everything he owned in a fit of stressful rage.  
  
He turned to Jon who was wearing the same exhausted concern, the whole night had been unreal, and after long hours of compliant questioning down at the station, Robb had been pinning for rest, sleep just a break from everything that had happen, to allow his brain a quiet moment to sort all this mess out.   
  
He knew Jon was the same, but just as they were about to break the breach of the end of a day, the terrified Theon finally emerged from the eerily quiet one that had been with them since the rescue in the park.

His fear, shock and anger finally exploded when he got into the false comforts of his tainted home. Locking himself away from everything and everyone.  
  
Jon just let out a defeated sigh, as he heard more glass shatter, looking at him for what to do next.

It was the early hours of the morning, and they had promised Asha to get Theon home, and she promised she would come by later.

Right now he was wishing that she had come back with them, she might of known the right words to say. As on right now, everything he attempted just seem to make it worse..  
  
“I’ll call Margaery, she might have a key?” Jon whispered, rubbing his forehead. Robb was already really concerned for Jon, he had steered down the barrel of a gun for Theon, and he wasn’t showing any real shock from it, had it not hit him yet? Or was Robb lucky enough that the temper tantrum Theon was throwing was to much of a distraction.   
  
His thoughts were cut of by a blood curdling scream resonating from behind Theons door. Robb and Jon eyes both meet each other with the same amount of fear, they both look backed to the door, everything had stopped…..  Robb held the lump in his throat, waiting for anything, to cover his worst thoughts.. but all they got was silence.. all he could hear was Jon strained breath probably thinking the same fears as him.   
  
“Fuck it,” he geared himself up “were coming in Theon” he yelled.   
  
He took a couple of steps back before attempting a shoulder barge. It was unsuccessful and all it did was send a pain through his bruised rib cage, causing him to swear under his breath.

 

Giving himself a quick moment he paced in front of the door, trying to ignore the throbbing pain, working himself up for another run.  
  
Jon stood beside him and let out a large breath, before waiting for Robb to go again.   
  
After a simple nod, they both threw all their weight onto the door, successfully managing to break the lock.

Swinging the door violently open, all their brain registered was the loud thud of the door hitting the wall. As their eyes were to distracted by the disheveled mess that was Theon, shirtless and hunched up against the opposite wall, sobbing into his knees. The sight made Robbs heart sink. He looked so little, so small against such a harsh world exploding around him.  
  
A small slow breath left his lungs as he made towards Theon, while Jon made his way to Theon kitchen searching for any surviving cups.   
  
“Please just go” Theon whispered, not bothering to lift his head, His vocal cords were stretched and worn, from all the screaming he had forced out.   
  
Robb didn’t want to give Theon fuel for an argument, he decided the best option was to just stayed silent as he chose to sit down beside him.

Leaning up against the wall, tucking his knees up to rest his chin, to come of as less  imposing as possible.  
  
Jon finally finding a measuring cup to put some water in, choose to sit on the other side of Theon, quitely placing the cup beside him.   
  
Robb caught Jons saddened eyes gazing over the bare skin Theon had on display, even though those scars were faded, they both now know where they came from, and it painted such a horrific picture.   
  
Robb swallowed back his tears when his brain betrayed him, as he made out what looked like wip mark scars of Theon back, and then in the swaying light of the room Robb noticed the Four letter word that had been etched into his skin. The disgusting name, the kidnappers had been calling him. With the mix of alcohol and stress mixing together in his system, the putrid taste of stomach acid reached the back of his tongue, when he thought about someone doing this for fun. He had to pry his eyes away, he didn’t know how to handle the horrific realisation of Theon past. Not after everything he had experienced tonight.   
  
The silence was awful for Robb, he was already struggling to hold back his tears, he needed to be strong, just for a little bit longer, and Theons quiet strained sobs was making that incredibly difficult.   
  
Robb didn’t know what Theon needed to hear and he was to scared to risk setting him off.   
  
The minutes felt like hours as they ticked by, knowing desperately that's the silence needed to be filled   
  
All his thoughts could fall on was a familiar song his father used to sign to him, if he was upset. He started to sing it softly hoping it would bring Theon some comfort.   
  
Robb smiled as Jon picked up on the tune and starting singing along softly. As the words started to fill the air they grew louder and more confidence and before he knew it both of them were singing from the bottom of their lungs warming the chill in the air.   
  
_“ It's not time to make a change,_ _  
_ _  
_ _Just relax, take it easy_ _  
_ _  
_ _You're still young, that's your fault,_ _  
_ _  
_ _There's so much you have to know_ _  
_ _  
_ _Find a girl, settle down,_ _  
_ _  
_ _If you want you can marry_ _  
_ _  
_ _Look at me, I am old, but I'm happy………_ ..”   
  
Robb was starting to smile as he closed his eyes, focusing on the words that were l bringing him a small joy, praying they were bringing Theon the same.   
  
“Do all you starks serenaded your victims, or im just a special case” Theon mumbled finally coming up for air. Robbs heart dropped at the sight of his red, worn eyes struggling to hold there's gaze at him, before he turned back to look aimlessly at the room.   
  
“We all know you’re definitely special, Greyjoy” Jon sighed resting his head on the wall, eyes closed, his body language screaming for sleep, just like his was.   
  
“Why” Theon mumbled so quietly, he regrettably had to ask him to say it again. Causing Theons anger to spike.   
  
“Why am I so goddamn special” he growled into knees, tears starting to fall again.   
  
Before Robb could even muster a calm response, Theon started shaking sobbing into his knees.“Why did he not kill me like the others, why … why .. does he only want me.”   
  
The questions carries too much weight for just a simple answer, he knew too little about who Ramsey was, and what he  done. His imagination has engulfed in worst case scenarios, just from the few minutes of conversations with his father, and now the sentences falling from Theons tears were  daunting to say the least......   
  
Robb instinct were just to pull Theon in to his arms. “We’ll he’s shit out of luck, because your mine” he smiled into Theons hair.   
  
Theons voice was so small, as it broke away from his tears “Robb, he’s dangerous…and .  he, made me.. promise, That I couldn’t ….. be.. with anyone else”   
  
Theon shifted his weight away from Robb, as he shamefully brought his hands up as he head fell to his knees,  “Why do you think he…. Removed.. My ring…. Fingers”   
  
“Theon,“ Jon couldn't contain his genuine shock, as his quiet voice broke through.   
  
Theon just shook his head, burying his tired face in his deformed hands.   
  
“ I .. was a slow learner,  I .. I broke his trust… when I“ Letting out a choked sob “Kyra, she.. Begged me, she wanted to escape, … there is no escape. He .. he knew, He wanted a hunt, I tried to help her… I shouldn’t off, but she.. She was so nice to me.” Theon just grabbed Robb and buried his face into his shoulder. “The .. Dogs, we ran for half the night before they caught us, He… ..he .. He always has to play before he ends it” he was fighting through his tears as he grips Robb tighter “I can never get it out of my head, she screamed until the sun came up, she… never .. never wanted to believe that she was going to die there… But you never escape..”   
  
Robbs voice got caught in his throat, he could feel the colour from his face draining  as he Pulled Theon in tighter. He looked up to Jon, who was wide awake and in as much disbelief as he was.     
  
“He was so mad at me...  I broke his trust..

 

Robb it hurt so much…

I Don’t want to go back to him, He’ll make it fester again. I shouldn’t have tried biting it off…it always has to fester...   .. Robb Please … please.. I can’t go back, I Don’t want to be … Reek .. It hurts… he always hurts.”  
  
Robb felt his own tears warm his cheek as Theon curled into him shuddering, He strained a swallow trying to to stop anymore more coming. All he could do was comfort him by calming stroking his hair. As the words fester rung in his ears, making him want to cry.  
  
“Its ok Theon, He’s locked up, he can’t get you, ok”  
  
Robb eyes looked to Jon who was rubbing his hand through his hair, sending Robb an equally panicked stare.  
  
Robb could feel Theon shivering in his arm as his gripp was starting to weaken.  
  
“Your still here…. you survived.. your alive..  I’m so proud of you Theon..”  
  
Robb wasn’t sure if it took hour or minutes for the two of them to dozed of in exhaustion. His groggy brain managed to process Asha disturbing him slightly as the weight of the blanket covered them, she sent him a confused look as she propped the door closed, before his heavy eyelids took the night away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
\------------  
  
  
  
  
  
He was cold.  
  
There were resonating snores floating around the room.. resembling a rumbling growl as they seeped into his skull.

 

There a sense of false comfort when he knew the hounds were sleeping, it meant it was calm. His monster was sleeping, even monsters need sleep he softley consulted himself.  
  
A small lesson ached on his stomach, as he slowly pulled away from the weight that was resting on him.   
  
Disorientation was fogging his conscious, he was caught between worlds, unable to register his surroundings? His eyes were only seeing what he feared. His home, where he was suppose to be.   
  
He felt so small, in the looming darkness, as it engulf his senses, there was a dampness leaking through his toes, stinging from the miss step on something sharp.

One day he’ll hope to stop leaking, dry up become nothing but dust, no more lesson, no more games.. No more reek.

But until then he needs to save whatever skin he has left. Silence was needed, always. Never a peep, never a sound. It had taken him many times to get it right, so many failures to teach the slow learning Reek. That nothing good ever comes from make a noise.  
  
Reek, reek, rhymes with sneak…   
  
Know your place, clean the mess, know your name, not a stain in sight.   
  
_“ for every bit of blood you leave, yours will be used to clean it,_ _  
_ _  
_ _I know you'll do a good job, won't you” …_   
  
.. his smile would always remind him sharks… his tongue just like velvet.   
_  
_ _..“Im so ‘Very’ disappointed in you “_ _  
_ _  
_ _“ A stark , oh how could you?”,..._   
  
His heart thumped upsetting his footing as he latched onto anything he could find, letting shards of plate hit the ground.   
  
His other hand clenched the broken glass in his hand causing his warm blood to to trickle down his arm, His eyes were wide with fear, searching for were the voice came from…   
  
His heart was pounding, he knew it was going to explode any minute.   
  
“Theon..?” a sweet gravelly voice cut through the darkness, reliving the soft warmth of the morning sun, lighting up his apartment.   
  
Robbs quiet yawn, drove the darkness back into the shadow, “ you ok?” he asks rubbing his face, struggle to open his eyes.   
  
Theon slowly pulled his composer back as he pulled himself up, taking one last look at the room.   
  
It was just his apartment, with his furniture asqew, and  his couches hosting a dead to the world Jon snow.

His door was propped closed by his small coffee table, and ‘ofcourse’ a nice tidy pile off all his shit he broke last night… regrettably.  
  
“mhmm, yea” he forced out “coffee?”   
  
“ yes please” Robb yawned his head resting on the wall, eyes still closed to the world.   
  
Theon slowly drop the blood stain glass into his bin, and shakelly wrapped his hand in a towel.   
  
Thank the drowned gods he hadn’t been born a female.. the ridiculous idea of him fainting on the toilet once a month, brought a genuine smirk to his lips, as he poured coffee into the measuring cup from last night and into an as silly looking soup bowl. The really wasn’t much left to choose from, and drinking from a pot seemed just a little more stupid than a bowl.   
  
He breathed in the bitter scent of his coffee, it danced around nostrils settling the queasiness riddling his stomach.

After last night he might have to move to coffee being his only drug, coffee was safer, coffee was nicer…. It couldn’t lead to kidnapping he thought to himself as he sat down on the cold steal of his fire escape, his pants soaking up the morning dew.

He swear he could feel Asha snoring vibrating through the steal, as he smiled to himself.  
  
He took in the few minutes of calm silence, with only a sweet sound of leaves rustling in wind as he soaked up any heat he could from the morning sun.   
  
He used he free hand to tap his pockets for him smokes, only to be let down with a sigh, he must of lost them last night.     
  
“What's a morning smoke and coffee, without the smoke” He mumbled to himself. “ A damn disappointment thats whats ”   
  
He heard the laugh before his face was introduced to a small crumpled box of smokes.   
  
He just shook his head and chuckled as he pulled a smoke free.   
  
The firescape creeks as Robb took his spot beside him, his hair reflecting his night sleep on the floor with a handsome smoke hanging from his lips, and drinking coffee out of a very stupid looking soup bowl   
  
“Classy” Theon smirked   
  
“I’m a trendsetter, you just wait.” Robb smiled attempting to drink his coffee.   
  
“Your a mess,” Theon mumbled through the lighting of his smoke while juggling his coffee in his wrapped hand.   
  
“You can talk..” Robb  trying to rub a kink out of his neck “I don’t know how you function after a night on the floor”   
  
“I’m clearly just hard core” Theon laughed. “I’m more impressed you slept through the earthquake coming from my bed.”   
  
“you know she’s not that bad”     
  
“ shhh, don’t you let her hear that, trust me “ he whispered.   
  
“so you do admit you like your older sister mmpmmff” Robb's announcement had been cut off after Theon had abandoned his coffee and smothered robb mouth, only allowing a muffled laughter to vibrate through.   
  
There was no way he was letting Asha have this ammunition on him. He could just imagine her smug little face   
  
“I’ll tell snow you were the one who ‘borrowed’ his cologne, just to impress me…” those sneaky little words got Robbs attention as his eyes screamed, you wouldn’t dare.   
  
“try me” Theon playfully sneered.   
  
“Thats low, Theon”   
  
“oh, no how would your relationship ever recover” his words laced with sarcasm.   
  
“Years of therapy,” Robb laughed.   
  
“ I can you the Greyjoy discount, one more sign up and I get a free coffee”   
  
“ is it the place on the corner of tulip and Avery,” Robb laughed   
  
“oh, yes just the they have the best coffee in town” he mocked in a very sophisticated tone.   
  
“ The best“ Robb mock back, trying to force his smile down   
  
It was nice to smile, to laugh, to be safe…   
  
“what you do this time?” Robb asked softly as his concerned look lingered on his poorly wrapped hand.   
  
“turns out I own more glassware than I thought”   
  
Robb just shook his head “meh I prefer bowls anyway” he joked looking back into the apartment “but remind me to get you over during finals week.. you’d give my mum a well deserved holiday break”   
  
“do you want me to wear my little maid outfit for you too, stark, my legs look  stunning in stockings, it'll make your sister jealous.”..   
  
“you know it Greyjoy” Robb laughed.   
  
His laugh was infectious as there genuine happiness echoed through the alleyway, like a leaf in the wind slowly settling on the ground.   
  
He took one last drag on his smoke, the realism of last night, and the reality of his life starting seeping in with the foul taste if nicotine.   
  
Last night was a nightmare merging with reality, he truley believed he was going back home, back to Ramsey. Reminding him the harsh truth that he was living on borrowed time.   
  
His voice was still poisoning his thoughts, playing on repeat, haunting his dreams. After 8 years of silence, trying to forget the velvet his words carried, his brain couldn't handle the abruptness of there arrival shutting him down entirely.  Locking him in a quite hell of memories, trying to remember how he survived last time, how he would be reek again.   
  
He grew so unaware of his surroundings, as fear suffocated his mind, he was unable to answer Neds or Robbs question, when they brought him to the police station last night.   
  
He was lucky to have Asha around, something he wasn't going to announced outloud anytime soon.   
  
She recognized his signs, and the path his mind was walking. She knew there was going to be a tipping point, a moment when he would finally snap, and silence would explode into anger and self hatred.   
  
She was smart, always so much smarter than him, she made the call to send him home, before his breakdown would been seen by an audience of strangers. There was a part of him that wanted to thank her, but he knew he wouldn't, that's not how they did things. Emotions were for the weak.   
  
He looked back to robb who smiling into the warmth of the sun, he’d never trusted someone like this before… was he even real?   
  
If it wasn't for him..  he. He.. by the drowned gods, he couldn't even think of what would of happened if Robb hadn't come for him. Where he would be right now.   
  
The need to pinch him grew to strong, he just had to make sure.   
  
Robb just looked to him with a soft confusion.   
  
“just checking your real.. and I haven't finally lost it”   
  
Robb just let a small laugh from his nose as he pinched back.   
  
“Definitely real”   
  
He couldn't help himself as his face couldn't hold back his genuine pleasure from that statement.   
  
“Robb?”   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
He got stuck on a thought, before he could answer. A heavy weight rested on his mind. How could he do this to Robb? Risk his life, his well being, so carelessly. Ramsey was dangerous, which made himself dangerous to be around. He knew this, and he knew it well, but everytime Theon wanted to pull away he couldn't. Those soft green eyes were a drug in themself and he couldn't get enough. He yearned for comfort, for trust and the affection that comes with it, and the part of him was yelling to loud to ignore, drowning out the risk of how close Robb got to his hell last night.   
  
Smothering away the warning he wanted to give Robb, instead he did something outside his norm.   
  
“Thank you….. for you know” he gestured back to mess in his home.   
  
Robb just casually grabbed him into a hug nuzzling into his hair, and by the drowned god  he loved it.. he always loved Robb hugs they always carried so much more affection than any embrace he's ever had before.... it was euphoric, the furthest thing from pain.   
  
“Always.” Robb whispered. Letting the words hang in the air.   


  
Things had gotten to quiet.. the ground wasn't rumbling from the seal in his room. Begrudgingly he has to pull away from Robb warmth, to check for Asha. sending a small ride of goosebumps down his back. Reminding him that he was indeed shirtless.  
  
He looked down to his shame, knowing both Robb and Jon had seen it all... and now they knew where they had come. Realization hit him hard as he tenderly touch the piece if skin he lost last night to skinner.  
  
Before he could make contact, Robbs soft hand grabbed his, pulling it close to his chest.  
  
" It doesn't change a thing" Robb smiled. Landing a gentle kiss on the top of Theons hand. Taking away some of his shame.  
  
Making Theon's heart flutter, shaking the away the cobwebs that had been nesting for years  
  
"No, questions, ok" Robb finished searching for Theon's gentle smile. That had grown  with every passing second.  
  
  
  
“Hey?" Theon asked, giving inside a quick glance. "let's go sailing” He whispered as his smile grew wicked. “ but we have to go now”  
  
Robb looked a little hesitant.. but eventually he gave in, giving Theon a slight nod for agreement, and in a flash they were out in the hall with a shirt and Ashas keys in hand..  
  
  
  
  
  
\--  
  
The salt air was just what he needed to clear all thought of last night's impending doom. It was a palate cleansers, washing away the old making way for the new  
  
The brisk air flowed under his flannel shirt as he starting un tying his sister rigg, the blackwind II. He's always love this boat, it was a 35ft cutter, modified to get the most speed possible. He had hoped she would have upgraded and allowed him to sneakily adopt it underneath her, but she seemed to love it as much as he did, to his frustration… so ‘borrowing’ it was as close as he was going to get to owning it.  
  
“you sure she’s fine with this? Robb asked cautiously..  
  
“We’ll she won't kill you” Theon laughed “you coming or I’m leaving without you?”.  
  
“ah shit” Robb mumbled as he stumbles onto the bow of the boat, catching his footing as a spinnaker slowly fills with air.  
  
“ you sure you know what you doing? this is a large boat?” Robb hollered at him.  
  
“what are you on about stark, this one only 35ft? you should see the first blackwind, “ for added value he emphasised with a whistle “ it would blow you mind,”.  
  
He could see Robb was nervous as he made his way to the stern of the boat, he couldn't help himself but chuckle. “ you’ll find your sea legs Stark… eventually”  
  
“Just don’t kill us”  
  
“Oh ye of little faith”  
  
He just smiled and took in a large breath of air nothing could remove his smile.  
  
“Just watch out for the boom” He warned him.  
  
“the boom?” Robb said and just for a laugh Theon loosened the winch sending the main sail arm sailing towards Robb, stopping inches from his face.  
  
“boom” Theon yelled laughing himself silly. Just before he grasped Robb arm as he stumbled backwards towards a watery bath.  
  
Robb face turned a cute shade of crimson as he got pulled back into Theon embrace. “Shit, ah thanks” he whispered taking a few seconds to look back at the glistening dark blue water he nearly swimming in.  
  
“Just take a seat Robbie boy, and enjoy the ride” he beamed as he re aligned the mainsail. while Robb flopped into a seat, watching Theon with a cute smile on his face.  
  
The salt air was just the drug he needed. To feel free as he picked up speed riding into the waves, the adrenaline pumping through him as he sailed towards the open sea.  
  
No one could touch him out here, he was in control, choosing to fight against or into the wind, and it was freeing.  
  
“ I dont think ive ever seen you smile this much” Robb commented as Theon slowed to a cruise, calmly floating along with no one else in sight, just recharging themselves in the heat of the sun.  
  
“Come on, you can’t admit this isn't fun” Theon laughed as he slumped onto the seat beside Robb.  
  
“ fun.. but maybe also a little terrifying.. “ Robb mumbled as he stretched his arms behind his head. Turning his head to face him.  
  
“I'm glad we came out here, I don’t think I ever seen this side of you.”  
  
“oh?”  
  
“ I like it” Robb smile was so genuine, it made him nervous. Out on the sea he felt like a Greyjoy. Theon greyjoy, and greyjoys take want they want. and by the drowned gods did he want Robb.

He wanted that gorgeous smile, on those soft lips, his strong hand on his body, his soft voice moaning his name….  
  
Impulse control was going out the window, he knew his restraint was weak, and his mind a shattered mess from the fear of last night.   
  
All he needed was a reason to justify his actions. A voice pushed him to pull Robb face gently towards his and taste those lips his was longing for.   
  
When he gets returned to Ramsey, he would  never be able to take this moment from him. He could never be with Robb, but he could enjoy him, in the short time he has left…..   
  
His kiss was accepted as Robb pushed back, with eagerness that he wasn’t expecting.  He pulled back smiling leaving the last of his passion on Robbs bottom lip locking on to Robbs pleading eyes. God they were stunning, the soft green contrasting against the harsh ocean blue. He could drown in his eyes.   
  
_“your leading the poor boy on”_  A voice  whispered.. He refused to hear it as he scrunched his eyes and shook his head.   
  
“Theon?” Robb husky voice sent a pulse to his groin.   
  
He looked back to those deep eyes, a sultry smile engulfing his face. Driving his wants, his needs as he straddled Robb. Running his hands through his hair pulling him back in for a kiss. He was hungry, hungry for lust, for passion, to feel good, bury the pain, always bury it.   
  
A soft moan vibrated from Robbs throat sending a shiver down Theons spine.   
  
“Theon?” Robb muffled into his mouth.   
  
His large hands started making Their way under Theon shirt. but there was a hesitancy in his touch, he was gentle as his hands politely roamed onto his lower back, to Theon frustration they didn't grip onto him. Was he scared to touch him?   
  
Robb pulled away catching his breath, “Theon?”   
  
Theon chose to ignore Robb caution, He nibbled Robbs ear, enjoying Robb rolling his head to make room for Theon to find his way down his neck.   
  
Robb let out a resented sigh as his hands came away from Theon back resting on his hips instead, as he pulled away from him.   
  
“Theon.. jus… wait” He panted, clearly straining himself to stop.   
  
Theon just sat up straight wearing clear confusion, with his face a flush of passion.   
  
“This.. this isn't right?”   
  
He could feel the twitch in his eyes.. embarrassment and anger killing his arousement. “what's wrong? you ashamed to fuck me stark” He spat   
  
Robb face was pained by that comment “ No.. no, it's just” he searched for Theons eyes his face was still flushed with passion “ by the old gods Theon.. I want this. you have no idea how much I want this” He gripped Theons hands his eyes pleading for understanding “ but not like this”   
  
“ Afraid of a little sex on the ocean?” Theon smirked, moving his face cemeteries from Robbs teasing him into a kiss. prying another moan from him.   
  
“Theon..” he lets out another moan “Please just listen”   
  
Theon just gritted his teeth, as his piercing eyes bore into Robbs.

He stood of Robb in his frustration and slumped in the seat opposite him, arms folding choosing to look at the sea instead of him.  
  
Anger swirling im his head, feeling the heighten unattractiveness that was etched into his skin, if Robb doesn't want him, who would.   
  
Unmoving he felt Robbs weight fall into the cushion beside him   
  
“ Theon, you know your important to me” as he wrapped his arms around him pulling Theon back into his chest. Nuzzling his chin into his shoulder.   
  
“Not important enough to fuck clearly” he scoffed not fighting off Robbs embrace.   
  
“You’ve had a pretty intense 24 hours, maybe we should wait till you had time to deal with it properly”   
  
He just let out a sigh as he slumped further into Robb, ofcourse he was going to say that, that was the only reasonable response, and of course it was the one Robb chose to give.

 

There was a twinge of guilt that resonated in Theon's chest, he really didn’t deserve Robb Stark. What was he kidding, he was damaged goods.  
  
“Why am I so important to you” he mumbled feeling utterly defeated.   
  
“There's no one I’ve ever meet whose like you Theon you're one of a kind,”   
  
“ Broken beyond repair, afraid of my own shadow, what a fucken catch” Theon grumbled cursing the sun as a headache was starting to make it self apparent.   
  
“ Theon, stop” Robb whispered as he kissed his neck, encouraging a warmth in his cheeks.   
  
“ I don't see it like that, after all the crap that's happened over last night, here you are sailing a boat with a smile a broad as the horizon. I see a guy who is not letting his past hold him back, who jokes about his attempted kidnapping, refusing to let it get him down.

  
The same guy who would punch samwell tarly in the face on his first day of school, and scoff at the retaliation. Just so he can move on from his past and set his own path, Your stronger than you realise Theon” Robb smiled his voice never wavering.   
  
“ His face didn't even hurt my fist” Theon smiled quietly, his voice was small, unsure how to process his words.   
  
“Still wouldn’t hurt to apologise at some stage” Theon just turned his head with a raised eyebrow. “it would make things easier with Jon”   
  
“ but this way is more fun” Theon replied looking back towards the ocean.     
  
Robb just sighed “You so like making things difficult don’t you”   
  
“says the man, who turned down easy sex”   
  
The air between them was a silent as the sea around them. Robb answer lingered before he slowly brought Theon hands wrapped in his, up in front of both of them.  The stretch skin glistening in the sun highlighting the gap were his fingers should be   
  
“ I …. I don’t want to be a resentment,” Robb whispered as he squeezed Theons hands.   
  
“Robb...I”   
  
“ It alright” Robb softly kissed his cheek “ you don't need to explain yourself, lets just figure out this mess first”   
  
Theon was at a lost for words. He knew he didn't deserve Robb, but he didn't want to let go. He genuinely wanted to be a better person. It was a weird feeling.   
  
“ do you ever not say the right things Stark?   
  
“Oh, I can think of a very embarrassing monday lunch… im pretty sure I had a stroke.”  Robb laughed.   
  
“ Don’t worry i'm pretty sure everyone thought the same thing” He laughed.   
  
When the laughing settled Robb just gave him a longing kiss “ you algood?” he asked rested his forehead on his.   
  
“ I will be “ He sheepishly smiled.   
  
As the wind started to pick up and the air turned cold They finally pulled apart, not knowing the length of how long they were sitting in each's company.   
  
As they made there way back into the harbour. He found humour in the nerves on Robbs face, when the figure come into view, resting her hands on her wide hips.   
  
“It was nice knowing you Greyjoy” Robb whispered.   
  
He just laughed and beamed directly at Asha scowl. As the boat softly bounced of the wharf, the sun setting behind them.   
  
Asha voice carried malice as she seethed at the two of them “I hoped you two fuckers, cleaned up after yourself, if I find one bit of your failed children anywhere on my boat, by the drown gods ill removed both of your fucken testicles.”   
  
“Calm down, no need to get your granny pants in a twist women, I wouldn’t fuck anyone on the piece of shit, even if you paid me.”   
  
As they both made there way of the boat Asha nodded towards Robb “stark” she smiled.   
  
“Hi Asha, sorry abou..”   
  
“Don’t stark, we both know it was this shit for brains” she attempted to boot Theon, but easily  predicting the incoming attack, he dodges it with a laugh in the air.   
  
“ Still not fast enough” Theon mocked.   
  
“Your bloody lucky, i'm still here, you shit.. The little Stark clan you’ve weasled yourself into, No offense Robb,” Asha sends a throwaway gesture to Robb as she steers down Theon, whose nonchalantly more preoccupied lightning his smoke, than giving her the time of day.   
  
  
  
“ they stressed themselves stupid after you two fucked off, without telling anyone” The last words carried more direction towards Robb strongly implying who clearly is the more responsible of the two.   
  
Ofcourse its Robb, Theon wasn't offended he knew his routine.   
  
Theon smiled watching Robb, he  ouldn’t help himself and had to offer his apologies one more time.   
  
“ I’m sorry Asha, by the time we left, I had realised i'd left my phone back at Theon's, and well…”   
  
“it's fine Stark, this is a standard, He knew what he was doing”.   
  
Theon blew out a stream of smoke with his usually cocky smirk on his face knowing full well, Asha couldn’t do shit.   
  
though.. his brow is dropped into confusion as his sister started wearing his signature smirk.   
  
“Well, because you and lover boy decided to take a romantic get away, I got to help decide where you get put until all this shit blows over..”   
  
“What are you on about? I got a place?” his confusion was Stirring as he let his cigarette rest on his bottom lip.   
  
“ The risk is too high, considering you literally welcomed one of them into your home..”   
  
“ yea…. and she's been locked away” Theon mumbled.   
  
“ and he knows your address” She bit.   
  
His throat grew dry at her words… The walls he once considered his barricade from the world, now were a cage, a mouse in a trap waiting for the killer.   
  
“shit….” he muttered.   
  
“We packed whatever we could salvage, from your little temper tantrum, and it was decided for your safety it was probably  best for you not to go back..”   
  
“we...who's we, and what the hell, going through my shit” His temper was boiling, taking a violent dragg in his smoke as he strode into Asha space.   
  
“ Theon.. she does have a point, I think everyone wants you to be safe”.   
  
Robb trying to offer comfort as he finally walks forward into the conversation fighting the sound of the creaking wharf.   
  
“ Robb, don’t” Theon spat.   
  
“ calm down, baby brother, Ned stark, the man that seems to have some personal interest in you, he’s offered you his home, till this blows over” Asha smirked.   
  
“ The Starks, you want me to live with the Starks?” Theon's scowled “ why don't I just go home, fuck westeros”   
  
Both Robbs and Asha face’s dropped. Robbs predictably at his attack on the offer over starks hospitality. but Ashas face was carrying a different concern, a quick flash of fear, information she was hesitant to share.   
  
“ Theon” she sighed “ now's not the right time…. our uncle has come home”   
  
“no…”   
  
The cigarette fell from his lips.   
  
“Euron?” He whispered.   
  
Asha just nodded, trying to take a step closer to Theon, as he moved away.   
  
The voices were starting to run through his head….   
  
_….“ don’t you run from me…. little Theon..”...._   
  
His attempt to swallow sent a shudder down his spine.   
  
Asha words pushed through the noise in his head “ The starks, will be safe… “   
  
“what about you?” Theon asked meekly looking into Ashas eyes.   
  
“I’ll be fine, I have a crew who would go to the end of the earth for me, hes little threat to me…..  just promise me, you will stay put..”   
  
The creek of the boards startled him as he looked up to see Robb stand beside Asha.   
  
The only two people in this world that he cared for..  for them he’d fight of every impulse to run, and hide. Even though every muscle in his body was screaming the opposite.   
  
“Should I be concerned?” Robb piped up. wearing a familiar face of worry.   
  
“Our uncle” Asha started only to be cut of by Theon haste.   
  
“Can we not open this shitty can of worms tonight”  He sneered“ He’s already learnt about ram… Him, in the last 24 hours, lets not open up the shitstorm that lead me to him in the first place”   
  
“He would never be able to look me in the eyes, if he knew” His voice internally twisting his stomach into knots.   
  
“okay” Robb smiled that gorgeous smile of his. “No questions”   
  
“No question” He agreed quietly.   
  
Robb looked towards Asha “Euron bad.”   
  
She scoffed a small laugh escaping her nose.   
  
“ Euron really bad”   
  
The slight smile was shared between the lot of them before Ashas announcement killed the silence   
  
“Right” pulling a pack of smokes from her pocket.   
  
“ Tie up my boat, and lets get you shitstains home, Don’t want my food to get cold”   
  
Theon just shot her a confused look as she passed him one.  “ Dinner at the starkys tonight, couldn't resist free food” she laughed.   
  
He just let out a anguished groan “can’t fucken wait…you know I still haven't agreed to stay there”   
  
“ Stop making my home sound like your worst case scenario , you know I live there right.” Robb smiled chucking a rope at him.   
  
“ yea thats like the only good thing about it,  you know pouty boy Jon lives there too?” he replied   
  
“ Shit really? I didn't realise…. ” Robb snarked back.   
  
He just scowled as he secured the last of the ropes   
  
He was not looking forward to this, a crowed house of eight…. eight people!.. this was going to be the death of him.   
  
As they made there way to Robbs jeep Robb left him with one last comment   
  
“oh yea, remember to watch of for Arya…”   
  
“Hah!” He smiled widely “ The shit assassin”   
  
\--------------   
  
The soft footsteps of his rubber soles resonated of the concrete walls as he was lead down the sickly blue hallway, the cold chains betweens his wrist, tugging against the fair hair on his wrist, kindly reminding him of his restraints.   
  
His icy blue eyes flickered in delight as he saw the other inmates step back from there bars as he strutted by.   
  
As he reached the visitors room, a young male voice intenced his ears,   
  
“Ramsay bolten” The blond hair boy smiled with fire in his eyes.   
  
“ I heard we have a common interest”   



	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated on the (01/09/2018)  
> (September the 9th for the Americans)
> 
> After a review of the chapter, I wasn't overly happy with the pacing, and certain interactions with other character.  
> The edit hasn't effected the overall story, only introducing a little more back story..
> 
> I hope you enjoy the changes.

He felt a sense of relief as his tired eyes finally fell onto the stone wall  entrance way to his family’s estate, he was yearning for the comfort of his bed and how amazing those first few seconds would feel when his head finally hit his pillow. Unsurprisingly to most, the floor is not a recommended place for a decent night's sleep.

 

Turning onto the gravel driveway, he felt a twinge of nervous twist in his stomach as reality hit him.

He’d had hoped to be better prepared for this moment, this was the first time Theon was meeting his whole family. The first time he was seeing his  home.

He had put it off not really knowing how to approach it. It wasn’t a secret Theon wasn’t good with engaging in large crowds, or meeting new people and it was usually always done with some sort of poison in his system.

 

He knew full well that his welcoming home and overly social family, would be considered as overbearing and draining in Theons eyes. Especially after every thing that had happened in the  last 24 hours.

 

He wrung his hands nervously on the steering wheel, thinking about what he was about to do. He was bringing a very unprepared and tired Theon, whose prone to be a right arse when he’s on edge, into a noisy, unpredictable household, with a hurricane for a six year old, and hoping this wouldn’t explode on impact.

 

He had to swallow his stress, he needed all the energy he could muster to survive this.

His eyes flickered up to his rear view vision mirror reminding himself, that Asha was also here to help.

It made his stress dwindle a little, she seem to have a certain radar for predicating Theons incoming mood swings, and knew what words would stop them in their tracks. Meaning he had back up for tonight.

She had followed them in her rental vehicle, a sneaky little black prius that hide in the shadows of the night.

 

Theon was the first to get out the jeep, once they pulled up to estate. He couldn’t help notice how low his shoulders were hanging in the dim light, Robb could only guess the night before had finally caught up with him, weighing down his thoughts.

 

He watched as Theon craned his neck, and stopped to look a his home “Shit Stark, how does the silver platter taste” he mumbled, as his eyes scanned the three story estate, with its large stone walls, and oak framed windows.

 

It definitely wasn't a modest home, it had enough rooms, for every stark child to have their own room plus guests rooms, two lounges, a sizable kitchen and a rumpus room. It  could house a small village.

 

He loved their family home, it had the stark family history wrapped in its foundation. Pass through generation to generation, with His favourite part being the large forest that surrounded the family land. It made it feel like a home for an old retired king.

 

“it’s really not that bad….. is it” Robb looked warily to him. As the resonating guilt of his family's wealth and position, reared its ugly head.

 

Theon just shook his head and laughed, to Robbs relief.

Even Asha couldn’t hold back her eye roll when she saw Robbs reaction, before walking past them, straight for the double oak door that lead into the stark household.

 

Robb held his breath in as they breached the entrance anticipating the worse, but instead he was politely greeted by the smell of a mouth watering Roast, that pulled at his hunger pains. Reminding him hadn’t had a thing to eat all day.

“I will only ever admit this once, but by the drowned god have I missed home made cooking” Asha commented.

“So is this you admitting you miss me?” Theon joked with a flicker of a smirk, crawling onto his tired face.

 

“Na man, just your cooking” she laughed, giving him a gentle shove on the shoulder,  as she made her way to the kitchen.

 

Before he and Theon could follow her, they were stopped in their tracks, by the sight of Jon crashed out on the old fabric couch.

He was lying on his back attempting to block the light out with his arm strewn across his face.

 

Robb knew Theon wouldn't be able to help himself, as he let out a snort. 

Jon was clearly not amused, not even bothering to lift his arm to reply “ shut it Greyjoy, you owe me” he grumbled.

 

“For what?” Theon snarled, kicking Jon in the leg, that was carelessly hanging off the side off the couch.

 

“ for being forced to move your shit, while you and Robb just pissed off” Jon Grumbled, sitting up to glare at Theon, with the fire of anger dancing in his eyes.

clearly very pissed.

 

A sudden twinge of guilt filed his stomach. This was a pretty shit move on their behalf, and Jon was still on his vendetta, looking for any excuse to prove to Robb that he had abandoned him choosing Theon over him, and Robb knew this would definitely be amo for his argument.

 

He gave Theon a nudge, to send him a silent don't be a dick sign, hoping to stop any incoming arguments.

Theon just gave him a small eye roll for reassurance. Until a suttle daunting realisation grew over his face, as his eyes drifted over Jons creased attire.

“ Why are you still wearing those..?” he swallowed.

 

Jon, cleary as tired as they were, glared bloody murder as he stood in Theons space, pushing him back on uncertain footing, not one noticing his sudden submissive stance.

 

“Maybe because I’ve been stuck at your’s all day on four hours of sleep, cleaning up and moving all your shit. and on top of that" he growled, Pushing Theon back further, keeping his voice low, trying to not draw unwanted attention. “ Your crazy bloody stalker lady didn’t give me my clothes back.”

 

“Jon," Robb cut in trying to stand in between them, but Jon, was not standing for it, not tonight.

“ No, Robb,” Jon bit, pushing Robb aside “seriously Theon you arse, how did you not smell the crazy on her” snapping through gritted teeth, with his tired eyes fighting against the bags they’re were carrying.

 

Theon's silence to Jon beratement, threw him off, making him drop his heckles and stand back, to make sense of Theons’ reaction.  “ and why the fuck do you care anyway?” he grumbled, unable to fully simmer his anger.

 

Theon hesitated. Avoiding Jons eye contact, trying to find the right response,  “ He..” Theon meekly replied, before changing his response. “waist coat, inside pocket” Theon whispeared, his jaw tensing as he looked to the carpet. Latching onto his arm for safety.

Robb didn’t think Theon could drop his shoulders any lower till now, weighed down by a painful shame.

 

Robb and Jon just shared confused glances, as Jons fury melted away to an exhausted concern, dreading were this was going. Robb had a similar sentiment, any horror was possible, considering what they had both learned about Theons world, in the last 24 hours.

 

Robb watched Theon carefully, as Jon opened the waistcoat, looking for the pocket Theon had described. He watched out  of care, he knew Theon was walking on a thin line tonight, that could snap at any minute, and he wanted to catch him before he fell.

 

But what  he wasn’t expecting to see was Theons to slowly raise his head, carefully  watching Jons gentle movements, as he reached into the pocket.

Robb stomach dropped at the sight of it, reminding him of the first few nights he spent at Theons place.  His scared eyes were carrying the same soft glaze to them, When he would get lost in another time or place, in another memory.

 

It made Robb realise, the true effect of how Theons repression to his trauma haunts him, making it crawl back in  uncontrolled flashbacks and dissociation. It was heart wrenching to watch, knowing there was little Robb could do in these moments, when Theon was trapped by his untamed thoughts.

 

Robb couldn’t hide the sadness from showing on his face as he reached out for Theons hand, for comfort, for grounding. Giving him something to latch onto.

The safety net he was offered was quietly received as  The few fingers, that were hanging out of Theon shirt, wrapped around his, embracing the small comfort, while he was stuck  in his trance watching Jon, who motions had frozen when his hand close around the item, Theon was afraid of.

 

Robb felt Theon shudder as he caught a flicker of metal reflect in the light, as Jon slide  the steel weapon out of it percurisally placed holder.

 

Robbs brain hit a wall, hard and fast, once he realized what Jon was holding. He looked to Theon, who had ducked his head when Jon sent him a look, questioning him about what he had found.

 

With that small action, Jon and robb came to the same conclusion, as they both took a step back from the falling knife.

 

Jon was wearing Ramsey clothes...

 

The soft thud of it landing on the carpet stole the rooms attention, holding back everyone voices.

Theon gritted his teeth, letting his gaze slowly meet up to Robbs. To Robbs dismay his eyes sunk lower when he caught the sadness sinking into Robbs face.

 

But before Robb could try to convince Theon that what he was seeing wasn't pity,  Asha booming voice echoed down the entrance way.

“Oi, Theon. Get your chicken legs in here “

 

Theon hastily flicked his head towards the voice, letting the air finally leave his tensed lung, Without even looking at Robb or Jon he took a hastily exit. From what Robb could gather, trying to get as far from this memory that he could. Robb was lost for words, and he turned back to Jon, who was running his hand through his hair.

 

“ shit, if he had just said something?” Jon mumbled undoing the waistcoat, his face resting back into a sullen frown.

 

“ I don’t think it's that easy for him, He can’t even say the guys name” Robb sighed trying to hold back his emotions, his mind was in no state to handle what he just saw. By the olds Gods he just wanted to grab Theons hand, take him to bed, and hug all of his pain away.

His desperation to do just that grew, when he crouched down to look at delicate knife, that looked as sharp as they day it was made, and he was flooded with flashes of Theons arms, and the small pink lines that littered his skin. He was relieved when his suffocating thoughts were cut off by Jons shirt covering it from site.

 

Robb feeling utterly dejected just looked up to Jon with sincerity  “Sorry about today man, “ He sighed. Feeling the yearning for his bed again. Where he could just sit and have one small moment to truly process everything.

 

Jon just shrugged at him, looking a little defeated from the nights events.

“ Don’t be, ok,” as he looked back towards the kitchen “ you shouldn't have to apologize for trying to help him get over last night, by the old gods even I'm still trying to process what happened, and After just seeing that” Jon whispered, nodding towards what the shirt on the floor was covering  “I don't think I could even imagine where his mind went before we showed up to help him ,”

 

Robb rubbed the back of his neck as he stood back up, trying not to imagine the thought

“I don't think I or he for that matter ever can thank you enough, for what you did last night…. You were the one who rung the cops weren't you?” Rob asked. Trying to move the conversation forward

 

Jon just smiled “ You were to busy charging in to save him, I don't think, you ever thought about how we were going to get out… your definitely a stark”

 

Robb couldn't help but return the smile “ so are you.”

 

“yea , the smarter one “ Jon chuckled.

 

Grabbing the shirt and waistcoat, bundling in up carefully, as not to catch himself on the knife. “ you think he's going to last the evening?” Jon quietly asked, looking towards the kitchen, where Theon had disappeared of to.

 

Robb, taking a page out of Theons book, just gave him as shrug, because in all honesty he really didn’t know.

 

Jon just gave him a nod of understanding, as he shuffled the clothes uncomfortable in hands, before he leaving for the kitchen.

 

Rob followed after him, receiving a look of delight from his mother, when he entered. Which he couldn't help returning.

Seeing a genuine happy face, was what he sorely needed to pry away some of the gloom of the evening.

 

“Robb, “  she beamed kissing him on the cheek  “Theon has been telling me how well cooking class had been going, he said you’ve been planning a meal for the family?”

 

He sent a evil look to Theon who cheekily threw a carrot piece into in his mouth smirking proudly. Robb could tell from a mile away that it wasn’t a his real one, this one had cracks round the edges. It was his cocky mask, giving him  a airly good shield from giving away his inner turmoil, and the causal headshake from Asha, told him she could see it too.

 

Before he could reply to his mother comment, he was saved by her catching Jon shirtless, a few steps from the stairs, trying to make a silent get away, “ Jon? where's you shirt?”  his mother asked, placing her hands on her hips, with a snark in her voice. Which Robb had of hoped, she could of held off from doing tonight. Considering how Jon risked his life for him and Theon.

 

“Yeah, snow, children live here” Theon mocked not helping the situation at all, making Robb send him a quick, don't you dare look. Which Theon, unphased about the threat, retorted with a half arse shrug, before grabbing another  carrot. “What its true, Jons pasty white skin, would burn any kids delicate eyes off”

Robb saw Jons shoulder tense in frustration, gripping the stairwell handle tight, gearing up to  spit words as Theon.

but thankfully the fire was stopped out before it could start. With  Rickon bounding into the room, with his speckled smile on full display. giggling as he ran towards Theon.

 

“Cindy!!” he squealed. Causing everyone in the room to look at Robb for an explanation. while Theon after a twitch of fright from the sudden loud noise, swooped Rickon up and put him on the bench beside him, passing him a carrot.

 

“ Rickon decided that Theon was cinderella, after, him and bran spent the evening with us at Theons watching all the disney films, till waaay past his bedtime” Robb chuckled, ruffleing Rickons hair.

 

Caitlyn, seeing Asha confused face, smiled sweetly “ Theon invited them over, after uncle Jons funeral, they really enjoyed themselves” His mother's words encouraged a smirk on her Asha, making Theon receive a solid punch to the arm. “ well aren't you a sweetheart” she laughed.

 

While Theon rubbed his arm, dropping his smirk for a just a second,  Robb just managed to catch Jons sour comment, that was directed towards him “only when he's got something to gain from it”  as he disappeared up the stairs.

 

He wanted to follow Jon up the stairs, to ask and beg for forgiveness, but he knew he wasn't going to get anywhere without Jon getting a true apology from Theon first, considering how tired the three of them were, Robb had to settled on waiting till tomorrow, giving Jon the space he wanted.

 

Rickon not understanding what was being said around him, focused all of his energy and attention on his favourite guest, who was struggling to hold onto his concentration in his floating thoughts.

 

Pulling at Theon arms for his attention, with a half chewed carrot in his hand, rickon couldn't contain himself.  “ I drew you a picture do you want to see it ? Its a dragon, with blue wings and 6 legs”

 

“Oh yeah,?” Theon replied, trying to catch on to what Rickon had said. Forcing himself to listen to what the young stark had to say.

 

Rickon didn't seem to notice as he carried on laughing in delight . “ yeah, its really cool, I did it in school.. Oo Did you bring any baking? Or Can you make those sweets again. Oh, oh, oh. You should meet shaggy..”

 

Robbs eye grew wide, managing to cut rickon off as he picked him up by his waist “ rickon buddy.” putting on his best smile, “ Theon's a little Tired tonight, ok. There will be plenty of time to play in the future. Theons’ going to be staying with us for a while”

 

Rob had totally forgotten about their dogs. There six very large husky dogs, that were filled to the brim with energy, and didn’t really understand personal space.

 

They had never discussed dogs, but the haunting words that came out of Theons mouth last night, and the bite mark that stained Theons hips, was a strong indication of what the reaction was going to be if he saw them, and that was definitely something Robb was going to make sure, there weren't going to find out tonight.

 

“ really?” Rickon's bright eyes were wide looking at Theon waiting for an answer.

“ well, we haven’t really talk” Theon started to mutter.

 

Asha just laughed  and slapped his back, causing Theon to flinch in frustration, his mask slowly cracking, as the night strained on him.  “ absolutely, he doesn't really have a choice,”

 

“Why?” rickon asked as Robb finally put him back on the ground.

“Cause he.. Uhh “ Asha hesitated before his mother cut in to help her out. “ his home isn’t safe at the moment dear,” she said squeezing his cheeks “ why don’t you help your sister set the table, and we might be able to convince Theon to make some dessert, how does that sound”

 

Robb, got a spark of joy, watching Rickon as he beamed with excitement, spriting into the the dining room, with his voice trailing behind him  “ Arya Theons making dessert!”

 

Asha encouraged the idea with a shoulder nudge “  Yea baby bro, what you making us?”

 

“You guys are just ruthless” He scowled, rubbing the side of his face, putting little fight into the request put on to him.

Robb joined in the agreement, giving him a cheeky smile, knowing that the distraction would be good for him, and would give Robb a quick chance to duck out the back to secure the dogs.

“ please?’ Robb asked politely, receiving a small sigh from Theon as he pushed himself of the counter and started searching through his mother's kitchen for ideas.

 

Knowing Theon was going to be distracted for awhile, He quietly stepped away and headed towards the backyard.

Receiving a little shiver down his back at the sudden change in temperature.

After a brisk walk he made it to the kennels, that was large enough to easily house six large husky dogs.

He was about to whistle for them to come when something caught his eye. The dogs always got freeroam of the property and would sometimes disappear into the woods, All that was needed was a firm whistle and the howl chain would set of, getting them to gradually made their way home.

 

But to his surprise his father had already beaten him to the punch, Robb caught him hunched over slightly, still in his police trench coat, tying up the gate, securing all six dogs up for the evening.

 

Robb put his hand through the cage wire, letting his best buddy, Greywind lick his hand gently. Before receiving a really good scratch behind the ear.

 

“ How did it go last night”?” Robb asked.

His father smiled, when stood back from the pen “ Son, I didn’t hear you come out,”

 

“Yeah, I came out to put the dogs to bed, but looks likes you got here first”

He replied, moving his scratches to under Greyjoys muzzle.

 

His father rubbing his face, soothing his stress lines,“ Thought we’d give the poor lad a break tonight. Just between you and me son” he let out a raspy chuckle ”I might have forgotten that not every family has a small pack of dogs in their backyard.”

 

“It's definitely not the norm” Robb replied, pulling away from greywind, moving his hands to his pockets instead. Standing straight to look his father in the eyes as his father spoke to him.

 

“Dad,” he asked, trying to say the words that had been on his mind for awhile. “how do you know so much about Theon's case?

 

His father put his hand into his pockets as the slowly started to make there way back inside. Silence covered there walk, with the soft sound of stone crunching under the souls of there shoes.

“I was there the night he was rescued from Ramsey camp.“ he started, as he looked towards there home. His faced creased in pain as he tried to remember the past ” A night when I sore true horror in the haunted eyes of a young child. So manipulated and broken by a madman, that when we finally managed to tell him he was going home, he fought against us, refusing to let us take him.”

 

He stopped his pace letting his eyes wander there yard, before falling back to Robb

 

“ That night, is a night I can never seem to get away from.”

 

His father words carried a weight to them, He knew as well as Robb did about how Theon felt about people knowing his past, and there was part of him that felt guilty for asking, to walk further into Theons past without his permission, but he wanted to know, he felt like he needed to know, if he wanted to be able to help Theon. To be able to recognize the threats around them and even know Theon might get hurt by this, it this was only way he could do it.

Maybe his father knew that as well.

 

A soft sadness lingering on his tongue, as he spoke.

“the system failed him son, The thing I had sworn my life to follow and protect, and in that I had failed him. “

 

Robb didn’t break his father trail of thought, knowing that there must be a reason he was telling him, opening up to him. His father was a smart man, who carried a lot of wisdom in his words, so as they took a seat on the garden bench,

Watching  the pine trees, slowly sway in the cool breeze. He knew this conversation was going to be important.

 

“I had realised to late that someone in the force didn't want him to found, by burying his case under false leads, and dead end, making Theons case impossible to solve,”

Robb could here the pain in his father voice as he talked through past regrets bringing to light why he had been so adamant to be on Theon case after the myrander incidents, and why Theon was so quickly invited to live under their roof.

 

He felt responsible.

 

“Someone who had a personal grudge against his father. Back when Balon was untouchable, being so far out of the governing law they decided to take matters into their own hands. To hurt him through his son, Hoping that he would personally come looking for his bloodline.

 

But it wasn't his father that came looking for him”

 

Robb looked up to his father, as he spoke, watching him reminisce about a softer memory, letting a small smile onto his lips.

 

“ She  loved that boy.

I can still remember the night she caught me leaving the station just after one of my longest shifts of the week, when she stopped me from getting to my car.

 

She had been turned down by every other station in the region, telling her it was a lost cause. That it would be impossible to find Theon, But that women was determined, and with her face full of a mother's fury, and desperation she was not going to let me leave until she knew I was going to do everything I could to find her son” then his smile faded, as his brow creased.

 

“ She never wanted to give up, even after his father managed to the close the case, by getting  Theon declared dead. “ The air hung heavy with the words his father had shared, making everything else around seem so distant, and cold.

 

Surely there would of been a reason, “ how. Why? He was his son?” Rob asked quietly, a little afraid of the answer

 

“The Greyjoys are very proud people, Balon especially. He was so detached in his Ironborn heritage and family name, He had no interest in helping Theon, believing if the boy was strong enough he would find his own way home, making him worthy to call himself a Greyjoy.

 

“thats mad, how …” Robb scrunching his face in anger.

 

“It pays to not waste energy on asking why, son,

I have wasted so many years of my life asking myself the same questions. Theres not an answer out there, not one you would want to hear.

 

Robb just nodded silently. Feeling dejected a total loss for words. Why was his father telling him this, when all it did was make him want to punch the face of a man over miles of ocean. Far away from anything he could do.

His felt his shoulders fall as low as Theons, dreading the thought of carrying around the knowledge that your father left you to die in the hands of a psychopath, just to teach you a lesson.

What was worse is that in his Father's eye, Theon failed that lesson.

 

He brought a hand up to his face, trying to rub away the pain building in his forehead, while his father looked to him with a sadness in his eyes.

 

“because of his father neglect and my department failing him. “ Robb heard his father's voice crack under the strain. As he looked over his shoulder to the door that lead to the kitchen

“ the poor lad was lost to that monster for four years..”

 

 _“ four years..”_ Robb thought to himself. As a horrible realisation shudder down his spin. Making his eyes hold their gaze, as he tried to process how long four years really was.

The panic attacks and foggy eyes, he would see Theon have, seemed so much worse now.

 

 _“ By the old gods... Four years”_ He stressed to himself, unable to comprehend what that would do to someone.

It pained him to remember how Theon shrugged of his missing years so casually.

 

_“....Catch up stark…. thought you were smart,_

_you should of picked up on that by now....”_

 

The more information that was slowly making its way to him, the more everything about Theons odd behavior at times was starting to make sense. Painting a very disturbing and heartbreaking picture.

 

No wonder Theon tried to hide it from the world.

 

Robb had been so stuck in thought, lost on analyzing the words coming from his father, dragging him further down into disbelief, that he nearly missed it.

A sentence that brought all his thought to a halt, making him stare at his dad in disbelief.

“ until you found him, son"

 

“wait. What I?” Robb stuttered. “ how could that be, I only meet Theon this year?”

 

“It was a long time ago, and you were only a child yourself, “ His father replied looking off into the distance, clasping his hands together, as Robb tried to search his few memories he had of riverrun

 

“ I'm not surprised you don’t remember.

 

It was the last night you stayed in the old family home in riverrun. Before you and the family moved in with you uncle for awhile.

 

You’ve always had a big heart Robb, you could never ignore a person need, and that son, is why Im so proud of you.

 

It was you and only you who noticed him, when we left the restaurant that night.

We were In the car park, wishing your uncle a good night, when you wandered away from us. Giving your mother the biggest heart attacked.” he chuckled to himself.

 

“ we found you three cars down, trying to offer your stuffed toy to a shy young boy,“

 

Robb could remember parts of  what his father described, he could remember the smell of fries and shell food, and a stomach so full he didn’t think he could eat for a week.

 

Holding his mothers hand tightly as they walked through the dimly lit car park, while his father carried a very small Sansa, sleeping in his arms.

He could remember hearing laughter, echoing through the park, pulling at his attention as they walked past a large black farm truck.

 

His parents only saw the two teenages, paying them little attention, missing the younge boy, hiding in the shadow of the dark raven haired teen.

 

Robb swallowed hard as the sight of sad eyes flashed in his brain

 

 _“Blue eyes.. They were dull, but they were blue, like the ocean”._ Robb thought to himself just as he recalled the moment the boy looked at him,

craning his neck to watch his happy family walk past, as he hid further behind the teen, Who had been the source of the laughter.

Robb could remember a feeling of something not being right, by something stirring inside of him , telling him he looked lonely.

 

Robb couldn’t help himself, he slipped away from his mother's gripp, when she was talking to uncle blackfish, and wandered back to where he had seen the boy.

 

Clutching his stuffed dog tight, he approached the boy, Blatantly ignoring the men talking beside the truck.

But the boy just stood rigid, watching intensely as Robb got closer. Every now and then quickly checking to see if the teenager had noticed.

Growing visibly nervous, at the small toy Robb had extended out to him, with the biggest smile he could muster..

 

Robb look out towards the yard, with his eyes searching his hazy memory, trying to remember what had happened to Theon that night.

 

He never spoke or said a word to Robb when he had offered him the stuffed dog,  Robb could recall that, but he can’t remember if he had said anything in the silence, Before the man with the pale skin and dark hair noticed him.

 

Making him take a step back, on staggering feet, scared by what the young boys eyes were screaming, telling him to run.

 

“And who do we have here?” The pale face teen smiled, crouching down to him, with delight dancing in his eye, and a voice like … velvet

_“ Ramsey “_

At that thought, Robb air got caught caught in his lungs. As his body remember the fear from that one encounter.

 

He remember feeling a quick relief when he backed into his father's legs, jumping at the sudden embrace of his fathers large hand on his shoulders.

“ There you are” …

 

“Dad” Robb asked, looking toward his old man's saddened face, his usual soft skin turned pale the looming moonlight, “ we left him with ramsey, we let him leave.”

 

“aye son I did,” His father's voice only a wispear. “ I couldn’t do anything that could risk endangering you”

 

Robbs mind, was holding onto the image of Ramsay's face, those piercing blue eyes, that Theon had to look into for four years, while his father spoke of his decision

 

“ I had to protect my family, If I had let him see any indication that I recognized Theon, I knew Ramsey would become hostile. He wouldn’t hesitate to hurt you to get to me.

 

I had worked alongside Roose Bolton long enough to know what type of man his son was, and how dangerous he could be. Roose knew it too, choosing to retire from the force, when he had to come face to face to the truth of what his son had done.

 

That night was the night I sent you three home with your uncle blackfish. To have the family safe, under his roof, away from the danger, while we hunted for where Ramsey had been hiding out.”

 

Robb watched as his father, push himself through the memories he had tried to forget to move on from, seeing the pain in his father face, Robb knew he was fighting against his need to repress the thoughts.

 

“I couldn't sacrifice your safety that night, and that price cost Theon another six months of his childhood in the hands of that monster.” His father words stopped, unable to carry on with his thoughts.

 

Robb could feel his father's torn guilt, as the past played out slowly in his mind, the moment they abandoned Theon. His chest hurt as he remember the skinny boys hopelessness as  Robb was slowly guided away by his father, his head only turning away at the last minute, to see Ramsey place his hands on Theon shoulder, with his smile twisting into anger.

 

His mind was a swirl of shock and disbelief Unable to find a response to his father words. He could never imagine, what it must have been like to be caught in that position. To choose whose life was more important, to feed an innocent child to the dogs for your family, and then to live through the guilt for years.

 

“You have no idea, how pleased I was to hear that you had become friends” His father voice was soft, and low. Pushing past his painful memories.

“ I never had a chance to help him, but you can, you can do better than I could, to give him  kindness to help him in this harsh world.

 

“But you did find him, and brought him home to his mother,” Robb replied, his voice wavering all little form his building exhaustion, from his emotional rollercoaster.

 

“ I moved him from one monster to another” Robb watched, as he saw his father in a light he had never seen before.

Ned was a strong man, an endearing and noble man. That people from all over westeros looked up to, relied on, a strong pillar that held there family together.

But tonight, in the quiet moment of this cold evening, sitting on garden bench.

Robb just saw a man, with heavy shoulders and a big heart. Weighed down by his responsibilities and mistakes. A man whose was as vulnerable as anyone else.

 

His father couldn’t bring his face to meet Robb choosing to look ahead instead

“ By the time I had found him, I was to late. His mother had fallen ill.”  The hesitation in the air felt like minutes as his father didn’t want to say the words

 

“Dad?” Robb asked, pushing His father to make it through his sentence.

“ She didn’t even recognize him,”

The words left a pain across his face “she was so lost to her disease she didn’t believe it was her child, her baby boy that she had been so desperate to find.

 

In the end I had to leave him with his father, who after the court case demanded me to stay away”

 

“ Dad, that's not your fault

 

“Iknow son, but that doesn't stop the heart from hurting.”

 

After the wind feel, and the air grew silent, his father stood up, turning to look at Robb.

 

“I need you to promise me something”

 

“Anything” Robb replied, still not sure what message his father had been sending by telling him Theons heartbreaking history.

 

“ This wasn’t just my past to share, but I needed you to hear it for what it was.

Son, Sometimes bad things just happens to good people, there's no rhyme or reason for it, it just how life works and I need you to understand this.

 

You could go to the end of the world, run through fire for Theon, for anyone you love. But I want you to learn, to understand a lesson that took me a very long time to learn. Sometimes things are just out of your control, Sometimes you can try as hard as you can, but it will still be not enough.

It won’t be an easy thing to learn I. can promise you that, but it an important one.

 

And Robb “ he father added picking his police hat up from the bench

“ Don’t let your life get put by the wayside, trying to heal Theon. He has had a hard past, that he hasn’t been able to properly deal with.

I hope what I told you tonight will make it easier on you, to give you and understanding of the the long journey ahead of him.

 

Just remember that, He is not your responsibility, he's your friend. Allow him the space to heal, and be there when he needs you, and you should be fine.”

 

Robb nodded in understanding, taking in his father's passing wisdom.  He adored Theon, from his cocky confidence, to his endearing smile. But his father's words were right, with the emotions swirling inside of him from a mentally straining 24 hours, screaming to pull Theon aside and hug him, tell him safe, to convince him he's loved and wanted.

He knew he would run through the fire to stop Theons pain, and his father did too.

 

His father can read him like an open book.

 

His words were a warning telling him to pull back the reins. To not get blinded by his affection.

 

Robb took a moment to take in his father advice before a question crossed his mind

“ dad before you go” Robb announced stopping him at the last minute, as his hand rested on the door handle.

 

“ Arya managed to pry on your other case, are you sure taking on the lannisters is a good idea?”

 

Robb felt a small sense of relief as a smile, rested on the corner of his tired face, most likely from thinking about his michevouse daughter.

 

“Robert is a good friend of mine, he believes there corruption seeping it way in to his office, he believes is coming from the lannister.

 

He has very limited proof and he's too close to them on the account of been married to Cersei.

We can’t let them know there getting investigated to avoid them burning the tracks.

 

It's not something I can just ignore, or leave to someone who would risk the Lannister discovering us”

 

His father tried to assure him with a smile, he would were when his mother would worry.“ don’t worry, son I understand the risk when it comes to the lannisters. I’ll be careful”

 

Robb couldn't shake the thought of walking directly into the lion's mouth, It never ended well for anyone. But his father was a smart man, who had a lengthy past with the lannister family.

Those words should have given Robb confidence, so he didn't know why he couldn't let go of his concern.

 

As his father opened the door, letting the heat and light of the kitchen melt away the resonating chill of there conversation.

Robb Tried to leave the strenuous emotions from the conversation outside,  by bringing in a deep breath to lift his shoulder to try get rid of some of the stress that was resonating in his body.

 

He didn't know how to process any of this information, that was swirling around in his head. Jumping back in forth, reciting the words that he's been told and replaying what he's seen.

 

It was all becoming to much for him. The world around him was becoming a whole different place, and it wasn't what he had expected.

 

His thoughts soothed, as he stepped into the kitchen, trailing behind his father.

Seeing he peaceful sight of a lone Theon quietly washing his dishes, with no other starks around him. He looked contempt, and calm, oldly comfortable. He couldn't help but smile at the man he adored.

 

His father must have noticed his soft expression, giving him a polite nod before making an exit. Leaving the moment to greet Theon home, for another time.

 

Theon didn't notice them enter nor when Robb made his way over to him, he was to busy invested in what he was doing to realise.

Robb was about to embrace him, to wrap his arms through Theons and hug him from behind, But a little voice in his head that stopped him, telling him that it probably wasn't the best idea considering everything, making him choose to announce his arrival with a soft  “hey" instead.

 

He knew it had been the right decision, when Theon turned his head with a tired smile returning a gentle “hey" back.

 

That was all he needed to give into his urges, giving Theon the hug he had been pinning to give him since they got here.

 

It was just a gentle embraced that allowed him to rest his head on Theons shoulder, leaning in to watch him wash the dishes as his he wrapped his arms around Theons stomach.

 

“ This has been such a long day” Robb moaned, closing his eyes enjoying Theons warmth after being in the outside in the cold.

 

Theon seemed to be yearning for  the contact as much as he did. He stopped what he was doing, leaving his dishes to lean on the bench, letting his head fall to rest on Robbs.

“mmhmm" he agreed. As he stood there for a moment resting his eyes, relaxing into Robb

 

There was a pleasant sensation that melted away the tension of the night, knowing that Theon trusted him. Its was a only a small gesture, but it carried a lot of weight to it.

 

Robb let out a tired sigh, as he groaned through his words “ bed sounds so good right now"

 

“ what the chances of your mother letting us put a raincheck on dinner"  Theon replied. putting his damp hand on Robb head, pulling him in closer. Gently Pushing into the contact.

 

“ we both know the answer to that”  Robb snorted, receiving a small chuckle from Theon, making his shoulders bounce, as he dropped his arm back down.

 

Theon replied, by giving out a sarcastic huff, as he pulled away, leaving the his warmth lingering on Robbs chest.

Robb saw him turn to grab a tea towel, as he rubbed his tired eyes, opening them just in time to catch it getting thrown his way.

 

“ then It's time to pull your weight, stark” he smirked, flicking the bubble from the sink towards Robb.

 

\----

 

Dinner was mouth watering.

 

His mother had gone above and beyond. She had made a full set lamb roast, with  roast veggies, and enough gravy to feed a small army. He hadn't barely eaten anything all day, his mouth was just salverating at the site.

 

“I cant thank you enough, Mrs stark, this look delicious” Asha announced not bothering to wait for everyone to get their plate full before she dug in, Receiving an eye roll from Theon.

 

“Yes, Thank you dear, you really out did yourself tonight” His father announced sharing a small smile between the him and his wife, as he sat at the head of the table. Right between his mother and Jon.

 

Making a wall between the elephant in the room, the one family secret  that still goes unanswered, no matter how many times it asked.

 

After everything he had learnt about Theons past, and seeing  how it visibly affects him. It definitely made him think about how much it hurt Jon not knowing who his mother was, making him feel  isolated from the family.

Robb was to susceptible to spriling thought tonight, that it brought him even more misery when he started to think of the pain Jon carries around when his mother constantly reminds him he not hers.

 

It made Robb look at this small moment of his life in a whole new light, and truly appreciate what he had.

To understand how truly lucky he was.

 

He was surrounded by a family, who he cared about, and knew they cared about him. A safe loving home, full of warmth and affection.

They were a support chain, encouraging and supportive, allowing him to be himself.

A treasure that many people didn't get.

 

Then the nasty thought creeped in.

Making him understand how cold the world would be without them, and he couldn't stop His eyes from subconsily flicking to Theon, to catch an expression he had seen once before.

He had been to young to recognize what it was back then, the sadness in his eyes, when the young skinny boy watched his family walk past that night in the carpark.

It was a yearning for a family. A family like his.

 

Robb only caught it in brief moment as Theon looked around the table. Just before Rickon yanked at his arm, making him pull out his signature smirk, and start teasing him, by stealing the meat of his plate.

 

Robb couldn’t help but smile to himself, knowing that his family will treat him as one of their own.

_In there oldly unique own way “_

He thought to himself as he caught Sansa, give Theon a eyeroll as he starting laughing at Rickon frustration

 

“ stop it,” he squealed in delight when Theon would take his some of his food, placing it on his own plate.

Then he’d fight of Rickon fork with his, smiling and laughing when he tried to steal it back.

 

The comotion cause his father to look over to their guest while there mother past him the gravy, as she sent him a concerned look about his decision. He just smiled it off, telling her not worry.

 

But before Robb could figure out what that could have ment, His elbow got bumped by bran, backing up from the table.

 

“You algood” Robb asked, politely moving bran glass further on table just incase. “ yeah, just grabbing a drink” He replied.

 

Every since Bran had been restricted to a wheelchair, his mother had grown extremely protective of her son.

Her intentions were understood by the family, she had nearly lost him when he fell from the third floor window, and the fear of possibly losing him again, was fueling her overprotective nature, and  in the process accidentally suffocating Bran from being his own person.

Trying to keep him away from any threats, it didn’t matter how small, she wasn’t willing to risk it

 

So exactly on cue, he pedicted his mother was going to say something, when he mention getting a drink.

 

And on point, his mother stood up “Oh honey, it ok, i'll grab it for you” she just couldn't help herself.

 

He loved his mother, and it was hard seeing her struggle with good intentions. Knowing that sometimes she needs to reminded, that she was wrapping him up in cotton wool again.

Robb was about to tell her he’ll be fine, but he was taken aback by Asha abrupt announcement

“Why?” She butted in as her eyes suddenly landed  on bran, leaving her conversation she had been having with Arya  “He can do it himself can’t he”

 

The whole room fell silent, Robb was lost for words, even Theon turned confused about why the atmosphere in the room had changed.

 

But just as quickly it arrive, the tension dissipated with his father burly laugh the breaking  the silence. As he reached out to grab his mothers hand. “ Shit down love, Bran will be fine”

 

After a small moment of hesitation, his mother return his father smile  and allowed him to pull her back to sit beside him. Sending a small look of embarrassment, and Receiving a chuckle from his father.

 

There love had lasted through so much, through the dangers of their fathers job, and the stress of Jons arrival and Brans accident, but still burnt bright, it was a sight he adored seeing, an inspiration knowing that love like that still existed.

 

Theon gave Robbs a shin a blunt kick to get his attention before he comment about his sister brashness

“ Ignore her, She just stuck in her ways, everyone kind of just looks out for themselves back at home, no one give two shits if your crippled”

 

“Sounds kind of ruthless” Robb commented, as he watched Bran share a smile with Asha, When she winked to him asking.

“ can you grab me one why your up?”

 

Asha was clearly a believer in tough love, It would definitely explain Theon stubbornness, if he had to grow up around that.

 

“ It can be, but you need to be tough, or people just walk all over you” Theon shrugged.

“The islands were founded and rule by independently by pirates, what else would you expect, Their proud bastards” He smirked.

 

“And we should be” Asha cutt in. “ we survived hundreds of years, without the meddling of the of some over shore government”  Stabbing the last bit of meat onto her fork.

 

“ we were learning about your lot’s history this year. “ Sansa butted, causing Theon to jump around in fake surprise.

 

“She speaks” he mocked, earning himself an evil glare from sansa, before she turned her displeasure to Asha “All you guys do is steal from others, rape and pillage was how they worded it. That's not surviving, thats prying on the weak.” she snarled looking at the two very proud greyjoys.

 

“It was our way of life,” Asha announced. “ they would fly the Greyjoy flag high, with our proud words we do not sow, we were the fiercest thing on the waves, strong and independent, we took what we wanted.“

 

“There no point convincing her otherwise, they’re all brainwashed, The sea salt rotts there brain if they never leaves the island” Theon shrugged towards Sansa about asha Theatrics.

 

His father couldn't help but laugh, as Arya dived into the conversation. “Pirates are awesome” Arya smiling at the idea, “ There badass, take no shit from no one”

“Arya” his mother scolded her “Language”

“Jon and Robb says it all the time, And I heard Sansa say it last week” She replied scrunching her nose.

Sansa just rolled her eyes “ I'm fifteen, I can”

“None of you should, I raised you to have manners” his mother sighed as she set her cutlery down.

 

“I'm so disappointed in the lot of you” Theon anounched,” shameful just shameful” he mocked earning himself a groan from Arya and Jon to his delight.

 

The rest of the evening moved on a similar rotation of light teasing and clattering of plates and cutlery, until the dishes were near empty and his stomach was bursting from the pressure of over indulgence.

 

To his pleasure Theon had eaten at least a full plate worth of food, his dish was empty for a change, not scattered around to hide how much he hadn’t eaten, a trick he would usually like to pull, distracting your eye site as he talked to, moving the food around, never really making it to his mouth.

Margaery had taught him habits to look out for, Theon was a smart little shit and knew his issues brought under wanted attention, so he was very skilled at hiding them, so you couldn’t catch him.

The worst would be in the span of half a hour, he could go from sober to high, and you would never see the moment he took it.

 

“ So what you cook us for dessert, baby bro” Asha cut in as she lent back in her chair, taking a swig of the beer, bran had brought her.

 

“Lemon cakes,” His mother announced as she carried in the two plate of lemon cake squares that Theon had done an incredible Job on.

“ These look amazing dear” She commented as she placed them down.

 

Robb sent Theon a cheeky grin, he knew they were Sansa favourite, “ So sansa, what do you think? “ Theon teasing her sour attitude of the evening, to see how lady sansa would react, knowing he had cornered her.

 

But before Sansa had time to retaliate, trying to suppress her genuine delight when she took a bite. “ Robb dear” his mother asked ”did you see were Rickon went?”

 

and just like that, he was reminded of the hurricane his six year old brother was known for, as he came in giggling with a rush of 6 large energetic dogs trailing behind him. Knocking over a vase as they came bounding in.

 

 _“Shit shit shit”_ Robb panicked to himself as he shot up, latching onto lady and summers collar, just missing shaggydog as he made a beeline for the incredibly startled Theon,

“Sansa, grab Shaggydog!” Robb yelled in haste, a little louder than he had intended.

 

But he was to late. Sansa had stepped back out of reach on the incoming dog, when he drink got knocked on to her dress, by Greywind crawling under the table.

“Shaggy heal” sansa tried of a wavering voice, but the dog didn’t listen he was too interested in the new guess.

 

“ Fuck, fuck, fuck off!” Robb heard Theon trip back over a chair leg, with a panic, sending him to the floor out of his site.

 

All he heard was, Theon roar“ KRYA, GET DOWN”, leaving a sizable thump resonating in the air, making the dog yelp in pain.

Robb hasily gave the Dogs to Jon, as his mother held Ghost, getting to Theon in time to see him crawling back from Nymeria flaring her teeth at Theon, trying to defend Shaggydog.

 

“I’m sorry I’m Sorry.” Theon cried out, wide eye, and terrified, pushing himself against the wall, as his chest rose and fell in desperate panic.

 

“I’m sorry, I know my place, I Know my place!” Theon screamed, pushing further into the wall to seem as small and less threatening as possible.

 

His dad came in the last second to grab Nymeria, pulling her back back the color, while Asha stood holding greywind. Rage flaring in her nostrils.

When all the Dogs under control, Asha spat fire “ Who the fuck has this many dogs.

 

His father ignored her as he politely passed Nymeria to Sansa who was stuck, frozen in shock from what she had just seen.

 

While Rickon with the smallest voiced tried to apologize “ Im sorry” he whispered, “ i just wanted him to meet shaggydog”

“Its ok, buddy” Robb replied turning to look at Rickon big eyes, “ Just ask next time ok?’”

 

Rickon gave as small nod as his father walked up to Theon.

 

“Theon son, “ His father crouched down to be eye level with the startle Theon, trying to offer him comfort with a soft demeanor, Theons words were quiet as he muttered to his father, making him turn his head, to signal to his wife to clear the room.

 

His mother wasted no time, Still holding Ghost she looked towards her family“ right, Arya, bran, come help me with the dishes. Jon, Sansa help Rickon put the dogs to bed” His mother announced. But with no stir of a movement from the startled family, she demanded their attention with a stern clap “ now” she barked, motivating their feet to move.

 

As the room cleared, with a scuffle of plates and a wimper from Shaggy dog getting dragged from the room, hr walked over to stand beside a concerned Asha, watching a petrified Theon, hiding behind his arms, shaking like a leaf.

 

“Theon, I want you to tell me where you are” his father tried for the second time, only receiving silence as an answer.

 

“Theon!” Asha snapped growing tired of the Theons panic attack” enough of this, stop embarrassing yourself, put your hands down, and answer the man”

 

After a tense moment, Theon forced down his arms, refusing to meet anyone in the eyes, staring forwards, as tears slowly rolled down his cheeks. He was visibly pale, with a mixture of fear and shame resting on his face, as he let out short shivering breaths.

 

Without hesitation, Robb politely pushed past Asha to sit down beside Theon, not touching him, but enough contact to hopefully ground Theon.

 

It seemed to help, as Theon slowly brought his head up to his father, “ can you tell me where you are “ his father asked again. Never once growing impatience, just politely waiting for Theon to be ready,

 

Through a tired and cracked voice, Theon forced out a few broken words before finally swallowing and telling his father he was at “ the starks house”

 

“Good, “His father smiled, as He listed a few more Questions for Theon to answer, to orient himself and pull him out of the cloud of fear he was in.

 

By them time Theon had come down from his state, his face had grown more pale, with sweet beads resting on his forehead.

So it didn’t surprise Robb that after he got as small look of reassurance from Theon, his eyes flickered in terror as he darted outside to empty his stomach into the garden, signally an end to the evening.

 

There wasn't much said during the rest of the night, Theon mainly kept to himself creeping of to him room after saying goodbye to Asha.

Leaving Robb with a “ he’ll be fine” before she headed back to the harbour.

 

In his exhausted state, he couldn't remember walking to his room, only registering the pure bliss, When his head finally hit his pillow, letting his brain enjoy the quiet. He was so tired he knew it wouldn't taken him long to fall asleep, as he pushed himself further into the pillow.

 

Not even after a minute of shutting his eyes. His door swung open reliveling Three very stern faces.

“ explain” Sansas stern glare sending a shiver up his spin.

“ It’s not my place “ He grumbled not even bothering to lift his head from his pillow.

 

“ we’ll if he’s going to be living here, they need to know,” Jon commented, leaning up against the door frame. “ I've already explained to them what happened last night, so they understand he’s not crazy, just …”

 

“Traumatized “ arya butted in, oddly excited about the idea.

“Like he's got weird things that set him off, making hims see things?” ayra smiled, before shrugging at Robb frown. “what?  thats was Jon was explaining,“ she looked to jon and back to Robb “ like was it sleep walking?”

Jon just nodded, a yawn escaping from his lips.

 

“Look guys, he doesn’t like talking about it, I haven’t ask asked him to tell me. Neither should you, you guys are going to have to Respect his privacy.” Robb sat up up staring at them with tired stressed eyes “ otherwise, he’ll just go out of his way to be arse, to the lot of you, making your lives harder”

 

“So were supposed to just tip toe around him and hope he doesn't throw a little tanty every now and then” Sansa grumbled.

 

Aryas lit up, her eyes dancing with a malevolent glee. “Or, if he pisses us off..” She started..

 

“Arya don’t you even go there” Robb grumble, a little to loudly as he stood up and stared her straight in the eyes, causing her smile to finally drop. “ That's not even funny, if you’d seen his sca…”

 

Robb brain was stretch and tired, he wasn’t in the mood for an interrogation, “ you know what i'm not doing this tonight” he said before he just stormed past the lot of them, making his way downs stairs to the guest rooms.

 

He can understand there interest, and wanting to know about him. The question where never far from his mind every since he had meet Theon, pulling at his mind for weeks, gnawing away at his curiosity.  But its not his information to share and they will just have to learn that Theon will just attack if you push him to hard, and understand it just not worth it.

 

He knock lightly, to let the door slowly open, and reveal Theon sitting defeated on his bed looking at the floor.

 

Just with that sight, he was cursing himself for not coming here first.

After shutting the door quietly, he didn’t waste a second more, as he walks up to Theon, grabbing him as he falls to the bed, cuddling him tight.

 

“Im so tired “ he mumbled into Theons neck. As Theon curls into his embrace.

 

“Mmmm,” He replies, pulling the blankets up.” your house smells weird” he yawns, his voice quiet from exhaustion “ It smells like dogs”

 

“I'm sorry about them” he yawned back“ we were going to introduce you to one of them tomorrow, but Rickon kinda barrel rolled that plan”

 

“it's ok man, It always recommended to make a bold introductions right?” He laugh was slow as his movement, as his  chest was starting to slow to long breaths

“ I’ll make it up to you ok?” Robb whispered

“ you do that stark…”

Robb just nudged into his warmth, allowing it to take him into a deep well needed sleep.

 


	12. chapter 12

  
  


Even since Theon had moved in the house 3 months ago, The smell of tobacco tended to waft around their home all the time. 

 

If he was outside…. He was always smoking, and to her frustration it was usually always under her window, she was sure he was doing it on purpose.

 

Ever since that dinner, he has been consistently finding ways to annoy her, from wasting her luxury shampoo and condition on his scruffy mop, he calls hair, to moving around her phone, any time she accidently leaves it in his reach, and the gods forbid he would ever drop that smug smirk of his

  
  


With a disgruntled huff Sansa got up from her sewing table and closed her window, loud enough that she hoped Theon had heard it.

 

She didn’t need this today, She had a assignment due for her soft materials class, and she was suppose to get it all finished today before her besty jeyne picked her up for tonight.

 

The two of them had been invited by her sweetheart of a boyfriend Joffrey, to their first senior party tonight. And not matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't concentrate on her work in front of her. She was too distracted by all the excitement buzzing through her, dancing in her stomach.

 

She should of have it finished by now, but she had spent more time than she planned at the mall this morning.

Robb had promised to take her after Arya had ruined her favourite top, by cutting it up to make a sail for her stupid pirate ship. 

 

Arya had grown obsessed with Asha, even going as far wanting to attempt axe Throwing next time she came back. Which Sansa was very happy that her mother, quickly put a stop to that idea, making her choose between that or her fencing. And of course Arya wasn’t going to give up what she like to call her “ dancing lessons”

  
  


Those damn Greyjoys are becoming the bane of her existence, just put on this earth to make her life harder.

Originally she was only supposed to be going to the mall with, Jeyne and Robb, 

 

But Then of course Robb goes ahead and invites Theon to her frustration. She can never seem to get Robb alone, even since he moved in, those two have been combined at the hip.

 

She couldn’t understand what he sees in him. He’s rude, and selfish, the complete opposite of  Robbs other friends. 

But she he had to admit it to herself, that it was nice seeing Robb this happy. If she really thought about it, she struggled to remember a time, when her brother had been in such good  mood, even with his midterms coming up.

 

She was happy for Robb but those two ruined the whole trip. Theon was older than Robb, but that in no way made him anymore mature, in all honesty he was the worst of the two, Consistently instigating there immature antics and ridiculously loud laughter.

 

It brought all the wrong attention to her and Jenye. Even going as far as getting kick out of a store for Theon knocking a display onto Robb. It was weird, it made her feel like the adult in the group, having to scold her older brother, when usually he was the always the level headed one.

 

The whole debacle made it stupidly hard to find anything to wear tonight, but they were lucky enough to find a cute little dress shop just before they left. When the two idiots went to find food.

 

The only positive thing that came from there silliness, was they  they were to distracted by each other anitics, to even question why they were there. 

 

Robbs was way too overprotective for an older brother, there was no way he would allow her to go to the party tonight. Especially a senor party.

She was lucky enough that she knew Joffrey would never invite Robb, considering there in team rivalry, and Theon straight up hates Joffrey.

 

She scrunched her fingers in the soft velvet fabric she had been working with. Joffrey won’t even come round anymore, not after her father had to pry Theon and Joffrey apart, when they were going at it on the front lawn, Robb had only left them alone for five minutes before the fists came out.

 

She remembered the fury on Joffrey face as he stormed from her home, with blood dripping from his nose.

She was surprised he had even invited her tonight, she wasn’t sure when Joffrey was going to forgive her. But to her surprise he caught her yesterday at the lockers before she was set to go home. His voice was so sincere it made her heart flutter. 

All she could remember from the interaction, was the way the sun from the window danced in his golden hair.

 

“ Hey ladybug,” he greeted her, his soft hand brushing her hair “ I hope your coming tonight?”

He smiled as his Green eyes never left her gaze.

“ Where?” She asked softly. Looking up to him.

 

“My house, Robert and Cersei are away this weekend, wouldn't want to miss the opportunity for some fun, now would we?” he smirked, letting a flicker of delight dance in her eyes, making her heart melt. 

 

She was so lost her day dream she didn’t hear Jenye mother’s car pull up, and jumped when the door swung open, with Arya walking away announcing “ Jenye the pain here”

“Shit, i'm not even changed yet” she huffed, before hurring off to her room.

 

She was just finished changing, when Jeyne bursted in. 

“ Sansa,” she giggle. “ It's been so long” exaggerating her invite for a hug

“Too long my dear” Sansa Laughed, giving her a giant hug, Giggling as the jumped on the spot, exploding with excitement 

 

Jenye was the first to break away, to stand back and admired Sansa outfit

“Ooo you went for the pink one, it's so pretty on you “ she squealed.

 

She had chosen A pink Bandeau dress, it was suttle with a small line of beads down the left hand side, accessorizing it with a white pearl necklaces and Thermal black tights to fight off the winter chill. 

 

She knew her parents would ask to many question, if they saw her outfit, so she hide it all under a simple light grey coat that finished just above her knees, to avoid any wanted attention.

 

Jenye flashed open her black coat revealing her dark blue sweater dress she was rocking  with matching black tights.

There outfits totally complimented each others, making them a dynamite pair. 

They both couldn’t contain there smiles, as the both jumped excitedly squealing again.

  
  


Jenyes mother was so relaxed, compared to hers. She was cool with the two of them going to the party, even buying them a sneaky bottle of wine to share. Sending them off at the gate with a wave, and and a smile.

 

The thumping of the music sent a shiver down her spin, They could hear it from the estate gateway. Echoing through the night sky. 

 

“You nervous?” Sansa Asked looking to Jenye

“A little” She replied giving her hand a tight squeeze.

“ We can do this” .

“Absolutely” 

 

She hadn’t realised how many people would be here, The place was packed. She recognized some of their faces. Ones she had seen walking down the halls of her school, mostly seniors and a few junior's like her, but not many.

 

After wandering around for a few minutes taking in the sight and sharing an ecstatic glee with Jenye she caught the sight of some of Joffrey mates. 

Meryn trant who every one knew was paid to keep any eye on Joffrey, but preferred to join in with Joffrey antic instead of stopping them  and Ilyn payne who was known for being a bit of a brute, a silent but deadly type. 

Sansa never really felt comfortable around them, but over time she just got used to them, and Joffrey liked them, so who was she to say otherwise.

 

She dragged an uneasy Jenye along with her when she decided to asked them where joffrey was, but before she could she was intercepted by Robbs dearest friend Margery.

 

Sansa adored Margery, she was alway wearing the height of fashion, turning heads wherever she went. She was a true lady

 

Whenever she visited or bumped into her at school, she was alway so polite and would jump at any opportunity to help her with any issues, from boys to homework.. Sansa couldn't help but look up to her.

 

Sansa was in awe of her stunning flora pixi dress, that hugged her body shape perfectly, with her long legs on display, completely unphased by the nights cool wind.

 

“Sansa, you look lovely” Margery smiled greeting her with with a kiss on the cheek.

“ both of you do“ she added, greeting Jenye the same way. 

 

“Mageray, I saw your the dress you're making in soft materials, your stitching is so meticulous. It going to be so gorgeous when its finished “ Sansa beamed .

 

“Oh honey, aren't you sweet, I was lucky enough to be taught by the best seamstress in westeros.

Speaking of my darling grandmother, she's been dying to meet you ever since I showed her you last project, she's really impressed"

“ really?” Sansa asked, bewildered about the compliment that came her way.

“absolutely dear, don’t sound so surprised, your good. Very good. I love to work with you on ideas, outside of school assignments if your interested?”

 

Sansa didn't hesitate on the offer, her eyes going wide nearly stuttering over her word

“ yes absolutely. I would love too"

 

Sansa couldn't believe the opportunity that had just been offered to her, the tyrells had so much influence in the fashion world. If she could impress Margaery it could open the door to her dream job. This was huge.

 

As the realisation clicked she knew she had to gain back her composure, she couldn't risk embarrassing herself.

Quickly calming herself, giving her dress a gentle stroke trying to Smooth out any creases.

“ I can grab your number from Robb if you like and we can organise a date.. i mean and appointment” she hitched on her words. Causing herself to blush at the mistake. Cursing herself internally.

 

“ A date it is” Margaery agreed with a genuine smile, before raising her eyebrow. Looking ar Sansa. Who was still trying to gain her composure again trying to be mature as possible.

 

“Speaking of dear Robb, my best guest is that he doesn’t know you’re here?” She asked, a cheeky smile dancing on her lips

 

“ well..” sansa glanced a quick look towards Jenye. Who share a similar look of concern.

 

“My lips are seal ” as she motions a zip across her lips,“ Just be gentle with the wine ladies, im looking forward to your call” she smiled giving them a polite nod before leaving them.

 

Sansa and Jeyne just stood in silence as they watch margery saunter away, and disappear into the sea of people. 

 

When she was out of ear shot Jenye turned to her grabbing both hands “Omg” she squealed

 

“Iknow” Sansa giggled

 

“Omg!” jenye danced on the spot. Struggling to contain her excitement

“ Iknow!!! “ Sansa laughed her cheek burning from her wide smile.

 

“Sansa this is so cool. I'm so happy for you!!” 

Jenye smiled. Squeezing her hands

 

Jenye was the best friend anyone could ask for and Sansa filled to the brim with happiness, lunged straight into a hug, wanting to make sure she knew that. If it wasn't for her she wouldn't of been brave enough to come tonight.

She owed her the world for this moment.

 

Pulling back holding on jeyne arms she announced “ Thank you for making me come tonight, your the best" 

 

“ damn straight,” she replied grabbing sansa hand leading her to the kitchen. “ lets celebrate”

 

“absolutely!”  Sansa words strained over the music

 

“ Margaery is so cool, Why won’t your brother date her already?” Jenye replied as they made there way into the kitchen

“You’re telling me,” Sansa replied. 

 

There laughter was was cutt as Joffrey walked into their view “ I always Thought Margaery would be more interest in someone, with. A little more power between his fingers”

 

“Joffrey” Sansa beamed walking over to give him a hug

“ darling, don’t crease the satin”

Taking an awkward step, she quickly put on a graceful smile, “ It is a lovely top “

 

“It is isn’t it, made by the best seamstress in the country, only one of a kind”

 

“ The gold Lion pretty cool” Jenye voiced shyly

 

“ It my ancestors signia, They wore it into battle, sending fear in to their enemies eyes” Joffrey smugly announced. Sansa could feel Jenyes eye roll from here, even though she was sneakily  hiding it behind her mousy brown fringe.

 

To Sansa slight frustration Joffrey paid her no attention, like he always did 

“ Now, would you lovely ladies, like some glasses for that wine?”

  
  
  


It took awhile for her to get in the swing of things, Once the wine had started flushing her cheeks, making the laughter come a lot easier, She really started to enjoy herself.

 

She even prided herself on joining in a game of beer pong, earning herself cheers from the crowd when they managed to get the ball in the cup.

Her and Jenye against Joffrey and Trant. It was an easy victory for the boys, but she couldn't care less she was having fun.

 

Evening choosing to ignore the frustrated Glances Joffrey sent Jenye, as she stuck close by to her.

 

The wine had giving her more confidence, making her more comfortable of her actions. As she tried to keep her promise to Jenye to not ditch her tonight

 

But didn't stop Joffrey from constantly trying to get her alone.

Eventually as the evening went on, she gave into the gorgeous green eyes and allowed him to drag him away.

 

“It seems you’ve run low,” Joffrey walked up to her, taking a look at her empty bottle. With that charming smile of his.

“ Come, let's quickly grab some from the cellar”

“ but Jenye” she slurred a little, noticing the state she was in. She placed a delicate hand over her mouth apologizing “ sorry" she gushed “maybe I might have had enough for tonight”.

 

“ come on, let's go grab some fresh air, then then we can carry on with the night, you are having fun aren't you?

 

Sansa quickly nodded her head, knowing from experience how quickly Joffrey's moods could change, and he was right she was having fun.

She didn't want to upset and ruin the night, Deciding that leaving Jeyne for a small moment wouldn't hurt. 

 

“ Jenyes a big girl. She'll be fine” he smiled as he grabbed her hand leading her away from the kitchen. Away from Jenye.

  
  


“ you really do look beautiful tonight,” joffrey commented. As they walked along the white tall ceiling hallway.

She felt her cheeks blush and his hand warmed hers. Her heart was a flutter at the small romantic moment they were sharing.

 

“ Thank you “ she replied. Feeling smittened about the compliment. This is the Joffrey she adores, the one who sweet, and charming, he always knows what to say to make her feel special.  

It annoys her that no one can see Joffrey like she did, under all the macho he really was a sweet guy, and her family never seems to give him the chance. 

  
  


And just on cue, like they knew she was thinking about them, they come and ruin her evening. Stopping her romantic walk through the baratheon halls.

 

She knew something was off by the way Joffrey shoulders tense, and he stopped in his step. 

Sansa joined him looking out the window to see what had caught his eye.

 

Her heart sank, as Joffrey pulled his hand back in frustration. “ what the fuck are those cunts doing here” her snarled in anger, before looking back to Sansa scowling ” did you invite them?” He demanded.

 

I ..” She stuttered not knowing what to say, scared of making the situation worse.

 

“You stark always ruin everything” he seethed before storming back to his boys, with fire in every step

 

Once alone, she could feel the frustration boiling her blood, as she looked back, as the four uninvited Guest, laughing as they strolled along the grass, with beers in their hands.

 

She quickly stood back from the window again to avoid getting caught by the four of them.

“Just typical,” she scowled, “They couldn’t let me have this”

 

Her mind in a flurry, She quickly ran towards where she had left Jeyne.

Feeling a ping of guilt when she strode into the kitchen, seeing Jeyne sitting awkwardly, as Meryn trant was trying to cozy up to her.

 

Sansa Grabbed her in a haste pulling her off the couch by the hand  leading them to the foyer stairs. .

 

“You ok?” She asked, trying to catch her breath, from the sudden movement. 

“ Robbs here” 

“Crap” Jenye muttered

“Double crap” She returned

 

They managed to sneak halfway down the stairs to see the first floor, without being seen, to try to watch Joffrey hopefully send them home.

 

“ Stark” Joffrey barked striding over to the group of people that Robb, had started mingling with.

 

“Hey! little Joff Joff” Theon announced, pushing himself  in front on Robb, standing there with his hands in his pockets, and his signature smirk on his lips.

 

Even though they were putting a stop to her evening, and there unannounced arrival, will permanently put joffrey in a bad mood, but she couldn’t deny watching Theon protect her brother was sweet, even though it was directed towards joffrey, she still found it incredibly cute. 

 

“ This party was invite only, and your not welcome on my parents property” Joffrey sneered. Puffing his chest up towards Theon, who just laughed at him

 

“Oh this is your place, I knew could smell the incest in the air” Theon slurred. 

 

“What the fuck does that mean,” Joffrey growled. Curling his fist, as his boys were starting to walk in closer. 

Even sansa could see they were trying their hardest to look intimidating, as a crowd started to gather around them.

 

“Nothing” Robb grumbled, giving Theon a death stare, as he guided him back behind him, like pulling on the leash to his bulldog. “ ignore him, he just had too much to drink.”

 

Sansa screwed her nose at the comment, it was a sentence she would hear nearly every weekend. She still didn't understand how Robb put up with him.

  
  


“ What are you playing at Joffrey, you invite the whole team to celebrate the our win against Essos, did you forget that I'm on the team, that's pretty poor for the captain?”

Robb replied, using his height against Joffrey.

 

Joffrey held his stance glaring at Theon “ He’s not on the team?”

 

“I could be, I’ve brought you to the ground, what was it, four times now” Theon mocked taking a step forward, but he was abruptly stopped by Robb raising his hand towards him

 

“Theon, not helping” Jon commented trying to hold back him smile.

 

“Come on Joffs, this is embarrassing,” ygritte pushed past blowing smoke in his face “let the men through, You never know it might even lighting up this shit show”.

 

Sansa knew Ygritte carried an ambience of intimidation around her, but having the whole crowd part way for her. Was kinda impressive.

Jenye must of thought the same thing as she whispered “ She’s a badass” to Sansa.

 

“ Greyjoy is not stepping a foot on my property” Joffrey announced blocking Theons path as they tried to follow Ygritte though.

 

Theon just laughed, as he looked back towards a concerned Robb giving him a shrugg. 

Then he did something no one was expecting, especially Joffrey.

Theon startled him by Grabbing his face, and before his boys could intervene, heplanted a kiss on Joffrey, making him fall to the ground, in shock.

 

Saying he was mad was an understatement, He was fumming as he swore Theons name, while wiping his mouth. “ What the fuck you faggot”

 

But his words were swallowed by the cheering a hollering of the crowd letting them through, accepting the group into party.

And of course, Theon revealed in the moment lighting up a smoke ,‘accidently” shoulder charging trant on his way past.

 

Robb was at least polite enough to try and offer a hand to get Joffrey off the ground.

“ Fuck off” Joffrey growled swiping his hand away “ My family use to burn faggots like you” he snarled before storming off.

 

Sansa couldn't contain her smile. She knew this would ruin Joffrey's night, and which ment the end of her evening, but the the look of panic in Joffrey's eyes when Theon kissed him, was too funny to ignore.

 

The last thing she heard before her and Jenye ducked upstairs to avoid them was Robb laughing and Theons cheeky comment “ What you said no violence,”

  
  


The rest of the night became a game for her and Jenye to avoid her siblings, moving from room to room when the echo of her siblings words and laughter got to close.

It was kind of a rush, she thought her night was ruined, but spending the night hiding with Jenye,had been just as fun.

 

“I think we can relax now, They started to jump in the pool” Jenye giggle as they watched them from second story bedroom.

 

Sansa joined her after grabbing the bottle of wine they had swiped from the cabinet, nearly giving their position away, when the had popped the cork, early on in the evening.

It was sweet red wine that went down a little too easy.

 

They both  stood there watching as students started pushing each other in, while others just jumped in fully clothes, hollering as the plunged into the massive pool.

 

Sansa eyes wandered around the crowd to see if she could see her brothers,

She noticed in her search that The ever mature Margaery had stepped back with Theon as Jon got pushed in by Robb.

She thought it was a bit odd that Theon wasn’t joining in. Knowing the person he was, and easily guessing how drunk he would of been.

 

But then her brain caught up, pushing through the hazy Fog, reminding her of the scars that creeped out of Theons clothes, sticking out from under his collar or sleeves, when he does allow his hands to be shown.

 

Then she understood straight away, her thought starting trailing off about how after two months of school, he still managed to keep his hands underwraps, there were small rumors that floated around, but half the time no one believed he had missing fingers, because  no one could really recall seeing them.

 

Her thoughts were reeled back in as she laughed as Ygritte gettig back at Robb for pushing jon in, by getting a run up, and grabbing Robb as she jumped in, pulling him in with her. 

 

Even Some of Joff buddies were ripping of their shirts and jumping in.

“Look even meryn trant getting in” sansa nudged Jenye laughing.

 

“Oh please don’t even go there” She sighed. “ why do the weird ones always go for me, at least joffrey's handsome, even though he’s a little” Jenye cut herself off as she quickly chugging a wigg of wine back. With panic dancing in her eyes

 

“He’s what?” Sansa pressed

 

“ you.. Know” She said hesitantly “ he can be a little bit of a jerk”

 

Sansa wanted to bit her tongue and be the polite lady but She had too much wine to contain her thoughts “ I know he can be a bit intense, but he can be a sweetheart, I swear”

 

“Sansa, don’t you think if you have to justify it” She hinted before taking another large swing of wine. “ Don’t worry that doesn't matter, If you like him then Im totally here for you “ she smile, backtracking on her original comment.

 

“I really do” she felt her smile falter, because she didn't want to admit to the truth is her best friends words. So to quieten those little voices, she took a swig of wine. She wasn’t going to think about it now, She was having to much fun watching the antics down stairs.

 

“Oh, why won’t Theon jump in “ Jenye sighed after a while, as she leant on her hands, that were resting on the windowsill.

 

“Oh, you're kidding aren't you? Sansa laughed causing Jenye too look back at her with wide eyes, realising what she had just said “Theon...... You like Theon?”

 

“No.. I.. I just think he kinda… handsome” She mumbled into the wine bottle. That she had grabbed back.

 

“ So in a sea of Rugby players, whose could easily carry two of you up a flight of stairs , you like the twig”

“Oh come on sans,” Jenye giggle “ he’s lean… and he’s not that skinny”

 

“Yea, “ Sansa scoffed “only  because cause no one at home will let him leave the table without finishing dinner, seriously, he's like a child” and rolled her eyes.

 

“ I think he kinda quirky, you know. Interesting” Jenye was blushing as she looked down

“What quirky about being borderline anorexic ”Sana huffed falling back onto the bed.

 

“ Does he really .. think he fat?” Jenye worried, quietly scratching at the bottle lable.

 

“ Trust me he’s vain, but I don’t think that's the reason why” Sansa said reaching out for the bottle, stretching her finger for Jenye to come join her. “Robb made it very clear, No question, or what ever that bull shit is, were all supposed to just deal with his ‘quirkiness, and not ask him why.”

 

She stopped for a second, realising how harsh she had come off, Theon had clearly been getting to her, but that still was a little mean. She had seen how real that panic attack was on the first night he moved in, and she did genuinely feel sorry for him. It had scared her watching him, thinking what it was like to be that scared. No matter how much of an arse he was, nobody deserves those. 

 

Her thoughts were cut away by Jenye sitting beside her passing the wine.

“ Is it like family things?” Jenye asked “ Like abuse?”

 

Sansa hesitated on her word, before getting up and decided on closing the door properly,

 

“Ok, don't tell anyone, but my curiosity got the better of me ”

What!?, ….you have to tell me” Jeyne shuffled in her spot.

 

“ He was a kidnapped victim” Sansa admitted.

 

“ What.. when, how. Oh my god Sans”

 

“I know I shouldnt of looked it up, but Robb wouldn’t tell me anything, and I was bearing with it, I was, but every now and Then he seems to have like really.. ” Sansa starting wringing her hands. There was such a tight lock on Theons past, it felt wrong spreading it, she trusted Jenye, but she still struggled to say the words.

“Sans?” Jenyes Soft voice lingered through the tense air. Giving her a small push.

 

“He has really intense nightmares… It's only happened a few times, mostly on the first couple of nights since he's been lliving with us. Jenye they sound horrifying, it It really spooked me. 

He screamed so much his voice was raw the next morning..He was too exhausted to go to school.

The first time he woke the whole house, I can still remember opening my door to see what was going on, and I couldn't help myself but I followed Robb running to his room.”

 

Sansa pulled away from staring at her hands to Jenye “ He was crying, like really crying, I’ve never seen anything like it. Mixed with the panic attack he had when he saw the dogs.

I just couldn't help myself, I thought maybe If I found out something about why he was like that, I might be able to help him.

I felt guilty at first, But Then Theon kept kindly keep reminding me he was an arse hat, so there's that.”

 

Jenye just scrunched her nose, unsure if she wanted her question answered or not “ what did you find?”

 

“I really didn't out much. Only that he went missing from his uncle's care when he was eight. Some guy called Ron? Or euin. He’s not important. Then he wasn’t found by my father until he was 12, he was missing for like four years.

 

“Holy shit” Jenye whispered watching Theon with a smoke in between his fingers as he tried to fight off two girls trying to get him into the water.

 

“Iknow.. All the stuff about what happened to him is drowned out by all the information about the the guy who took him, Someone called Ramsay bolton?”

 

Jenye was still watching the situation at the pool unfold, with a dripping wet Robb coming to Theon’s aid, driving the girls away, “ I've never heard of him” 

“Neither?” Sansa replied. “ but you won’t ever get the chance of seeing him take his shirt off in public,”

 

“Why’s that?” Jenye giggle watching Theon run from Robb, as he chased him into the house, trying to give him a wet hug.

 

Sansa took another swig, staring forward as she pictured Theon hands, driving an uncomfortable shiver down her spine, Thinking to herself that the wine was starting to get a little sickly now

“the guy was obsessed with knives..”

 

Jenyes face went pale as she turned back to sansa.

“you’re kidding?”

 

“You’ve seen his fingers haven't you?” Sansa asked trying to cover the pity in his voice. 

 

After those words she saw the same expression she had, when she found out, 

She didn’t believe it at first, but when she connected all the dots, realisation hit in and it made her feel ill.

 

“I think i'm gonna be sick,” was the last words that left jenye mouth as she rushed out the bedroom making a beeline past Joffrey on the way to the bathroom.

 

“Sansa, baby I thought you had gone home” He slurred, His cheeks afire with a warm glow, matching the glaze resting on his eyes.

He sat beside her, rubbing his thumb along her cheek bone. “ I’m so happy I found you” his usually sweet voice, was harsh with the stain of wine.

 

Something didn't feel right, making her squirm against him as he squeezed her arm tightly, when he tried to pull her face in close, forcing a kiss upon her face.

 

Joffrey I’m..” he cut her off as he forced another kiss on her, pushing roughly on her shoulder forcing her onto the bed “ I'm don’t I..”

“Shhh, no talking” He grumbled smothering his mouth on hers, as she tried harder to fight him off, with no success. “ You might be able to save this night after all,”

 

She was about to tell him stop, but his clammy hand muffled her mouth, while his other hand started to search for the top of her tights. 

 

She tried harder and harder to fight him off, while her panicked eyes screaming for help, as he grabbed her wrist, slamming it on the bed, climbing on top of her.

 

His hand was pushing harder and harder on her mouth, making it hard to breath.

The wine clouding her mind was swarming with fear and panic, as her tears rolled down her cheeks. She couldn't fight back, she was stuck and her heart was pounding in her chest as she predicted the inevitable.

 

“You little starks, really like messing with my shit don’t you, I know you called your stupid cunt of a brother,” His smile wide as he starting yanking her tights. While he held her arm down with his knee  “This will teach the bastard for crashing my party”

 

She tried forcing out a scream, anything to get someone's attention, anyone. Everytime she tried, it made the room spin, she wasnt getting enough oxygen in, she felt like she was going to faint.

The music was too loud, and everyone was down stairs, nobody would be able to hear her to to help her.

All she could muster now was small whimper that escaped her throat, as he managed to pull her tights down.

She didn't want this. This was not how tonight was suppose to go. Why was he doing this?

 

As Joffrey managed to clawed at her breast scratching her skin, she heard the door fly open with a loud bang.

“Yeah not fucken happeneing you sick fuck.” Was all she heard, before the suffocating weight of joffrey was ripped off her, revealing a very angry Theon, and and an equally angry dripping wet Ygritte.

  
  


“Hun are you ok” Ygritte rushed over to the bed grabbing her shaking hand.

 

Sansa couldn’t hold back the tears from falling, as she grabbed Ygritte hand pulling her in for a hug, Gripping her tight holding onto her for safety. 

Still holding Ygritte tight She looked up to see where Joffrey had gone. 

 

Her terrified eyes caught sight of Theon holding Joffrey up by the collar up, shoving him against the wall

“ You are a cheeky little cunt aren't you? your mother should of swallowed you” He spat as he punched him in the gut, sending Joffrey to the ground, Not satisfied with teaching Joffrey his lesson, Theon grabbed his hair shoving his head back against the wall. 

 

“Fuck of greyjoy” Joffrey screamed “ get the fuck out of my house”

 

Ygritte, seeing where this was headed, quickly intervened, Before Theon's first meet joffrey's face. “ slow, down cowboy, I Don't think I would be very fair to kill him, before the brothers get a chance do you?” Her face was a scold as stone, as she went to grab Theon hand, causing him to flinch.  “Not that I don’t trust you, because I don’t”

 

“That's not how the saying goes” Theon Growled, still gripping Joffrey's hair, while the blood rolled down his face.

 

“ I know, you look after Sansa, I'll feed this bugger to the wolves” she snapped, as she grabbed a swearing Joffrey from the ground, dragging him away, as he staggered on uncertain feet. 

Showing how intimidating she could really be. Leaving Just her and Theon alone, in the stale tension of the room.

 

Sansa could feel the tears still rolling down her face, as she gently got off the bed, and with shaky hands she pulled her tights up trying to keep any dignity she had left.

 

Sansa looked up to see Theon, still standing where he had forced Joffrey onto the wall. His fist was still clenched in anger, with painful tension his jaw.

 

Theons eyes locked on to hers, after she noticed how heavy his breathing was. To see the fury in his eyes, somehow made her feel safer.

 

After a brief moment, Theon brought his hand up to hair, and gave it a russell, as he made her way over to her. Scuffing his feet like he was unsure what to do?

 

But once he arrive in front of sansa and looked her in the eyes, with what sansa would call it years worth of sadness.

And Sansa just lost all control, as she fell into his chest, sobbing while she grabbed at his shirt. Feeling like an utter fool.

“ Your ok, sansa. Its ok..” Theon whispered into her hair as he cupped the back of her head. 

Showing a side of Theon she had never seen before.

 

“Im so stupid,” she weeped not wanting to let go of him, needing him to be her safety net.

 

“You’re not stupid, you're one of the smartest people I know, sans”

 

“I trusted him, everyone tried to warn me, but I was so stupid” she wailed.

 

Theon slowly pulled her away meeting her gaze, Looking down to meet her in the eyes. 

Even though he stunk of booze and smoke, and his eyes carried a heavy sheen to them, his word sounded so honest

 

“Words are sometimes the sharpest tool people can use against you,” he replied, giving her a pained look. “and those nasty ones always seem to learn that early, That's why they're so good at it”

 

“I should've listened.” her voice was struggling Against the pain in her throat.

“ It’s not your fault, ok?” She struggled to accept the answer, shaking her head squeezing her eyes shut to trying stop the tears. Knowing what a fool she had been.

 

She opened her eyes again when he grabbed her hand. The gesture was enough to distract her from her spiralling guilt ridden thoughts. His they were surprisingly soft 

“ Don't worry, it’s took me awhile to understand, but believe me when I say It’s not your fault, don’t let those pesky little voices in your head tell you otherwise.”

 

She took a moment to let her breathing calm, letting out a few shaky breaths. trying to block out the guilt for letting herself get into this situation, for being to weak to fight him off. For being so useless…..

“They’re pretty convincing..” she choked.

 

“Yeah, they can be,” he let a small smile form on his lips “so get angry… fight them, tell them to fuck off, scream, throw things, take back control. Don’t let them win ”his warm hands were suddenly replaced by cool porcelain. “Here imagine this vase is Joffrey big ugly smug face”

 

She ran her delicate fingers over the curves of the vase, trying to process what he was suggestion. She'd never thought of helf self of being a vandal, but she was angry and hurt, and the idea sounded really good.

 

“ Go on, as hard you can” Theon smile standing back, giving her all the room she needed.

 

Standing from the wall she took a step, and thought of how much she hated that smug bastard, How much of an arsehole he was to her friends, how demanding and needy he was and how little and weak he made her feel..

 

She felt the rage boil in her, the frustration of how many time he had put her down and to feel unworthy.

She let out a harrowing scream, sending the vase hurtling towards the wall, leaving a giant hole in the wall, With smashed vase scattered along the floor.

 

“feel better?” Theon smiled. Looking at the mess

“yeah” she replied as a small smile grew on her face, as her breath calmed from the rush.

  
  


“great!” He beamed, to her surprise, he took her his White jumper off passing it to her. revealing his baggy tank top, leaving his arm and hands on full display, “ Thank you” she whispered. 

 

“ Always,” He replied rubbing his arm nervously, before she returned her gratitude in another hug. Feeling a little more comfortable, a little safer in his baggy jumper.

 

There sweet moment was cut of as Robb rushed in with a cut on his lip

“ come on we need to go know, Where’s Jeyne?”

 

Theon quickly pulled back from Sansa, refusing to look at Robb for being caught hugging her sister, in which even in the heat of the moment, she still thought it was cute.

 

“ I’ll find her, I can meet you at the gate” Theon replied as he read the situation loud and clear and ran past them and down the hall.

 

“Come on Sans” Robb wasting no more time, grabbing her hand and pulled her down the hallway trying to dodge large crowds as they ducked around corner, staying out of sight.

 

Sansa mind was a flurry, from her emotional state, and the wine still flowing through her system, and the whole time Robb never once letting go of her hand. 

 

They were nearly at the back door before they saw three of Joffrey's friend running there way blocking their exit. They ducked into the closest as they ran by, hearing their voices when they ran past “ Fuck snow, I Heard Greyjoys on the top floor, hurry up”

 

“What's going on?” Sansa asked. Growing worried. Squeezing her brother hand tight.

  
  


“ Joffrey's mates didnt take to kindly to me punching him in the face,”

Robb informed her as they creeped out of the closet, finally making it out the back door.   
  
She gave Robb a unconfident look at her heels, and then the grass they were face to face with.

Robb just rolled his eyes “ hand em here, but hurry”

While she spent  a quick moment of wrestling her shoes off she glanced at her brother. “Im so sorry Robb this is all my fault” she fretted as he grabbed her shoes so they could run again.

  
  


But not before Robb pulled her into a quick hug, squeezing her tight “ This is no way your fault, ok sans, its not”

 

She didn't have time to reply, before she heard Theon's manic laughter in the distance. They turned to see him running hand in hand with Jenye.

 

“Run ya cunts,” he hollard as a four guys appeared from the back door, close on their tail..

“Oh Shit “ Robb laughed as he pulled on Sansa’s hand.

 

She could here he heart pumping in her ears, he calf aches from running in heels.

 

So she was utterly revealed as Robbs Jeep pulled up just in front of them skidding along the grass, with Ygritte behind the steering wheel yelling at them “ Get in! ”

 

Robb opened her door, slightly pushing her in, waiting to help Jeyne in before clambering in himself.

 

“ Tell little Joff he can suck my big fat cock,” Theon stopped to mock the incoming thugs, throwing half a can of beer at them. To Jons frustration. “ Greyjoy, get your white arse in the fucken jeep”

 

Theon climbed into the back of the jeep, lying flat on the ground laughing his arse off as they speed out of the baratheons property, driving over the curbs as the hoofed it out of there.

 

“Holy shit what did you do stark” Theon asked finally catching his breath. Leaning up against the back seat looking out the back window.

 

Robb wiped his chin, smearing blood along face, when he answered Theon

“ I took a page out of your book”

 

“Yeah, man” Theon cheered. “ bet that shit felt good!”

 

Sansa caught Jenye blushing widely and quietly laughing at Theon theatrics. She must of been swooning when Theon came in to rescue her.

 

“You know what stark, you have a pretty impressive right hook” Ygritte announced, driving through the back streets.

 

“ Don’t encourage this “ Jon scowled, but the alcohol on his breath, made him weak, and let a smile form on his face.

 

“Oh come on, snow he had it coming. Don't be such a debbie downer” Theon cut it.

 

“ Yeah, snow” Jenye bravely joined in. To the surprise of the rest of them. Making Theon turn his to look over his shoulder at her.

“ fuck yea, you tell em Jenye”  he smirked. 

 

At that comment, Jeyne lost herself to a fit of giggles, with her cute mousey smile on full display

“ Joffrey such a jerk, he needed a new nose” She joined in.

“fuck yea sister!” Theon slurred, as he got up leaning over to the backseat. Causing Jenye to flush even more.

 

Sansa couldn’t stop her eyes from wandering over Theons arm that she could see in the corner of her eye.

She could only guess, that Theon was more than just drunk, she had heard her brother, and Jon mentions drugs in passing before, and that would probably explain why he was acting so casual about them being out in the open, forgetting that only Robb had seen them.

He hardly got out his hands at home, so Sansa a little guilty took the small opportunity to look. 

The only word that her mind could agree on when she had a chance to study his arms was painful. 

 

She quickly turned her head, to not get caught looking when Ygritte announced  “So where we heading?” as she turned onto a main highway. 

 

“ Maybe we should head back home, i'm so over wet jeans..” Robb suggested leaning his head back, trying to catch his breath.

 

“ oh come on Stark the night is still young” Theon dejected, to Jenyes delight.

 

“ says the only dry one” Jon grumbled, taking a swig of his beer.

 

“it wasn't my idea to get in the pool, thats was on all you guys” Theon smirked, pulling at one of Robbs curls.

 

“ And you have the balls to call me dull Greyjoy ”Jon sneers.

 

“ you can politely get fuck snow, I have an appearance to maintain, and im not letting you children ruin it for me” Theon mocked. “ No offence robby boy” 

Robb just rolled his eyes as Jon sarcastically laughed.“ oh, yeah and I didn’t want to embarass you snow”

 

“ what the hell are you on about Greyjoy”  Sansa noticed that Jon words were starting to carry a bit of frustration with them.

 

“ Im from the iron islands mate” Theon scoffed.

“really, fuck I hadn't realised after the hundredth time you told us” Jon snarled

 

“ well look who got his sassy pants on” Theon laughed flicking a bottle cap he found at him.

“Oh, get fuck greyjoy” Jon yelled.

 

“Enough guys, please.” Robb sighed, rubbing his face.

 

Theon paid him no attention, clearly enjoying himself,  pressing at Jons growing iteration.

“ As I was saying. in the iron island, you learn to swim before you walk. No just on some pansy ass pool either”

 

“ your seriously trying to say you’d out swim me?” Jon let out one sharp laugh

 

“ Not trying. I know” Theon smirked.

 

“are they always like this?” Jenye ask quietly, looking at Robb

Robb just moaned “ you have no idea..”

 

Sansa couldn't help but smile. She was so entertained by them bickering like a old marry couple, forcing those pesky guilt ridden voices away, it was a the perfect distraction, giving herself a small smile, She really did love her dysfunctional family.

 

“ Let see if you words are as big as your balls, Greyjoy” ygritte announced as she turned down a gravel road. “ there's a lake 10 minutes from here. Prove your worth”

 

Theon smile faltered a bit before he turned to rifle about the boot, even Robb turned to watch what he was doing..

 

After a few moments, he finally emerged back with a full bottle of bourbon in his hands

“ where did you stash that?” Robb asked. Trying to act serious, but the alcohol on his breath was not helping, as a smile creeped on his face.

 

“ not telling” he said “ Right, snow. Your on.”

 

“ your all going to get hypothermia, it's the start of winter?” Sansa scoffed.

 

“ get a fire cranking then” Theon retorted taking a massive swig, before politely offering sansa some.

 

It had such a strong smell to it, a stale one that burnt her nose.

She had never tried bourbon before, to her it looked like over saturated tea. But by the old gods it tasted nothing like it, it burned her throat on the way down. Causing her to cough and splutter, scrunching her nose up at the taste.

 

“ eerr, thats horrible” she managed between coughs.

 

Robb took the bottle laughing “ yeah, it's pretty rough, Theon always buys the cheapest shit” he said before taking a swig cringing at the taste.

 

“ well since Lorras doesnt think Im ready to go back to work . My funds are starting to run a little dry” Theon bit taking another swig.

 

“ well stop wasting your money on drugs” Jon snorted. As the jeep started to slow.

 

“ hah jokes on you, my contact got arrested for attempted kidnapping so I've  run dry” Theon snarled as they pulled up beside the lake, just before he got out.

  
  


“ he lying” Robb sighed, the only one in the tuck who did not automatically turn silent at Theons comment “ he’s high right now, ” he rubbed his face frustratedly. “ I'm not sure what, but he must've found something at the baratheons,” He mutters looking at Jon slightly dejected  “ I thought he was getting better” 

 

“Robb” Jon was hesitant for a small moment looking at Sansa, before decided to say what was on his mind “ He an addict, he’s not going to stop, just be you asked him to”

 

Sansa and Jenye shared a similar worried expression as Jon and Ygritte climb out of the car 

Robb must of seen it, being stuck in between the two of them.

“ Iknow, he trying. So please keep this to the family” Robb asked, with a small desperation in his eyes.

 

Sansa understood, she wanted to believe in Theon, for her brothers sake. and after what she saw of Theon tonight had shed a whole new light on him.

She thinks  to herself as she pulls on the fabric of Theons jersey, that maybe there is a genuinely nice guy under all the his attitude.

 

She gave Robb a smile for reassurance,” Ofcourse” she replied, hugging his arm, before she got out of his jeep.

  
  


The stone were cold on her feet, even through the thermal tights she could feel them, she dreaded to think what the lake was like, looking out to the pitch black lake. 

They were bloody mad.

 

“ you algood?” Jon asked quietly, choosing to hold back with her, as everyone else made there way to a couple of logs, someone else had clearly used for sitting around a campfire.

 

His voice was littered with concern as he brought her in for a shoulder hug.

He definitely didn't smell as intoxicated as Robb and Theon, but there was definitely alcohol there.

 

She didn't need to say anything as she snuggled into his hug.

Right now she felt safe, protected. She couldn't asked for more loving siblings.

 

There small embrace was interrupted by The sound of a small crackling fire. “ were always here for ya sans” Jon whispered as he pulled away.

 

“Iknow” she smiled.

 

When they got to the fire, they were only meet by Ygritte and Jenye gossiping between them.

 

“ did Theon chicken out?” Jon commented before sitting beside Ygritte.

 

“ Na, they've gone to grab wood, move ya arse” she laughed making Jon move over, making room for Sansa.

 

As soon as she sat down beside Ygritte, she was brought in for a hug. She embraced the warmth, resting her head in Ygritte shoulder watching the fire dance, sending spark faires into clear sky.

 

It was such a calm night, she was happy she was wearing Theon Jersey, keeping her warm, it was still soft and velvety inside, with a soft musk of tobacco. 

“He must be high as a kite,” Ygritte commented to Jon as she drew the attention to Robb and Theon walking back towards them.

 

“ your a shit” Rob laughed trying to hit Theon with a stick as Theon ran ahead trying to dodge it, laughing his head off. “ hey, now who's being a child, throwing your toys around”

 

“ hhm?,” Jon asked getting up to stoak the fire, 

“What do you think he’ll like tomorrow, when he realises “ She asked, strongly implying the fact that Theon had his arm on display.

 

Jon just shrugged keeping his voice low “ who knows, he probably won't even remember, have you see the state of his eyes” 

“Well see” Ygritte replied taking a swig from Theons bourbon, just as Theon and Robb show up.

 

Dumping his logs by the fire. Theon grabbed the bourbon of Ygritte, staggering back as he lean backs to take a drink

 

“ you gonna drown” Jon scoffs as he catched the bottle, that Theon threw at him.

 

“ just don't go crying to your girlfriend when I win, snow” he smiled.

 

Jon didn't even give a reaction as he finished his drink.

He just gave Theon one smug look before heading to the lake, dropping his top on the ground revealing his slightly muscular and toned body.

 

“ first one to the sunken tree and back wins “ Jon said undoing his belt, wasting no more time.

 

“ holy shit there actually doing it” Jenye squealed as she stood up to watch them speed up pace from a walk to a jog

Sansa couldn’t pry her eyes as Theon took of his shirt, letting his ivory skin reflecting of the moonlight.

Sansa had never seen him with his top off before, She couldn’t see any more marks on his skin, due to it being to dark, but she could definitely see that he had put of weight since he'd been the starks, he wasn't skin and bones anymore, and  surprising to her he was lightly toned. 

 

For only for a second she thought Theon could actually win…

 

“ shit” Jon cused when he head came out from the water. 

 

“ to cold for you snow” Theon jests, his voice echoing over the calm lake, the dark water reflecting the dark night sky.

 

“ they are mad” Robb commented as he walked closer to the lake to watch the two idiots.

 

Sansa got up and stood beside him, “how fars the tree?” she asked getting  a better view “there going to be so sick tomorrow.”

 

Robb scoffed as he agreed with her comment “maybe 300 meters, andI’m not looking after them.”

 

Sansa just smiled and gave him a nudge “ yes you will” 

 

“sshhhhhhh” Robb smiled, folding his arms around his stomach.

 

She had to admit both of then were impressive swimmers, but she never expected Theon to be right for once.  Jon was at his heels, but just not fast enough to get past him.

 

“ Come on Jon move that tight little arse” ygritte yelled, jumping up and down on the spot cheering her heart out.

 

“ go Theon go!” Jenye pushed past Ygritte with a cheeky little smile.

 

“ There's no way Jon will let him win” ygritte laughed.

 

“ I don't think he has a choice” Jenye retorted as they started running closer to the lake as the boys had got to the tree and were turning back.

 

Sansa got swept up in the commotion as she started running down to to see who would win.

Both her and Robb made sure to grab their clothes on the way. She passed Jons clothes to ygritte who was still in a cheering match with Jenye.

 

“ you not cheering for your man Robbie, you gonna break his cold little heart” Ygritte mocked as she gave Robb a stern punch on his shoulder.

 

“ He’s a big boy I think he'll survived,” Robb laughed awkwardly, as his eyes darted away from sansa confused stare.

 

Before sansa could ask, two very cold bodys started running out of the water, Theon had lost his lead, once they started powering up the beach. Clearly not one for losing he tackled Jon to ground with his cheeky laugh echoing around them.

 

Robb just shook his head laughing as he made his way down to the two of them, more content with wrestling instead of finishing the race.

 

“ isn't this a little gay “ Robb chuckled

 

To his delight Jon freaked as he pulled back from Theon cursing in between shivers “ of course bloody greyjoy would cheat” he growled.

 

“ hey! I resent that I won fair and square I stood ground before you did, you were the one who tried turning this into a running match” Theon shivered back as he got pulled to his feet by Robb.

 

Sansa stood back and finally saw it, how could she have been so blind. Robb was all rosy cheeks as Thoen snuggled into him trying for any warmth he could find.

 

Really Robb? She smiled to herself. She knew they were close, she just presumed it was his overly caring nature, considering how mess up Theon was. But this was kinda adorable, Theon was an arrogant sod but watching them him secretly enjoy someone fussing over him, was undeniably cute. She caught Robb eyes to share a genuine smile. She knew now she was just going to have to get use to Theon. And by the olds god she was going to give Robb an earful for not telling her!

 

It didn't take them long to wrap up back in there clothes, both jon and Theon were nearly in the fire they were that cold.

 

Ygritte was cuddle Jon from behind to heat his back “ your going to be so sick tomorrow, you're such an idiot” she cooed.

 

“ hey your the one that found the lake” he grumbled, fighting away the urge to sniff.

“ you chose to jump in” she giggled nudging into his neck. Full well knowing the scowl on his face.

 

“ why the hell aren’t you complaining, GreyJoy “ Jon mumble throwing Theon a dirty look, 

who just smirked in return as he took another swig of bourbon before chucking it Jon.

 

“ Im with Jon on this one “ Sansa piped up, she was snuggled up with Jenye in front of the fire cozy under Robbs old blanket. With a worn out Jenye dozing on her shoulder.

 

“ I’m just that awesome “ He slurred leaning his head back to watch the stars.

The bourbon got passed around one more time I’m her direction, even after how many times she's tried it tonight it still tasted awful.

 

It must of been strong because it was going straight to her head, even her eyes were struggled to stay focused. Everyone was starting to get the way, she wasn't sure how they were going to get home.

 

She didn't mind it though it was making her night become fogg, smothering away the nightmares of the night. She wasn't to sure when she had dozzed of, nor when everyone else had too

But Jenye must of moved in the night, by now the the fire was only a smoulder. Allowing the brisk morning air to seep in her blanket, 

 

In her half asleep daze, she remember turning over pulling the blanket back, cosing back into the warmth.

 

She was about to close her eyes when she saw something unsettling

.

She thought everyone was sleeping, so it was a surprise when she saw Theon sitting up watching the last of the smoke float to the sky.

 

He must of noticed her, she wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not as he slowly turned his head to her tears streaming down his face.

 

He looked at with sadness in his voice as he whispered “ I’ve stuffed up”.

 

If she had known what was to come, to what horrors laid on the horizon, she would of forced herself awake to offer him one last comfort.

Maybe it would've made the difference between life and death.. but instead she the combination on wine and bourbon pulled her back in to her slumber, leaving her to wake up with guilt in the morning.

…

..

...

…….

 

“ THEON!!”

 

“GREYJOY!!”

 

“This Isn't funny, you arsehole!!”

 

“Oi Theon!”

 

“Sans… Sansa”

 

She felt her brothers tight grip on her arms before see saw the panic in his eyes..

“ Sansa have you seen Theon?”

 


	13. chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, Hope you enjoy.
> 
> With a special thanks to 'Attaining' for tidying up my work before posting.

“Two months! It’s been two fuckin’ months,” Robb yelled, exhausted as he paced back and forth in his messy room. His clothes covered his floor, with weeks worth of his backlogged homework ignored and piling up, all put aside and neglected so he could focus on his efforts to find Theon.

“Robb, can you just sit down?” Jon asked, trying his best to reason with an as equally disheveled Robb. He knew how he looked, his usual youthful face was now worn and tired, weighed down heavily by the bags resting under his eyes. His hair was going on its second week of being unwashed, strategically hidden under a beanie. Theon’s beanie.

It was the only thing Theon had left behind on the shore that night, using it to hide his thin wallet and phone inside. Robb knew how important the Bennie was to Theon, a gift from his dying mother, the only belonging he's never without. 

For him to leave it wasn’t just a mistake. He had been sure it was for a reason, a message to Robb. A sign for help. He's has had it with him everyday since holding with The frayed and worn fabric holding tight to Theon’s fading scent. 

Robb tensed his jaw as he begrudgingly sat down beside Jon and his worried face. Robb felt sorry for him being being stuck in his room for the last half an hour watching him slowly descend into madness. The only reason he had come up here was to convince Robb to come to dinner, Robb knew that, but he had wound himself up in such a state, that he just couldn't leave his room. So it wasn't surprising that It only took him a few seconds off sitting, before he bolted up off the bed again, with new thoughts swirling in his mind. 

“How could... Why has nobody seen him? This is fuckin’ ridiculous!” Robb started up again, ignoring Jon’s frustrated groan as he fell back on Robb’s disheveled bed.

“I promised him. I promised he had us. He had me... and that I would find him!” Robb yelled.

“Robb, just calm down,” Jon replied, rubbing his hands on his face, slightly muffling his words.

Robb was running on weeks of no sleep, and a poor diet of caffeine and sugar. So Those were last words he wanted to hear. 

“By the bloody old gods. TWO FUCKIN’ MONTHS!” Robb cried in anguish as he put his fist through his wardrobe door. “WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?”

His heart was pumping hard in his chest.. As his eyes burned into the giant hole in the door, he never thought once in his life he would feel so goddamn helpless.

Jon darted back up startled from the sudden sound of wood splintering. Generally frustrated with Robb’s antics he jumped of from the bed, and stormed over to Robb, Grabbing him by the shoulder, he pulled his face in to meet Robb at eye level.

Robb was ready for the fight, his pained eyes boring into the sudden threat, that had forced its way into his space. 

Two months of searching the streets, following any possible sightings, Constantly visiting Theon's favorite spots. He even tried to ask for help from Theon’s family, which ended with him called Balon an arsehole before hanging up on him. Nothing worked, pushing himself to go as far as trying to step up a meeting with the bastard, Ramsay bolton, until his father stepped in and put a stop to it. 

He was worn, dragging himself through the days on desperation. Pulling at the last thread of his sanity, the trail was growing cold and leading him around in circles. He was stuck standing in the same position he had found himself in that dreadful morning.

He could never shake the heartbreak he felt, from waking up expecting a crooked smile and devilish laugh, only to find a lone beanie, and an empty blanket, Not even a goodbye or anything. Just emptiness, and silence.

He was tired, stressed, and heartbroken. So any attack Jon could dish out, Robb was ready. Waiting for any opportunity to get out the anger grinding in his chest.

“Robb. Just stop,” Jon sighed, losing his grip on Robb's tense shoulder. “This... whatever you want to call it isn't helping anyone. Seriously man, look at yourself. You need food, rest and a really long shower. to clear your head, and Maybe start focusing on something else for a while. Something that isn't Theon.”

“I'm not giving up on him,” Robb snarled.

Jon bit back, taking a step forward looking him dead in the eyes. “No one was telling you to. You just need to start taking care of yourself. He might be gone, but your life is still going on.”

Robb, being slightly taller than Jon, pushed his chest out, looked down at him with venom in his words. “I'm all he's got! You think his piece of shit family going to help him. His father wanted to leave him with that monster. They don't care, nobody else seems to care.” 

Robb seethed through his teeth, fury burning in his eyes. 

“We both know you couldn't stand him either. I bet you’re happy he’s gone.”

The air grew tense in Robb’s room. The silent storm could be cut with a knife as the two of them stared each other down. Two wolves fighting for dominance, one waiting for the other to make a move. So the real fight could begin.

Jon’s eyes were a piercing rage at the accusation made against him. “You. Can. Get. Fucked Robb. I've been helping you every night I can. Out in the bloody cold, evening after evening, trying to find the little druggie. You’re right: no, I'm not a fan of him, but he's important to you. And for some reason, to the family as well… I care Robb. I may struggle to show it. But I am worried about the little shit, and I will keep helping till ‘we’ have found him.”

At those truthful words, Jon’s face softened as he took a step back, standing down from the fight, pulling the tension away with him.

“But right now, I'm worried for you. You and I both know, when you’re like this, you're no help to anyone. Especially Theon. So please, Robb, go have a shower and come down for dinner… please.” 

Robb took a moment to drop his tense chin and relax his shoulders as he quietly processed Jon’s words. Letting the breath fall from his lungs, he nodded slowly before finally meeting Jon’s eyes with a defeated ‘sorry,’ full well knowing he had pushed things too far. 

“He warned me,” Robb whispered. “About his monsters. He always said his monsters would eventually catch up with him. I never believed him. I just thought... I just thought he was scared, thinking he was to broken for me, you know. I never thought for a moment his words were real, even after the Myranda incident. I thought I knew better.” 

He was struggling, his words were escaping through the soft sobs he was trying to hold down.

“I should have paid more attention. Been more careful.” Robb refused to look at Jon any further, avoiding any judgement for his words, as he focused on the carpet instead. “I loved him, Jon. I know it sounds stupid; I've only known him, maybe, 6 months... But that’s all I needed. He liked me for me, not for my name or my achievements, but for me. Everybody wants Robb Stark, the one to follow in his father’s steps. The one who never fails. The same one the family could always rely on, who was always there without a complaint and with a smile. But he just wanted me; he just wanted Robb.” 

The dam finally released as he started sobbing, unable to hold back his feelings anymore. Jon didn’t hesitate as he pulled in Robb for the embrace he desperately required, allowing him to let it all out, his words muffled by Jon’s wet shoulder.

“I miss him, Jon, I just want him back,” he cried, his shoulder shuddering as he smoothered his despreate words. “Please, Jon, please. I want him back.”

“Robb, we’ll find him,” Jon replied softly. “Nearly fours years with a psychopath made him strong. You won’t lose him. I know it, he’ll turn up.” 

Robb just nodded into his shoulder, pulling his arm tight around Jon’s shoulders as he let the last of his tears fall. Jon held him for as long as he needed, squeezing him harder as he mumbled soft pleas through his tears. He felt so small, so Alone. He couldn’t handle the failure; he was so sure they were going to find him that he had never prepared for when they didn’t. 

Robb looked worse for wear after pulling away from Jon’s embrace. His eyes were red and sore. He let out a small sniff while he wiped his cheek. “Sorry.“

Jon just smile sheepishly, “You all good?”

“Yeah, kinda,“ Robb replied, unable to return the smile.

“Will you be alright to come down for dinner? I can tell them you’re still not well,” Jon asked.

“Oh, no,” Robb took a moment to let out a shaky breath, trying to calm away the tears. ”I’ll be down shortly.”

“OK man,” Jon replied, giving Robb a comforting pat on his shoulder before leaving him standing alone in his room with nothing but silence.

Robb knew he was the elephant in the room at dinner time. He knew how he looked, and the concerned glances were all for him. He paid it no attention. His brain was so tired he couldn’t make any coherent thoughts. 

He did try to make a small attempt to eat the stirfry in front of him. Usually the smell of the grilled chicken would send his stomach in a flurry as he dived in, failing to take a breath through mouthfuls to Theon’s amusement. But tonight, nothing could awake his appetite. Instead he just moved his food around his plate, forcing small bit into his system. His mother had already voiced her opinion of how skinny he was looking, so he purposely avoided her sympathetic eye contact. Dinner manly faded into a blur, with only a “yes” to a question about going to school tomorrow leaving his lips, before he scuffed off to bed. He was too tired to feel guilty about the strain he was putting on his family. Jon was right, and it pained him to admit it. He needed to be Robb Stark. He needed to be the big brother again. They relied on him, and he was letting them down by burdening them with his problems. 

As his head finally hit the pillow, he practiced his best fake smile before closing his eyes and praying for a dreamless sleep. 

The Next morning wasn’t any kinder. It was an uphill battle to even crawl out of bed. He was groggy, his sleep had offered no rest, leaving his head in a cloud of haze, not knowing how he had made it to the school parking lot. The slamming of the door from Jon leaving the driver's seat stirred his consciousness. 

Climbing out of the jeep, he was greeted by a sly smile on Jon’s face.

“You look like shit,” Jon joked as he chucked him his keys.

“Thanks,” Rob replied sarcastically, wearing the best fake smile he could muster.

“You sure you’re going to be able to find your class?” Sansa joked, looking at the mismatched buttons on his shirts,

“Hey, at least he showered,” Jon smirked.

“You're all so very funny,” Robb rolled his eyes as they started to head in.

He was too busy trying to hold his thoughts together, trying to smother a looming anxiety growing in the back of his mind. Punishing himself for wasting his time in school, when he could be out there searching for him. He hadn’t notice when Margaery cut out of there. 

“Margaery,” Sansa beamed, greeting her with a hug.

“Sansa, darling,” Mageary replied. Enthusiastically, they had started growing very close after the ‘incident’ with Mageary stepping in as the overprotective sister. ”How's the dress coming along?”

Robb had heard enough about Sansa’s assignment from last night’s dinner, so he struggled to hold a fake interest. He gave them a polite nod before heading into school. He made it two step before he felt a sudden weight on his shoulder. 

“Hey, do you have a minute?”

He turned to see the endearing smile of Loras, with his golden locks dancing in the sunlight. Suddenly, he found his smile wasn’t so fake anymore. 

“Yeah sure,” Robb replied slightly flustered.

They walked a few steps away from Jon and Sansa’s ‘riveting’ conversation, just enough to be out of earshot. The whole time Robb couldn't stop thinking about how soft Loras’ hair would be. 

It took two attempts from Loras to get through to Robb, before he forcefully pulled himself away from studying the length of Loras’ strong jawline.

“Sorry, “ Robb coughed “Uhh, so what’s up?”

Loras didn’t even hestiate as he dove straight into his announcement, leaving Robb to sit voiceless in shock. “Margaery wants you to come to Riverrun with us, to Ramsay's farm.” 

Robb’s nervous eyes must have explained it all as Loras tried to get him to understand. He grasped Robb’s wrist lightly.

“It was Margaery’s idea, she thought maybe if he had a really bad episode, he may have gone back? You did say he had been drinking a lot that night, and with what happened to…” Loras, not wanting to bring up past memories, sent a subtle look to Sansa, who was still happily talking to Margaery with Jon beside her growing bored.

Robb met his eyes with a concerned understanding, allowing him to process what he was trying to explain. “It might have triggered something? It’s a long shot, but...” 

“But why do you need me?” Robb asked.

“If he is there? We think you’d probably be the best bet to convince him to leave.”

Robb looked back to Jon, who was sending him distress signals at being stuck in a conversation about girls and fashion. 

He was conflicted. His desperation to find Theon, had been driving every one of his actions, leading him to hurt his family and the ones he held dear. He knew Jon wouldn't be happy if he ditched another day of school, falling further behind in schoolwork. He knew he wouldn't understand, no matter how much he argued why this was as close to a last chance as he was going to get.

The silence was long, but Loras didn’t push, giving Robb the time he needed to make a decision. His patience was paid off when Robb finally met him in the eyes again.

“Okay,” Robb nodded.

Loras returned the nod back with his biggest smile, giving him a pat on the back. “Let’s go then. It's a long trip, and we don’t have a lot of time.”

“Yeah, OK,” Robb replied before heading back toward Jon, who was very relieved to see him return.

“All good?” Jon asked curiously.

“Yeah,” Robb smiled. “Shall we?” 

Robb gestured to the school, to Loras and Margaery’s confusion. He left them to wait in the car park.

“What did he want?” Jon asked as they walked through the hallway.

Robb just shrugged, nonchalantly. “About baking, what do you think, Jon? It was just about Theon. He wanted to know if I was OK.”

“How sweet of him,” Jon muttered, taking a skeptical look at the Tyrell siblings.

As they made their way to the lockers, Robb did his best to ignore all the empathic stares other students were sending him. People cared, he knew this. But he also knew how he looked, how his posture had fallen. He knew they were judging him, spreading lies and rumours about Theon’s disappearance. They could be cruel, nasty people that enjoyed the drama, enjoyed watching his downfall. It stirred in his gut to know how he had become the centre of attention. 

“Normal spot for lunch?” Jon asked with his head buried in the locker.

“Uh huh,” he replied, not sure of what Jon had asked. 

“I’ll see ya there then,” Jon replied as he made his disappearance to the sound of the morning bell. And that's when Robb had his chance to turn his heel, walking swiftly back to the car park, dodging a few teachers on his way to meet back with Margaery and Loras, waiting by their swift grey porsche. As long as Jon didn't find out, he could convince himself this was a good idea.

“You confused me there for a minute,” Loras remarked, as they finally climbed in. Poor Margaery, the shortest, climbed into the back. Even though it was cramped, she still managed to pull it off gracefully.

“I didn't know Jon could be so intimidating,” Margaery chuckled.

Robb just shrugged, looking out the side window. “I've had too many lectures already, I thought I could avoid this one.”

Margaery took the comment for what it was and delicately put her arms around the seat, giving him a gentle squeeze.

“Hang in there, soldier,” she whispered before the sound of never ending tarseal under tires stole the silence. 

Robb focused on the hum of the tires while he watched the great looming mountains merging into large farm fields, to be swallowed away again into forestry. He couldn't piece together his thoughts of how Theon would have been able to make it down a six hour drive down the country, without his wallet or phone. The idea of Theon getting into a car with a stranger ever again wasn’t even worth the time. He would never trust strangers again. But then again, it had been two months, he could have walked?

“You sure he would of walked all this way?” Robb’s voice broke through the silence.

Margaery pulled down the book she had her nose buried in to show her eyes curiously peering at him. “Never be surprised what a desperate man would do? He’s tried it before. Ask him how when you next see him, how he tried to steal a ship at 13 to try to get back there?” 

She smiled.

“Even if he did, would he really just stay there, though? They’re called episodes for a reason, aren't they?” Robb replied. “They’re supposed to have an end.”

“Robb,” Loras piped in, without pulling his eyes away from the road, “It took me a long time to understand Theon. It took me longer to get along with him. He’s a spiraler, he only needs a small push and he sinks. One negative thought leads onto another, then into another till he’s spiraling down, unable to justify any positivity. Someone like that wouldn’t just go, ‘oh shit, I should go back, they’ll understand.’ You know?” 

“I don’t know,” Robb replied. “I think he was getting better. He would of contacted me, I’m damn sure of it. He made me promise to find him. Plus why would he leave his beanie, with his gear tucked away like that on purpose. It just doesn't seem right?” 

“Well, let's hope we’re wrong,” Margaery replied with a sweet sincerity before going back to her book.

The conversation didn't stir on the trio, only stopping a few times to refuel or trade drivers. They had spent the last two months talking about the possibility of where he was, and the conversation had run dry and stale. Just like their ideas. 

His phone had gone ignored, turned upside down, so he could ignore the little light in the corner. 

He didn't want to think about the repercussions of his actions right now. Not when he was already fretting about where they were heading, the one place Theon never wanted Robb to go. The one place Theon would never talk about or describe. “Please don’t hate me for this,” he thought to himself.

\-----

The farm wasn’t as ominous as he thought it would be. On the outside, it was just like any other farmyard, with a two-story stone cottage showing a little worse for wear. With the wooden fences surrounding the property molding away, it was a sure sign that no one maintained the land since it was raided. It had a few worn down sheds behind it, with the usual broken down farm equipment. To the naked eye, you would have thought a lonely farmer lived here.

A cold shudder ran down Robb’s back, from a surreal thought. Just looking at all the wide open lands surrounding the farmhouse with only a few, small rolling hills to hide behind, before attempting to run miles of flat land to get to the famous Riverrun Forest for security. An impossible feat, with dog chasing at your heels. He had to shake his head to drive away the feeling lurching in his stomach as he imagined Theon and Kyra running, trying to make it away. Their fear pumping through their hearts.

He turned his head to see a similar expression in Margaery’s eyes as she scanned the land. He was never really sure how much she knew, but he knew there was a mutual understanding of the horrors that happened here.

The reports had said at least 20 different women had gone missing in Riverrun alone that they could link to him, plus three other unidentified bodies also buried around the property.  
The ones that Theon had known about... Robb never pushed for those answers. One thing he had figured about Ramsay is he was smart. Deadly smart. He knew what he was doing. And that meant everything he did to Theon had a purpose. He wouldn't just do them to be cruel, but to twist Theon’s thoughts, to derail his sanity, meaning it was in the best interest for Robb not to go digging. Theon didn't want to remember for a reason.

The front of the cottage had a wooden door that was large, but it didn't take too much encouragement to move it. A slight push and it swung open with an unsettling squeak, letting the light in to dance around the disturbed dust lingering inside.

It smelled damp. Cold. Unwelcoming. Just taking a step inside made Robb’s stomach stir. It didn't help that the floor creaked with every step, echoing around the dark home, giving him a sense of how large it was inside. 

“Hey, Theon, buddy. You here?” Loras’ voice bounded through the tension, making Robb jump.

Margaery’s voice followed softly through the air, “Theon, darling, it’s Margaery. You here? No one’s angry, we’re just worried, honey.”

Robb was too nervous to say anything. He was too overwhelmed, quietly taking in what he saw in the house as his eyes started to adjust to the darkness. It reminded him of a hunter’s lodge, with animal heads decorating the wall, alongside at least three different gun racks with large wooden floors and stone walls. There was a large leather chair, positioned in front of the large open fireplace. After all these years, it was still immaculate with only a small layer of dust coating it. 

Robb felt uncomfortable as his eyes fell on the three purposefully placed knives aligned on the coffee table below the armrest, next to a coffee cup with moldy dried up sludge at the bottom. He could see Ramsay and his creepy porcelain smile watching the fire, the same smile he held in the court hearings, playing against people’s insecurities. It was an unnerving feeling, knowing that monsters like this existed. Unempathetic creatures, that toy with other men for sport.

He tensed his jaw when he saw the chain welded to the hook in the floorboard, on the other side of the chair. He nearly missed it, only finding it when he accidentally kicked the iron collar at the other end sending a large clank into the silence.

He’d seen Theon scars, he didn't even need to question himself. He knew Theon would of been put through that degradation. The sick bastard had kept him as a pet.

He really didn't want to be here; it felt wrong and a betrayal to see everything Theon was trying to move and grow away from. A past he promised he wouldn’t explore. He wanted to go home, to find Theon smiling cheekily on his bed, to hold him tight, to never let him go. Not searching the furthest reach of his nightmares.

It was too quiet. He knew in that instant Theon wasn’t here. It just didn't feel right. He was sure it would have felt different.

He knew he would have to wait for the other two to be satisfied. Frustrated with the lack of light, he decided to find the main switch to see if there was any power still hooked up. He made his way to the basement. To his lack of surprise, the basement was blocked by a large iron door. Of course, who doesn't have an iron door randomly in there home, he thought to himself.

He pushed his shoulder against the door, forcing it open. It was heavy and his feet struggled to grip the wooden boards, but eventually he managed.

The intense smell of damp mold suffocated his senses. He choked on his cough as he quickly tried to smother his mouth and nose with his shirt. It was too dark. Even for his eyes. Getting out his phone to light the way, he focused on the steel steps that led down. 

He searched the wall, fighting through cobwebs and dust, till he shortly came across the fuse box, to his delight. With a bit of force he was able to pull it open. 

Flicking the switch he held his breath, waiting for the silent hum of power running through the house’s veins. Hearing the hum as he waited for the flash of lights, he stood back to try to make out what was in the basement. A large shadow caught his eye.

With the blinding light flashing on, he squinted and shielded his eyes, stuck waiting for them to readjust.

Before he could make sense of his surroundings, he jumped at the sound of the shriek upstairs coming from Margaery. 

He got such a fright, he fell back, landing on his wrist. 

“Fuck,” he cursed, trying to soothe the pain by rubbing it and feeling like a fool.

When he brought his head up, he froze, holding his breath in his lungs. His shocked eyes fell on the large wooden X in the middle of the room with faded and worn leather straps on each point. Designed for locking the poor victims’ in their place.

It didn't take a scientist to work out what this was for; it was a sickening realization for him as his eyes flashed with image of a young Theon strapped to the cross, screaming for help. Begging for it stop. He had seen the faint scars on his wrists and ankles, and now he knew what they were from. The thought made his eyes grow wide, as his face turned pale. 

He couldn't stomach his fierce imagination as he turned to his side and vomited up the coffee that they had gotten on the way there. It stung his eyes, sending a shudder down his body. This was something you saw in horror movies. This didn’t happen in real life. Robb choked on the bile in his throat as he pushed himself off the stained cement floor, his eyes desperately searching for a spot on the wall that wasn't for hanging tools of pain or cages for helpless victims. It was too surreal. He didn't want to believe everything he saw in front of him. Not in his wildest dreams he would have ever thought it was this bad. He put his hand to his face as he tried to take push the thoughts away.

He’s always been in a bubble of comfort. A cozy world where you only had to worry about the game of words affecting your status. It was nothing like this world; it was dark and painful. A world of animals and monsters, where only the strong and resilient survive.

At that moment he knew he would never be able to look at Theon the same way. And he knew Theon would know why. 

Pulling his hair back from his face he started stressing. He’ll never forgive me for this! Shit, shit, shit. He knew he had crossed a line.

His thoughts were cut off as he heard the hurried footsteps above him, remembering the scream. “Shit, Margaery.” 

Robb didn't hesitate as he hurried from the basement, vowing never to step foot in that place again. How could I ever tell him? he fretted to himself. He heard the muffled voices of Loras and Margaery before he got off the stairs, finding them in the second floor hallway. 

As he approached them, Margaery quickly panicked as she stood between him and the room she just walked out from with a shake in her step. Her face reflected the same colour as his.

“No, honey,” she announced nervously, holding her soft, delicate hands up to Robb’s chest, looking him straight in the eye,” You don’t need to see this.” 

“What do you mean?” Robb asked pushing past her only to be stopped by Loras’ grip on his arm. 

“Don’t say we didn't warn you.” 

Robb swallowed, bracing himself before turning his head to look in the small room. His throat grew dry at the daunting sight. Its only window had been boarded up, locking away the only chance for escape, only allowing for a few wisps of light to crawl through.

His heart shattered at the lone bit of frayed cloth in the corner where the horrific words carved into the walls started, painting a very harsh picture of Theon’s lost sanity. At first they were small, carved in by fingernails or a loose tac from the floorboard. But they slowly grew, engulfing the walls, just shy of the height of a young boy. They grew larger and more sporadic. Desperate. A few even looking like they had been written in blood. A fear-ridden plea trying to convince himself to be ‘Reek.’ 

“By the old gods,” Robb mumbled under his breath as he tried to touch the wall with his fingertips, but the sickness in his gut made him pull his hands away as if they had been burned. 

“He wouldn’t come here,” Robb commented quietly, not looking at anyone in particular, maybe even trying to convince himself. “Why would he want to come back here?” 

“Because there's a part of him that will probably always believes he’s Reek,” Margaery whispered, not wanting to look into the room.

Loras grabbed Margaery’s hand, rubbing his thumb softly on hers. “I’m with Robb. He was happier, why would he come back to this?”

Margaery agreed with a soft nod. 

“It was the last thing I could think of,” she said holding back her sniffle. “I wanted him to be here, so things could go back to normal...” 

She took a moment before she spoke again, trying to find the right words. “But I think I’m more relieved that he isn’t.”

Robb couldn't agree more, He resented coming here, but he couldn't blame them. They were pulling at threads as much as he was. When they find him, which Robb didn't want to admit that it was looking closer to ‘if’ they would find him. He knew he couldn't ever tell Theon he saw this room. The room that he knows will haunt his own dreams for many nights to come.  
This is the place Theon lost his sanity. Lost his identity. His one true hell. 

“I think we should go,” Robb asked as he politely pushed past the two. A silent agreement was made as they walked past the other closed door, dreading the many number of things that could be behind them. 

Leaving the front door, was a sigh of relief as they bathed in the distant sun, shedding any lingering coldness he had collected from inside. It was like stepping out of a dungeon after being granted freedom. There was part of him that dreaded the moment of silence when he gets home, when he knows his brain will want to process everything he’s seen. Breaking him down all over again... At least he had an argument with Jon to look forward to to keep him distracted. 

Before they climbed the gate to the property to leave, his attention was caught by a door from a lone shed knocking in the wind. It didn’t look like much but something pushed him to check it out.

The moment he stepped into the shed, he knew something was wrong. The swinging door had been a ploy, a reason to get him to look inside. He saw the bullet holes in the walls before he noticed a tablet resting against it with a blinking blue light in the corner. He couldn't comprehend what he was seeing.”Who knows we were here, that we were coming here… this isn't good.”

“Margaery!” He yelled.

“Margaery!” He tried again before he saw them running toward him, worry fresh on their faces. 

“You found him?” she asked out of breath, frantically searching his face.

He just shook his head, ‘no,’ then guesterd to what he had found. No words were said, though there was a confused look. 

“Wait,” Robb quickly grabbed her arms, stopping her from entering. He asked, “Did you guys telling anyone you were coming here?”  
“Our parents don't really pay attention to what we’re up to, and for Theon’s sake, we didn't tell anyone else,” Loras replied, looking as equally concerned.

“Then there's a high chance we might have been followed.” He was keeping his voice low, trying to keep the conversation down.

“Calm down, Robb,” Margaery replied before heading inside. “ It won’t be a bomb. Whatever information we get from here will be more than anything we have managed to find. So we’d be silly to avoid the bait. It could help us.”

She returned with the device in hand. Turning it on the screen flickered, revealing a message that read, “video.” Margaery moved through the apps with ease, till she landed on the video player. All the while Robb and Lorras moved to see over her shoulder.

Robb was visibly nervous as a quiet menacing voice laughed through the speakers. It was distorted as it came through, enough to understand what it was saying, but still hiding whoever was behind the voice. “This was were you used to sleep wasn’t it?”

For excruciating effect, the camera panned up slowly to reveal a visibly angry Theon. Robb’s heart thudded in his chest. He was alive. Robb’s relief didn't get a chance to hang around, it quickly vanished as the rest of the video played out. Theon was mad, he was tensing his jaw with bloody murder screaming in his eyes. 

The man who was enraging Theon was carefully out of frame as he started to taunt him again. He laughed, “I pity the fleas. Oh, come on, are you not finding this fun? I am. Who knew you would be so interesting.”

Theon refused to drop his gaze, never once looking around the room, clearly fighting the fear that lived in the surrounding walls. 

“You know, your master gave me permission to teach you a lesson, if I feel fit to, since I was so kind to take over from Myranda. I can't believe the stupid bitch found this so hard. You already came pretrained,“ the distorted voice laughed. His cruelness was also joined by a few other voices he could hear in the background as they laughed along. 

It now made sense to Robb why Theon wasn’t fighting back. The distorted man had brought enough people to contain Theon, since he was well known for trying to punch his was out of a situation. 

“That's definitely Joffrey,” Margaery announced. She gritted through teeth. “He thinks he’s so clever, but I recognize his stupid laugh anywhere.” 

“You sure?” Robb pressed, not wanting to believe it, knowing that he'd been under their noses the whole time. 

“Only someone as vain as him would want to show us his cruel intentions.” She paused the video to look at Robb. “We should call your father, after everything we saw today, you know this video will be just be the same. I don't think I can watch it knowing Joffrey is only doing this to hurt you.”

Robb bit his cheek knowing she was right, but he couldn’t shake the urge to watch it, to know what state he was in. Margaery gave him one last sympathetic look before letting him grab the tablet from her, as she moved to the wall, unable to stomach anymore of the video.  
It wasn't easy to watch. She was right about the bastard’s motivations. 

“So I've been wanting to try something I saw in a movie once. A test. It said it was based on a true story and what not, but I had to wait till someone as fuck in the head as you are to show up. A real proper crazy,” Joffrey laughed. Robb struggled to watch as two of his men pushed Theon up against the wall while Theon did everything in his might to fight them off. But he stood no chance as the two mean were built as a strong as a brick house. One of their arms was twice the size of Theon. But that didn’t stop him from trying, earning himself a black eye and split lip. Robb could feel his shoulders tense in anger as the video went on. 

“Get fucked you little cunt,” Theon spat, as the fresh blood from his split lip sprayed over the camera. 

“I’ll let you have this one,” Joffrey snarled, wiping it off. All while his men were forcing Theon's jaw open. Theon fought to the last second while they forced a few drops of liquid on his tongue.

“Pure LCD,” Joffery sniggered. “You’d know this well, wouldn't you?“

With those cruel words, Theon’s rage turned to horror as he gaped at his captor, terrified of what cruel games he was about to endure. 

“Take him to the room,” he commanded. 

Robb will never be able to unhear the pure terror in Theon’s words as they dragged him by his arms screaming, all while the shaky camera followed behind. 

“Fuck you! Get the fuck off me! Let me go, you incentuous fuck.”

The closer they got to the house, the more panic started setting in as anger and fight started to turn into desperate pleas. Robb’s heart cried when Theon finally figured out where they were taking him. He tried with every bit of strength to claw and get away from his captor as they got closer and closer to the small lonely room where Reek was born.

”Please don't do this! Please, please. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Don’t do this! Stop! PLEASE!”

He screamed in pure terror as they finally got to their destination. He sprinted to door as they slammed it shut, bolting it down with its iron rod.  
“No, don’t! Please please, please! Nooo...” he begged, scared of being trapped, to hallucinate in his hell with only his desperate words scratched into the walls to keep him company.

That was the breaking point for Robb. He let the tablet go, letting it fall to floor of the shed with Theon's begging screams still blaring through the speakers. It was too much for him. His tears broke through as he brought his hand up to his mouth, smothering any cries that would break through. 

“I don’t want to be Reek, please, I’m sorry! I’ll do anything, PLEASE!!!! Don't leave me here …..PLEASE!” he screamed banging on the door. He didn’t know what was worse, the fear in Theon's eyes, or his cries for help haunting Robbs ears.

No muscle could hold back the silent cry that shook his body. Robb was stuck in frozen shock, unable to let go of Theon’s cries. This was his friend, the one he loved. How could they treat him this way. He didn't deserve anything of this. He couldn't even imagine the pure horror Theon was going though. 

“Don’t worry, Theon, we’ll be back for you tomorrow. Sleep tight, don't let the bedbugs bite.” Joffrey laughed at Theon’s growing shrieks as he pounded on the door.

When the video grew quiet Robb finally looked to Margaery, who couldn’t hold back the bewilderment and horror in her eyes.

“Margaery,” was all he could voice before falling to his knees. “Why does everyone want to hurt him? He doesn't deserve it. He doesn't deserve this.” 

It was all he could say, over and over, like a chant, trying to make himself feel better while Theon’s pleas played on repeat in his head. Margaery was stopped on her way over to him by the sound of footsteps starting to play in the video. It was still going? He couldn’t help himself as his eye drifted back to shaky cam of the hallway. His whole body spasmed, fighting against anger and sadness.

Joffrey was back with his distinct menacing laugh echoing down the hallway. His steps were slow and intentional, like teasing a trapped prey.

“Theon,” he asked finally reaching the eerily quiet door. He laughed, again kicking the door trying to get Theon to make a noise. “Or should I say Reek?”

Robb could feel himself trembling with anger; he wanted nothing more than to hurt Joffrey. To make him feel small. And weak. To smash his face in with every bit of might he had on his body, leaving him bloody.

Then the door opened.

It was slow. Drawn out. The painful creek filled the room.  
The room was dark, no sunlight had yet reached the property. Robb watched intensely as a small torchlight searched the room. It finally landed on the scared man huddled in the corner, muttering incoherently to himself.

Joffrey, never one for patience, jumped right into taunting the delirious man. “So you survived, your master will be happy to hear. He did say you were resilient.”

Theon said nothing, not even turning to move his head from leaning against the wall, still muttering to himself.

“Theon!” He growled. His voice was loud and threatening. To his enjoyment, that got movement. Theon spooked by the aggression snapped his head to face the camera. Robb caught the terrified twitch in his eyes. They were clouded, still caught between reality and hallucination. He didn’t hold his stare long, ducking his head to hide his face from the sudden threat.

Robb stared at the screen. He was in disbelief. He couldn't turn away, knowing that the  
image would be burned in his brain for the rest of his life.

Theon just shook, bringing his arms up closer to his body. “Not… not Theon.” 

He shook his head. He whispered, “Re… Reek. Reek, re-, r-reek, reek, it .. it rhymes with we... weak.

He muttered, burying his face in his arms, “I know my name. I was… a slow learner, but I learnt my name.”

Robb could feel the bile rising again. His body was full of so much rage. His stomach couldn't cope.

“How long do you think this will last?” the man behind the camera asked, slightly unnerved about what he was seeing.

“As long as I find this fun,” Joffrey announced. “Reek, I think you deserve some more medication, don’t you?” 

Joffrey’s maniacal laugh was warped and distorted, echoing in Robb’s ear, even after the video had faded to black. There was no message, no information, no reasoning behind it.  
Robb trembled, he didn't want to think about it. But after what he had seen, he wasn't sure how he would ever get the original Theon back. He was scared to think about it, how much of the Theon he fell in love with would be left when they find him. He was beside himself with distress.

“We should go,“ Margaery commented, visibly shaken from the whole experience. “I would really like to go home now.”  
“And Theon wouldn’t?” Robb bit. “You don’t think he wants to go home? We need to rescue him.”

“Robb, we can't just march up to the mayor’s house making accusations against his son when we have no proof. I doubt they will be able to prove this in court. You know the power the Lannisters have,” Margaery bit back, twice as hard.

“We can’t just leave him. We know were he is; we need to save him,” Robb replied, desperation littering every word.

“Robb, he’s in the lion's den. We need to be smart about this, otherwise… we could risk losing him entirely.”

“The longer we leave them with that... that bastard, the more of him we lose. Don't you understand?” Robb yelled with tears streaming down his face. 

The sudden burst of anger lead to Loras standing between him and his sister. 

“Robb. Calm down. You know we’re right. You might not want to admit. But we are. You need time. Not a lot. Just some time to figure this out properly. That little shit would only tease you if he knew he had the upper hand. He wants you to go after him.”

Robb knew she was right, he felt defeated. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't even sure he could risk telling his father, with him being so close to the Lannisters and with his high risk investigation that was nearing completion.

“Take the tablet to your father, you know he’ll be able to help us,” Loras said, pushing the black device in his hands.

The car ride home was as silent as the night sky. It was too much for any one of them to comprehend what they had just watched. Knowing that right at this minute, Theon could be going through a simair hell at the hands of Joffrey. He had never felt so small in his life.

Theon used to warn Robb about his monster, but Robb had not been paying attention to the monsters in his life that could've gotten to Theon. He could shake the guilt knowing that the only reason he was in Joffrey's hands was because of Robb.

By the time they had gotten back to the school parking lot, they were drained and silent. They only sent Robb off with a quiet goodbye before leaving him alone in the dark with his many messages littering his phone. It was dark and late. They had a right to be worried, but still he dreaded reading them. Leaning up against his cold jeep he dialed Jon’s number, bracing for the worst.

“Robb, by the old gods, you OK?” Jon ‘s voice was worried; not what Robb was expecting at all.

“I’m fine. I’m… I’im sorry.”

“Robb, where the hell have you been? Dad was getting so worried he started sending the squad out to look for you.”

Just what Robb wanted, more guilt resting on his conscience. “Now, bear with me, OK. I know you’re going to be mad, but I know where Theon is.”

Jon was just silent on the other end, wanting to know, waiting for what Robb had to say.

“Joffrey's got him,” was all Robb needed to say before a long list of swear words flowed through the phone ending with “How, how did you find out?”

“We went down to riverrun, to... where Ramsay's farm was.” 

“What? That's why you ditched without a word, no message? You could of let someone know. We were all worried,” Jon’s voice was growing in frustration.

“I know, I wasn’t thinking straight. I would never do it again, seriously, Jon. I don’t think I could ever explain in words what I saw.”

“You’re the one that's going to have to face Catelyn,” Jon grumbled. He asked, ”So did you see him with Joffrey?”

“Kinda, he left... He left a video. Look, can I talk to you about it when I get home?” Robb asked as he could feel himself tearing up again.

“Yeah … fine, I'll let the others know you’re coming home.” 

And with that he was left with the solid click of the end of the call. With no goodbye, just resentment filling the air.

He was alone.

Trying to tune out the silence, he slid down the truck to sit on the ground with his feet out in front of him, looking up to the few stars in the sky. His brain wouldn’t stop torturing him, trying to imagine what it must have been like in that room. What Theon’s imagination led him to believe he was seeing. He was all out of tears, he couldn’t cry even if he wanted to. He had no idea how long ago the video was filmed. Theon was still wearing the same outfit he was in when he went missing. 

If it was nearly two months ago, he couldn't bear to think what state Theon was in now.  
He knew deep down what he had to do. The risk was too high. Joffrey wanted to send a message. Fine. He was going to receive a reply.

At that moment, he pulled out his phone, searching for the one person that he knew would help. That wouldn’t make him wait. 

“Stark, it’s late. This better be important!” 

“Asha, I know where Theon is.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 has had an update as off the (01/08/2018)  
>  
> 
> Any feedback is welcome

  
  
  
  


The usual comfort of salt in the air could not ease Asha’s wandering mind as she sailed for the mainland. The unexpected call from Robb Stark had put an abrupt stop to her evening. It had only been another night of drinking, but it had been one her and her workers had earned after a long day of fighting the anger of the sea, fishing up the crab cages on a harsh winds and relentless rain.

 

They were hard workers and harder drinkers and had iron stomachs as strong as their will.

 

She’d been keeping a steady pace with her fellow ironborn before she had received Robb’s call. The heavy haze of alcohol had swayed her against her normal judgment to answer it.

Any other time she would have tossed her phone aside, scoffing at his misguided attempt  to find her brother. 

 

_ “He was a fool," _ she would tell herself while she buried her festering concerns of Theon’s whereabouts into her work, hiding her real worries under a cloud of exhaustion. She knew her brother and his antics well, and she kept telling herself he would soon show again. He would appear without a word or an apology on his lips, sulking back into his usual routine and things would fall back to normalcy, as they had done many times before.

 

Now while the cold brisk wind chilled her cheeks and frosted the tips of her hair, she could only feel regret. She was kicking herself for not giving the Stark boy a chance. 

 

He had been smart enough to ignore her words, believing that there was something wrong.

Choosing to listen to his instincts that were telling him that Theon was in genuine trouble this time.

 

He had done the one thing her family had never managed to do; he hadn’t give up on Theon.  Now he had managed to find the mess her idiot brother had gotten himself into, and the news had not been pleasant.

 

Kidnapped again, by a Baratheon of all people.

 

It hadn't made sense to her, they had no beef with them that she knew of, and Theon's name held no weight in the Iron Islands for any ransom… something wasn’t adding up. 

Robb had been lucky she was on her homeland, as the journey was just long enough to settle the anger brewing in her bones, giving her time to think, to make decisions a clouded mind couldn’t.

 

She had chosen to make the journey on her own. She knew she couldn't risk any further damage to the Greyjoy name she had been trying so hard to pull back out of the dirt since her father's failures. If any ironborn where to catch the cowardly creature that lived inside her brother, it could risk everything she had worked for.

 

“The things you do for family,"she huffed as she saw the light of the harbour in the closing distance.

 

The harbour lights shone bright, smothering the stars in a hazy blanket, extinguishing their burning spirit, with only the few strongest still fighting to be seen. The closer she got to the port, she could see less and less of the stars. She never felt comfortable with an empty sky, it's always made her feel isolated, reminding her that she was landlocked, far away from the sea she loved.

 

A sliver of nervousness brewed in her stomach as the boat gently bounced on the wharf when she docked. It was a calm night, with an equally quiet airiness that hung in the mist. 

It was like the weather was encapsulating her thoughts of uncertainty around what the morning would bring. She prayed to the Drowned God that she would find her brother sound of mind, and not rambling mad again.

 

She shivered at the memory of the meekly creature that use to creep around her family home, suffocating her real brother, burying him away deep in fear and obedience.

 

Their father reveled in at first having his own personal servant that would never speak back, who would cook, clean and do anything that was asked of him, hiding in the shadows until he was called upon. But after a while their father’s enjoyment dwindled as he eventually grew agitated at Theon’s skittish nature. 

 

When he came back, Theon was always on edge, constantly looking over his shoulder for threats that weren't there, like the ghost of his past haunting him. Balon would sneer and growl at him when he would catch Theon in the corner of his eye, jumping at a loud noise, or shuddering at a scream coming from the TV. 

 

Asha had found his tics easy to ignore, but for whatever reason it would anger their father, causing her to have intervene when Balon’s drunken rants got too close to physically beating the already broken boy. She couldn’t remember how many times she had to rescue him, yanking him away by the arm as he stood shaking, trying to apologise for merely being alive. 

Their father threw his empty beers cans, cursing at him, demanding him to stand up for himself and to stop bringing embarrassment to the Greyjoy name. 

 

“You’ll make him soft, just like his mother!"he would slur at her from his musky old lounge chair, while she dragged Theon up the stairs.

 

There was a point in those days when she finally snapped, when she refused to leave his room until he looked her in the eyes.

 

She could remember it taking him a few minutes to process what she wanted while he trembled in the same spot, unsure of what to do. But eventually with a small twitch in his eyes, he finally craned his neck to meet her gaze.

 

He always looked so fragile back then, just skin and bones, with his eyes holding none of  youthful ignorance that the other twelve year old boys on the island carried. They were only hollow, like a void. Her brow was creased in concern as she gripped the back of his neck, not tight enough to hurt, but enough to get her message across. 

 

“Theon, you need to remember who you are. You’re ironborn, you are a Greyjoy. We don’t cower, we don’t hide, and we sure as shit don’t take a beating like a dog."She watched him with determination, scanning his eyes, looking for any spark of recognition, a sign that her brother was still in there, somewhere.

 

“You can’t tell me you enjoy being a beat dog?"Her worlds were sharp, but the point needed to get across. If he was going to survive he needed to be stronger. 

 

“No,"he whispered, as he tried to downcast his gaze again, but her grip on his neck wouldn’t allow him to avoid her eyes. She watched as his eyes started to glisten with tears that started to pool.

 

“Then stop acting like one. You are Theon fuckin’ Greyjoy. You have the blood of the pirates of old running through your veins,"she said with vigor as she felt his shoulders tense when she said his name.

 

“Say it,"she snarled. “Tell me who you are.”

 

At first it was a whisper. He cringed as he spoke, as if the words would cut him like a knife.

“Th… Theon… Greyjoy,"he swallowed.

 

“Louder,"she growled, dropping her grip from his neck, bringing her arms across her chest,  staring him down.

 

He stood for a moment, taking in a breath trying to push his hunched shoulders up.

 

“Theon Greyjoy,"he tried once again, failing to hide the quiver in his voice. 

 

She huffed unmoving from her stance. “Make me believe it."

 

She watched as he curled his fist searching his thoughts for the person he used to be, the person she wanted him to be.

 

Looking back at that night, she wasn't sure if he had been building another mask to hide behind or if he had actually managed to find a part of himself that he had been searching for.

 

Either way, she wanted to believe she had won a small victory when he finally stopped trembling, looking her square in the eyes with his jaw tense and a flicker of a spark in his eye. 

 

“I’m Theon. Fuckin’. Greyjoy,"he said with a small bite in his words.

 

“Good,"she smirked looking him up and down, “Now don’t you dare forget it.”

 

If she really thought about it, she wasn’t sure if she had caused more harm than helped.

At first it had seemed like it worked. As time went on he started changing. He began starting the fights instead of being the victim to them. He was standing up to Balon more and more. His fear churned into anger, giving him a backbone he needed.

 

But now the older she gets the more she has come to realise that she only helped him push the nasty creature down instead of helping him remove it, leaving him to deal with his pain in silence, behind a mask she had helped him build.

 

He had needed a mother's love, not another stern voice in his life, and she would have been the only one that could have given him that softness that he so desperately needed. Their mother hadn't been around long enough to give it after he had been found, leaving Asha to be the only warmth in their cold home. But instead of helping him, she had let him down by choosing to follow in her father's footsteps.

 

She was glad to get off her boat, and try to leave that memory in the past by stepping on to dry land. Her heavy footsteps were greeted with the harsh creek of the wooden wharf, a strong contrast to the soft sounds of the waves lapping on the stony shore. It was calming, giving her mind something to focus her thoughts on that wasn't her past failures.

 

To her dismay, it didn't hold her attention for too long as her eye caught sight of the hunched figure sitting down on the concrete. He was leaning up against the metal fence surrounding the harbor. At first she thought he might have been dead, if it wasn’t for the steam from his breath rising into the cold night air. He must have fallen asleep waiting for her.

 

She had been generally surprised he had agreed to wait in the first place, full well knowing it would take a few hours for her to arrive and reach the mainland in the early hours of the morning.

 

_ “These Starks are a weird breed," _ she thought to herself as she got closer to the sleeping kid.

 

The closer she got, the more apparent it was how much this poor guy had been stressing about her brother.

 

His skin was pale from the cool air, or maybe it was the dim lightening, but she could swear his face was thinner, more gaunt than last time she had seen him, and the heavy bags under his eyes were most likely the reason he had managed to find sleep on the cold ground.

 

Just the sight of him, in his old man jumper, jeans that looked more tired than he did, and a beanie that she swore had never left Theon’s head in years, pained her to know that this kid, a stranger to her and her family, cared more for Theon in under a year than her family ever had.

 

“Stark,"she announced, kicking his outstretched foot. He jumped at the sudden interaction, trying focus his eyes as he quickly studied his surroundings to reorient himself, to remember where he was.

 

The poor lad’s brain must have been running on fumes, as it took him a small moment to realise who was talking to him.

 

“Asha?"he question. His eyes widened as he finally put everything together. “Asha, you're here?”

 

He got up, a little to quickly, as he staggered to his feet. “Shit. Sorry, I must have dozed off.”

 

“Would of thought your fancy little truck would of been more comfortable,"she smirked.

 

“Ahh, yeah, I didn’t intend to fall asleep, I just sat down for a moment when I checked for a free dock,"he muttered to himself as he busied himself on the tablet before handing it to her.

 

The harsh light of the tablet had done him no favours; it highlighted the slight hollowness of his cheeks, creating shadows on the creases worn into his face from the months of stress. What spell had Theon put on this poor boy, to sacrifice his health so poorly, to focus on finding the little idiot?

 

She took the tablet from his hand, bringing it to her side instead of choosing to watch it.

He had given her a brief summary of what the video had been so she could prepare herself, and right now her tired mind was in no state to process such a sight. 

 

She had to keep pushing down the image of what state her brother was in the first night he had come home. It was a disturbing sight that she had prayed she would never have to see again, and the video on the tablet sounded very close to just that.

 

Robb gave her a small look of confusion before she spoke, walking in the direction of the car park. “I've sailed for hours and my hangover has started to kick in. If you want me to watch this, you better find a place I can get a strong black coffee at 2 in the morning."

 

“But,"he hesitated. “Theon, he...”

 

“He survived four years with a psychopath,"she cut him off. “One who had no regard for human life. I'm sure a few more hours with a little brat won’t do any more damage than has already been done.”

 

She paused in her stride to look back at him. “If we’re going to rescue him, Stark, wouldn’t it be wiser to be a little more alert, for Theon's sake?”

 

His footsteps catching up to her was the only agreement she got as they made their way to his jeep.

  
  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  


 

  
Robb was struggling to keep his eyes on the road as they made their way onto the highway from White Harbour. The dashing white lines that flickered past his Jeep kept pulling his gaze away from what was ahead of him. His mind drew a blank, unable to put two thoughts together.

 

By the old Gods he was tired, so very tired. Today had been a rollercoaster to say the least.

He knew he had to pull the last resort of energy he had left to push through the next few hours, he was so close. So damn close. He was sure of it.

 

He should've felt some sort of relief  but all he got was guilt.

Theons warnings seem so far away, and not taking them seriously was just one of the many regrets he had made on road tonight.  

Robb should have been more careful, more vigilant. 

He was Ned Stark son, he should have seen Joffrey for the maniac he was, and what he was capable of.

He had heard the nasty rumors, just like everyone else. 

Joffrey was known for always taking things a step to far, he just couldn't believe that he could have been this dangerous.

 

The worst part about all this shit, was joffrey knew Robb well enough to know how much it would hurt him more to make him an observer's, stuck on the outside only able to watch with  

no means to stop anything from happening,  and Theon, poor Theon had been made the victim to hurt him

 

And so because of him Theon  had been forced in the centre of this mess 

 

He couldn't possibly imagine the world through Theon's eyes, what would he think of Robb's family now. 

He was suppose to be able to trust them. To trust Robb 

Now, he can't bare to think of the betrayal he feels. 

Knowing the only reason he's a prisoner again is because of the people he was lead to believe we're safe.

 

He had be stewing so much about how unfair and cruel life could be nearly missed the turn of to the truck stop.

 

It was looking slightly worse for wear, with its broken Neon sign that would flicker at any passing car that would rattle the ground as it drove by.

 

The Bear island Diner was flickering off the tin roof as the climbed from the Jeep.  Drowning the car the damp car park in a sporadic blue glow, as the drizzle started to fall from the sky.

  
  


The Morments had been great friend’s of his father for years, Ned had promised their grandfather that he would keep an eye on his family for him, while he did his military service to direct The night's watch prison.

It was a difficult job that was far from the city, about the furthest north you could go, and it would keep him away from his family for many years.

 

So to offer his service, and ease old man Morments worries, his dad told him he will always consider the Morments his family, to always offer safety and care like they were his own, and too his word he has.

There has never been a week go by where he hasn't call in a visit to see how they are.

 

The diner always brought a smile to Robbs face, he was proud of his father. He was a honest and respected man throughout Westeros and Robb could only hope to be half the man that he was.

 

So it pained him when he knew he should've gone to his father with the tablet first.

Under any other circumstances he would of but he was scared, scared of the lannisters that worked inside the police force. 

 

If joffrey had planted this for him to find it, Robb knew he was waiting for a reaction, any information that would him tell him that Robb had found his video.

He also couldn't trust how long the tyrells would keep it quiet,  so he had to move quickly and silent, to try get the upper hand.

 

Asha gave him a queer look at the silence he had been giving her, as they made there way into the diner.

"you sure your up for this?

Robb gave her the best smile he could muster at 2 in the morning before holding the door for her 

“A true gentlemen"she scoffed. 

 

He looked around the diner to double check that none of the Morment kin were working the graveyard shift.

He didn't want to risk his father finding out he was here, but this was the only place that would sell drinkable coffee so early in the morning.

So it was worth the risk in his mind.

 

The seats were as old as the building, the black leather had faded to a sickly brown, with a few bits of duct tape holding the cracks from sun damage.

Ever since Lyanna Mormonts uncle went astray their business has been struggling, even though there had plenty of regulars, and there food is impressively good for a truck stop, they were still struggling.

Jorah mormont the old man's Mormont son had left them in serious debt, leaving them to put any profit they made into the repayments instead of into back  the business.

 

Asha flopped on the booth unphased about the state of the building.

She made herself at home stretching her legs onto the other seat as she order two strong black coffees, to the waiter who didn’t seem to question their arrival so early in the morning.

 

Robb didn’t know if he should envy Ashas calmness, or be disgruntled about the lack of concern for her brother situation.

Right now he was living a drug inducing hell, and ever minute more they waited, was stressing Robb out.

  
  


Out of everyone he could of asked. Asha was the only one that had made sense.

She was strong and fighter, he knew he could use her pride to push boundaries and break the law if it came to it, and above all she was Theon sister, a terrifying sister that would of most likely cut his ear off, if he hadn't of told her.

 

It was only after half of her drink was gone she finally started to ask questions.

"So, you went to the bastards farm, and that where you found this?"She asked  dropping the tablet onto the table, with such uncare she bumped the salt and pepper shakers. 

 

“Yea"he replied, leaning back into his chair trying to recall this morning's events "It was in the shed.. on the video they said it was were he use to sleep.. but there was another room. "Robb tired to recount the video to her.

But he couldn't find the right words to describe it without making himself feel ill. 

"you might just have to watch it."he finished, looking down at his cup.

 

"I will in time, Robb, but right now a level head is what we need, and from what you've said about the video. I won't be able to promise you that if I watch it now."she replied. 

 

Robb nodded, he understood the only reason he wasn't at Joffrey door right now in a fit of rage, was because his tiredness was seeping away all the energy he had left.

He was angry but his mind had lost all ability to make coherent decisions and he didn't want to risk  Theon health any further making a brash decision. 

 

"My concern Stark, is how they knew you were going to be there?, they would only leave something like this if there were 100% sure you were going to find it.”

Robb had sat on this question for a long time.

He didn't want to admit it but "I think the tyrells, might have something to do with this"he replied

 

"explain"she glared.

 

He’s was as sure of his assumption as a tired mind would be, had been giving  time to mull over the day events, when he finally found himself forced to slow down.

After his call to Asha, he knew he had to wait for her to arriva to help him and this left him with time to think.

 

He had felt betrayal before, but this one was deep. Margaery was always playing others, but they had been friends long before that, yet when the time had come, for reasons he didn't know yet she had used him just like everyone else.

 

Her fatal mistake had been telling Robb about all her tricks over the years.

It did take him a bit to realise he has to admit, but as the night went on, he had slowly put it together.

She got him to the farm, and she was the one the lead them to the dark room, before he had a chance to stumble on the tablet.

 

She was also the only one who refused to watch the video, full well knowing she had helped do this to Theon. One of her supposed dearest friend, all the while hiding under those doey eyes of concern. 

 

"I would've never considered visiting the farm if it wasn't for Margaery, they personally drove me down there, hoping to cover their tracks, by being too close to me to be considered a threat.”

Robb finally replied.

"That's a very broad accusation Stark, the old gal was a very dare friend of our mother, even after she passed they have looked out for us the best they could. Considering the stubbornness of our father."she replied drumming her fingers on the table.

 

"I can't think of a motive, a reason they would risk Theon life so carelessly,  but There was no one else at the farm that could have placed the tablet.

 

Its located in the middle of a wide open space. There were no fresh tires marks,  except for the porches and the tablet had still had decent battery life on it considering how early that video may have been recorded. 

 

Theon was still wearing the same clothes he went missing in, and they still looked pretty clean. So it could have been recorded maybe 3 or 4 days max after they had kidnapped him.”

 

Robb swallowed as he hated to think about how long Theons been enduring this "it would of been recorded a while ago, if they had left it there a week or so early for tires marks to fade from wind or rain the battery would have been low or dead by the time we arrived.  To me that enough reason to not trust the Tyrells at this point.

 

Which also means there could be a risk that Joffrey knows that I have the tablet, and that I know that he's got Theon”

 

"ok Stark,"Asha replied trying taking on board the information. "I don't like it, but you've got my attention. Anything else?"she asked

 

"Joffrey said he was taking over from Myranda?..which means It would most likely best to rule out Ramsay being secured in The night watch prison. He seems very interested in keeping Theon on lockdown. 

His actions seem to be implying he’ll be out sooner than we think.”

 

And with those words Asha struggled to hide the small flickered of fear that danced in her eyes.

 

"right, well then we’d better get going ". She said a bit more abruntly than she might have intended.

 

As she was standing to leave Robb quickly cut in.

"but we don't know where they're keeping him?”

 

She looked him square in the eyes.

"Robb, this little child doesn't scare me, he's a spoilt brat in serious need of a good beating."

 

Ashas face grew cold as she spoke.

"but Ramsay, that man. he truly scares me.

I would risk that little shits wrath on my brother any day, over being anywhere near Ramsay.  

Getting to Theon as soon as possible will be our best chance we've got, before that bastard can get fully involved, or anywhere near Theon…..

 

Trust me when I say this Robb Stark, if you underestimate this man. It  _ will _ be the death of you”

 

The truth in her words made Robbs throat grow dry. 

There was an ignorant part of him that never once considered death as a possible outcome.

The thought sat with him, resting in the bottom of his stomach.

Nearly making him miss her attempt to leave, stopping her  he gripped her arm, trying to find the right words.

 

"Then wouldn't it be best to gather any more information before charging in?"he pleaded

"what if Ramsay is already there, there hasn't been any report as such"

He gripped her arm, tighter "but we don't want to rule it out.”

 

"Robb, do you trust Theon?"she asked as she slowly pulled away from him

He replied with a nod, which just made her frown.

"If Ramsay is there we will have truly lost my brother, and all of this will be for nothing."she announced.

“So I'm going to take the risk and pry him from that little shits hand before it too late. With or without you”

 

Robb had no choice but to follow Asha, leaving a few dollars on the table for the coffee as he made a dash to catch up with her.

 

Just as they made it to the car park she turned to give him her final warning, that sent shivers down the core of his spine. Leaving him standing lost in the carpark digesting her words.

 

“trust me when I say this Robb Stark, if Ramsay has Theon, He will betray you.”

  
  


\------------

  
  


Asha’s words were still ringing in his ears 

as they crawled up to the baratheon manner.

  
  
  


The truths in those words were freaking him out, he knew they couldn’t afford to be this brash, This was there only upper hand they had,  to find out more information so they wouldn't be going in blind.

 

If there was a Ramsay lurking in the background they could use this opportunity to find out, to make sure they could keep themselves out of danger, and not risk… their lives.

 

He quickly turned to Asha before she got out of the driver's seat. 

"Asha wait"he asked.

"can you just give me twenty minutes to scout out the manor first….. Please,”

Asha sat for a moment, looking at him before she begrudgingly sighed. 

"i'll give you the time it takes me to roll a smoke and finish it"

Robb nodded quickly as he took his window of opportunity and rushed out the vehicle, 

Leaving the sound of his soft sneakers splashing into the small pooling puddles, behind him.

 

The baratheon manor was impressive site, it was situated on the far west of the city.

With a stunning view of the lower suburbs, that lead all the way to the mayor office in kings landing.

Where he guessed Robert, Joffrey's father would be.

 

It wasn't going to be an easy feet getting in unnoticed. 

Asha, wanting to avoid getting noticed had parked the Jeep on the fast east corner. Were there was little lighting and a bit of cover from a few large pine trees that had grown over the fence. 

It was a limestone fence that fully surrounded the grounds, smooth with minual cracks to offer any foot holes for climbing.

But to his luck, he managed to find a slightly neglected part of the wall a few meter further down, that would provide enough leverage to clamber over.

 

It wasn't easy, his muscles strained and he was a little out of breath when he landed on the soft grass on the other side.

He was started to really feel the repercussions of all those half eaten meals he'd had over the past few weeks.

He definitely wasn't as fit as he use to be.

 

Robb knew the property well enough.

He had visited the baratheons home many time with his father,when he was growing up.

Ned and Robert had been close as brothers, and before Robert had been made mayor 3 terms ago the Starks had been regular guests.

That time had past now with both his father and Robert burying themselves deep into their jobs, struggling to find time for social gatherings.

But the knowledge of their home was still vivid in Robbs memory.

 

He knew that the second floor of the east side of the manor was the guest rooms, and  they were regularly empty.

Roberts wife Cersei hardly ever offered her home to visitors, she was never fond of strangers in her home and a very untrusting women.

 

He made sure to stick to trees around the property using them as cover from anyone that could catch him from the windows  

 

As he got closer to the manor he could smell the chlorine coming of the pool.

His heart twinged at the last time they were here. 

It was the last night he had seen Theon.

 

He could still remember the smiles and laugh as he fought off Darcy and Arianne from trying to pull Theon into the pool.

 

Over the six months Theon had been at school, his non caring attitude had awarded him with a ever growing group of female fans, pinning for his attention.

 

He knew how to tease them, giving them just enough interest to lure them in, but not enough to satisfy them. 

 

Robb couldn't help the small joy in watching others swoon over Theon, knowing his true feelings were for Robb. Making them sulk and sneer when Robb would show up pulling them out of others hands and into his.

 

“You’re no fun Stark,"was the usual comment he heard, when he'd pull Theon away.

 

The party had been Theon’s idea, he didn’t initially want to go. Joffrey had decided to throw it out of spite, going out of his way to make sure every member of their rugby team were all specifically invited, except for him.

 

It irked him a bit, but not enough to do anything about it. 

 

He knew the childish games Joffrey was playing. He was a typical bully, just trying to get attention, by standing over others and he knew It was just easier to ignore him.

Joffrey's retaliations could go too far sometimes. Which he was learning more and more.

 

But Theon didn’t work that way, he saw the challenge, and wanted to run in head first.

 

“Stuff the little bastard, you’re part of team they’re celebrating. So we’re going,"Theon smirked, “And you owe me.”

 

Robb just smiled shaking his head knowing full well he couldn't argue with him, he had done him a massive favour that week.

 

Theon learned about his stress signals, got frustrated with his short and brash replies as his mind focused on other things. It wasn’t Robb’s proudest moment when he let his room fall back into the bombshell it had been before Theon had moved in, as he worried about his midterms.

 

So Theon getting fed up decided to make a deal, he would help him with his studies, but only until seven on Friday, then Robb would be his for the evening. Not study, no stress, just a full night of his attention.

 

Robb was a bit hesitant. 

 

Theon never seemed phased about his performance in school, only showing up because he didn't really have anything else to do. So he wasn’t sure how Theon would help him.

 

But with a smug smile, he offered something Robb couldn’t resist, to take on the responsibilities of helping his siblings and promising to keep arguments to a minimum with Jon, for the whole week.

 

And to Theons credit, he had done well.

 

For a guy that disregarded his self worth so often, he was full of surprises, revealing yet another one of his hidden talents. No one would have predicted the man who had worn the same baggy jersey every time he stepped out of the house had a hidden interest in fashion. 

 

So when he offered to help Sansa with her soft material assignment, letting his secret out, Robb wasn’t surprise when she didn’t believe him.

Robb smiled to himself thinking of the scowl on Theon’s face, when he had to spend two hours, convincing sansa about the importance of Balenciaga’s new line vs Riccardo Tisci’s last season, before she believed him.

 

Robb still had no clue if they were people’s name or the clothes, but it paid off and he got Sansa to agree to leave Robb be for the week, and he'd help her at the mall in the weekend finding the right materials.

 

After that Bran and Arya were a breeze, he just used there sweet tooth against them, by bribing them with the dessert for the week, which they agreed to in an instant.

 

The there was Rickon….. 

 

It originally started with just whisking him away any time he would come bounding into Robb/s room looking for entertainment with Theon laughing carrying a squirming Rickon under his arm. “Come on little man, let’s see what your sister’s up to, shall we?"

 

But it didn't take long for Rickon to learn what Theon was doing, so naturally it became a game for him trying any and all opportunities he could to get past Theon. Diving into Robb’s room, hiding under the bed or the desk giggling. 

 

It was worth the distraction, stopping him from studying from his uncontainable laughter as he watched a slightly frustrated Theon, curse under his breath as he tried to catch, his youngest sibling 

  
  


“He adores you,"Robb smiled watching Theon slump on his bed, slightly out of breath after chasing Rickon out of his room and down the other side of the house.

 

“Who doesn't?"Theon smirked. 

 

“But I don't think your mum’s enjoying this... another vase has been lost to your studying tirade."

 

“How is this my fault?"Robb replied.

 

“We both know I wouldn't be chasing your little sh..."Theon stopped in his tracks as he caught sight at Robb raising his eyebrow."..angel of a brother, around the house. If you weren't so determined to make something of yourself."Theon finished, flicking his wrist nonchalantly.

 

Robb couldn't help but laugh  shaking his head, ‘"sorry for being so selfish"He replied

 

"incredibly selfish"Theon huffed, lying back on Robbs bed. 

Letting him get back to his studies.

 

By the end of the week. Two vase, a freshly baked batch of muffins, and one confusing box of photo frames Were all sacrificed to Robbs midterms.

To his mother's silent frustration.

  
  


Theon just shrugged it off, knowing that once it hit seven, Robb had to give him all of his attention.

 

So Robb had no choice but to Close his book, as Theon promptly sat on his desk stretching his leg out on Robbs chair,

 

"your all mine now"Theon smirked. Pulling robb in closer.

 

By the old Gods, Robb missed that smile. He missed the way it curved to the side, letting Theons devilish nature shine through his eye.

 

It would always remind Robb of the feel of Theons soft delicate lips, when they brushed his, leaving the sweet smell of tobacco on his tongue.

 

Not wasting anymore time he leaned in, grasping Theon's leg as he slowly kissed his soft lips.

"Im all yours"Robb smiled.

 

Robb had been patient with not moving too  fast, to Theons slight frustration.

It hadn’t been easy for Robb, with the last few weeks being the hardest, with any slight touch from Theon driving  him crazy.

 

But he needed to be sure Theon was in the right headspace.

The combination of Theon had moving in and the Myranda case, the change of environment had messed around with his sense of safety.

 

The size of the Stark home, with its long hallways and multiple rooms, could be dissortating for him in the evenings.

Stirring his nightmares and hallucinations when he got really tired.

 

Freaking him out, making him silently shut down a lock himself away for a couple of hours 

 

Robb had to admit It took awhile for the household to adjust to Theon ticks but Robb couldn't be more proud of his family, and how they supported him.

It didn't take them long to figure out to restrain themselves from asking questions or using any of his weird ticks in arguments or jokes, as he tried to settle in.

 

Even Arya had surprised him, She had helped Theon a couple of times to find his room, when she had stumbled upon him stress cleaning or lost in a dream, on her late night bathroom runs.

Only ever replying with a shrug if Robb asked her about.

 

And then there was Rickon and Bran trying to involve him in the family, by begging for him to cook or draw for them. Theon would always act as if it bothered him, but Robb could see through his facade, and would always catch the small smirk, when Theon didn't think he was looking.

  
  


He rested his forehead against Theons, enjoying the scent of Theon tobacco musk.

 

"you so owe me for this"Theon smirked, As he moved  his hands up to Robbs face, gently pulling Robb in for another kiss,  greeder than the last, awaking the butterflies in his stomach.

  
  


"oh, yeah? And what did you have in mind"he moaned. Bringing his hand up underneath Thoens top. Running his fingers tenderly up the sides of his abdomen, ignoring the different textures of skin, and enjoying the softness and warmth that came with Theons weight gain.

 

He gripped Theon a little tighter as he pushed harder into Theons mouth.

With his face growing flushed.

 

At that moment Robb could tell he was sure Theon was craving it more than him as his hands moved down to Robbs shirt, undoing the buttons one by one.

"I'm sure I could think of something"Theon replied softly looking into Robbs eyes, 

 

Robb tingled at the rush of adrenaline pumping through his system, flushing his face..

By the old god had he wanted this for so long..

 

But before Theon could get half way through Robbs buttons.

His door swung abruptly open to a realve a very happy looking Ygritte. 

Theons arms dropped and his eyes darkened as Ygritte strolled right on in dropping herself on Robbs bed.

 

Robb hastily stood up buttoning his shirt, in a brief fluster before telling her "Jons not here".

 

"I’d hope not"she smirked, enjoying the uncomfortableness of the room.

"My cousin Tormund's Band is playing at the Free folk bar,

He got us tickets. Show starts at 8, so you two might want to hurry this up so we can get some booze in us "

 

Robb looked to Theon, who was already gearing up to roll a smoke, with an apology in his eyes 

Theon just shrugged

"you just owe me twice as much now."He replied, with that small crooked smile Robb loved 

 

Maybe it was how hard Robb was, or how smug Theon looked.

But by the old gods he couldn't get enough of that devilish smirk.

  
  


\------

  
  


In the grand scheme of things, sex with Theon should have been the last thing on his mind as he walked past the baratheons pool. Making his way to the trallece that climbed up the side of the building. 

 

But thats when a part of him realized that when he finds Theon, it's not going to be as it was. They wouldn't be able to carry on were they left off..

He grabbed onto the vines of the trallece, and rested his head against the cool brick wall of the baratheon manor, as a shudder riddled his body.

Theon was going to be different.

 

The reality hitting thought, that he was possibly just chasing a ghost of a man, shook him to the core, stopping him in his tracks.

 

 _“This was not the time for_ _this_ "he thought to himself. Squeezing his eyes shut.

Theon needed him and that was more important than anything else right now. 

 

_ “just… keep going, ".  _ He pushed himself internally.

Finding any spike of energy to motivate him forward.

 

The closer he climbed to the guest room windows the easier it was to push past any surreal thoughts that were trying to seep in, making him focus his attention on the task at hand.

  
  


By the time he made it up, his determination had tensed in his shoulders as he forced the window open.

 

He slipped in quietly, taking precautionary steps on the plush carpet, making sure his presence wasn't known.

 

Inside the house was as elegant as outside,decorated with proclean stags, and soft blue and gold furniture. 

 

As he entered one of the large hallways he noticed the head portraits of the large baratheon heritage, which seemed to be mainly big burly men, with dark raven hair and blue eyes.

_ “Joffrey definitely took after the lannister side of his family _ ."Robb thought to himself.

 

As he searched through a few of the other rooms, with no sign of Theon.

He decided to head downstairs to search other areas of the house. As time was not on his side.

 

The Baratheon manor was a little larger than the Stark home, but it felt less homely.

It was spotless with its clean white walls, with little family photos or mementos.

It was the same when he use to visit as a child, always feeling cold and lifeless.

 

He never enjoyed visiting and being forced to try to befriend Joffrey. Who could do nothing wrong in his mothers eyes, getting away with every cruel game he played.

No matter how tolerant Robb learnt to be, Joffrey would always find a way to boil his blood, trying to ignite his temper. 

 

A small smile grew over his face as he imaging beating the shit out of joffrey, when he finally found Theon, Giving him back years of his bullshit. 

 

Making his way down one of the white hallways his heart skipped a beat.

The door he had crept past started to open. In a short panic, he quickly looked around for a place to hide, but he was out in the open with only a pot plant for cover _ “No, no, no" _ he was screwed 

 

Knowing he was caught, he turned around slowly to see be greeted with the softest green eyes of Joffrey's sister.

Myrcella.

 

Robb was so relieved, Myrcella was nothing like her brother. 

She was always calm and quiet, just a polite little mouse.

She would only ever speak to Sansa when the family was over, choosing to stay in the background, avoiding being a target to Joffrey relentless harassment.

 

When she looked at Robb with sadness in her eyes. 

Robb braced himself.

 

. _.She knew. _

 

After she looked down the hallway way she motioned for him to come over.

He opened his lips to question her, but stopped when she brought her fingers up to hers.

 

The door was silent as it scuffed across the carpet, It was large room, perfectly matching the rest of the houses interior with it tall ceiling and full length curtains. 

 

As the door clicked shut she turned on her lamp, creating a small light that was just enough to see each other. 

She looked so innocent, to young to know the world can be this cruel.

"you're looking for him aren't you?"she whispered.

Robb nodded “Theon?,  yes. You know where he is?”

 

Myrcella quickly looked at the door before she went to her desk to scribbled on a piece of writing paper. 

In the sleeping household the scrap of her pen across the wooden desk, spiked his anxiety, making him fully aware of what laws he was breaking.

 

Once she had finished she put out her slender arm, to give Robb the message she wrote.

"he goes here every day before school"she whispered. ."please I know you can't trust me, but you need to help him."she pleaded before guestering to her bedroom window.

 

"have you seen him?"Robb asked as she lead him over to it "how is he"he begged. 

Desperate for more answers. That she was refusing to answer.

 

She just pushed him harder to leave, clearly desprete to get him out of the house.

He grew concerned as he saw her repeatedly checked the door behind her back.

 

Placing his hands on the window, he stopped her, when there eyes meet  he begged her.

“please"

 

“you don’t have much time, you need to go"she hurried giving, her face sharing a look of worry and panic, as Her eyes flicker from him to outside the window

 

Robbs curiosity got the better of him as he looked to see what had caught her panicking stare. 

  
  


_ “Shit shit shit” _

 

Myrcella had caught Asha striding towards the front door..

 

He looked back to give her a thankful nod, before he hurried out the window and across the front yard, trying to keep in the shadows of the statues and the larger plants.

 

He knew If she got them caught, it would ruin the only upp hand they had, 

Asha was four steps from the door by the time he reached her.

In his haste he panicked and muffled her mouth as he pulled her aside behind a large fern, landing with a thud 

 

Saying she was a mad was understatement....

He nearly regretted stopping her as she elbowed him in the gut, to make him let go.

As Robb  clutched his stomach,  clenching his teeth, he could definitely confirm She was stronger than Theon.

 

"what the fuck"she growled.

"hes not ...here"he struggled through gasps trying to ignore the throbbing pain.

 

“fuck"she muttered looking up to the house and back to him "you sure?"she question 

 

"yes"he nodded trying to hand her the crumpled paper.

 

Instead if taking the paper of him she grabbed him the forearm and pulled him of the ground.

"just take me there"she replied.

  
  
  
  
  
  


\--------

  
  
  


“Hes at the old dreadfort mansion"Robb replied after the jumped into the passenger seat of his jeep.

He was praying to himself that no one had seen them leave, or when Asha was on her beeline for the main door.

He gave his forehead a wipe to clear the rain drops dripping from scraggly bits of his hair that were sticking out of the bennie.

 

“I know that address anywhere, that building use to scare the crap out of me as a child."he finished.

Asha gripped the steering wheel as the starting descending away from the baratheon manor.

"the dreadfort. That sound pleasant"she cursed.

Robb crumpled the paper in his hand, as he stared forward into the dark distant.

 

"It’s hundreds of years old,  because its black people used to spread rumors about it being made when witches were still alive , but its been abandoned for years"he replied 

"So a haunted house? what is this guy six?"she replied with eyes  focus of the road, following the direction Robb had given her.

 

Both of them had decided that it would be a safer beat for Asha to drive, Robb had agreed  but right now he was just wishing she wasn't so hard on the gearbox.

 

"well we could possibly rule of Ramsay being involved then, unless he has a thing for theatrics. Then i'm really not sure”. Robb replied trying to remember what he could of the old building.

 

“you sure it wouldn't be wise to involve your father at this point, i'm sure he could get someone to check the prison in like one phone call?"She asked, with a genuine concern in her voice”

 

Robb had never met Ramsay, he's only seen a few photos or security video of the man, But if Theons, and Ashas fear was anything to go on, this was starting to get dangerous.

  
  


Robb chewed on the idea as they made there way onto the highway leading north.

"not yet, we need to keep joffrey in the dark,.... but I could call Jon, our uncle ben got him a Job there over the holidays and when he finishes school.

He might know someone that could check for us that won’t alert my uncle or my dad.”

 

He dug out his phone that had been on silent for most of the morning, to his relief he hadn't received any other messages since he last called with Jon. 

"He’s guna be pisssed"He mumbled to himself.

He knew if he wasn't home by 7 when he mother noticed he hasn't gotten up, he was going to have to deal with some serious repercussion.

 

He had to call Jon twice, before he answered.

"Robb, it like 4 in the morning. Where are you?"he asked half asleep.

 

Not wanting a lecture Robb just dived right in.

"me and Asha are onto our way to the dreadfort mansion, it's where the..”

"wait! what?”, Jon cut him off "you can't be serious, your still at this?”

"Jon were so close, closer than i've ever been."

"Robb just stop. You've gon..

"Jon, please just hear me out, the video we found lead us to Joffrey's house, were Myrcella told me…

 

"wait you've been to the baratheon’s. Like tonight?”

 

"yeah.. I may have.. let myself in"Robb cringe

 

“robb! What the fuck"Jon growled. Trying his hardest to keep his voice down. “are you mental”

 

"iknow iknow, but I was running out of options, and if you had seen the video."Robb gripped his phone "you would've done the same.. trust me.”

 

"Robb."he paused clearly waring with himself on what to say next 

"Don't you think this might be getting a little out of hand"he sighed.. 

 

“Joffrey's planning on giving him back to Ramsay, we have to get him before that happens"Robb pleaded. 

 

"But Ramsay in prison?"Jon replied a little confused, “he like lives in solitary confinement, he's not getting out anytime soon”

 

"Is there anyway you can Check?"Robb asked.

 

“at four in the morning?”

 

“Yeah?"Rob replied knowing how ridiculous it sounded.

 

Asha gave him a quick look to try and read his face, while he waited for Jons reply.

Her face hadn't lost it determination since they had left the Diner. 

It should have inspired Robb, but it just layed out more concern.

Because he knew the underlying reason, she was scared of hell that Theon was going to go through if they didn't get there in time.

 

Jon finally came through with an answer, though he wasn't happy about it.

"I want your promise that you will contact me in two hours that your on you way home?..

 

Robb looked back to Asha knowing she had heard the request.

She gave him a gruff nod before turning back to the road. She clearly wasn't happy with the option. But she wanted to know about Ramsays whereabouts more than anything 

  
  


"Robb?, don't make me change my mind about telling dad ?"

 

“fine"Robb relied "two hours. I owe you”

 

"sure, just make sure you come home with him this time."he mumbled before hanging up.

  
  


\------------------

  
  


The dreadfort mansion was on the outskirts of the city, similar to the Starks estate.

Its grounds were smaller, But they were covered in a cobwebs of decaying trees. 

All fighting to survive by strangling  one another for the small amount of sun that reaches the damp, musty property.

 

The grounds were a black as the building, smothered by a blanket of rotting, decomposing leaves, that had built up on the untended ground, making the air around the haunted building heavy with the smell of rot.

 

Robb always felt weird driving past the house from when he was younger even up until now.

It seem to suffocated any life that went near it pulling it into the darkness the loomed over it.

The dreadfort had earned its nickname from the stories that had been passed down through the years. Stories of witches that use to use the skin of men for the curses and spells.

By flaying their victims alive, to keep their souls etched into the skin.

They use to say there screams would echo down the valley, carrying in the wind wailing through the homes below it.

  
  


The more he thought about the dreadfort. It was starting seem like Ramsay more than Joffrey, and that was a worrying thought…

He gave his phone another glance, hoping to hear back from Jon..

_ Nothing yet,  _ He cursed to himself.

 

They pulled over a few hundred meters back from the dreadfort, 

out of site of any passing cars that could be heading towards the mansion.

They had been lucky his jeep was black, making it easier to hide down the small embankment without someone seeing it.

 

They stuck to the shadows when the entered the property, staying close to the stone wall and trees.

Asha had chosen to arm herself with the tire Iron from Robbs Jeep, for extra protection.

She was a scary women, on the best of days, but tonight she looked like she was planning some poor guys funeral.

His old life, of petty trust issues  and homework had never seem so far away right now.

 

Once they got close enough to the building, Robb scanned any of the windows that hadn’t been boarded up, for lights or any sort of movement that would indicate anyone was there.

 

Asha turned to him, after a few minutes of seeing no movement inside

 

"I check the house, you take the shed out the back". She whispered.

"we don't have much time"

 

He calculated the risk, and decided it was the best option they had at the moment.

It would be dangerous going inside without any support, but one person moves quicker and more quietly than two, meaning they can cover more ground, in the small amount of time they had.

They still hadn’t heard about Ramsay yet, leaving a giant risk in there plan, but before Robb could ask asha, she answered his question.

 

"meet me back here in 30, come find me if I dont show, or I’ll come for you. If the worst happens, we’ll have backup from your brother"she replied.

 

Robb nodding in agreement, before Robb headed down the old dirt road that turned  behind the manson, leading to a Large Barn shed, that Resemble the same awful rotten black as the house, but it fared better. Shielding away from the wind and rain by the large blue gum trees, that loomed over it.

 

He moved briskly through the trees to save any time he could, with his footstep being muffled by the sound of the rain, that had moved from a light drizzle to decent drops.

He was starting to get frustrated with his cold clothes sticking to body, restricting small movements. 

He had to be careful, even know the rain was a damper for the sound of his movement, it could also dampen other.

Making him more vigilant to his surroundings wearing out his already fried brain.

  
  


One he reached the shed He scouted it looking for any way he could slip in unnoticed. 

It had 3 boarded up windows and only one large barn doorway.

Two on the side, one on the reer wall, that had a loose bit of wood that was banging lightly in the wind.

He knew it would be too risky to go in the main entrances without knowing what was inside.

He would have to risk the back window, it was reachable from a few rusted barrels an abandoned tractor.

 

He took a step back looking at what he was about to do.

He was more worried bout the barrels creaking under his weight, or the possibility the bitterness of the rusted metal breaking.

To be sure he gave the first few a firm push to check their stability before he attempted to climb.

  
  


He could feel his adrenalin spiking, heating up his body from his damp clothes as he climbed carefully up the barrels. 

Each breath came out shakey as he pushed himself up.

The barrels held his weight, only letting out a few small creaks that could be hidden under the sound of the ever persistent rain.

 

But when he gently dropped his weight onto the roof of the tractor, his foot slipped underneath him on the dented metal. Sending him latching onto the windowsill with everybit of strength his fingers could handle, to stop him from falling from at least a 5 meter drop…

 

He moved his feet slowly, as he eased his weight on the the structural frame of the tractor while straining to hold on the windowsill. 

Hoping the structure was still strong enough to support him.

 

He let one hand go when he was sure he was safe, giving himself a little moment to re collect himself. Never letting his other hand leave the sill.

 

He took the small advantage of the his viewpoint, trying to scan the ground the best he could through the rain, making sure no one had seen him.

 

He didn't know if he was lucky that he hadn’t run into anyone yet, or suspicious that had been no on to avoid.

If Theon was here, surely there would be someone keeping guard.

 

Either way he was still in the clear, and the rain was making it harder to see and he was  a sitting duck in this position, he knew he needed to get inside.

 

He used his other hand to secure a firm grasp on the loose bit of wood on the window.

It was only  just holding on by a rusty bit of nail, and he was sure If he could pry it off it would make a big enough gap for him to crawl through.

 

Giving it a solid tug he managed to get it most the way off.

On his second try he positioned himself for a stronger grip, managing to pry it loose, but the force ended up being a bit too much as the wood slipped out of his fingers 

 

Sending it hurtling on to the metal barrels underneath.

 

_ “shit" _

 

Not wanting to risk getting caught like a deer in the headlights, he quickly pushed himself through the entrance.

 

In his haste he missed the nail that was sticking halfway out of the window sill, catching his stomach as he trying to catch himself on the hands, 

 

Panic lurched inside of him when he felt the sharp sting of his wound on the cold wooden floor.

 

He lifted his shirt to see a shallow gash leaking from his stomach, and he winched when he touched it to see the damage.

 

It wasn't life threatening but he was guessing a few stitches. ...

But it wasn’t good, he was now leaving a trail of blood behind him, and the loft only had old rotten feed for animals scattered about, nothing around he could use to patch himself up.

 

At this point all he could do was to hope  that the shed was clear and he would be able to meet back up with Asha, to get patched up. 

 

He tucked part of his top  into his pants, trying to keeep the wound clean, from any debris as he crawled through the pain, he started heading for the ledge.

 

The sound of the rain was echoing throughout the Shed, sounding like horses charging in a distant battle.

It was like there hooves thundering through the muddy ground, with their battle cry carrying  on howling wind, flowing through the cracks in the old building.

 

He crawled carefully along his stomach, trying not to make the cut worse.

Pushing through any sharp cries of pain the riddle through his abdomen.

The cut wasn’t the only concern on his mind, he was burning so much energy trying to contain his shivering from the icy wind creeping into his damp clothes, he was struggling to keep his eyes open.

 

For a brief moments he wonder to himself that last time he had a decent sleep, and how nice it was keeping his eyes closed for brief moments. 

 

In his drowness, he nearly missed the call coming from phone, only noticing it from the third of fourth vibration in his pocket,  stopping him in his tracks.

 

_ Jon…. _

 

Pulling it out carefully he used his other hand to try and hide the light beaming of it screen.

 

As he answer he maintained his crawl to get a better view of the shed floor, hoping the sound of the rain would give him cover 

 

“Jon, did you find anything?"He whispered. 

 

“Yeah, he’s... Robb are you ok?”

 

"Jon, quickly, is Ramsay secure yes or no?”

 

“You not in any trouble are you ?

 

“Jon, im fine, yes or no?"he growled, making it to the edge of the loft, giving him a full view of the sheds lower floor…….

  
  


\---------- 

 

“Robb did you hear me?"Jon asked for what sounded like the second time.

 

Robb had missed everything Jon had said, because all his attention had fallen on a lone body, sitting in the middle of floor in the shed, that looked to be locked to a Pegg by an iron collar and chain.

 

As soon as his eye fell on the hunched figure he knew it was Theon.

His clothes were dirty and torn leaving his sickly ivory skin reflecting in the dim moonlight, with his slender neck craned up to one of the gaps in the ceiling,

 

Robb couldn't pull his wide eyes away from Theon,

He looked completely oblivious to the world around him, with his mouth half opened lost in a dream.

  
  


“Jon, "Robb swallowed “Its Theon, he’s here"

He was struggling to keep his voice quiet, he couldn't contain his emotions as they fought between relief, and concern.

 

“Shit Robb,"Jon panicked "you need to get out of there, did you hear me, Ramsay got a transfer to another prison two weeks ago, due to solitary having plumbing issues, and no one can seem to get intouch with security at the red keep prison”

 

Robb stopped in his tracks, with his hand resting on the ladder.

This was one of those moments Robb was scared of. 

Both decisions had high risks.

He could leave to protect his own safety and hope Theon will still be here when he returns.

Or run the risk of running into Ramsay trying to rescue him now.

He held the phone up to his ear as he desperately scanning the shed one more time for anyone else.  

 

Theon was right there, he could see him and that was a more convincing argument than hoping he would still be there if he went back for help.

  
  
  


“Ok… Okay..

look no ones in here, and I can see him, "Robb replied, “he's right there. I have to try”

  
  
  


“Fuck Robb just wai…”

But Before Jon could even finish the what he was saying, Robb had hung up on him.

 

He may have found Theon, but he still had to get him out of the chain and back to the Jeep.

He slipped his phone back in his pocket, hoping Jon would understand once he brought Theon home.

 

He hastily climbed down the ladder winching everytime he had to stretched his torso, welcoming any noise that might squeak on impact hoping that it might attract Theons attention, so Theon could see that he was here to rescue him.

 

But to Robbs growing concern Theon didn’t react.

He didn’t seem to notice anything happening around him, he was more content with the sight of the rain dribbling through the cracks of the ceiling, than Robb making his way over to him.

 

As he approached, he crouched down to where Theon was huddled, he was sitting on one knee grasping onto the excess chain, that was locked to his neck.

 

Robb  hesitantly touched his shoulder trying to stir him from his thoughts 

“Theon?”

 

It was uneving how slowly Theon moved his head to look at Robb.

His eyes were void of any recognition, as he sat there studying Robb, unable to focus on what was in front of him.

 

Theons eyes were a sad sight. They were worn red, and bloodshot, with his usual bright Blue irises drowning under his dilated pupils. 

 

His heart lurched in his chest, Even know Theon was looking directly at him, there wasn't a spark of recognition in his glazed eyes.

 

“Theon?"He asked again, Softly trying to ease him back into reality "It me, Robb”

 

Theons face morphed into confusion, as he gradually pulled his hand off the chain, and stretched it towards Robbs face.

His touch was gentle as he use his finger tips to glide down Robbs cheek, until he scratched  across his stubble.

The harshness of Robb facial hair caused Theon to jolt his hand away, like the touch had burnt him

 

Robb just waited, watching for something, anything to flicker alive in Theons eyes, as he studied his own hand, then went back to Robbs face.

 

“Robb?"Theon croaked, searching his thought, as his eyes still struggled to focus on what was in front of him.

 

“Yes, Theon, It me.”

 

He had been so desperate to find Theon that he never considered this as a possible outcome.

And  seeing him in this state, nearly had him in tears. 

He was so close to him, yet Theon was still so very far away.

 

He gripped Theons hand as a tear rolled down the side of his nose "Im here to take you home”

 

“Home?"Theon asked, looking down to his toes, as he curled them into the dirt.

 

“yea, home. Back with mum and dad, They’re all worried about you Theon. Arya, Sansa, Bran and especially Rickon. They all want you to come home"He whispered. Rubbing this thumb on the back of Theons cold hands praying Theon would wake up.

 

Robbs words must have stirred something inside Theon, as his hutched body started shuddering, with small quiet sobs falling from his shoulders.

 

“Robb"he sniffed, letting his tears fall onto the dirts. "he wouldn’t come for me, he wouldn’t come for reek,”

 

Theons words were small, smothered by the sound of the rain storming the building as he muttered to himself

“Small  worthless little reek"he shuddered again whispering to himself "Reek, reek, rhymes with meek”

  
  


Robb couldn’t handle the words he was hearing, it was churning in his stomach, making him feel ill. 

It reminded him, of the nightmares Theon use to have, and the fear that lived in Theons eyes just before he released he was safe, far away from Ramsays world.

 

“Theon, please"he begged bringing Theon face up to his "I told you I wouldn’t leave you”

 

Robb was desperate, he needed to get Theon out of here, and time was running short.

In his sleep deprived mind the only thing he could think of doing , was placing a soft delicate kiss on Theons dry lips, Hoping the touch would stir any memories in his clouded mind.

 

The relief he felt nearly knocked him of his feet when pulled away, to see that little flicker in Theons eyes, he had been praying for.

 

“Robb"Theon asked, his eyes finally focusing on Robbs face. His expression slowly morphing from confusion into realisation, that Robb was indeed real 

 

"Robb… Robb!,"He swallowed as his hands began to shake as he scanned his surroundings "Robb… how did I get here, where am i?"He asked, fear crawling back into his eyes.

 

He trembled as Robb could see his brain starting to make connections, bringing him back into reality

 

“It okay, Theon, "Robb Replied, grabbing his hands again"We’ve found you, me and Asha we've come....

But before robb could finishing reassuring him, Theon cut him off, His eyes growing panicked, as his memories starting to flood back in

 

“I didn’t mean to Robb.  I didn’t know where I was, please, Im so sorry"He suddenly cried, as he pulled desperately at Robbs Jersey.

"He said she was for the master, I thought.. I didn’t know what was going on "he sobbed, pulling his head into Robbs chest "I didn’t know”

 

“It alright, Its alright… shhh Its okay. will deal with that later, "Robb replied, wrapping his arms around a wailing Theon, Squeezing him tight.

He knew he wasn't looking forward to what Theon had meant. If how he found Theon was anything to go on.. it wouldn't be good 

"but right now, I have to get you out of this chain, and get you home"

 

Theon just nodded, as he let out on another shuddering sob into Robbs chest. “Okay..  okay "he whispered, wringing his finger on his dirty jeans. "Im so sorry,"he sniffed as Robb pulled away. "I’m so sorry”

 

While Robb hurried to hunt the shed for anything he could use to pry open the lock, Theon desperate eyes just followed him. 

 

“I didn’t think you were going to come"Theon whispered, 

 

The words cut like a knife as Robb stressed himself trying to find a way to get Theon out 

 

"I just gave up, "Theon mumbled to himself  "I just wanted to survive….”

 

...Two months, Theon had been enduring this for two month. Robb couldn't possibly imagine what had happen in that amount of time…

 

“Im sorry I took so long"Robb replied, trying to supress the strain in his voice, from the lump that was forming in his throat. "But im here now, and im not leaving without you,”

 

Robbs stress was rising, and time was ticking, he just had to get Theon unlocked and they were home free, but he started to panic as he struggled to find anything that hadn’t been rusted away, or thin enough to fit in the lock.

 

Every step was bringing him closer and closer to a bailing mess, the longer he couldn't find anything the more he wanted to break down and cry.

The guilt was pooling inside of him, Theon was in this mess because of him.

  
  


But before he could fall down a mental self deprecating hole. His foot kicked against a slightly rusted axe, It took a few moments for his brain to kick in, and release he could use it to pry the pegg out of the ground, that was securing the chain.

 

It wasn't going to be quiet, but at this point it was the only option.

 

He was making a beeline for the pegg when he nearly dropped the axe as Theon small voice crept into his ears.

 

"I don’t want to die "he trembled looking at his toes. 

 

He looked to Theon who had turned to watch him, latching back onto the chain for a false sense of security.

 

“You won’t"Rob replied, crouching back down to meet his forehead on his.

"Im going to get you off this chain, then were going to meet Asha and get out of this place.”

 

Theon didn't say anything he just pushed into robb touch. Like he was trying to reassure himself that Robb was real.

 

He knew Theon needed him to anchor himself to the real world but right now Robb needed to focus of the the task at hand.

 

There would be plenty of time for recovery later.

 

He lined himself up with the pegg as he took in a breath, he braced himself for the echoing clang that greeting his swing. 

 

It was loud, as robbs nerves rung in his ears as he held still, waiting for any footsteps to come 

He watched the door, then back to Theon who hadn't pulled his eyes of Robb, trusting him hoping and begging that Robb was truly going to free him.

 

He looked so small and helpless, like a child looking for his lost parents 

 

With no sounds coming towards the shed  he went again, then again, each time the pegg moving inch by inch crawling up from the ground.

 

Hope was setting in, in his heart  he believed that this was going to work. 

He knew it could be dangerous to celebrate early but he would have Theon out in only a few more hits, and this nightmare would finally end.

 

But As he was raising his arms for another swing, that's when he heard it…

  
  


As realisation hit, time slowed down.

He could hear the quiet humming of an engine approach the barn door.

 

His heart skipped a beat, when his eyes locked onto Theons.

 

_ No no no… _

 

He smashed at the pegg desperately trying to get it out, but it wasn’t enough.

No matter how hard he try, the pegg was still secured to the ground.

Theon let out a small whimper as both their eyes watched as the light from the incoming car grow closer seeping under the doorway.

  
  
  


Robb scuttled towards Theon, grabbing his panicking face, Trying to reassure himself.

“I'm not leaving you, ok, you just have to hold on a little longer”

 

Theon just grabbed his jersey, pleading “Robb help me, please please help me."he cried.

"Don’t leave me here, I can’t do this anymore."

Robb tried to to pry off Theon panicked hands, with tears falling down his face

"I'm not…. I’m not"Robb replied. "Im not leaving you,”

 

But Theon wrapped his finger further into Robbs jumper, his trembling hands brushing past Robbs wound. Which went unnoticed as the pain had been numbed by the adrenaline pumping through his veins.

 

“Robb, Im so sorry."Theon whimper, as Robb stretched back for the axe.

 

Robb steadied himself, as he stood up. Placing himself in front of Theon.

"Im taking you home"Robb scowled as he heard the footstep approached the door.

 

Everything inside of him was telling him that this was wrong.

He was wounded, and worn down, and knew he  wasn’t fit enough to fight multiple people. But he couldn't leave Theon, he couldn’t leave him out in the open for the vultures to feed  off his insanity.

 

He held his stance while he shaky hand gripped the axe handle.

He knew as soon as that door opened. He was going to protect Theon, and  he was going to take him home. Not matter the cost.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for leaving the cliff hanger for so long.  
> But here ya go.
> 
> Also the next chapter is going to be a bit of a long one, so its taking me as little more time to write it and I'm only about half way though..  
> Thanks for being so patient. :)
> 
> Also I've been going through some old chapters and tidying them up. I haven't made it through all of them yet
> 
> Chapter 11 and 12 have had a bit more added it to them as well.  
> Just a bit more back story. Nothing to major plot development though.

A roaring  in Robbs ears slowly pulled his consciousness out of the darkness, fishing him from his sleep.

The numbness of his heavy body was starting to seep away, allowing the cold metal underneath him to wake his muscles, greeting him with a range of aches and pains.

 

He wasn't sure where he was, or how he got here, and it was starting to set of alarm bells something wasn’t right…..

 

When he manage to push past his grogginess and regain some control over his breathing, life could be felt in his fingers as they twitch and spasm.

But before he could open his eyes open to figure out what was going on, a sudden thump, threw him a few centimeters off the ground, landing with a solid thud, forcing an audible groan from his mouth.

  


To his relief he discovered he wasn't alone

Feeling a slither of panic subside as he felt a body move beside him as a hand reached out touching his shoulder.

The word “Robb?" Echoed around his head. Telling him he needed to reply.

 

“Yeah" He groaned again pushing through the nauser to reply.

His brain was still swirling from the sudden movement, stealing away all sense of his direction

 

"your alive?" He heard a huff leave her voice, with gravel layering her vocal cords  “with the beating you took I thought you were a gona.”

 

In his disortanted state it took him a few moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness to try match the voice to the face.

 

As the haze faded and his eyes regained control he manage to comprehend who was sharing his space.

 

“Asha?" He question. Hoping to the olds gods it was.

 

“the one and only" she replied trying for a laugh,   that staggered into a coughing fit.

Leaving her with her muttering "oh fuck” under her breath.

 

“Where are we, what's going on?" He asked, straining to pull himself up on his elbows to sit beside her.

 

It was a slow process, that quickly reminded him of his wound on his stomach.

 

The hiss he let out in pain, when he felt sharp jolt stab his stomach, brought out a whole new side to Asha he hadn't seen before.

 

"Easy there Starky boy”

Her voice was soft, full of concern and worry, a tone that sounded unfamiliar to him coming from her.

 

“I’m okay.. I’m okay " He groaned, Sitting up after a few more stifled bouts of pain.

Managing to let out an unsettling breath as his head rested against the wooden wall, just shy of the ceiling.

 

From what he could gather, from the minimal room and the ever present smell of dogs, they were in a transport create that could probably hold a handful of large dogs at most.

This was bad.

 

The roaring that had woken him before, he could easly guess was the harsh sound of heavy tires on tarseal.

It was ongoing noise constantly echoing through there small confinement, driving his nauser to creep up his throat.

Seeat beads were starting to build up on his forehead.

Every time he felt a jaring throbb from his wound, it would make him have to fight for control of his stomach.

He was exhausted and in no shape for fighting, and that scared him.

 

His silence must have concerned Asha, with the minal light in this traveling coffin, neither of them could see what state each other was in. With conversation being there only means to find out, it didn’t take her long to speak.

 

“you algood?" she asked, trying to get a feel for how much shit they were in right now.

  


"yea" he swallowed, deciding it was best if she didn’t know the true answer.

Letting her know that she was practically on her own, and he was going to be of little use,was only going to give her added stress she didn't need right now.

 

"How long have I been out?" He asked trying throw the conversation somewhere else.

 

“I’d say about 3 or so hours" she replied "I'm not sure where we're going, but from what I can workout, we've been mainly going west”

 

Robb nodded slowly as he tried to process the information

_“Heading west,... ?”_

 

He was still struggling to piece together his thoughts.

Making it difficult to focus on there location, or where there destination could possibly be.

He was lost to the will of his brain which wouldn't stop trying to figure out how he had gotten himself in this situation, but the harder he tried to push it the more his head would throb.

 

He could remember the farm, then the smell of the salt from the sea bringing Asha on the horizon.

He could eventually recall breaking into the Baratheon manor, that then lead him directly to the dreadfort..

 

At that memory He could feel his heart tighten in his chest, as Theons pleading cries for help echoed in his ears, flooding his mind with flashes of his hollowed eyes, and a chain that was wrapped around his neck.

 

_….“Robb help me, please please help me.”...._

 

Panic pumped his heart, catching his voice in his throat.

“Asha," he croaked “Where's Theon?"

  


_…..."Don’t leave me here!, I can’t do this anymore!"....._

 

Theons voice rung through his ears. Haunting the darkness they were trapped in.

 

“Robb it's alright, he’s here" to his relief Asha  voice cutting through his visions.

Silencing the fear as she gently grabbed his hand, quietly guiding it to a thinner colder hand that had been resting on her leg.

“He crashed about hour ago "

 

As Robb hand felt the familiar soft skin of Theon's scars, the noise in his head settled.

After two months of feeling alone in his own company, of knowing that Theon wasn’t just down the hall, or a txt away. He couldn’t explain the sense of relief that was swarming inside of him as he quietly rubbed the top of Theon's hand with his thumb.

 

He was alive.

 

But the relief was short lived, as he felt the lurch of guilt roll through his stomach. Making him slowly release Theons limp hand, letting Theons hand fall back on to Asha lap, unmoving and unstirred.

 

He had failed him.

He had been so blinded by the determination to find Theon and take him home, that he had tripped and fallen into Theon hell.

Going against everything his father had warned him about.

Not only had he failed to protect Theon, he had managed to injure himself, get knockout and then thrown into the a dog crate to be carted of somewhere unknown to him, or his family.

 

He didn’t want to admit it, but it was more like he dived in head first.

With no one knowing where they were going,  there chances of being rescued had become incredibly slim.

 

Robb rubbed his head, trying to remember how he had let this happen, how he managed to get overpowered.

But every time he tried to concentrate he just felt ill, and dizzy. Losing himself in disorientation.

 

He gave his head a rubb, to try and push away the pain, but when his hand brushed past his ear, he gritted his teeth.

He had discovered the reason for his concussion.

A large tender bruise on his skull, that he must of earnt at the dreadfort, where he failed to rescue Theon.

 

"how.. How is he?" Robb asked, cautiously generally afraid of what the answer could be.

 

The tires roaring on the road filled the growing silence. While he waited for an answer.

He didn't know if silence would of been harder to process, but the constants humming was still pulling at his nausea. Never giving him a moment's rest.

 

He started to grow uncomfortable with every second he noticed that she hesitated, making him more desperate for any sort of positive answer.

 

"I don’t really have news you want to hear, Robb,.." she finally replied.

  


"He recognised me. At the dreadfort" Robb replied looking down to where he thought his toes were, as memories of when he found Theon were starting to flood in.

"He was confused at first, like he had no idea what was going on…but he did recognize me”

He was trying to convince himself, anything to make him believe It hadn’t been as bad as what he remembered.

 

But Robb knew better, just solely basing it off the information of their present circumstance. He knew no news was going to be good at this point, so he wasn’t surprised when she replied.

 

"In all honesty, I'm not sure if he’ll remember much of this, his head is all over the place, and seeing you and me getting the shit kicked out of us would of messed with him even more”

 

He could hear the hesitancy in her voice before she spoke again, making him a little unnerved.

 

“Look Robb, I'm not going to sugarcoat it, Where in deep shit here…… now that Ramsay back.."

\----------------------------

  
  


Asha heard Robb silence loud and clear, The poor kid had already taking a decent beating, trying to rescue her brother and they both knew that with Ramsay now in the mix, this was only the beginning.

 

Time was truly going to tell how strong this boy was. He definitely proven himself to be determined, but he needed to be resilient to survive the games she knew Ramsay likes to plays.

 

He had been lucky that he had been out cold when they first got shoved in the dog crate.

Oblivious to her brother relentless muttering and fidgeting about.

 

She knew she was strong, but seeing her brother twist and shudder back into that meekly creature from the past, pulled at her fears. It Freaked her out,  breaking down her walls, scaring her into thoughts of what might happen to her when they finally reach their destination.

 

The site of Ramsays boys had stirred a raw terror inside of Theon, reverting him back to his reek mannerisms driving him to huddle in the corner whispering to himself.

 

She couldn't stomach it and had to Pull him in, away from the wall to make him stop.

Ignoring the pain in her ribs, she draggend him by the waist, pulling him in closer.

“Theon, stop. You need to calm down" she hushed at him.

 

"not Theon, have to be reek. Need to be reek" he muttered in return

But he still caved into the hug with no resistance, softly wringing his hand on her arms.

 

"Sshh," she cooed "you'll always be Theon, my baby brother" She could feel his small body shivering against her. She hated thinking about the last time he got feed.

 

"Asha, " he trembled, his voice small as a mouse, making her bring him in tighter.

"I’m scared”

"I Know Theon, I Know" she coddled him, holding him tightly till he finally exhausted himself, falling asleep against her.

When she was confident he was out to it, She  slowly let him go and he found comfort on the metal ground resting his head on her lap.

 

She found a small relief in his soft breath, knowing that his body was finally resting from the stress, unlike her.

Every bump and bounce on the road had her on edge, knowing that any sudden movement would aggravate her swollen ribs, making her wince and clutch her fist to distract herself from the pain.

 

She had been trying to wrestle the axe from one of Joffrey's men, when she had gotten a tire iron to the chest, bringing her down alongside Robb…..

  


She had planned on the shed being empty. A decoy to keep the Stark kid busy so she could keep him out of harm's way.

He had done her many favours by finding her brother, so in return she believed that for his family's sake she would do what she could to keep him out of danger..

And of course the one time she had decent intentions it all back fired, and she managed to get her arse handed to her.

She was on the first floor of the dreadfort manor, scouting the place, when she saw the burgundy sedan creep past the window making its was  down towards the shed.

In her haste to find cover and avoid being seen, she nearly fell through the floor.

The house was incredibly old, it had rot everywhere, spreading through its wall and floors, eating it from the inside out.

 

It hadn’t taken her long being inside the rickety building, smelling of musk and mold, that she knew no one would step foot in the run down mansion, if they valved there lives

… which had meant she had sent Robb straight into the trap alone.

 

“By the drowned gods" she cursed, grabbing for her tyre iron, before making her way to shed.

  


The onslaught of rain drenched her as soon as she stood foot outside.

It sunk her clothes to her skin, bringing the full force of the cold wind to her bones.

It was putting strain on her vision. Making it difficult to navigate the muddy ground in the dark. Slowing her down.

 

It infuriated her knowing every second she wasted, those idiots could do something stupid to risk each others lives.

 

She heard high pitched laughter and multiple voices as she approached the shed.

Making sure not to get noticed, she crouched down low before peering around the corner.

 

She had always prided herself on being a strong women, unwavered by her emotion. But she could have never predicted the anger she had felt, when she peered around the corner of the shed door, to see her fragile baby brother being traumatized by the little blonde shit.

 

He was finding great joy in choking Theon, with the chain strapped to his neck.

While Robb was restrained by two oafs, forcing his arms behind his back, making him watch Theon distress, too bloodied and broken  to do do anything to stop it.

 

As her blood boiled she wasted no time in storming the barn.

“Oi you, little cunt’ She spat, gripping the tire iron, making a beeline for Joffrey.

“Let go of my brother"

Her roaring threat echoed through the shed, making the weasel jolt back from Theon, letting the chain fall to the ground.

 

As she got close to the little brat, she could hear the struggled coughing from her brother, as he clutched at his throat.

 

“Asha?" He wheezed. Looking at her with wide eyes

 

She didn't respond to him, right now she had one mission and it was to kick the living shit out of the Joffrey.

But before she could get close enough, he screamed to one of his men restraining Robb  “IIyn get the bitch”

 

She managed to get in one solid punch to Joffrey's face, sending him crashing to the ground before the brute managed to make a move.

 

She caught a glimpse of Robbs bloody smile just before Ilyn came at her like a brick shit house, wielding a rusty axe.

She held her stance, for the incoming attack using the tyre iron to hold back the brunt of the force from the swing of his axe

 

Stopping the blow, threw the man of his footing, giving her a chance to push him back. Leaving his knee wide open.

He let out a low pained growl from the impact of tire iron clipping his knee, gritting his teeth from the pain.

 

“What are you doing!"  Joffrey screamed, "make her pay!"

His whiny little voice distracted her, giving Ilyn a a window to kick her in the stomach, pushing her back a few steps.

 

"oh your going to pay for the that" she sneered, gripping the tyre Iron tighter.

She could hear Theon shakey plea in the background as she stared down the ugly man  waiting for him to make his next move.

"Asha, don’t." he whimpered

 

“Theon, shut it" she growl through gritted teeth, as she blocked another swing from the ugly brute. But this time the force of it, managed to loosen the tire iron from her hand, sending it flying across the shed floor.

 

"your dead, bitch. You hear me, dead" Joffrey yelled, his anger boiling his skin red.  

 

She was running on a pure drive of adrenaline, reminding her of the pub brawls back homem Where she had taken down men twice her size just for looking at her the wrong way.

She wasn't scared, she was pissed, and once she had gotten through these two arsehole, the little brat was going to feel every bit of it.

 

"Just you wait you little cunt” she bit back.

 

“Asha, on your left!" Robb yelled, startling her to move out of the way the incoming swing.

He missed her by an inch, while managing to get the axe stuck in the ground.

 

With a smirk on her face she didn’t waste the opportunity.

While he was too distracted trying to unlodge the axe, she furrowed her brow and booted the ugly brute square in the chest.

Sending him stumbling back on his weak knee. Just before he could find his footing she ripped the axe from the ground, landing a killing blow to his throat.

 

When she felt the warm spray of blood glisten her face, and watched the life drained from his eyes, She caught sight of Robb horrified expression.

He was lost in shock, and the sight of the dead man gurgling on his own blood, had pulled all colour from his face.

 

Asha heard him try to speak, when she pried the axe from the dead man's neck, but all that came out was a croak.

She had to remind herself he was just a green boy, from the mountain and trees. Not an iron islander liker her.

Blood was going to make the poor boy squirm.

 

This didn’t phase her, all her life she had seen drunken men choking on their own blood, from a bar brawls dying on the cold bricks streets of her homeland.

 

It was a tough life on the Iron Islands, the sea was a cruel mistress, with only the strong surviving. This wasn’t even the first time she had taken a life, but this one was the had been the most satisfying.

  


“trant you fucken idoit don’t just stand there, get her" Joffrey yelled, at the other oaf, who was still restraining Robb.

 

The idiot was wearing a similar expression to Robb, he was hesitant on charging at her.

The crazy lady with the bloody axe.

 

She smirked at his fear, letting the blood run down her face staining her smile.

"Come on, ya pussy, you scared of girl" she mocked, spitting the blood at his feet.

 

“What are you waiting for,"  Joffrey screamed, startling the Oaf into moving "Kill her!”

He lunged at her, throwing Robb to the ground, making him swear in pain.

 

He tried to wrestle her for the bloody axe, using his larger statue to tower over her.

He was strong, there was no denying it.

But she was still confident until he managed to throw her off guard, by pulling her in close and landing a solid head butt against hers.

“Take that you dyke" he spat.

 

The abrupt force threw her back a few step, as her nose flooded with blood.

 

Before the brute could use the axe against her, she was caught by surprise,  

Robb stangering on weak knees, tackled him  around the waist and bringing him to the ground knocking the wind out of both of them.

  


Then the next thing she remembered was a blinding pain engulfed leg, bringing her to her hands and knees.

Leaving her open for a brutal hit to her ribs driving all the wind from her lungs, tunneling her vision.

 

When she fought for her breath, she felt a sudden weight on her back pushing her onto the ground. She was cursing herself for getting lost in the heat of the moment, making her miss the arrival of the second car.

 

"she’s a real fighter "a rat like voice cut through her ears as she tried to spit the dead man's blood from her lips, that was pooling around the side of her face.

"Ramsay going to have fun with this one"

  


\---------------

She could still smell the death lingering in her clothes, even hour after it had dried on her hands and face.

It didn't phase her then, and it doesn't phase her now.

They were tormenting her brother, Selling him back to the bastard.

 

He deserved what he got….

 

Asha looked down to her brother as she ran her hands through his scraggly hair, softly tucking a loses strand behind his ear, just like her mother use to.

It pained her knowing that this will be the last kindness her brother will get in the coming days ahead.

 

When her finger softly pulled through his greasy matted mop, she could remember the arguments she would have with him, trying to get him to bathe after returning from Ramsay's farm.

 

The first time it had taken her all morning to find him hiding in her wardrobe, after he had heard her mention the word bath.

She smirked at his challenged, his eyes glaring up at her like a stubborn child, refusing to move.

She just laughed at him when she managed to hauled him to the bathroom, kicking and screaming, down the hallway.

 

“This is pointless Theon, you getting in that bath" she smiled "this house already stinks without you in it, and my nose had enough, so stop your bitchin"

 

Even in this dire situation she couldn't help herself and let a small smirk rest on her lips, thinking about his ridiculous antics.

Every now and then getting to see her little shit of a brother still living in those tired eyes.

 

Her smirk melted into a sad smile as she ran her thumb gently across his cold cheek bone.

 

If she could talk to her real brother right now, not the one who was lost drowning in a sea of drugs. She would tell him she was proud of him, and that she has always been proud of him.

He was stronger than her in so many ways, and she knew if anyone of them were going to survive this, it was going to be him.

 

Her thoughts were cut of when she heard Robb concern voice, echo through the create "I think we're slowing down”

 

She creased her brow and focus on the sound of the road, while her fingers remained still in Theons hair.

He was right they were starting to slow down to a crawl, and the road had changed from tarseal, to what sounded like damp ground, possibly a mud track.

 

She felt Theon go tense, and it made her worry grow. He knew better than any of them what was to come.. and judging by the shiver that ran down his back, it wasn't good.

 

"Stark," she whispered "What's west of the Dreadfort?”

 

She gritted her teeth at the small time Robb took to think, before he answered her.

"the only place this far west, that I could think of..." he replied slightly uncertain "would be possibly Moat cailin?”

 

“What’s at Moat Cailin?" she asked.

 

“It's a wetlands, that connected to the sea, a few farming communities at most," Robb replied, sounding restless with the building anticipation of what's to come.

 

“Why would he bring us here?" she replied, feeling Theon move underneath her hand, crawling into a small ball, trembling like a mouse.

 

"That’s probably why. Who would think to look here?" Robb whispered as they heard the footsteps coming closer to the vehicle.

 

"Well that gives me all the confidence in the world, that someone will save our arse," she retorted, taking a last look at Robb’s silhouette.

 

When the foot steps finally stopped outside their confinement, she knew there was nothing she could do to stop herself from thinking about what Ramsay was going to do them.

 

 _“This is it,"_ she thought to herself before she gave Theon an compassionate squeeze of the shoulder.

 

"We’re going to get through this," Robb replied, trying his hardest to make her believe him.

But as soon as the lock clicked open she heard Robb hitch his breath, showing that he was as afraid of what was to come as her.

 

Poor sweet, naive boy.

 

When the door swung open, the whole crate was engulfed in a blinding light and laughter.

Her eyes struggled to adjust to the sudden change, but her concentration was pulled toward the intense grip on her ankle.

 

Before she could process what was happening, she was ripped from the dog crate, landing a 3 or 4 foot drop onto wet icy mud. Her swollen ribs released all the air from her lungs, making her wheeze and cough, rolling in the mud in discomfort.

 

In her sudden disoriented state, she could only make out the clear blue sky above her and the smell of the damp mud engulfing her nose, choking her senses.

 

A rat-like voice cut through the air, “Look at the squealing little pig."

 

He laughed kicking mud in her face, causing her to cough and splutter. She managed to make out hs weasel-like face and beady little eyes before her vision had been saturated in mud and dirt. She recognized him as one of the bastards that had tried to abduct her brother months ago. He had been the one that had cut Theon’s stomach, the creep they called Skinner.

 

She could hear the pure delight in his voice as he started to mock her with pig noises before giving a solid kick to her hip, causing her to grimace in pain.

 

She was steadily regretting not shooting this skinny little prick in the face with her shotgun the last time she had seen him. “ _Curse the mainland and their laws…”_

 

She braced for another assault, but a gut wrenching scream echoed through the create, ripping through the calm air of the wetlands. It was loud it freaked birds making them darting into the air for safety.

Robb’s cries of agony had saved her from another beating. Pulling at Skinner’s attention when he fell into the filth beside her, clutching his stomach, gasping through small breath of pain

 

This was bad, In the morning light she could see the sweet dripping from his pale face, She could only presume his body was going into shock.

His injuries were a lot worse than hers, and she hated to think about it, but she knew there was a building chance he might not survive this.

 

“What’s wrong with him?" Skinner spat towards the larger blonde brute who had been the one to pull Robb from the crate.

 

Once she got a look at the blonde guy’s face, she knew who he was. Another face she regretted not shooting that night. He was tall, a monster of a man named Damon, whom she was sure could easily overpower her, especially in this broken state.

 

“Dunno," Damon shrugged. "But I do know Ramsay’s going to pissed."

 

"Hey, I’m not telling him," Skinner replied, raising his hand in submission, while he gestured back to the dirty blue Toyota Ute they had been transport on.

 

"Get Reek to, that’s why he’s here, isn’t it?”

 

Damon just shot him a confused glance, making Skinner explain himself. “He won’t kill him, so let him take the brunt of his anger. It saves our skin. Why else do you think Roose originally let Ramsay keep him?”

 

Asha’s blood boiled at their comments. By the Drowned God she was going to make them pay. She was going to beat those sniveling cowards to a bloody pulp the first opportunity she got.

  


Skinner must have seen her anger, as his face molded into a shit eating grin. He put his foot on her stomach, pushing her further into the mud, pushing all the air out of her lungs again.

 

The pain was crippling. She wriggled and squirmed under the pressure, praying he would lift his weight off her ribs. "Don’t get jealous now, Ramsay, will play with you too. Make sure to give him a good show, and he might not skin you alive."

 

"Skinner, stop fucking around and help me," Damon cut in. "Cimb in and grab Reek, he's being a right cunt.?”

 

She shuddered in the release of crushing pressure, with every breath she tried to force back in her lungs brought on a jarring cough. She was a mess, covered in mud, with her eyes straining not to weep from the pain. She managed to get a glance at Robb, hoping he was faring better than her.

 

 _“Shit," w_ as all that came to mind when she saw the state he was in. He was fading in and out of consciousness, no use to anyone…

 

She was on her own, her brother was gone, submitting his sanity to the monster of his nightmares, and Robb was totally incapacitated, trying to survive on what little blood he had left in his body.

 

This was bad, real bad.

 

She couldn’t risk anything reckless right now. She had to try to save the energy she could, knowing that this had now turned into a waiting game. She just had to hold on until an opportunity showed itself.

 

In the time it had taken her to compose herself and a few more back and forth comments between to the two imbeciles getting Theon out, a third man showed up with rope in his hands and was greeted by the name Alyn.

 

He assisted them in binding her and Robb’s hand before there were to be escorted inside. Robb put up no resistance, only calling out in agony when they pulled him off the ground by the collar of his shirt, nearly fainting as he emptied the contents of his stomach on the ground, splashing onto Damon’s shoes.

 

“Oh, get fucked," he growled as Robb fell limp, shuddering in his grip.

 

“I’m getting this piece of shit inside. Alyn bring her," he grunted, tossing a fainted Robb over his shoulder, disappeared down the hill, taking the poor boy far from her sight.

 

She wasn't as weak as Robb had been and put up a small fight, but it proved pointless when Alyn pulled a knife to her throat, smiling with all three teeth on display, hoping she would do something that allowed him to use the knife on her.

 

That's when it dawned on her. She was expendable, she needed to be careful. These guys definitely seem to be the ‘give them an inch, they take a mile’ kind of guys, hurting you with any opportunity you gave them, and if she wasn’t careful her life would be ending a lot sooner than she had planned.

 

She cursed to herself as she saw where they were being lead to.

Sticking to Ramsay's trend of seclusion they had been brought to  Another farmhouse, This time surrounded by marsh land, that you could easily sink waste deep into if your strayed to far from the wooden boardwalks that connected the  small fishing shacks together.

 

Its was a treacherous terrain for anyone who wanted to leave in a hurry or attempt to escape under the aid of the moonlight.

 

The most unnerving part about this location was the airly quietness, even a whisper would would carry in the void.

With the steps underfoot on the the wooden planks would give away your position in a heartbeat.

A successful escape was growing more and more difficult every time she was introduced to more information.

 

The last thing she heard was rat face teasing Theon in the distance.

"reek," the rat face man sung "come out to play"

before she got led to a small shake a few hundred meters behind the largest building.

Wondering to herself if she would ever see her real brother again..

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\----------------------------

  


Jon didn’t hesitate soon as Robb had hung up on him, he wasted no time in calling his father.

 

He paced around his room, in is track pants. Wearing a circle of anxiety in his carpet, holding his breath every second it took for his dad to answer.

 

Robb carelessness had pissed him right off, he thought Robb would know better. He was smarter than this.

As the rings echoed in his ear, he couldn’t control his disappointment in his brother, making him grip his cell tighter.

 

The click of the phone caught him off guard as he froze in his step. Realizing he hadn’t plan ahead on what to say.

 

“dad , uh?"

 

“Jon. Son Is everything alright?" His father stoic voice came through the line, littered with concern.

He was a Smart man, it didn’t need it to be explained that if his son was calling out of the blue at at 4 in the morning, something was wrong.

 

“Dad…., Robbs in trouble. He’s at the dreadfort, with Asha, getting Theon back from Joffrey."

Jon waited, knowing that the information he was giving him, was coming with little to no contexts.

But his father was silent. Patiently waiting for anything extra Jon wanted to add.

"I contact Sir Aemon for him, and found out Ramsay had been transferred from The night watch prison, to the red keep. But no ones confirming he still there.”

 

A few seconds of silence, gave his father all the confirmation he needed to start planning.

 

"Ok, Jon listen to me. I need you to do a security check on the home. Make sure all windows are closed, and doors are locked.  Inform catlin and make sure your siblings stay home. Expect a squad in 20. Can you do that for me?”

 

“Yes sir" Jon replied growing nervous by the minute.

Ramsay was serious business, how did Robb not see this?

 

“Dad”

 

“Yes, Jon?”

 

“Bring them home”

 

“That's the plan, son. That's the plan”

 

The click at the end of the call was silencing, making Jon aware of how serious the situation had become.

 

Dwelling on it was making him feel sick, as he started to picture the danger Robb had put himself into.

 

Roughly running his hand through his hair, flustering his charcoal curls

Not wanting to waste anymore time, he speed from his Room to complete his father request.

Choosing to tell Catlin first, to get the worst part over and done with. She didn’t like him on good days, he was dreading thinking about how she going to react to this…….

  
  



	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 

_“...I've stuffed up…"_

 

How did I fall this far?

 

 _“This was were you used to sleep wasn’t it?……..I pity the fleas……_.."

 

Only a small push

 

_"….Take him to the room,….."_

 

And I crumpled under another masters foot.

 

 _"...Don’t worry, Theon, we’ll be back for you tomorrow…._  
_.. Sleep tight, don't let the bedbugs bite...."_

 

I was weak, Always to weak.

 

_"...Theon, Or should I say Reek?......"_

It was only a name, just a name. Yet It fit, so well. It was so easy to dissolve, to get lost in the demands of a master. It just felt so right.

 

 _"… He said she was for the master, I thought.. I didn’t know what was going on.._  
_...I didn’t know..."_

 

Getting caught up in my dreams, believing they were the reality I was living.  
A growing starvation allowing me to slip back into the past, to become the creature everyone wanted me to be.

 

_"….Theon, please...... I told you I wouldn’t leave you....."_

 

Until A knight in shining armor showed his face, forcing me back to reality.  
With a soft touch that still lingers in my mind, beside his sweet words.

 

_"..I’m sorry I took so long.. But i'm here now, and I'm not leaving without you.."_

 

... Where was he now? Where had I lost sight of him?

 

_“Oi you, little cunt’ ... “Let go of my brother"_

 

No, Not you too, You were always stronger than me, you were never supposed to fall this far Chasing after me.

 

_" she’s a real fighter, Ramsay going to have fun with this one"_

 

Please, I’m so sorry For pulling you down with me.

_“ Asha,.... I’m  scared”_

  
_"I Know Theon, I Know”_

 

Air rushed into my lungs, breathing new life into my mind, as I was drenched in sudden icy cold water

Shocked and disorientated, my body shuddered under the intense change of being ripped out of it dazed slumber.  
While my shoulders screamed in agony from the unexpected movement, demanding to be stretched from there bound up position.

There was a muffled voice in the distance, but it was drowned out by the panic inside of me from being strapped up to an old familiar pain.  
The wooden cross of my childhood.

"no, no, no this isn't real, this can’t be real."  
My heart was pumping in my ears, as I came to the conclusion, I didn’t want to admit to.

“Oh gods, this is a dream, It's not real”

Every breath sprayed water off my colds shivering lips as I squeezed my eyes trying to hide back into my thoughts, to run away from the growing realisation of where I was.

 

Then he spoke.

And time stopped…

 

“I'm sorry to disappoint you, but this is real."

 

His eyes snapped open, as His lungs twisted and hitched his breath.  
He watched, frozen in shock as the small drops of water dripping from his fringe fell out of focus, letting him see the man that stood before him. His wicked eyes and porcelain smile.

"It's been a while, I'm sorry Ive been gone for so long” he purred..

His voice was exactly as he remembered, it was a perfect match to his memories. Seemingly untouched by the years that had passed.  
A soft velvet that would pull you in with its promise of kindness, until it smothered and suffocated you under his rage and anger.  
If it hadn’t changed then surely he was only a memory?

Theon opened his mouth to say something, to cry out and convince himself that he wasn't real. But the words hemorrhage in his throat, only allowing a semblance of a whimper to escape.  
Causing Ramsey's smile to broaden in delight.

He wanted to cry, to scream. Plead for his mother, Rob, Asha. Anyone! Someone to wake him from this nightmare. But his trembling body, shaking, and rattling against the restraints on the cross. Was enough to make me think that maybe this time it was real.

When his lungs’ screams for air become to much, he managed to push through the tension building in his body. Something inside of him snapped.  
Breaking apart his mind, pulling at his rational thought. if I didn't acknowledge him, there's a chance he should fade into the smoke with all the others faces that had been haunting him, Right? _**Right?**_ ”

In his panicked state, it took him awhile to notice that weren't alone. In the darkest corner of the old wooden room, there was someone else here.  
A dark silhouette, faceless whispering soft words on a calm wind, so quiet at first they were indistinguishable.

His mind being so worn, stretched and pulled by the mixed arrangements of chemicals dancing in his brain. Decided that even though, that the man standing in front of him. The same man that had kidnapped him as a child, tortured and broke him till he refused to acknowledge his own name.  
Leaving him even to this day, years later unable to shake or fully move on from his Stockholm syndrome. Decided that it wanted to focus on the small figure in the corner instead.  
Driving Ramsey into the background, while it tried to figure out who it was, and what It could be saying.

The whispers rolled through the silent air, each time arriving to his ears, getting louder, smoother. Slowly forming into coherent words.  
All the while the shadows around it face became more distinguished, forming a picture of who it might be.

His heart sank. Making him feel ill inside, when the face finally came into focus and it's consistent muttering made sense.

It was him.  
Singing the words of insanity.

**_Reek reek, rhymes with weak… reek. Reek._ **

The starved gaunt figure wrapped in torn rags returned his gaze, looking straight up to him. It's hollow eyes, and a face of a 12 year old boy, scaring him stiff.

**_“we’re home..."_ **

The sight had pulled at his worst fears, driving every bit of determination and strength he had left into his muscles. he pulled as hard as he could on his restraints. Anything to get away from the cross, to get away from this room. Far away from the small tattered boy from my nightmares..

“ No, no” He strained in between fear fulled gasps “Shit, oh gods, please no” Pleadingfighting harder and harder against the restraints. Making the wooden cross creak and moan, filling the silence of the dread in the room.

**_“we’re safe now, he’s going to look after us, just like he use too.”_ **

The voice was haunting, its timid words creeping down his spin.  
He couldn't look at it, scaring him to the core. He didn’t want to be reek again, to be that again  
“no, no, no” He cried out. Trying to look away, before a sharp jarring pain ripped across his cheek, snapping him back into Ramseys gaze.  
His cold blue eyes searching for Theons vision in frustration, Gripping his chin.  
Taking every possible chance that he was a hallucination away with the touch of his ice cold hands.

Just from his touch, His Instincts took over. A beaten dog cowering, he tried to draw his head back. To get as far from his grip as possible.  
knowing nothing ever good came from his touch.

It was a stupid move, he should have known. All it did was make his grip grow tight. Crippling his chin as Ramsey brought in there eyes.  
His face hadn't age, skin still smooth. Pale as the moonlight, that was creeping into the small wooden shack.

“This is a shame really.”  
His sigh feeling like a thousand icy winds chilling his bones, freezing my fears into place.

“I was hoping for a better reunion. But those idiots. They’ve poisoned you, messed with your mind….. Making this a lot ...less... fun”

Every time Theon had imagined seeing him again. The moment he would be face to face with him again. He had dreamt of yelling at him, cursing at him. To hate him for how badly he messed me up. But now as his words wrapped there way around him, his gaze staring right into his soul, all he could think of doing was askong for forgiveness.  
To grovel and plead, to say he was sorry. Anything to avoid his wrath.  
He was a coward. A voiceless coward.

His voice grew a little sharper, the corner of his eye flickering with a small bout of anger.  
“This is what happens when you lend your toys to a child. They get bored and break them.”

Drooping his hand.  
“I’m sorry you were in that spoiled brats hands for so long. I had planned to be here earlier, but you can never find good help. Myranda was a prime example of that.”  
Theon could handle anger, it was predictable, straight to the point. but kindness when his voice soothed back into velvet. When it was calm and honest.. It scared him more.

“I don’t like what they’ve done to you. How they hurt you” He soothed “You don’t have to worry anymore pet. I'm here now and I going to look after you.  
I have something coming to make it better, to make the all these nightmares go away”  
Softening his touch as he carefully tucked a loose bit of hair behind his ear.  
Reminding him of my mother's care.

Past experiences had taught him never to trust the calm waters. There was always a hidden current underneath. Just one wrong step and you were swept under, fighting, gasping for air. Yet, his words were to sweet, singing the desirable songs of relief. That he still wanted to wade in. For a clear head and a quiet mind. To make the voices disappear...  
He was Luring him in, with a promise he knew would come with a price.  
_**“Speak, he’ll help us, he cares”**_

He bit my tongue to drive away the voice. Its presence being constant reminder of where this was all going to lead. It was a reflection of the past and impending future.  
It held all the memories and lesson Ramsey had taught him, the ones he needed to remember if he wanted to survive. If he wanted to live. but if this was his future, what was the point. Why survive, only to live as reek…?

_"... your still here…. you survived.. your alive.."_

Robbs words were so gentle, climbing out from an old memory, still caring the same kindness they did back then.  
Reminding him of a better time before crippling thought stopped him in his tracks.

He was in danger, he could lose him, his family could … he couldn’t bare to think of how  
he had put him in this danger, because he couldn’t let go, because he was selfish and needy.  
He didn’t deserve this, any of this…

He scrunched my face and held back my tears, as he came to a gut wrenching conclusion.  
The inevitable future he was going to have to endure, to keep Robb safe. To keep him from being used as a way to hurt him. Costing him his sanity, whatever was left of it.  
He would survive, and hold on as long as it took to get Robb out of here.

There was nothing he could do at this point, nothing to stop that chain of events leading him back down into his personal hell of becoming Reek.  
He was strapped back on a cross, tired, starved and looking directly at Ramsay, his Ramsay.

His old life was gone. Taken from him the moment Joffrey's had blackmailed him to leave the river that night.  
To walk hours down the road to distracted in anger to realise were it was leading.

The voice crawled back into his ears, reading his thoughts. Vanquishing the small bit of hope he still held onto.  
**_“ we both know that no one escapes, we are where we belong, where we' ve only ever belonged".._**

It whispers lingered in his head as it curled behind Ramsey. Clutching onto him for safety, just like he use too.

This sight of the past, of what he use to be, what he was going to be was too much for him. If he was going to be Reek again, he didn't want to be reminded of it.  
To see it haunt him in the shadows, showing him how weak he really was, how pathetic he got.  
He needed to get it out of his head, to get away from it. Forcing him to go against everything he had told myself he would never do if he ever saw Ramsay again..

Ask him for help.

“I.. I asked” Theon waivered, ashamed of what I was going to do.  
“I asked them to stop” Dropping my head on my chest. His voice was hoarse. Dry and worn, he had to force it past the tension shuddering through his body.

“Reek? “ Ramsey a spark of delight in his voice, ducking his head searching for a defeated gaze.  
“So you are with us after all. I thought with your mad ramblings you will still away chasing the fairies”

 “ I want it to stop” he sobbed into his chest, unable to bring himself to look at him.  
“ Please just make it stop” Shame and disgusted riddling through him, knowing he had stooped so low.

_**“ beg, he always wants you to beg ”** _

“ make the voices stop” Begging, knowing that the only way he was going to make the voice disappear, was by listening to it.

_**“ Beg ”** _

“Reek?” he asked placing his finger under his chin so he could see Theons red, worn eyes.  
His voice carrying an honest concerned.

_**“ Beg! ”** _

“Please make it stop!” He squeezed his eyes shaking in desperation. he needed to get rid of the voice, he needed to hold on to his sanity for as long as he could.  
He still didn’t know where Robb or even Asha were yet, and he knew if he didn’t give Ramsey what he wanted to hear, he would leave him like this for longer.

 _ **“ LOUDER! ”**_ The voice grew bold, and angry. It knew he wasn’t trying hard enough, that he was holding back.

Folding like the pathetic person he was. He cried out for help from the one man who had brought me so much pain.  
“PLEASE! Please make it stop, please ….. Make the voice stop. I’ll do anything Please..” he could feel the tears pooling, rolling down his face.  
“Please..help me” He groveled. Letting out one last pathetic sob, knowing what he had just done.

“Sssshhhh, Its ok, ” Ramsey cooed, reaching out and to stroked his hair, carasing the side of his face with his thumb “ It’s ok, pet”

Maybe it was his mind breaking apart. Or the the months of malevolent beatings from Joffrey. But when his fingers strolled lightly over Theons scalp. He leaned into his touch, embracing the kindness he was being shown.  
He was weak, always  weak.  
“Qyburn will be here shortly, and I'll make all the monsters go away. Then It will just be me and you again”  
His words were so genuine, he hated himself, not only for not fighting back, but for the small spark of fondness he felt for the sweet caring words.  
Not only his mind, but now his feeling were starting to betray him.

“I missed you” He purred, still caressing his hair  
“ Did you miss me?

“ _ **Yes“**_ The voice whispered, _**“ Go on, tell him how we truly feel, tell him how hollow he made us feel, how lost we were without him”**_

Theon slowly looked up to him. The man he used to call his master.  
The voice’s words were painfully true. He had never told anyone, only keeping those sickly poisonous thought to himself, knowing It was wrong that he shouldn't feel that way.  
It was a sad feeling believing that he only time in his life, he felt home, felt truly wanted by someone, was with him.

He hated this voice, this hallucination. It new all his sad truths. The lies he told everyone around him. It was a part of him that he had tried to bury, to fight. So he could be Theon again. To be who I thought Theon Greyjoy was.

“Yes” he whispered, disgust seeping through him knowing that there were truth to his words. That in a sick helpless way, he did.

Then Ramsey did the one thing I had never expected.  
Since the moment he left his farm, he had been expecting punishment, an unending pain for betraying him.

For letting Ned Stark take him back to his family. For never once visiting him in prison.  
He had broken his promise and grown an attachment to Robb. Then when Ramsey finally came back for him. He hid and cowered getting Myranda locked away, along with his Skinner and Damon.  
He tensed in anticipation knowing he was going to hurt him. Punish him for all of it.

So when he lay a tender kiss on his forehead, resting there for a brief sweet moment, Theon crumbled.  
“Everything will be alright my pet, I'm here now, and I'm going to look after you”

It was to much for his tired self, body and mind, to feel such a strong rush of relief, followed by a creeping anxiety. He weep like a child, losing myself under the weight of the emotions riddling his body.

His sweet tender words, were the last thing he heard before things started to fade black. He knew he was going to hurt him, but not today.  
No, tonight, he was going to make the nightmares going away.

After his tears had faded, and exhaustion taking away his fight. Ramsey left again. Leaving him to fall into another time or place, into another fever dream.  
Stuck waiting to be rescued.

\--------

 

We could just break in?" Arya shrugged, her button nose screwed up in disdain. Looking at the weathered builder they were standing in front of.  
Jon just rolled his eyes disapproving, before looking back up to the old seaside building himself.

He still couldn't believed he was convinced into coming here. It was pointless. There would be no reason they would come here, and the more he looked at the dilapidated two story building, the more he screwed his nose at the the idea of anyone living here in the first place.

"Arya were not breaking in." he sighed rubbing his face.  
They had stretched every possible option over the last few days trying to find there missing brother and the Greyjoy house was definitely a last resort...

After they discovered Robbs burnt out Jeep by the old run down dreadfort manor. Every policeman under there father were in high alert looking for Robb, Asha or Theon.  
Searching for any vehicle that had been seen recently driving in or around the dreadfort that could match the tire marks leaving the property, desperately pulling out old case files, trying to find known affiliates of Ramsay Bolton, checking old leads, or any hidden properties that Ramsey could own, or have access to.

Ramsey father, Roose had been oddly helpful, coming out of his retirement to help find his son. After originally taking an early retirement when his son was found to be the reason for missing women all up the country.  
His father trusted him, But Jon wasn’t sold, there was something about his cold demour that didn't feel right.  
He seemed to detached to the atrocities that Ramsay had done to retire early out of shame.

Jon didn't like that he went with his father to question the Baratheons and Tyrells when both families denied any interaction with Robb in the last 48 hours.  
And with no proof that could stick, his father couldn’t press for any more information.

Jon knowing full well that Robb had broken into the Baratheons manor that night, where he was lead head first into a trap, that the baratheon's were going to hide their tracks.  
But he didn't understand why the tyrells were disclosing information. Margaery has been a great friend to Robb for years. it didn't make sense.  Making him think maybe there was something bigger going on, and Robb had accidentally got himself caught in the middle of someone else's war. So being pissed about being asked to go to the Iron Island instead of letting him talk to Margerary himself, was a massive understatement.

It had become a full blown police investigation, and his father had thought it would of been best to send him instead of a man in uniform, considering Balons loathing hatred towards any one of authority.

With their biggest issue right now being the ever dwindling time, now the news had gotten out that Ramsay had escaped custody. Jon wasn't given any time to question his father decision as he dropped him at the docks. His father words ringing in his ears.

_"...The longer they we take to find them, the higher the risk of death becomes..."_

He never expected his father to have been so blunt about his Robbs safety. Even with the family in the room when he informed everyone of Robb situation..  
Robb descion to carry on down the rabbit hole had scared Jon. He knew he shouldn’t have trusted his instincts and told their father, instead of listening to the stressed out mind of Robb.  
Jon had just felt for him, he knew how desperate he had grown. The weak minded part of him had secretly hoping it would of turned out ok, just like it usually did with Robb.  
That they were going to come home, and things would fall back into the norm.  
… well whatever consists on normal in Theons world. Looking back at it now, he knew he was an idiot for not factoring the shit storm that tends to follow Theon around.

The cold air was sending shivers down his spine as he got closer to the cracked steps that lead up towards the entrance of the old building.

"I can't believe this is Theons home?" Arya commented with a look of disgust on her small innocent face.  
She was never was good with the word 'no'. Stowing away on the boat, Sneaking aboard while they were talking.   
Jon couldn't help but smile at her dirty face and frazzled hair. There was no stopping her once she had her mind set. 

He wouldn’t admit it, but he was relieved she was here, she was a good distraction. Smothering the worry a silent mind would fester, and he wasn’t predicting Balon  to be that much of a threat.  
Going of the description Asha and Theon would drop every now and then, it sounded like he was a sad drunkard, akin to throwing insults more the punches now days.

"It explains some things" Jon repling to Arya previous comment, knocking on the door.

Waiting for a response he stood back to get a good look at the building. Situated in the middle of the village, the largest building on the island, and that wasn't saying much considering they were all mainly little fisherman huts, or stalls.  
The old skinny stone home was in a sorry state, it's wooden window and doors frames were all peeling and splintering. The weather beating the life out of it.

Jon felt a small twinge of pity for Theons childhood.  
This house didn't feel welcoming at all, it felt as cold as the harsh wind from the sea.  
If the inside was anything like the outside, he could understand why Robbs warm caring heart had attracted Theon. like a moth to a flame.  
"well this was a waste of time" she huffed. Growing impatient with waiting.   
"you need to have a little patience" he smiled ruffling her hair. Placing his hand back to his pocket. He didn't have a back up plan if no one home, and he was sure Arya knew that, waiting no longer than two second before she pushed past "Screw it. I can hear the tv, so someone must be home "   
“Arya wait" he hushed trying to stop her in her path as she abruptly opened the door letting herself in. "Ayra you can’t just…." his words cutting off as soon as he saw the state of the house.

A fight or struggle of some sort had happpened, beer cans had been scattered around, tables and chairs broken, shattered glasses and rubbish littering the ground.

"Ayra stop" he whispered, hastily grabbing her by the shoulder stopping her from going in any further. "something's not right"

He watch anxiously as Arya scanned the room, taking a small step back into him, indicating she was on the same page as he was, There was a threat in the air.. The house was a wreak. The lounge furniture thrown about, the tv crackling on its side, only momentarily flickering between static and a site of a news womens face. buzzing and crackling. 

Jon pulled Arya behind him for safety as he cautiously stepped further into the home looking for any possible sign of Theon's father.  
"what do you think happened?" Arya asked gripping onto the back of Jon black hoodie.

"I’m not sure. But keep an ear out, there could still be a chance someone still here. Don't leave my sight ok?"  He knew bringing her inside was a risk, but in his mind it was safer than leaving her outside by herself. And in all honesty she was likely a bigger threat than he was, with her training in fencing and martial arts.  
As his father always said, _"..the pack survives together..."_

They made there way through the kitchen and lounge with no sight of anyone around, encouraging them to start looking up stairs.  
Every step they took on the old steps resonated in the air, raising the hair on his neck. 

Once they reached the top of the stairs, they were greeted with an crooked hallway, that blended and twisted with the warped structure of the house.  Just looking at it made him nervous, and question how was this house still standing? Arya didn't see the danger, and in his hesitation she pushed passed taking careless steps on the creaking floor, straight into testing the first unlocked door.

"hold up would you" Jon keeping his voice low catching up to her "what happened to being careful?”

Turning towards him, looking up with hand still on the door handle.  
"its taking to long and I want to get out of this moldy house" Pushing the door open, not waiting for a response.

He couldn't deny her statement, he wanted to get out of here as well. But with Balon nowhere to been seen they needed to find information that would help them in finding Robb.  So with a sharp breath he followed , knowing there was a desperate part of him that wanted to find something to make up for his original mistake. To help rescue Robb from the danger he had helped get him into.

The first room they checked was a bedroom that looked to be untouched for years. A thick blanket of dust had settled over the sailing and swimming awards that littered the equally dusty dresser.  
Even the smoke buts resting in the yellow stained ash tray, looked like they had been there for years, slowly decomposing away. Staining the thick musty air.

It didn't take long for Jons confusion to turn into realization.  
"Arya, come on. Where not going to find anything in here" 

She stopped her step, giving him a look of confusion.  
"Theon and Asha had two older brothers” he informed her.

“had? Im guessing they died?" 

"Yeah" Jon frowned. leading her to the next room, seeing it in the same condition as the last.   
Seeing the a similar layering of undisturbed dust, he politely re-closed the door.  
Giving her a nod to check the next one.

"you’ve got to admit it" Arya quietly stated, as she carefully stepped over a crack photo frame that had been carelessly thrown to the floor. “He's a right prick. Like a proper arsehole. But seeing all this,“ Guestering the rundown hallway they were standing in. Stopping her feet when something caught her eye. “and all his little episodes he had when he was staying with us. You can't really blame him for being that way"  crouching down to to look at a something on the floor. Picking it up to study it. " I don't mean to" creasing her brow "but I feel sorry for him, you know?”

Jon chewed his cheek as Arya moved on to what he guess was Asha room, oddly tidy and organized, not what he would of predicted after meeting her.  
"Yeah I get what ya mean. It makes you realize how lucky we have it"

But as Arya replied with a "Yeah, were bloody lucky" Jon noticed last room at the end.  
The door was slightly ajar, Swinging and creaking in the small breeze that was flowing through the numerous cracks in the walls.

Pushing on the door slightly, letting it swing open with a creek that echoed down the hall, his eyes meet Ayra when she stepped out of Ashas room empty handed.  
"you can't really blame Robb can you?" she asked rubbing her arms anxiously, not sure where to put her gaze. "Robbs always cares to much. like I care don’t get me wrong, I do, but Robb. He just can't ignore someone in help you know” Her face slowly turned into a cheeky smile “Then add in him carry a major boner for him and of course he was going to get himself in trouble”

“Arya what the.”

"Its true, you saw the way he looked at him,” she smiled.  
"Iknow, but you don't have to say it like that, The last thing I want to think about it them…. You know" Jon cringed as he turned back to what he guessed what was Theon's room.

"I bet they did it in the house" Arya announced down the hall, pushing for a reaction.  
"or in the shower?" 

Theons room looked just like down stairs, and in the small space, it looked so much worse.  
His bed had been flipped over, sheets and clothes thrown all over the place. Sheets of paper skewed everywhere, carelessly stood on or teared. Someones personal pursuit to find what they were looking for.

Arya lingered back unsure what to do while he looked around Theons bedroom. Feeling that familiar ping of pity that she had been talking about before.

His room looked more like a glorified closet. It didn't seem right. Even after his brothers had passed, there family had chosen to leave their rooms as unnerving museum of their lives, instead of giving Theon some extra room to breath. To Jon it was like  Theon had been shoved aside by his family, treated more like a burden than a son…  
He had nothing, but a bed and a dresser that had been torn through, with the few clothes he had left thrown around the room.  
Jon looked at the room defeated coming to the conclusion that there wasn't going to be any information here. Theon had nothing to share. Making this a wasted trip, and a waste of his time.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, he looked back at Arya. There was nothing here, no information that that didn't already know.  
"it was worth a shot.. wasn't it?” giving him a sheepish smile.

“Yeah" Jon replied ruffling her hair "it was"

His foot turned to follow Arya, giving the room one last scan, but they didn't move. The second look a sketched had caught his attention, the sight of a woman's face pulling in his eye. Taking a step back in he crouched to grab it and the surrounding few in his reach that hadn't been ruined.    
Bringing it up to his face, to examined it properly. He didn’t recognize her. But with the attention to detail, and skill that Theon has, her eyes bored into Jon soul. She was terrified, her wide eyes in a state of horror. Beaten, battered and bruised. Clutching as her torn dress, staring up at whatever was driving her fear.  
The picture was too real, awakening a flash of Robb face in his mind. Resting as a lump of fear in his throat. He had multiple chances to stop Robb, and he didn't. The image shinning a light on a truth. He might have helped Robb walked straight into his grave.

"what is it?" Arya asked. Pulling him away from the sketch. Not wanting Arya to get a visual image of how much trouble Robb was in by seeing one of Theons  
……...memories. He hastily swapped out the sketch for another one to pass up to her. She didn't need to feel this way, to learn about Theons relationship with death.

Instead he handed her a simple sketch of the squid thing Theon would regularly scribble on random bits of paper in the stark home. You would find them everywhere, unopened letters, shopping lists, newspapers, anywhere he could idly doodle when he was stuck in conversation he didn’t want to be in, or usually when he was waiting on Robb.

The more Jon thought about it, he would remember when he would get super pissed about finding them on his homework, or assignments that he would be handing in. Usually only discovering them moments before hand.  
Every time Jon would find one early and scribble it out, Theon would just somehow find new and creative ways to hide in another one. It drove him mad, and Theon knew it. It was just one of his many games he would play to rile Jon up, to make him curse his name every day Theon lived with them.

Then it hit him, a thought that crossed his mind, that brought a sullen sadness to his stomach, something he should of worked out earlier than this.  
Maybe it was Theon's home or the guilt that had been nestling into his brain, but it suddenly clicked, bringing his hand up to his hair.  
maybe Theon was just trying to not be forgotten, doing anything for attention, from persistent irritation and crude jokes, to leaving little reminders around the home to remind people he was there.

It pained Jon when he remembered what Robb told him, that when Theon was returned from Ramsey. Finally making it back home only to he learn that the four years he was missing his father had never bothered to find him.  
They all moved on without him. That would mess anyone up.

Jon felt a twinge in his chest, when he considered the fact, that Theon probably didn’t even realise he was doing it. A subconscious fear driving his actions.

Jon let out a sigh as he slumped against the the wall, how could he have been such a dick to the guy, he just wanted a home. A place where he felt wanted.  
He kicked himself knowing that he had been to stuck in his own self pity to see how living at the starks had effected Theon.  
It was probably the first time he had seen a real smile from The guy that hadn’t been because of Robb, and in Theons own proud way he never seemed to turn down opportunity to join in family game night, or even spend time with the younger sibling when they'd ask for his help.

“You algood?” Arya asked noticing his change in demeanor.

“Not, really” Shame lingering on his quiet voice, knowing the whole time he had been praying for the day Theon finally left. Now he was gone and all Jon could feel was regret.  
“ but this is not the best time to talk about it “

“Ok” her face caring a look of concern, before snapping her head towards the crash coming downstairs. “ Someone's here?”

“ Shit” Jon muttered, as he hastily crouched down and gathered as many sketched that hadn’t been ruined. Tucking them into his belt, hiding them under his shirt for later. Adding to Theon small collections of things.  
Arya watched him with confusion before realizing what he was doing and grabbed a few herself, Giving the hallway another check.

“ Do you think that's his dad?” hearing another crash cut through the silence.

“ not sure, just promise to stay behind me ok?”

“but what?”

“ promise" Jon crouched down to looking in her eyes, waiting for an agreement. 

 

\---------

The crashing had subsided by the time they made it to the top of the stairs.

Jon wasn't sure what was worse.  
A angry threat throwing things around or a silent one waiting for them. Soon finding out it was the latter.

With no other exit out of the second story except for the rickety stairs, they had to commit to walking cautiously out into the open. It didn't take long for Jon eyes to meet with the large statured man, sitting on the kitchen bench waiting for them.

He could tell just by the mans dark eyes that he was dangerous. Stopping in his decent, watching the man take a swig from his beer can, Ignoring the dribble down his chin.

“ find what you were looking for, boy?” Tossing the can, adding to the mess.

Seeing the the curve of the man's smile, he knew in an instant that he was a Greyjoy. Recognizing that irritating smugness anywhere.  
Proving his theory that all Greyjoys were arrogant.

He didn't look much like Theon. He was older, possible in his 30s. At least 6 foot with dark hair that was cut short, nothing like Theon messy mop. He couldn’t place the man. Match him with anyone Theon might have described.

Taking  another step down the stairs, blocking any potential path to Arya. “ looking for Balon, you seen him?” Holding his voice steady, trying his hardest to not let his nerves been heard.

The Greyjoy just laughed, pushing himself of the kitchen bench. Carrying himself the same way Theon would when his arrogance was on full display, his shoulder flowed with every step hes took, a casual I don't give a shit stride as he made his way towards the fridge.

“It's common for drunk men to get lost on the islands. Especially old ones like Balon” Reaching for another beer. Turning his back to them. Jon saw an opportunity and grabbed Aryas hand, hastily leading her down the stairs. Trying to at least be close to an exit. Arya was his prime concern right now, it didn't matter what information this man had, he needed to get her away from the danger that was leaking out of every pore of him. Smelling a lot like day old beer.

But he hadn't been fast enough. With two steps and a fresh beer in his hand Theon’s relative had put himself between them and the doorway. Blocking there main path.

“What isn't a common thing, though” he smiled taking a step closer to Jon, pushing them back. Aryas hand tighten around his as he shielded her away from the threat.

“is finding couple of starks so far from the mainland?” The man took another step into their space, taking a large gulp from his beer.  
The way the guy had said Starks made Jon tense his Jaw. Hearing it in a way that seemed to carry years of resentment and hostility.  
“Heard you lot have been hoarding my little nephew“ he slurred.  
Suffocating Jons nose under the smell of the beer, wiping the dribbled of his chin. “he still fucked in the head?” he laughed, making a spiral with his finger “you know a little mad behind the eyes.”

A rage of fire boiled in JOn stomach. He’d never admit outloud, but he cared about the stupid shit, and having yet another arsehole make fun of the guy serious trauma, was pushing at his patients, crossing the line for Jons tolerance.

Call him a ‘arrogant prick’ that fine, because he’s well known for it. But this was crossing the line.

On impulse, he stuck out his chest, stopping the man from pushing him further. Theon might be a jerk but he was there jerk, and he was going to defend his family.

Maybe it was a stupid move considering how much this guy out weighed him, or more likely how in the one show of Jon raising his heckles against him, Theons uncle decided his hand was better suited around his throat, than a beer can.

It all happened so suddenly, there was no way Jon could of prepared for it.  
He was halfway through his telling him “Don’t” before half the word got trapped with the air in his throat, and he was slammed into the wall behind him. Disorientation swirled through his head, only managing to just hear Arya scream “ Jon!” As her voice fought against the pulsing in his ears, struggling to breath “ Let him go!”

Panicking in his own head, the outside world fading away. He desperately smashed at the man's arm, hurting him just enough to let a gasp of air into his lungs, before his windpipe was forced closed again.

“That little shit sent you here for a reason,” He snarled into Jon blotchy vision. “So where is it?”  
Jon couldn’t get away from teeth littered with tobacco stains. He was stuck, struggling to use his foot to push of the threat. But everything he tried was futile. He couldn't breath, he couldn’t fight, he was stuck, and it was terrifying.

“whe..res wh..at?“ he choked out. Trying the last option his strained mind had, convincing himself to reason with the man who controlled his air.

“Don’t play dumb with me boy, the last time fucken Starks” he growled pushing Jon further into the wall “ set foot on the islands, was when your father and his men forced me from my home. I know that my little brat of a nephew is turning twenty one soon, and hiding behind a pack of Starks won't stop me from getting what is rightfully mine.”

With those confusing words, his sister screams came careening through the air, along with the fire poker she sent smashing into the guys arm.  
“ I said let go” she yelled, metal colliding with flesh.

He gasped like a fish out of water at the release of the pressure off his windpipe, Colliding with the ground underneath him.

 “ you're a feisty one aren't you.” 

He had to move fast, try force himself to focus against the spinning of room, to get Arya out.  
But when he tried to stand he lost his footing as he fell to his knees coffin through his strained lungs.  
Screaming inside to move.

Bringing his head up he managed to catch Arya land a triumph blow to the guys face, splitting his cheek in process.  
But to Jon terror it didn't stop him, Arya was no match for him. Catching her fire poker in mid air when she tried to take another swing, throwing her off guard.

In one swift move he lifted his little sister off the ground as she wrestled for her weapon.  
“If your weren't a Stark Id be impressed.” He laughed using his foot to kick her into the wall.  
“Fuck it you know what I am impressed, you sure know how to take a beating”

Jon saw red, using any force he could muster and dived straight for him, bringing the enemy to the ground kicking and swearing.  
“ Don’t fucken touch her” Jon growled landing a solid blow to the guys face, leaving a trail of blood glistening in the air.  
The adrenaline pumping through him pushed him to take his anger to far, by gripping the guys face and pulling his head in for one hell of a headbutt.  
The force was jarring sending him to the floor again, the sour taste of blood staining his teeth.

In in instant his head got heavy and his movements became a struggle. He knew he had taken a step to far.

In his state he just managed to hear Arya voice cut through the ringing in his ears.  
“Don't give me the satisfaction your creep”.  
Shaking his head and gritting his teeth . He pulled himself up against the counter, catching the sight of Arya crouched low, holding a small kitchen to the guys throat. His head close to the wall, still smiling. Finding great joy out of the situation. “I like you” he coughed to Arya, squeezing his eyes. Showing signs that he trying to fight through the same disorientation he was.

Jon was worried about Arya and how her stone cold expression was daring Theon's uncle to make a move, like she would welcome the fight. Showing him a whole new side of his younger sister, one that wasn’t so innocent and naive as he originally thought.

It concerned Jon, but right now It didn't pay to waste any time thinking about it. He wasn’t sure how long this guy was going to be down for, and he needed to persuade him that they were not a threat. They needed to be careful if they were going to walk out those doors. He was definitely stronger than both of them, and incredibly dangerous. He wouldn't hesitant to kill them given another chance.

So Jon took the risk and decided that hopefully explaining there reason for being here, might calm him down, posing them as less of a threat.  
“ were” Jon strained giving himself one last push to stand up, fighting against the dizziness swirling in his brain. “ Were trying to find Theon.”

“Jon" Arya scowled clearly not happy about his decision.

But before Jon could reply the guys laughter broke there eye contact, pulling at their attention.  
“Even the Honorable Ned Stark couldn’t hold onto the little shit “  his twisted laugh raising Jon hairs on his neck. “ Didn’t you lot learn anything from Ramsey, you’ve got to train him on the chain first.”

Jons fist clenched at the comment, but he had to be quick to suppress the anger. They had to be careful, they needed to get out alive.  
He was lucky Arya was reading the room like he had, keeping her words to herself, only added a harsher pressure to the guy throat.

“He’s not an animal. He’s our friend” Jon replied sternly “ and he didn’t run he was taken.”

Jon wasn’t expecting his smile to drop, or for his face to shift into frustrated scowl, Spitting blood from this teeth.  
“ Ramsey….” His face darkened and in an instant his grip snapped around Ayra knife. His hands  twice the size of Aryas, making light work of pulling the knife away from his throat, as she strained to fight back.

“That bastards not going to fuck me over again” he swore, as Aryas grip release from the knife, giving Jon the prime moment to hastily grabb her by the arm and pulled her to the front door.  
He pushed her behind him as they cautiously walked backwards towards there exit, keeping his eyes fully locked on the enemy that had made his way onto his feet.  
“ you know where he is?” Jon asked taking another step back

“Come on lad, he's not that had to find, just follow the trail of skinless bodies.” he spat again, trying to drain the blood from his mouth  
“I have to admit, he really is a creepy one. A true little sadist, but he was good for sorting out my little nephew problem for me.  
He kept him contained till I needed him.”

Taking a step forwards, herding them outside. “But he fell down the rabbit hole that one, got the taste for a women screaming. Lived for it like a drug.  
And like all addicts, he got to greedy and got himself caught.” Giving his chin one last wipe adjusting  his collar on his jacket. He walked past them, only stopping to look down on them before taking him leave.  
“If he thinks he can come back, and take what is mine without asking he's not as smart as I thought”

Arya looked up to him, with anger burning in her eyes.  
“Why do you want him?” She growled, he grip growing tighter on Jon jumper.

“Now that's none of your business, little one.” He replied, bending down to look her in the face, before striding out of the doorway laughing. His silhouette merging into the darkness or baron streets. 

Jon gripped Arya shoulder, using the silence to have everything sink in. Standing lost for direction in the Greyjoy doorway.   
“ what now?” Arya asked looking up to him. With a share confusion. 

But before he could answer a voice drifted into the distance. Pulling his eyes towards a a stunning redhead, casually leaning up against the building  
“Couldn't help but over hearing you've lost a certain devilish Greyjoy?”

 

 

 

\-----------------

Theon was so tired. But he feared sleep. It was too loud, too crowded.

Ramsey said he was going to help, to make the voices go away. He promised, and he always keeps his promises...

Even long after his shoulders have seized, and his tears had run dry. He still weeped. Crying out for help. Begging him like the voice told him to do.  
It's been hours and his voices has grown weak and horse, but yet he stilled call for him. Small pathetic whispers on the slow wind.

He couldn’t do it anymore. Too many faces haunting his dreams. His mother's face never leaving the corner of the room. A dead stare calling out for her baby boy. The one she couldn't remember.

Even though  he knew she wasn’t real he tried to convince her it was him. That maybe his brain would let me have this. To give him a fake memory. To let her remember him one more time. But her face remainder cold, still lost in the darkness.  
Unable to look at him.

“Please help me.. I can’t, I can’t do this anymore.. Please.”  
His head was heavy, weeping to the floor. Watching as the last tears fell to the wooden floor, only to trickle through the cracks in the floorboards, dissapearing into the abyss underneath him.  
“ Please.. Make them stop, make them go away.”

Eventually his pleading was finally answered. A euphoric relief flowing through his shoulder joints as he gently feel into the warm body lifting him off the cross.

“Where do you want him boss?” He floated unable to move from pure exhaustion. His arms fell over the strangers shoulders as his body leached away any warmth from the contact.

Ramsey smooth voice flow through his ears. “ I’m here, Just as I promised.” soothed by the gentle stroke of a thumb caressing his cheek.

Then there was a pinch, a little sting in his arm, as he was placed on the floor. A velvet road through his veins. It was a cool liquid of bliss that soothed all the tension in his body, damping the pain that had been living in hi joints  
It was heaven..

His brain fell into a world of clouds, numbing all and any thoughts, making his eyes heavy, desperate for sleep. Falling into a world of darkness, of peace and quiet.

“Its ok, rest up my pet, It will all be better soon.” his words Road on the clouds of slumber. Reminding Theon that he always keeps his promises...


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me awhile to find the right tone for this chapter.  
> lot of re writing a rehashing ideas, on how to approach the relationship dynamic.
> 
> Id love any feedback, for a small reassurance that this chapter came out alright.
> 
> But either way I hope you guys like.
> 
> So please enjoy and thank you for reading :)

Time has always been a cruel mistress. Blink and you’ll miss it.

Then before you know it the days you thought you had left, have dwindled into mear seconds. The rest falling though your hand like sand, with nothing to show except anger and self loathing.

Just wasted, useless time.

Even now it was trickling away slowly. Sand in an hourglass, slowing draining away till there's only an absence of what use to be.

 

The empty Iv bags on the windowsill said a day or two, but the sores from sleeping on the hard wooden floor spoke more.

He didn’t want to think about the days he had lost. He didn’t want to think of where the next days were going to lead.

He was stuck in this moment. This small little moment of a creeping realisation. Waking up lost to the calls of distance seagulls, misplaced in a smell of moss and mold, instead of a breeze of salt.

At this point all he could do was wait. It didn’t hit him at first. Nothing was feeling real. Just a quiet hum drowned in a haunting fuzz. Laying here, unwilling to stretch out his seized limbs.

But eventually it slowly rolled in, moving in the like the creeping tide. Every wave that came in further awoke the steadily growing realisation.  Slowly washing away the numbness that had been saturating his brain. Electricity was riding through paths untraveled, allowing for the thought to connect to talk to each other, to kick-start the person that had been drowned out by the chemicals.

Pushed so far down, he had lost all control of the situation around him. It had been a true nightmare, running in the air unable to go any faster, trapped away to the outside world. Stuck watching as his lungs fell on a silence. Echoing to him and only to him. Never once breaching the water.

So many faces had stared into the abyss behind hi eyes, but no one was willing to lend a hand. Instead they took joy in his drowning. Suffocating his senses in there laughter, shrinking the walls of his prison. Decorating his defenseless body in a painful exploitation of boredom.

He was lost to the outside world, not by his own choice. Forced unwillingly to be held back while the fear crept forward taking control.

Fear was a poison. The cruelest weapon someone could inflict on you. He had always been told it was natures safety net, a tool that was designed to keep you safe, to keep you alive. But no one ever told you the true power it had over you, and the way it would twist your thoughts, driving your body on instinct alone. You can fight it, try to wrestle it away, to tune it out. But in the end It always wins.

It always takes control over the person you thought you were. Making its decision your own. By smothering the real you in a cloud of panic pushing you far back into your mind for safety.

It has always been stronger than him, living inside his insecurities feeding of the memories of the past. Always watching, waiting silently in the background till it finds a crack and it can glide in, like smoke latching into the wind, slowly seeping its way in unnoticed, till it's too late and you're too lost to it to drive it away.

He could feel it again starting to crawl its way back in with every fresh new wave of shock that creeped in, watering down the aftermath of Joffrey cruel games.

Another wave, another spark of life traveled through his brain, encouraging a slight movement from aching knees. The weight of fear was starting to rise with the tide nestling deep into his chest.

Lead was wrapping its terror driven claws around his rib cage, swirling like a drill into his stomach. Salt staining his lips, irritating his nose. Yet he still refused to move to arm to relieve the tears presence.

He wasn’t ready to admit the reality of his situation, a resistant child unwilling to come forward about the mistakes he'd made, knowing the strap awaits the truth.

Or in his case, the sharp blade of a knife.

The same one that has been left percursly on the floor, a game, a test. A twisted thought from Ramsey, laying only a few meters in front of him. To grab it would require him to move, to actively seek it out. Ramsey knew that, but this time so did he, and to be honest he didn’t know what was worse.

He was now resigned to the cruel fate to recognize the mind games, but powerless to stop them.

In some way it brought more stress than just surviving. He was going to get front row seats to his own demised. To be broken down again, to have the mask he had sewed on so tight even he was starting to believe it was real.

..Of course this was his future, it was always going to be his future.

He had always been living on borrowed time, a clock ticking in the background, counting down the days till his monster came back.

But why did he have to wait till now. In the 7 years of misery, being trapped on the cold barren islands of his family's home. He knew, he hated it but he knew, at any moment back then. Any time of day any hour, he knew If he would of shown he would of walked back into his arms, without hesitation.

Nobody on the islands wanted Theon, so what was the point on holding on to him. But life was always playing cruel tricks on him reminding him of the things he can’t have, that he didn't deserve. Teasing him, letting him in for a taste. Just a visit. Showing him that there is genuine kindness in the world, one that can’t be brought or beaten.

And just like how a warm a summer's breeze gets ripped away by the winter chill, it was taken away from him just as he was feeling safe. Wanted.

Even now he pinned for the heat, as the tears started blurring the wooden cross out of sight. He was only a kid, A young innocent kid. Who carried to much kindness is that damn heart of his.

It was all his fault, he should of pushed him away. Put up barriers, locked him away from the danger. He should of.. he could.. Of. .

"I’m so sorry Robb. By every God out there Im so sorry." his tears pooling again.

He was in this mess, this hell because of him. His selfishness, his cowardice. He just didn't want to let go.  Robb was something he had pinned for so long he couldn't control himself. He became his knew Krya, and he was just too blind to see it.

The aches in his arms went ignored as he pulled them in closer hugging his trembling body. This was only the beginning. He was only at the start of this hell, and the knife on the floor was going to be the first step down into it.

It wasn’t an offer for an escape out. Ramsey knew he wouldn’t risk the carelessness of a swift cold freedom from this hell. Robb and Ahsa would pay for the decision. Ramsey wouldn't gift them with a quick painless death, no, that was never his style. He would never show them such kindness. Not after the betrayal. Not after what he had done.

Salt was still staining his teeth, drying out his lips.

He didn't want to move forward, to accept this, not yet.

But when did he ever... It's not like I activity chose to be with a mad man.

He choose to be around his Ramsey, the one who had saved him. Who helped him get away from the harsh grip of Euron. Who had been his friend.

 

\-------

  


The same one who came from the shadows to help a young boy. When he was hiding from the men Euron had paid to retrieve him.

So many twisted and warped nightmares had clouded many of his real memories, but this one had always been clear as day. Grey clouds, he could always remember how they hung heavy in the sky, teasing the thought of snow, as the temperature stole the colour from his lips, the feeling of his fingers.

The only thing keeping his warm was the adrenaline pumping through his system as he hid behind a baby blue sedan, relying on the tinted windows to hide his eyes as he tentatively watched the men in black suits search the car park.

With busy eyes he was too lost in keeping his breath tight in his lung, his feet ready to run that he didn't even hear him approach.

His face was young, smooth, untouched by the years of age. He couldn't have been older than sixteen when they first meet. Only starting to seed before he bloomed into the full fledge sadist he grew to know.

Maybe he was too wrapped in nerves to notice the unsettling nature of the strangers smile, or his oldly collected voice he had, taking a silent seat down beside him.

“Are we playing a game?”

A thump rattled his chest, a heavy punch to the heart. The Stranger was too close for him to get away safely, and the moment he grabbed his arm and brought his hand to Theons mouth. He knew he was caught. This was It… he was going back to Euron.

 “Sssshhh, don’t scream, don’t scream” The stranger keeping his voice low “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. I'm a friend, a friend"

He remember shaking in his vice like grip, getting pulled in tighter. Hot breath on a shivering neck.

His words fell on deaf ears. Theon had been too lost in thinking how mad  his uncle  was going to be. How is face would melt into scowl of anger and he would get shoved against the  furniture again. ... He was going to get the poison again, Euron was going to drown his senses and watch him squirm!

Those thoughts of fear could still cripple him now...  The warped daydreams of his time with Euron still seem to haunt him in away Ramsey didn't.

Ramsey could be soft, he showed compassion, He found an art in tricking him, that no matter how much he hurt him. Theon was stilled care about, still wanted. In the eyes of a child, at least he wasn't as bad as Euron..

Euron was cold, always cold, just like his grip when he would force his will on him. He didn't care, all he was was a wager. A payment for his fathers failed business deal. Something to play with till it breaks...

While at least the dogs in Ramsey care would get a scratch behind the ear every now and then. A scrape of meat on a bone. A slither of hope that makes you want to live for a better days.

It was that sad sick truth that led him to believe Ramsey was always the better alternative, than his uncle.

_"At least I wasn't with Euron."_

It became a sad twisted mantra that he would always say in the quietest of nights, when Ramsey had pushed him to a new level of breaking point.

_"...At least he wasn't Euron."_

So it could be understood why he was so quick to trust the man who had his hands around his mouth. And even though every watery breath filled his nose further and further. Making it extremely hard to breath, Theon still gave him a chance.

 His voice was so gentle, smooth and unwavering as he spoke, a blissful break from the constant berating and laughter he had been subjected to over how many months on Euron ships.

“I’m going to take my hand of after I count down from five so please, please don’t scream I didn't mean to frighten you.”

He was patient. Waiting till Theon gave him a tear full nod, till he was satisfied.  _"_ 1…2...3...4…"

Five was silent, he always remembered it. Like the moment the trap snapped shut, and never truly let go.

He was quiet and the world seemed to slow when he finally pulled back his hand and allowed fresh clean air to fill my lungs. Those eyes. He will never be able to forget those blue eyes and how they stayed on him the whole time he gathered his breath back, studying the new threat in his space .

Even when he hastily looked around to see if any of the men in black suits had seen them. His eyes still didn't pull away. Theon settled a little when he saw the men were still in the farthest part of the yard, off in the distance chasing a cold trail.

“I don't mean to pry, but you seem to be in some sort of trouble. Would I be right?”

He was singing the words of an angel, a stranger in the dark offering salvation. Why wouldn't he have gone for it, how could he not reach out for the hand that had been offered.Knowing what waits for him in his uncles care.

It was just a small nod, a little indication that he would follow him. Then he found himself in the heat of the 4wd,  cramming his cold small fingers as far he could towards his heaters. Leaching for any bit of warmth he could get my hands ons.

He was safe, for a brief moment he was safe. This was going to be his first step, and in a childlike naivety he thought he would be seeing the shores of home soon.

"Better?” his soft velvety voice, rolled down my spine pulling at the tension that had been there for days.  Getting a shy nod in return.

“Good” He smiled passing a drink of stale fizz that he could guess had been sitting on the bottom of his truck for a few days.

After Two days without food and water in a small create he used to escape Eurons ship, it tasted like heaven. The sweetness bursting on his tongue, leaving a sickly layer of aftertaste resting in his mouth.

He drank so much of it nearly split my stomach wide open, but he didn't want to stop, his stomach had been crying for days. He just wanted to silence it till it hurt. Till he knew it was full.

 In those first few months he can never remember a time when Ramsey wasn't watching him, it always felt a bit weird, constantly pulling at the corner of his eye.. Like he was studying him, learning how he worked, how his coggs went together…

It was always worse in the quiet, when the words had stopped falling, and silence filled the room. He could always feel him watching. It wasn't till later on till Theon would see it properly, when Ramseys attention would turn to his other victims, the poor females he would lure in and the way he would study them.

He only saw us as animals, as his little experiment's to figure how the human nature reacted to his games. How far a person would twist or bend, until he finally broke. Then pushing them that little bit further…

He wanted to know things that normal sane people would never want to know.  Like how starvation affects the mind, how fear warps mannerisms.. or how long a someone could last without gratitude, or worse no interaction at all.. months of solitude and restrictions.

That question ended up being answered by a poor girl. Willow who was kept gagged in a black box for a month till she finally snapped, twisting into a feral creature who was so lost inside herself, she only acted on instinct alone.. she was the one who nearly got him. Who nearly took him out of this world, a few weeks before the yard would light up like a carnival of red and blue.

He should have been more terrified. The haunting sight of seeing how far she had fallen away from her sanity, and all of that madness lunging towards him. but the shame of wanting her to reach him to feel the silence that death brought scared him more. Asking himself, How far had a fallen?

Instead all that was taken from him was another patch of skin as a reminder to not let it happen again. No silence only pain… always pain.

He had been too close to her box we he had opened it. Unprepared for the wild women drooling in her own shit and filth as she came  at him with murder in her eyes, lunging for anything she could her bleeding and stripped hands ons.

She was put down in an instant, a shovel to head two steps from him. Down one swoop, with just a lone crack on the basement floor to catch her pooling blood.

“Well she gave up quick.” a sigh of disappointment, not for the death, no he didn't feel for those things, it was disappointment that his game had finished. “Not as resilient as you, isn't that right reek?"

Maybe he had been the catalyst for his downfall, his first real human to toy with. One that was broken enough, that all he had to do was look for the subtle cracks and he could find his way in. Peeling back the layers to reveal the real fear that lived in humans, and he got addicted to it.

But if you saw him that night as he sat with him at the diner on the edge of town to feed a lost child real food, you would never have guessed it. He just looked like a normal teenager. He was just mature for his age. That was what the waitress had said as she served up a his black coffee, the sweetest milkshake he'd ever had touch my lips, and a full plate of a burger and fries.

If his stomach had arms of its own it would of by passed the chewing stage all together. It hadn't been on the table for longer than two seconds, before he was shoving it down his throat. Wondering to himself what god had finally heard my prayers. He could feel the sauce and milkshake dribbling down his chin, staining his clothes, but Theon didn't care he had food and he needed it in him

It was his small chuckle that pulled a young Theon back into his surroundings making him look away from the food and back into those ever watching eyes.

“They did say all Greyjoys were savages” He smiled grabbing a fry of the plate.

Food froze in his mouth as my startled hands slowly lost there gripp around the burger … dropping it slowly back onto the plate. Back in those days Theon still tried to carry some of the arrogance of a Greyjoy, trying to mimic his brothers and how they would take no shit from no one.

The exhaustion and betrayal twisted in his gut making it come out as anger from the thought of being tricked.

“Well then you should know if your thinking about getting a reward for me, you're as stupid as you look." taking a stand back from the table, he used the fight he knew Greyjoys were supposed to have, using it to puff out his small chest.

God he was just stupid kid, all that managed to do was successfully entice a hunters interest, making his smile grown wider, watching the cracks shine through his poor attempt of being tough.

“My uncle will just take your tongue and kick you overboard just like the last two men who caught me..” He shook, hoping he would see it as anger and not for the fear of being taking back to his uncle

“Sit down, I've got no intention of handing you over to you uncle” He wasn't going to take this guys orders if he wanted to stand he was going to stand. “ They why'd did you help me?”

“ Because I wanted to.” He took another step back, something about him was off.

He should've run, He should've trusted his instinct to go. Leave and never turned back. Noticing there was something not right about this guy.

The only thing was, he hadn't moved, or stood up to wrestle him back in, he just sat and smiled. “I had the opportunity to help, so I took it. Can't a stranger offer someone in need without there being a reason?”

“ but… you know my name? You know who I am?”.

“Yes, most people around here do, they know your face quite well, your uncle has very deep pockets... i'm surprised you lasted by yourself for so long”.

The walls of the diner seemed to shrink as he spoke his calm words. Making his small safe haven feel like a prison instead. A predators trap.. making him hastily search around. To reassure himself that it was just them, and only the lone waiter at the counter.

“Don’t worry this place is a dive, no one comes here since they found cockroaches in the fryers.

In a few months, it'll be replaced by another forgettable diner that will serve the same awful coffee…..”

 

He gave a small gesture, to encourage to sit. “you're being rude. Savage or not, it's always rude to walk away from a meal provided"

He still didn't know what to make of Ramsey that night, but he never once hurt him or threaten him, and in his pathetic little way that's all he needed to trust someone. With slow movements he pushed himself to cautiously sit back down at the booth, guiding himself down with his hands gently on the table.

He couldn't deny that he was still hungry and that one mouthful of burger was just enough to make his mouth water for more, making the decision to sit back down a little easier. As Slowly reached for a few chips craning his neck to look at him again he spoke an honest set of words.

“Are you going to help me get home?”

“No.”

He didn't lie, Ramsey could twists his words to make you feel like a fool, to make you think one thing while he said another. But he never lied.. And to his credit, he never did,  it was Ned who finally brought me home… not him.

 “But I will look after you as long as you're here.”

 “Why?”

 “Does there have to be a why?”

  


\---

 

Leaving that diner and following him into the truck was the first step down the rabbit hole, the further you fell, the darker it got.

The roots and vines would start to block the sun. Strangling out the light and the warmth that came with it, as you fell closer and closer to a frozen hell below.

 

The last flicker of light shone like the blade that was still taunting him. That was still sitting Just a few meters from his reach. He had seen this one before…

 

It had an old wooden handle, worn smooth from the years that it had been past through his family, the blade always sharp.

It was one of his fist knives, the one his father had given him for skinning his prey. Rabbits, squirrels deers. If he could hunt it, he would skin in, flay in. Pull it apart to see how it worked. Sharing his work countless time, a fondness growing in his eyes. An older brother teaching a younger one.

Showing his passion while hiding him away at the farm. Waiting till It would be safe to leave Ramsey care and try to get back home. Thinking about it he could still picture the way Ramseys eyes would stay deadly focus on the task at hand. A certain light of intrigue dancing in his blue iris when he would  try to teach how the vascular system worked or, what muscles were where, and what would be the repercussion if you damaged them in certain places.

He studied it all. In a weird way, it was one of Theons fondest memories of Ramsey. The small time before his slipped down his maddening slope….

Starting with the one cold night, he asked to test his blade…. it still makes him sick for thinking about the fact that my first mark from Ramsey wasn't because of a lesson or a mistake, nor the second or third one. No, those were to come later.

These one was different, it was in a time it  he was desperate to hold onto the only safety he had, the brother he thought I had finally found. One that wouldn't push him into the dirt when ever he spoke, He actively wanted him around, to spend time with him

Someone who liked him. So when he asked after he had finished peeling another dead rabbit…Theon didn't know what to say. He said he just wanted to try, to see what it would be like to take just a small piece from something breathing, something alive..

Ramsey eyes had been like the first night they had meet, they were studying him again, taking in every reaction or small movement he made to see where this was going to go.

Theon didn't want to let go of what he had found, a real friend, he may have been older but he was someone Theon  didn't want to lose. Not after all that he had done for him. Giving him a place to hide from the men, kept him hidden from Ramsey's father who worked in the force around men who pockets had been filled by Euron.

Food, water, shelter. Friendship.

So.. with Shame coursing through his bones. He allowed him. With a throat as dry as the desserts over the narrow sea, and the noise of his heart pounding in his ears. He shakily held out his arm, and let the cold steel touch his skin...

Now he plays the same game.. to know how far he had pulled away from him If he still cared for him like he use to...

 

\--- ---

 

Theon could hear his boots coming closer. Ramseys feet always carried a purpose. A confident stride that never waivered.

By now he had pulled myself up against the wall. Feet spread out in front of him, an exhausting feat through stiff muscles and sores. At this point all he could do was sit and stare at the weathered door. To lost do anything else, and his eyes were tired and sore from so many shedded tears, drying the skin on his cheeks.

Beside him lay his shameful decision, soaking in the blood that dribbled down his arm from a very poor attempt to recreate Ramseys work.

 He had been too shaky, His hands struggling to agree with what he was doing to himself. Making it hurt that much more.

The first step down the rabbit hole. The first drop of blood and it was his hand doing the deed. But he had too, he needed to.

For Robb, for Asha... For Ramsey to trust him again.

When The door swung open, it was his smile that greeted his first. Then those eyes. Those damn eyes. Ramsey's enjoyment smirked in the corner of his mouth, when he saw the mess on the already scared arm. Trying to peel off the stretched flesh.

Theon didn't move. He couldn't,  and after a small meeting of their eyes he dropped his gaze again. Bringing shame down with his head, as a new set of tears rolled down his puffy cheeks.

Why couldn't he had just ended it. It would have been quick, silent…  easy. It would of hurt less.. So much less.

With every step he took towards his pray echoed through the small room making Theon heart lunged in his chest. A panic of adrenaline shot through his body, the memories of a shovel to head echod through his subconscious, he blood splattering on his face.

A cold merciless killer, that's what he was.. not his friend, not his brother.. a killer. He needed to remember this…

Theon felt Ramsey's body slide down beside him, settling himself in a position to inspect the work.. He still smelled the same, a musky cologne he always use to try to hide the smell of ammonia and bleach.

It should of made him feel sick, but it didn't. Instead it just made the memories pool in, making him remember the time we would spend in his musky old truck. The one where his scent was embedded into the upholstery, and how it sounded like a tractor on the main road.

Theon loved that truck, and the adventures he got taken on. Hunting or cruising around at night time..  It didn’t matter it was just Ramsey and him, saying fuck you to the rest of the world. But over time the scent disappeared along with Ramsey's sanity, getting buried under the stench of the women he would lure in.

Using a Theons innocence as bait, allowing him to stain the back seats with the smell of their sweet blood and tears. Tarnishing the sweet memory, taking the sweet scent of his smell away with it.

Keeping his head low Theons eyes went searching for his as Ramsey's soft hands gripped his arm, pulling it in closer to inspect his poor attempted.

Shaking and shuddering, Theon couldn't control it, an old motor skill to handle the adrenaline pumping through him from the emotional mess pooling inside, But it didn't stop him from trying to look into Ramsey eyes.

He wanted to know, to see if maybe it was the old Ramsey that had come back. The one who knew how to show mercy. Once there eyes meet, he couldn't stop himself. “Ramsey?”

A quiet question, just a small cry of help to an old friend...how far away were you, and how far were you going to make us fall this time?

Just for a few seconds Ramsey let smile soften at the edge, before his eyes went back to the arm.  Maybe he was still in there….

“I thought I taught you better than this?”

“Ramsey,” IHe whispered, hoping to make it past the monster holding the gate  “please don’t hurt them.”

Ramsey's eyes didn't waiver as he continued “ You started well, but you weren't delicate enough, see here” he smiled tugging on a loose hanging bit of skin, startling me to yell in pain.

“You were in to much of a rush to finish, causing the skin to tear.” The words were hard to here, his legs thrashing at the sudden unexpected attack, Squirming lower to get way from the pain.

The jolt of pain left as fast as it had arrived, but the lingering throbbing, twisted his stomach making me feel ill.

“You left” he finally replied waiting for Theon to gained some breath back.

Finding his eyes again “I waited for you and you didn’t show.” His voice was oldly sad, an emotion Theon hardly ever heard linger on his tongue. But it was fake, that what the therapist always told him. Ramsey had no feelings. He was just messing with his head… trying to make him feel guilty for what any normal person would have done.

Yet.. Theon heard him laugh, he'd seen him smile with genuine delight. It may have been when he was hurting him or others..  but he was sure it was real, and if a madman could feel enjoyment, surely he could feel sadness. Right?

“ I wanted to go home,” he replied, his voice still shaky from the scream of his nerves. Trying to suppress the idea that the reason he got caught, was because he was waiting for him?

“ Was it worth it” Stiffening to the bite in his voice, “ Did you get what you wanted, that great Greyjoy family you always prattled on about”

Sitting here with his arm in Ramsey hand, was there a point in lying. He shivered to himself thinking of what his father would think of his weakness. Of how he gave up so quickly.. How he had pronounced him dead so easily.

“No” Theon whispered through cracked tears.

“I told you they didn’t care for you like he did. We were suppose to be a team you and I, and you left.

You left me, after everything I did for you.”

Why was he feeling guilty, he shouldn’t. Ramsey trapped him, hurt him, cut him. Theon hated his words. He hate how they seep into his subconscious.... He was allowed to go home. he was allowed to!

“I didn’t want to hurt anymore” Theon shuddered, anticipating a reaction to his outburst.

His breath was tight at first. Releasing it from his lungs, before it flowed off into the wind. It was unsettling how even though Theon had grown taller than him, he still carried a larger presence in the room, looming over him, covering him in his suffocating shadow.

“I did it for you?”

He didn’t understand what he meant, but he did recognize the look he was giving before he spoke again.

“ You needed help, you wanted a place in the world, and I gave that to you.

A place by my side.”

Was it really that simple? It couldn’t be.

“Now I want you to show me if you were paying attention” He finished, placing the knife back in my hand.

“Ramsey I..

 Ramsey shook his head cutting him off. Grabbing his hand, dragging it down to his leg.

“Please don’t” Theon pleaded softly, praying the old Ramsey would hear me.

“ I can see why you fell for the stark boy, he is handsome one’ His smile curled

"A strong jawline, shoulders made for brooding, and those curls.” He added, pushing on his hand as Theon struggled to breach the the tear of skin. His muscles clenching at the sudden pain ripping through the fresh wound. Encouraging a small sharp inhale, followed by a smothered whimper.

“ It’s such a shame, he fallen ill”

The pain coursing through Theons leg made him lose total control of any plans to suppress his feelings for Robb. To keep Ramsey from knowing how attached he had gotten to him. No more than a second after those words were spoken his went wide with concern.

Ramsey enjoying himself pushed harder on the knife, using his other hand to keep my leg steady. “He a stubborn one. Won’t let skinner or Damon near him to find out what wrong with him. I Don’t really blame him, but he’s important to us Reek, to both of us” he finished, releasing his control over Theons hand.

Feeling the warm sensation of blood running down the side of his thy, pooling in the torn jeans. He shivered from the blade leaving his grip, his arm falling to floor.

Robb was ill? This was bad. Really bad. He couldn't die yet, he couldn’t, not here. Not because of him.

“Are you going to help me keep him alive?’ Ramsey asked looking him dead in the eyes, sending another wave of pain up his leg. Crushing the exposed wound in his hand

Screaming from the pain “Yes.. yes.” Theon thrashed to get away from the pain.

Off Course he was going to. He was going to get him away from him!, he was going to live. Theon didn’t care what he had to sacrifice. Robb was going to live. “Thank you reek” He smiled sliding his hand off the wound, leaving a lingering stain in between his fingers.

“I need you to check him, can you do that for me Reek?” He finished standing up from the ground, leaving a bloody smear on his pants…

A nod didn’t satisfy him, nor just a simple “yes" He wanted more. That one sickening word, Thoen had told himself he would never use again. Not once, not till they day he died…

“Yes….. master” Theon gritted out. The words stained his tongue. Leaving a lingering disgust in himself.

The sickening smile, stained Theons eyes. leaving the lingering imagine in his vision long after he had left. The door left open.

He was truly lost to the madness, his smile had been as sharp the bright sun on Theon eyes. he understood his threat from years of playing his games. He had made it very clear that if he didn’t behave it was going to be Robb that got the knife. And the pain in his leg was a statement of what Robb was going to feel.

It stung with every movement Theon made,  shaking as he got to his feet. They were weaker than he had anticipated, sending him to the floor again as soon as he tried to push myself away from the wall.

The second attempt hadn’t been any better, but it was his concern for Robb that drove him closer to the light, to the fresh air. To try again and again till his legs co operated.

 

_I'm coming Robb.._

_Just hold on._

_Please.. Hold on..._


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.
> 
> Sorry this ones a little shorter than usual. I keep getting a little caught up in the weekends, with renovations and it will probably take me another week or so to do the other half of the chapter.  
> So I'm just going to split it up so you guys don't have to wait as long for updates.
> 
> So please enjoy.

“ Stubborn arse Stark, keep fighting. Go on see how that pays off! you'll be dead by the end of the week"

 

“ We both know that isn't true, you need me…. Ramsey wants me alive. So bring Theon, or watch my die.”

 

Threats, that's all they were, just hollow threats. Ones Robb was praying the skinny rat like creep would believe. 

He wasn't ready to die, he wasn't going to give them the satisfaction, but this was the only weapon in his arsenal.

The value of his life.

 

If Ramsey was trying to find out what was wrong with him, he was sure he was trying to keep him alive..  he was an important chess piece, to whatever ever game Ramsey and Joffrey were playing

So with heavy breath, straining through an undying cough that was threatening to take him to the grave. He used his health as a trade to see the state of Theons mind.

 

He needed a moment. Just one small moment, to reach out and  show Theon they were still fighting, that him and Asha hadn't given up.

So he shouldn't either.

 

There will be an opportunity, we just have to hold on long enough to find it.

 

“Wonder what Ramsey will do to you, when he holds you responsible for letting Robb Stark die"

Asha cold words rung through there small fisherman's shack.

Driving a small surreal thought down his spine spreading over his back with the chill of goosebumps.

 

He wasn't going to die, not here, not yet.

 

He turned to Asha and even though her face was tired, dirty and cracking through dehydration. She was still holding her  headstrong, with her eyes screaming ‘try me.’

 

Robb would hate to think what state he was in.

Covered head to toe in sweat and shivers. bound by wrist shackles, turning all food and water away as he faded away against the wall…

Helpless without Asha. 

 

It was a dangerous move, he understood that. He had made himself weaker and an easy target to be hunted down by prey, and without Asha prowling as far as her restraints could reach, Stopping the rat face skinnier from getting any closer to Robb. He wouldn't of been able to last this long.

 

Robb smiled every time skinner would scuttled away, taking a small enjoyment out of watching him curse under his breath as anger and embarrassment boiled on his face.

He was letting two prisoners overthrow him, even worse one being a female.

Too proud to ask for help, to stupid to realise what he's risking.

 

But that didn't stop the voices in his head from whispering warnings of repercussions to him. Reminding him he's in a nest of dangerous men and eventually rat face was going to get the larger one to help him, and he would easily take control of the situation. He was stronger than the both of them and he could take Asha down without breaking a sweat...

When that happens, skinner will get him back, he was going to make Robb pay, you can read him like the coward he was.

 

He wasn't going to let him live this down, he’ll go behind Ramsey back and make Robb have a reason to fear him.

A little weasel man who had nothing but his pride, which Robb was tarnishing.

 

It didn't matter, Robb knew all this. Yet he still pushed. It was a small opportunity and he couldn't let it go by.

Screw his pain, screw his wound.

They needed Theon if they were going to make it out of this alive.

It was a risk but a crucial one.

Theon, if he's sound of mind was the only one who has any real knowledge of what they were dealing with. He would know when it would be safe to make a break for it, he was sure of it. 

 

Robb was doing his best to fight of the feeling of guilt, to push past the self deprecating thoughts that were trying to seep in from the dark damp corners of the room.

Instead of losing himself to the reality of his situation he used the last of his energy to focus on getting them out,

He was going to save them, he was going to make it right.

“You think your a smart little cunt don’t you? You really think Ramsey will play your games.”

 

“He will, if wants me to live" Robb replied, fighting down his cough, to assert his dominance. To hold the power of the room.

He was going to find a way out.

 

“Give up on Ramseys pet, boy. He won't remember you by the end of the month.” Skinner laughed, trying to twist at Robbs anger. To get a retaliation.

 

But before rat face could get another cruel jab in, his words suddenly died in his mouth.

“Reek ain't got eyes for no one except Rams….” the high pitched squeak of the door hinges stole them away with the cool breeze, as it floated through the suddenly silent room.

 

“Theon…” Asha voice softly cut through the tension as everyone eyes fell on the lonely figure limping through the doorway.

Unguarded, and unchained...

Everyone held their breath expecting Ramsey or the blonde brute to show up behind behind him.

But no one showed… it was just Theon.

A very airily quiet Theon, who never once made eye contact as he hobbled past skinner, who made sure to snarl at him when he passed.

 

The jaring flinch from Theon was enough to entertain skinner as he let him go by with a cruel laugh on his lips, allowing Theon to make his way to Robb and slowly on unsteady knees crouch down in front of him.

 

Ramsey gave in..? 

Robbs tired mind got caught between an unsettling victory to concern. 

He hadn’t missed the blood that was staining Theon's arm, seeping into the paths between his fingers.

Or the fresh wound that was causing him pain to walk, to favor his right side more. 

Ramsey had already got the knife to him. Had they been to late? Was Ramsey toying with them, showing them that he already had his claws in him?

 

Robb had heard the cries is the quiet of the evening's, the merciless begging that had faded off to a haunting silence. Stealing away Robbs sleep, spending most of his energy hoping and praying to any god out there, that Theon was still alive.

Theon had been fighting a difficult battle all alone, trapped with that sadistic monster, and every words of Those cries for help had road across the silent air and reached them, making both of them desperate.

 

The first instinct that hit Robb as his heart started to race, was to search for his eyes..

He needed to see them, to see Theon again. The real one, the one that had left him on beach alone, chasing a ghost.

 

“You really are a mess.” Theon whispered. Allowing for a shaky breath to leave Robbs lungs, crawling into a small smile of relief. 

 

They were sunken in, worn red, matching the state of his tired voice. But There was life behind them, a small flicker that was burning as clear as day.

He was there. Theon was coherent. 

 

“You can talk" Robb replied, gaining a similar smile in return.

It was only there for a moment, a small moment but he revealed in it nonetheless.

Theon was still fighting, he was still holding on. He allowed himself to feel the flicker of hope, to hold onto the small pleasure knowing there was still a chance, even Theon saw it. 

 

The moment didn't last long, quickly reminding them that this had only been the first step.

Behind Theon he caught skinners face contort into anger at there small greeting.

Sending Theon crashing to his knees, from a solid shove from behind.

 

It was a harsh foot to the back, as skinner fought back for dominance of the room.

“ Stop fucken about and check him" He growled.

 

Robb watched as Theon eye started twitching as he grittened through his pain before looking back up to Robb.

His eye pleading Robb to not retaliate. A harsh opposite to the vigor he usually carried, when he would gain a rush of adrenaline from starting a fight, smiling as bold as the sun when he walked away as the man on top.

Robb hated it, hated how quiet and compliant Theon was, how the bright and burning flame of Theon personality was getting stomped out.

Crushed into a husk of what he once was.

It was a hard thing to swallow, to see a window into how Theon had survived his hell all those years ago. Theon never wanted for Robb to see this, you could see it in the shame that quickly set across his eyes, damping that burning flame Robb was praying would stay lit. 

Robb could remember the small stories Theon would tell him, in confined trusted moments, when he would let it slip on how far he had lost himself just to survive. In fear of finding Ramsey in hell. 

 

…..Was Robb going to see it, was he going to see Theon lose himself to this sadist.?

He scrunched his face to push away the thought, no they were going to work together and get out of this. 

He had to get them out. 

 

Which meant he needed to play his hand, Ramsey had kept his side of the deal, Theon was here, and so he had to keep his. Ramsey was a dangerous man, and he had already played a risky move. So he couldn't waste any more time, spiraling about his mistakes.

 

So with a apologetic look, he’d hope Theon would understand he guided Theon down to his wound. 

 

Even though Theon was slow and gentle as he carefully peeled away his shirt. Robb breath still hitched as the fabric pulled away from his wound.

Robb knew it was bad he felt like shit. he'd been fighting of fever dreams, and a constant nausea since they arrived. His body struggling to figure out if he was hot or cold, as every breath would constantly remind him of the mistake he made.

 

He knew this, yet it didn't prepare him for the look of horror on Theons face, making his heart plummet as Skinner swore “Shit!” as he paced back.

“Fucken shit,” he stressed as he headed to the door, Throwing his keys to Theon.

“Well what are you waiting for, drag his arse to Qyburn...Now!”   

 

Theon eyes lingering on the wound before looking back up to Robb, his arms shaking with a face was covered in concern.

A fear for what was to come.

 

“Robb" he whispered, his voice fighting off what only Robb could guess was another set of tears “ what are you doing?” he stressed still grasping onto Robb shirt.

Robb should have been more focus on the fact that skinner instinctively gave Theon the key to there restraints, but the pure fear climbing out of Theons vocal cords, scared him, driving him into thoughts he had been trying to suppress, .

How far would Ramsey go to keep him alive or would he leave him to die if his wound was to far gone.

 

He had to swallow to find his voice, to hide is growing concern. “I needed to see you” he replied looking back to a worried Asha, before meeting Theon's eyes “We needed to see you.”

 

“you can’t...ca" Theon stuttered, squeezing his eyes shut “you need to be smarter.... smarter.. than this.

Qyburn.. He” Theon struggled, causing fear to startle Robbs rib cage as he watched Theon lose his ability to speak through the pain of his memories.

He had to control his breath, he couldn't let his fear be shown. Not when he needed to convince the room of concerned faces. 

 

“ Theon, it's alright, I kno..” Robb tried, before Theon cut him off, shaking his head gripping Robbs top harder in desperation.

 

“No, no you don't.. you don't know. Not yet" he shuddered as his voice trailed off, as he stretched out for the keys “ Not yet…”

 

Robb struggled to process Theons words as he turned to look at Asha who had remand practically silent since he had arrived. She had taken some convincing to agree to Robb plan. so it was hard to look at her sadden face, watching her brother shakely unlock his restraints never once lifting his head to look at her. 

 

“Theon?” Asha asked, carefully, trying not to startle the frighten deer that was Theon.

“Is there a clear path to the sea?” 

As the last cluck of the metal falling against the hardwood floor, you could see asha face fall into a saddened realisation as she heard Theons small “yes” fall to the ground, watching him as he tucked away the key in his only good pocket.

 

At this point you couldn't tell if it was fear or shame, or a mix of both.

But Theon was desperate to get out of Asha gaze, with every second that passed his shoulders sunk lower. Growing physically uncomfortable with her presence.

This wasn’t good. 

Robb was certain that Theon was going to help them, that he hadn’t planned for Theon to crumple so quickly. 

The only thing he could do to keep his spirits up was to convince himself that Theon was just trying to gain Ramsey trust. He was still with them, Theon just had his own hand to play.

 

He let the thought settle when Theon looked up to him with an extended hand “ you ready?” he swallowed.

 

It wasn't an easy feet, filled with groans and hisses, as a weak and tired Theon tried to lift an equally tired and tender Robb from the ground.

It took them awhile, and was probably one of the hardest things Robb has done.

The pain in his stomach was screaming at his legs to give way and crumple under his weight.

But he was struggling to subconsciously let any of his weight fall on Theon.

He knew it would just send both of them crashing to the floor again.

So through teeth clenching pain he had to fight to find the muscles that would respond to his exhausted brain. To get  himself off the ground.

 

They eventually made it, taking most of his remaining energy as he relied on Theon to ungracefully hobbled towards the exit of the shed. Leaving with quiet words from a fairly concern Asha.

 

“ Greyjoys don’t cower like bet dogs. Remember that Theon.”

 

Asha was tough, determined and wasn't letting her injuries weigh her down. But seeing Theon had set something off inside of her, weakening her resilience.

 

Robb was hoping those words had some other hidden meaning to them, because he wasn’t  sure how they were going to translate to Theon.

Robb knows how hard Theon trys to live up to his last name, how many times he boasted about his Iron will and pirates blood.

So hearing words like that, when he was already acting like a beaten dog, getting shoved to the ground, and taking it, instead of fighting back.

Was going to more damage than help.

 

As they hobbled down the boardwalk, shivering to the breeze rolling off the sea. Robb looked  to Theon, who eyes were locked to the floorboards, lost searching his thoughts. Dancing left and right.

Robb could only guess he was fighting himself, reek against Greyjoy, and the creases growing on his face, were a strong indication Greyjoy was loosing.

 

Robb loose footing managed to pull Theon back in as he strained to hitch Robb up higher on his shoulder. while he hissed in pain against the abrupt movement.

Once they settled, pushing forward to their destination, one of the larger buildings that resembled a house, more than a fishing shack, Theon finally spoke.

 

“ Think of you family, ok" Theon whispered under his breath, as he looked towards Robb,

Before guiding their gaze to the two figures who were standing at the front door waiting for them.

Robb didn't recognize them at first, but seeing how Theon quickly ducked his head  and the way his breath shuddered and hitched as he fail to suppress his nerves.

It didn't take him long to put two and two together. 

 

Robb picked Ramsey in an instant, it wasn't his black waistcoat and tie clashing against the delaptated buildings of moat cailin.

It was his eyes. 

His piercing blue eyes that shone bright against his pale skin.

He was  fixated on Theon, curiously watching him, with an unnerving grin resting on the side of his mouth.

 

Robbs chest started to grow tight seeing the man that had Haunted Theon all his life. The creature that would trap Theon in his nightmares.

It was unsettling, He was only a man, a young one at that. 

Robb had read the few files his father had allowed him to see, and all the reports just didn't seem to match the man that stood in the shadow of the looming building.

He looked like any normal man you would see on the street, going day to day about his business, not the murdering psychopath that would lure females in and kill them in cold blood. 

This didn’t make thing any easier, in all honesty it made it worse.

Knowing that a murderer wears the face of an any stranger in the crowd.

 

Theon steps slowed, his nerves weighing his legs down like cement. He was growing hestant unable to push himself to carry on. 

Greyjoy was fighting back against Reek 

 

Robb had to try pull away from Theons actions. He was struggling as ieverytime Theon panicked, it would star to stir feelings in Robb.

Freaking him out, driving fear into his imagination.

He needed to look away, to keep persevering forward.

He had to pull on Theons arm, to drag him out of his frozen state. He didn’t know what was holding him back, but Theon didn’t want to move.

Instead he whispered a heart shattering confesion. 

“It’s... It’s going to hurt” Theon shuddered, gripping Robb's arm tighter, as Robb looked back up to the old man that was standing beside Ramsey in a black coat. 

“Just think of your family. It helps. 

Trust me it helps" 

 

Robb felt his throat grow dry, he had always assumed that Ramsey had been the one to stitch up Theon.

He never presumed there would be another human being that would come in, and fix Ramsey mistakes, when he would take it to far.

Someone who would activity leave Theon in Ramsey care after stitching up missing fingers.

 

The thought made Robb suddenly feel very sick, as his body trembled, suddenly clicking on to his incoming fate. Theons scars were rough and twisted, making his skin pull and stretch against his movements.

The work look sloppy and and painful, by someone who showed no empathy in his care. It made Robbs stomach fill with dread, bringing his original driving force to a halt. Feeding into Theons fear. 

 

He didn’t know what to do, he just couldn’t convince himself to move. “ Theon I”

But before Robb could find the right words, he felt the sudden pull of gravity, as Theon was ripped away from his gripp. Sending him crashing to his knees in a pain that pulled all the air from his lungs.

 

He could hear Theons distraught  pleading before his eye finally came back into focus. Falling on the sight of Skinner, with his hand full of Theons hair, as he pulled him back to his knees. 

“ what you whispering there reek" 

Skinner seethed two inches from Theons ear, as he pulled on his hair tighter making him wince.

“ I was onl..” Theon let out a yelp of pain, as skinner pulled tighter. 

“ only what?” He teased.

 

“Helping!,” Theon screamed, as a few tears escaped. “I was only helping! It's going to hurt.. And ..an ..he might not make it!” Theon cried gripping Skinners hand, as he roughly pulled him around, off balancing Theon into the swampy water beside the boardwalk.

 

Robb had been in too much shock from Theons words that he only heard Skinners maniacal laughter after Theon had hit the water. 

.. _ he might not make it.. _

The words wouldn't stop smashing around in his brain as he hastily crawled to the side, straining through clenched teeth to just see Theons panicked face disappeared under a fog of mud and water, as his arms frantically stretched for the surface.

 

Robb stretched for the water, but his stomach wound crippled him leaving him unable to even breach the surface. Losing any sight of Theons desperate hands as he sunk deeper. 

 

Theon was a good swimmer, why was he not coming back up to the surface? 

Robb heart pounded in his chest as a frantic amount of bubbles started rising to the top.

What was going on, Theon couldn't drown, not here! Not like this.

 

Robb turned his face to skinner who had gone white, coming to the same conclusion Robb had made. Theon was trapped in the marsh.

“Help him!” Robb screamed, turning to look at Ramsey who hadn’t moved the whole time Theon fought against the pull of the water, he just stood there, still just watching until, Robbs pleas made his eyes flicker to skinner, sending him back on a hesitant foot. He knew he had made a massive mistake.

 

The water was turning darker with every second that past, suffocating the last few bubbles that were reaching the surface, making Robb utterly helpless watching Theon drown. 

_ ”no, no ,no”  _ he panicked, as he clambered to the side to go after him. “ Theon!”

It wasn’t going to end this way, he promised him he would take him home.

Even if that meant jumping in after him.

 

But Ramsey had other plans, just when Robb thought he saw the last bit of air to leave Theons lungs, he felt himself get pulled back from the edge, stopping any chance of him diving in.

He screamed out in pain for his wound, and the helpness of being to weak to help Theon, again.

 

He tried to beg to get anyone to listen to his cries to rescue Theon as he was dragged away by the blonde brute, while the others two just stared at the settling water with Theon underneath

 

His whole world's was starting to shut down, he couldn't think, this wasn't part of his plan. Ramsey would never let Theon die.

He was freaking out, losing control of his thoughts as the pain of being carelessly  hauled towards the house drove his body into shock.

He could taste the stomach acid staining his teeth, as his cries of agony rung in his ears, locking him in his own mind as he refused to believe what was going on.

 

He gave one last attempt to grab and clamber out of damons grip to get to Theon. But his attempts were futile.

Nothing he could do helped, making his heart sink and tears fall as he was dragged inside, with a last desperate plea on his lips.

“ No, Theon!, please help him! PLEASE!” 

He screamed as the door shut, locking him away with the image of Theon panicked face clawing for Robb help burning in his mind.

 

Theon couldn't die, he had to rescue him!.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you've got to go back and remember what your fighting for, because its the small moments in life that make it worth living.
> 
> This one kind of got away from me a bit. She another large chapter.  
> I really enjoyed writing this one, and thought it might be a nice break from all the hardship going on...  
> Which will be returning in the next chapter.
> 
> So please enjoy, and feel free to leave a comment. I'd love to know what you guys thought of this one. 
> 
> ...Also side note. I listen to a lot of The lumineers when I was writing this.  
> So if you'd like to get a feel for what I was visualizing when writing it.  
> Definitely recommend, there first album.

Being far from home, yet sharing the same night sky really puts in into perspective how small the world was.  
Her thoughts felt like they were drowning under the weight of the pitch black sky. Losing herself in the stars, with questions of ‘what if’ and ‘could bes’, only reeling herself back in when the sting of cool metal creeping through her clothes, grounded her back to the fire escape she was sitting on.

She didn't want to be stuck here anymore, but it was safe. It was out of sight from Euron and his prowling men, and their ugly faces staining every port of the island as the packed for travel.  
The hunt for Ramsey had gained another player, A wild card.  
If that creep manages to find Robb and Theon, he was another trail they could follow, a louder, bolder trail. One that was easier to track.  
But it'll come with a cost…. she knew that. They both did...  
It brought in a big risk. They were now going against two mad dogs, both fighting teeth and bone for Theon.  
But it could give them a small chance to sweep in and get Robb out... that's if Euron doesn't see a price he could get for her brothers head, and refuse to let go of his treasure.

This was all just shit.  
She didn't know who to be angry at, she didn't know if she was even allowed to be angry at anyone. She really knew nothing except Theon went missing. Two months later so did Robb.  
She just wanted her family back, she wanted to be back home.  
Not to be stuck on a firescape, growing a shiver from the cold air, aggravating the bruising on her Ribs.  
Stuck here waiting for Jon to wake up.

 

It annoyed her, but waiting was probably a good thing. Jon got his ass handed to him, and he needed time to rest it off.  
The knock to his head had been the worst, spirling him to vomit twice on the way to Ros’s apartment.  
..That teaches him, who head buts in a fight… seriously  
Her anger towards Jon stupidity didn't stamp out the worry that was starting to nestle inside.  
She wasn't prepared for any situation that involved Jon being out to it. It made her feel a little nervous. A little more alone.

She really wanted her brother right now, any one of them. Just someone to make her feel a little less far from home.  
To distance herself from the unfamiliar roll of sea waves, and the damp chill that was glistening her skin. Just someone she could feel safe with.

“would hate for you to catch a cold"  
Ros voice rolled like the smooth felt that was suddenly cuddling into her cold arms.  
A blanket, smothering her in warmth, holding her heat against her skin. A small relief she allowed herself to latch on to.

Arya wasn't sure of her originally. At first glance her eyes held more than just a curiosity to meet the starks that were wandering the island.  
She had another agender, but she was smart.  
She didn't let her true feelings about the Greyjoys out till they were behind closed doors...

Arya could remember the gut wrenching tension that hit her, when Ros locked the door behind them, blocking there only exit.  
She knew Jon wasn't prepared for another fight, and she wasn't sure if she could hold restraint this time. A knife to a throat was still swirling in her mind, scaring her stiff. A small realisation that there was a part of her that wanted to take it further, to remove the threat all together, and it worried her.  
To hold that much power in her hands, had awaken something inside her. Something that was clawing to come out again.  
“Soo… How is he?” was all Ros asked.  
Instantly warming the small confined apartment, into a cozy home. Her genuine excitement for news about her longtime friend, worn as a hopeful smile.  
Making the grim knowledge even harder to bear.  
Jon was the one to break the news, she was never any good with feelings, or emotions.  
They made her feel like she stood out to much, she couldn't stand the attention. She wanted to earn her own respect, to be stronger than that.

But Jon was always good with words, making Arya feel a little less on edge, watching Ros hold back her tears. Her eyes getting lost in her home, as she fought back her for composure.  
Arya saw strength in Ros control, in her ability to force a small smile back on her lips in front of her guests, offering up tea or coffee. Forcing away the the cloud of worry from the room, to set away for another time. For behind closed doors.

Jon didn't last long after that, taking advantage of her offer for him to rest on her bed. Leaving her to find solace on the fire escape, idly playing with the worn photograph she had found at the Greyjoys.

“ Thank you” Arya replied. Finding comfort as she adjusted her weight, slowly lifting the blanket a little higher on her shoulders. Trying not to aggravate the pain Euron left her with.  
Ros had a nice smile, it was gentle, kind.  
Something genuinely sweet about it allowing for Ayra to feel comfortable in her presence.  
Even Surprising herself when she didn't mind as Ros sat down beside her stealing a bit of warmth from her blanket.  
“ He won't be out for too long,” she smiled, looking out to the sea.  
“ I love this view.  
The sea really is a beautiful thing.” nudging in closer.  
“When the sun rises above it and a new day starts, it like its telling you there is always hope on the horizon. A new tomorrow will bring better days.”

Arya stirred on her words, trying to latch onto what she was trying to say, but it was hard. This was her brother, her oldest brother. The one that has always been around. The mediator and glue that held all the siblings together.

The brother that was always there if you needed him.

She needed him now. Not some sweet words singing songs of false hope, that held no power over his fate.

She didn't want to get her back up to someone who had been so kind, that had offered them a place of safety.  
But this wasn't a game, her.. brother.  
He. Might ..  
..Robb might not come home.  
And sitting her lying to each other isn't making the thought any easier to swallow.  
“ I don't like it, it's cold, wet and it goes on for to long" Arya scowled, earning herself a small laugh from Ros.

“You can't really argue with that. Your are right on all three points.  
Come to think of it, I don't think I ever remember a time when the sea was warm. The sun maybe, but not the sea”

“I can never imagine this place being warm.“ she replied looking out to the horizon. It was still as black as sansa velvets, with only a few silhouettes of Euron ships on the coastline, that were carrying the echoes of his disgruntled men.  
Arya scrunched her nose at the thought of them, and how they could follow such a cruel man.  
“It can be“ Ros smiled, pulling her long curly hair forward over her shoulder, as her eyes fell on the ships Arya was watching.

“Why does Euron want Theon?” Arya asked quietly, with a bit of hesitancy resting on her tongue.  
Euron was cruel and twisted, it didn't take a wise man to know there would be nothing good to come from him hunting down Theon.

“Theon never really shared much” Ros replied, looking of into a distance memory, stroking her hair.  
“He talked alot” She laughed “but never about anything important.”

“That sounds about right?” Arya mumbled bringing her face into her knees, growing agitated about growing questions, with never any answers.

“I see you two got along”  
Arya just laughed through her nose as the notion.  
The only one who actively enjoy Theon company was Robb. Everyone else more or less just had to put up with him, and his mood swings..  
But as she felt the thinning photo grow another crease in her hands, she felt a small guilt in her thoughts.  
“ He could have his good moments I suppose" She mumbled, as her mind played a through memory, a time when she had got to see the person Robb always tried to convince her was there, underneath Theons bravado and arrogance.

“He's definitely an acquired taste" Ros replied, “Took me awhile to get use to the little shit, but now.  
I wouldn't change him for the world”  
Arya felt her heart grow heavy at Ros sadness creeped into her words.  
Allowing for silence to seep over the conversation, giving way to the roles of the waves.

It was a quiet sniff that brought Arya attention back to Ros’s face, seeing a small tear roll down her cheek, before she gently wiped it away.  
But she didn't speak a word of her thoughts, instead she used her eyes to ask about the photo.

It was the confusion that appeared on Ros brow that encouraged Arya to pass it to her.  
Gently, scared if she let if go the wind would pick up, and steal away her wild card.  
A reminder of the one person Theon cared for more than Robb

“ Theons mum?” Ros asked as she carefully inspected the small frayed bit of paper.

Arya squirmed under the pressure of saying her idea out loud. Unsure how ridiculous it would sound. It was only a gamble, going of a confession Theon gave once.

“He said…when he got lost, its she was the only thing thats stopped him from losing himself” She replied, her voice soft as she looked at Ros eyes for a flicker of understanding.  
“ I'm not sure what he meant, but I thought….” she added, politely taking the photo back to look at the aged picture of a older women who carried the same eyes as Theon.

“ If I can bring him back, he'll bring Robb with him” She whispered.  
Holding onto a memory she hadn't shared with anyone.  
Never wanting to admit she generally enjoyed Theons company..

\---------

She could remember the sweet tease of rain lingering in the air, the warm the breeze that moved her hair over her face and the anger she was harbouring in her body.

And how Her footprints were firm as she strode from the house. With an argument still swelling in her brain.  
Every retort she could of given now finding it way into her thoughts.  
Sansa could be cruel, no one ever wanted to admit it. Princess sansa, who could do no wrong. The perfect daughter.  
Arya couldn't stand it, it was a shadow she could never get away from.  
They always had to be compared, and Sansa always came out top. Always.

With her backpack straps burning into her tight grip, she was going to Jons.  
She wanted out of the house, and out of the pressure of just trying to be herself.

Her determination was holding her strong, as she made it past the stone gateway, and there sturdy walls that held the words, Stark estate.  
It was only from the smell of nicotine grabbing onto her senses that made her just catch the words coming from above her.  
“ That's how you get kidnapped you know..”  
As soon as it was followed by a self amused chuckle, she instantly knew who it was.

He had been hidden away all day, even refusing to acknowledge Robb, when he would politely knock on his door.  
He had gone all weird, and quiet, avoiding anyone that would try to make contact with him.  
At first when she saw him quietly wandering the halls, she thought he was in one of his dreamwalks..  
But his eyes weren't elsewhere, lost to the world. They were just sad, closed off from any warmth. That even she left him to his own misery.  
He hadn't gone to school, wasn't there for dinner. Just a lost ghost in the starks home. With only a few words from Robb to offer any answers.  
“He just needs space is all” he smiled, shrouding his real feelings. “ He’ll be back to his annoying self tomorrow.”

Robb has always been like that, he was always strong. Maybe to strong. Pushing his feelings off so others has a chance to heal..

So hearing Theons cockyness at the end of a shity evening, was the last thing she was expecting.  
Stopping her in her path.  
Snapping a reply on instinct alone.  
“ We can't all be as lucky as you”  
She held a slight regret for how harsh it came out, but she was pissed, and lacking any self restraint.  
So she just allowed the words to fall as they came.

But to her surprise, he didn't snap.  
He just laughed. Not a loud one, but muffled through his smoke, as he flip her the bird… Well attempted to.

“You know that's a half fuck you at best.” she smirked, Earning herself amused head shake from the lone Greyjoy, that didn't seem to be fighting her company?  
He smiled, a cheeky one that she saw often. But in this small moment she saw something a little genuine in it, that it stopped her from leaving the conversation.  
Intrigue had started dancing on her mind.

“Be careful” He exhaled “don't break your toys, throwing your little temper tantrum.”

“Coming from the queen of mood swings...how’s your period going?”

Then there was a laugh. One she’d only ever hear when Robb was around.  
One that wasn't snarky or fake. A real one that distracted herself from her anger that was slowly starting to burn out.  
Only leaving a small curiosity for why he was here in the first place.

“Sansa?” He chuckled, reading her history of anger

“She thinks she better than me” she scowled.

“Don’t sweat it” he replied “I've got a whole island that knows my sisters better than me.  
And I'm still surviving” He snorted looking  
at his hand from under his sleeve “ Well most of me”

It was only a small joke, but it caught her off guard.  
He never talked about it, no one did.  
Robb made that very clear.  
But Theon was making them. Even laughing at ones getting thrown at him.

Arya’s curiosity got the better of her, letting her bag fall to the ground. She scaled the wall to join him.  
Finding a comfort on the uneven stones, that had a tendency to dig into your calf, if you swung your legs in boredom.  
He even shuffled over his sketch case to the other side of him to make room for her, politeness that was never attached to the Greyjoy name.  
“So what are you doing out here?” She asked, her wandering eyes catching a glimpse of the sketch he was drawing.  
Pulling her in to look more closely.  
“You starks are a loud breed, you know that?” he replied.  
“ and since I'm on house arrest, this is the best I've got” letting smoke escape his lungs, and drift into the night sky  
“ It’s like you all have a fear of silence..  
well except wheels”

“Bran…” She frowned.

He pointed to her for an agreement “ Yeah, wheels.”  
Arya just watched as Theon hands started to idly draw as he spoke. “Kid who reads a lot. Definitely going places. Just needs to find his tongue.”  
It was weird, Theon wasn't being mean, just honest making her grow little weary at the hazy look in his eyes.  
Reminding her of the few times she seen him stumble in with Jon and Robb in the early hours of the morning, and how his eyes looked when he would bring his slender fingers up to his lips and silently motion her to “Sssshhhh”

“He use to speak more” She frowned, trying to find the right words. Ones that didn't bring back the memories of a time she feared for her brothers life.  
“But the accident changed that.”

“He'll get use to it.” Theon replied not lifting his head “If not he'll fake it to stop you lot worrying” he answered, casually flicking his ash into the distance “Happen, what a year ago?”

Arya just nodded, a little stunned. “Took me at least three to find myself again, a bit more to figure what people wanted out of me” He spoke to the paper, as his pencil gently followed the flow of the women's hair.  
Confirming Arya suspicion that something was off about him.  
Making her look back to the house, wondering if she should tell Robb.  
“ I wouldn't worry him.” Theon stopped, looking over to her. “Robbie boy needs a break, and he made me promise to reply if he texts.” Theon just laughed. “Somedays that boy really suits an apron, to bad he can't cook to save his life.”

Arya couldn’t help herself and laughed too “He nearly burnt down the kitchen once, did he tell you?”

Theon smile widened as he laugh grew, “Yeah with a bloody roast! Love the boy. but thats painful, your poor mother.”

“ She was so mad, but she couldn't be angry at him. She asked him to cook.  
She just had to watch as her oven died, while Robb stood there lost.  
He still doesn't know what he did wrong”. She giggled remembering Robb, frantically apologizing while he blasted his mothers oven with a fire extinguisher.  
Laughing as her mums face turn white, hand over her mouth as she gasped “Oh Robb”.

“Yeah, but let's be honest it's impossible to get angry at that dork” Theon replied, smiling at his thoughts. “He's such a knob”

Arya couldn't remember the anger she held felt leaving the house earlier, it had died away with memories of a house smelling like burnt food for weeks, and mum not letting Robb take a foot in the kitchen for months.

“Right” Theon announced as he stretched to sky. Reaching out to the touch the light coming from the street lamp above them.  
“Im fucken starving, keen to grab some food?” he nodded down the stretch of Road, that lead towards the suburb of wintertown.  
“I thought you were on house arrest?” she mocked.

“Your a Stark right?” He replied packing up his pad and case into a worn out bag, that had definitely seen better days.  
“Yeah?”  
“ Then your on guard duty” He winked before pushing himself off. “Just don't let me get kidnapped ok” He joked, not looking back for her as he started his stride.  
Shoulders high, happy in his own space.

She gave a quick look back to the house, before she committed jumping from the wall. Never really giving herself a chance to think over her decision.  
Landing like a cat on her toes, grabbing her bag chasing after Theon.

\--------

“There is no way I’m believing you haven't seen fight club. You off all people, haven't, seen, fight club?” Theon announced to the dark sky as they walked.

Arya just smirked, enjoying the fact that even though it was Theon, she was hanging out with one of the boys, not as a pesky younger sister, But as company. Making herself feel that much cooler.  
“ Robb and Jon won't get it for me.  
And tvs on parental lock. There all too soft”

“Your telling me, its violent I get it, but it’s a fucken great bit of cinema…..  
Fuck it, “ He pointed turning back to look at her” if you don't tell Robb I’ll get it for ya.” He announced, taking the last drag of his smoke, carrying on with his stride, bringing a thought to mind. When ever she imagined Theon, he always had a smoke in his hands.  
After school, before school. Any time they were outside. He was human train that just couldn't keep his finger still.  
Always in the room, Pouch in hand rolling a smoke for the future.  
“Your going to get cancer” she scoffed, turning her nose to the stale smell.  
“ There's worse ways to go” He shrugged, his free hand in his pockets, hers in her own.  
“Like what?” She bit. “I'm pretty sure cancers the worst way to go.”

Theon stopped in his stride as he looked past the sky, generally giving the question a thought.  
With a pained look he replied “Dogs” not finding anything odd with answering the question like he'd thought about it many times before.  
Arya just shook it off, not wanting to ruin the mood.  
She was starting to look forward to hot food at the diner, and she didn't want to draw attention to his weird moments.  
“But it’s a quick end? when you get ill, its drawn out.. weeks.. months. At least with dogs you can fight your way out” she smiled thinking of how she could outsmart a fumbling beast.  
Quick as a cat.  
Quiet as a mouse.

“It feels like a lifetime.” Theon cringed, rubbing his hair with a hand on his bennie.

“How would you know?” Ayra asked. Watching him as he crouched down to rifle through his bag.  
Taking a few steps to see what he was grabbing.  
...Another smoke?

“Been bit by one before” He answered, after a small hesitation, smiling like it was a joke “… not fun.. 0 out of 10, wouldn't recommend...”

“What really?!?...Did you get a gnarly scar?”  
This is new. She knew about his fingers, she had seen them only a few times. He was very good at making you forget about them.. But she had just guessed it was birth defect. Not something actually cool.

“Yeah?” He replied, seemly a little surprised. Which made no sense to her, scars were badass.  
They were your badges you earnt from a fight.  
“Can I see it?” she asked unable to help herself.

He scoffed, bringing a smile to her face. Before placing his a smoke behind his ear. “Yeah... ok” he replied casually lifting his hoodie, to reveal a faded bite mark on his hip.  
It was stretched, slightly out of place. But it was definitely a dog bite. A big one at that.

“Holy shit!” she replied, studying the scar.  
“Thats fucken cool.  
Do you have anymore!?”

“I might have a couple” He stopped for a second, as cheeky thought lit up behind his his tired eyes.  
“I’ll make a deal with you.  
Convince Jon to stay at his misses all weekend, and I'll show you the ones on my arm.”

Arya couldn't contain herself, letting her face light up with glee from what she was discovering about Robb's best mate. Making him in all honesty that little bit cooler.  
“ How'd you get them?”

“You'll just have to wait, and see.” he grinned, as they saw the diner come into view.

“That's kind of cool” She smiled to herself. Earning a small chuckle from Theon. “You are a odd one.”  
“Yeah so... scars are hardcore.” she replied.

He just shook his head as he lit up his new smoke, filling the air with an odd smell, that reminded her of Robb truck last weekend.  
“I think I'm starting to like you” He added, with strained breath from holding in smoke.  
“Even if you can't reach the counter…” he smiled giving her a playful shove.

“ Yeah but I can kick your arse at hide n seek” she gleered, her eyes softening as he Just laughed.  
“fucken doubt it. I've been trying to hide from my family for years, ain't no spot you can think of that I haven't tried”.

“You wanna beat”

“Yea.  
50 bucks says I can find you in under 10 minutes.”

“I'm fourteen, you idiot I don't have any money…”

That stumped him, “ Fine” his smirk making another appearance “ You do Robbs chores for a week, no complaining”

“ and If I win, you do mine” She paused, enjoying the thought that came to mind “and Robbs”.  
She had em.  
With the curl of a lip, she thought she had won.  
Until his smirk didn't falter. “Deal.” making her second guess herself, but for only a moment.  
Pushing a grin to battle his.  
Till he turned taking another drag allowing the sound of there footprints scuffing along the tarseal to fill the air.  
She loved this moment, both smiling enjoying each other's company. She could remember the way the the pine trees swayed a little, Moving the ground with there smooth shadows, only disappearing, fading away when they finally reached the diner.  
Generally enjoying the feeling of being comfortable with herself.  
“Well done. I Made it here alive. Robb will be so proud” Theon joked flicking his smoke to the ground as he strode in, the bell on the door announcing there arrival.

Arya could see why all the freshmen thought he was cool. Constantly watching him, and gossiping about him when he roams the school halls, with his careless attitude.  
She always scoffed at there comments, to her Theon was the guy that made fun of her height and constantly pissed Jon off.  
He wasn't mysterious, he was annoying.  
But tonight, he wasn't doing any of that. He was actually fun to be around. He was being a normal person.  
Making her get a small insight to why Robb hung around him.

He sat like he walked, being comfortable with himself, not really giving a shit about what other people thought, encouraging Arya to do the same.  
Tuning out the thought of her mother's anger and father's disappointment for leaving the house.  
Instead she took a small joy in steering out the window, watching as a few cars drove past, there headlights, breaking up the darkness. Taking note that the rain had finally caught up with them.

Food came without Theon even asking what she wanted, two standard cheeseburgers and fries. Nothing special, but the smell of salt and fat made her stomach squirm in anticipation.  
She dove in, not bothering to wait for Theon, there was no point. She wasn't even surprised when he didn't touch his food, going back to his drawing instead.  
“You not going to eat?” She huffed, with a mouth full of burger. Feeling a small line of sauce dribble down her chin.  
He dragged his eyes back to her, with that soft smile still on his face. “What ya mean?” He replied, grabbing a chip.

She just glared at him, looking between his burger and him. Pretty much implying he was an idiot.  
“You said you were starving.. sooo”  
She was not going to play this stupid game, it was only them here, and he couldn't distract the conversation away. Not this time.

She could tell Theon knew this too. Scrunching his face as he stared at his food “ It’s..” He tried before sighing “It’s not that easy” he groaned, chewing on his pencil

“What?” Arya scoffed, holding her burger as she stared at him, stopping mid chew. “Its food, just eat it?”  
.. he was still weird.

“Ok hear me out” He smiled, pencil still in his mouth, “ It's like. I know I need to eat, everyone needs to eat. It’s just” He looked at her, before giving out a defeated sigh “sometimes it hard to convince myself I'm allowed to, you know?”

That didn’t make any sense, and she could guess her expression portrayed that, making him try again, with a small cringe “Like, I don’t think I deserve it..”

“Your weird” she replied.  
“Yeah” he chuckled “ yeah I am.” taking another chip as he went back to drawing.

The burger was amazing, grease, fat and everything salty.  
It was the taste of being rebellious. Of hanging out with the black sheep, and eating takeaways on a school night. Saying stuff you to mum and dad, when she knew it was wrong.  
Something Sansa would never do.  
But she had never tasted anything so good, making her heart sink a little when she saw Theons phone flash on the table, pulling him back into reality away from him sketch.

“ Robb?”

“ Na, Mags.” he said rubbing his face, a little stirred by the message he received  
“ Fuck it, I gotta piss” he mumbled,  
throwing his phone back onto the table, before getting up.

After awhile her curiosity got to her. Burger finished, fries gone, and still no sight of Theon.  
So when boredom set in, she pulled his sketch pad towards her. The one thing that had been pulling at his attention all night..  
He was good. No one could ever deny that. But of all the sketches she had seen this one was different.  
The paper had small tears, corners peeled away, and scribblings on the outer edges.  
Frustrated words, that maybe he couldn't share out loud. A few small sorrys, the words idiot, and stupid pressed so hard into the paper, that she could feel the anger from just the stroke of her thumb.  
But in the middle of the chaos, there was a women  
A wonderfully, carefully drawn women with a soft smile and sad eyes.  
Pulling her in with thoughts of who she could be, and who she was to Theon.  
That she couldn't help herself and asked “Who is she?” when he finally came back, looking more tired than when he left..  
Making her think of the couple of time she'd seen him lost wandering the family's halls.  
Half awake, half asleep, eyes struggling to focus on what was in front of him.  
He gave her a confused look, before slowly coming to a realisation who she was talking about..  
“Shes um”  
He said rubbing his hair with his bennie, before letting a loose smile on his lips.

“Shes a fucken treasure” he beamed. Not really answering her question.  
The first one he's dodged all night. Making her curiosity grow.  
“hey..“ he creased his brow, dragging the conversation away quickly. “ Tell me about this hot pie kid?”  
“ Why?” a scrunch of her nose.  
“ I heard you saying his pastry was better than mine.  
What's that all about? “ he asked leaning back into his seat, arms folded. Trying to look serious, but failing.  
“I'm a fucken pro at deserts. And for you to just chuck words like that around, hurts man.  
Shit really hurts.”

“He's pretty good” she smiled, teasing him.

“Yeah but im fucken great, that a step up, A massive step up.  
Hot pie, ppfftt what type of name is that.  
I bet he's fat.”

“Yeah well he actually eats the food he cooks.  
Not like you. Cause again, your weird.” She smirked, trumping him. He wanted her to bite to get far from a conversation he didn't want to talk about.  
But he's played this game too many times for her to fall for it. Not this time.

“I eat.. we've already talked about this…  
And I moved the conversation away from that like a pro.” He laughed, carelessly. Slouching further in the seat.  
“Fucken slide of hand” tapping his nose.

“Or, you could just eat it. Pretty sure that's easier.”

“You say that.”  
A raise of the eye brow, confidence riding on his tongue at he pointed to her. “But he'll know, he always knows.”

“Who Rob?” she scrunched her face. He was starting to get weird again. Like his filter was shut off. She found it funny, like when him and Robb would get drunk on the back pouch, talking about nothing all night.  
Making her question what he ordered to drink?

“Na man, the monster that lives under your bed.  
Who steal girls like you away”

“Hah yeah right” She laughed “I've already kicked its arse”

  
Then he said something she wasn't expecting, slowly killing her laughter. Letting it fade off into the distance. Theons eyes had gone somewhere else, something she's never seen in him before, hifting the tone of the night drastically.  
It made her feel cold, pulling at the strings of her reality for a brief moment.  
“Not when his dogs come out to play..  
They'll rip you to shreds. While he wa...”

His words stopped, as a warmth suddenly ripped through the moment.

A ring off a bell, and a smile from Robb and Margaery entering the diner. Pulled Theon's smile back on, pushing the darkness back behind his laugher as quickly as it had arrived.  
“Robbie boy, long time no see!”

“ felt like a lifetime” Robb replied shuffling Theon over, wrapping his arm around his mate.

“ Aww your so sweet” Theon replied as Margaery gracefully sat beside Arya “ Hope he hasn't been to much trouble.” She smiled. Completely washing away the bad taste the previous conversation had left.  
“ you have no idea” Arya laughed, sharing her smile, before Theon stole back the attention  
“You heard about this hot pie cunt moving in on my territory.”

“Well he is pretty good,” Robb chuckled.   
Earning himself a playful scowl from Theon." "Your a cruel man"  
But just before Robb was about to speak, something grabbed his attention.

Sharing a quick look with Margaery, who just smiled “I think we can let him away with it, just this once”  
Arya was the only one lost to where the conversation was going, only recognizing the small gesture of Theon bringing his finger up to his lips, smiling like the he knew a joke no one else did. “Sshh” he giggled.

In these little moments, you could really see how close they were, how they played off each other, in the comfort of each other company.  
Just in the way Robb found everything Theon did was funny, a genuine smile never once leaving his face as he pulled Theons bennie down.  
Making them both laugh.  
Looking like complete dorks.

Arya shared a small look with Margaery,

“There ridiculous"  
“ You have no idea” Margaery replied.  
Before stealing a fry from Theons plate  
“ Heard you gave Caitlyn's kitchen a 3rd degree clean today.” Another fry another comment “You might be in the running for favourite son. Shes impressed, well done Greyjoy”

Oh yeah, his weird cleaning thing.  
“ Yeah, man. It's the first time I've seen mum speechless, now the question is how do I convince you to do Jons rooms." Robb Joined in, taking a fry eating half, passing it to Theon. Who was to distracted by the comments he took it.  
Theon had a big tell, a sure sign something was wrong with him, the house would suddenly get very clean.  
You'd hardly notice or hear him. Just a strong smell of chemicals, as he took his frustration out on dirt and mold. Making there mother very happy.

“ Yeah, not in a millions years, do I look like a fucken maid” Theon replied, taking another fry from her brother, while he just laughed  
“ I do remember you offering something along those lines once before?”  
Confusion then realization as  he grabbed a bite of the burger, Robb had passed over, helping him eat it.  “ huh.. oh?." Bringing a cheeky smile to his face.  
Well there's always an exception.”  
It took a moment for Arya to click onto what was going on.  
But once she did, she took a cheeky joy watching them subtly turn the tables on Theon.  
Turning his game back on him.  
Another comment another bite. It brought a whole new meaning it takes a village to raise an idiot…  
It paid off thou, and never once bringing attention to the food on the table, the plate had been cleared, and Theon swallowing the last mouthful of burger. While Margaery just smiled to Robb.  
“ I see your feeling better” She commented.  
“ Had pretty solid company” Theon replied fixing Arya a cocky smile, which she returned.  
Making her feel a little smug.

 

...But as the evening wore down, and Theon started to grow more tired, Robb ended the night with a comment that brought a small window into today's events, and to Theons behaviour.  
With soft word spoken by Robb as he brought Theon in for a side hug, whose feet were tucked up on the bench seat.  
He rested his his face on Theons bennie, and whispeared “I'm sorry you couldn't visit her this year” looking at the sketch, Theon couldn't stop staring at.  
Theon just shrugged, as he always did.  
“Her graves not going anywhere”

Making Arya finally understand, and suddenly feel very lost on what to do.  
When the room fell silent, with his words hung in the air, it made her desperately want to fall into the background as Theon's emotions got the better of him.  
Arya felt so small when he looked over to Margaery, hunting or reassurance from her “She would of liked him”guestering to Robb.

“Absolutely adored him” She replied looking to Robb, then back to Theon, failing to catch his eyes as they had fallen back on the sketch

“Hun?”

It took awhile for Theon to speak, as his face lost every smile he had worn that night. 

“when I got lost” He whispered, embracing further into Robbs hug. Struggling to find what he wanted to say  "she.. "He frowned, pain on his brow "she was the only thing that's stopped me from truley losing myself...

Yet I couldn't help her back..  
I was too late.” he croaked, struggling to get his words out. making her see a side to, him she wasn't prepared for 

“I was too late.. and she forgot me.

My mum forgot me” He hitched.  
grasping harder onto Robb's arms. Who just kissed his head, letting Theon have this moment. A small chance to let his feeling outs.  
But It was becoming to much for Arya, she needed to get out of this.  
She'd never dealt with anyone other than rickon crying, and the room was starting shrink.  
Breaking down her filter

“I'm sure as shit never going to forget you.  
Even if I wanted to.  
Im always going to be stuck knowing Theon Greyjoy “ She huffed, chin in hand. Giving him a bored look.  
“ You know it's not all its cracked up to be, your mainly a arsehat”

A laugh a small one.  
But it was all she needed to bring a smile back on her face. Watching as Theon wiped his face, as his laugh grew louder.  
“ and you know what. “He added  
“ Your fucken stuck with me” He grinned.

“I think I can handle that” Robb laughed squeezing him back  
“... I know what else you can handle.” Theon smiled to himself.

“Theon,” Margaery butted in, failing to hide her chuckle.

And just like the awkward moment came and passed, and the three of them were making their way back to Robb Jeep. The emotions of the night fading away with the rain.  
Leaving only the wet ground as a reminder that it had rained at all.  
Washed away with Theon and Robb laughing like Idiots, Theons hand resting back in his pocket, back to not giving a shit.  
While Robb just watched him with soft eyes, and care.  
That was the moment she knew there was more than just a friendship, between them.  
They were special to each other.  
A puzzle pieces that fit together so well, you couldn't see where they joined.  
“ The Doors, and a bottle of wine?”  
“ You know me to well, stark”

\---------------

This memory she held tight.  
Never letting it go, Like the grip she had on the photo.  
It held more than just a fun night out with her brothers mate, it was a time she got to spend with a stranger living in her home, that turned into a real person.  
Not just jokes or scowls, but a person she wanted to hang out with again.  
Someone shed hope to see again.

Looking out to the sea, and seeing the sun rise, she finally got the feeling. The one Ros had been talking about.  
Robb and Theon were strong, together they would be unbreakable.  
So she was certain in this small moment she was going to see them again.  
And hearing her name getting called from Jon, was the first step to making sure that happened.  
They were going to come home…..

She was sure of it.


	20. chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience :)
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this Theon / Ramsey chapter.
> 
> happy reading, hope you enjoy.

Theon recognized this place…..  
It was home.

But nothing like last time he saw it.  
It wasn't cold, and breaking away from the weather..  
Sun was shining down on it. A warm breeze blew through the air and under his clothes. Carrying with it the thought of a comfort, and safety he use to know.  
He couldn't figure out how he got here. It was just blank, a white filter through his memory, pushing him closer to his home, But it didn't seem to worry him.  
He couldn't explain it, but It's been so long since he felt this contempt, this calm. That he didn't seem to waste a minds thought on how, instead hee embraced the warm brass door handle, turning it and pushing it through the squeak of its hinges. Only stopping when he noticed something that melted away years worth of tension.

he had all my fingers.. they were all there.  
They weren't sore or cracking.  
he could flex them, move them. Enjoy the feeling of of full motion, with no sickening stretch of healed skin pulling at the joints.

His arms, stomach.. they were clean, everything.. no scars. No wounds. He was pain free .. healthy  
...and for the first time in twelve years. He was whole.  
He wanted to cry. To thank every god out there for giving them back. For letting him like the real him.  
But before he could even begin to soak in the joy, he heard a voice pulling him back towards the house.

“ Theon, darling?”

A sweet voice, that took him a moment to recognize, and even longer to believe.  
It couldn't be..?

“I'm in the kitchen dear, come give me a hand.”

It was a hesitant step, a fear to risk the floor falling out from underneath him. But it wasn't a trap.  
The ground was solid, firm. A foundation to grow a family on. One that was held together by the sweet smell of baking and a soft smile he was desperate to see again.  
Gone was the smell of stale beer, and cigarettes that had been etched into the carpet since…  
...since..  
……….since..  
He struggled through every step, to push himself towards the kitchen, her sanctuary.  
The one place in his life were true happiness bloomed, where life would be perfect if he could stay forever.  
Where he would give up the memories of any others, just to live there again.  
Even only just for a moment..

“...Mum?”

“ I was wondering where you got to?”

There she was.  
By the Drowned God, there she was. Looking like every memory I had of her.  
Even her hair was worn the same way, locked away in a bun while she baked, showing the hours she had spent on her craft, through a few loose strands dancing in the soft breeze. Tickling her neck. Looking like a true angel at peace.

But something was holding him back from breaching the threshold. he wanted to run to her, to hug her. Tell her how much he missed her.  
But his feet wouldn't move, they were stuck. Lost in the sight of it all.

He lost the ability to release the air in his lungs, watching her turn around, with that warm smile he'd never forgotten..

But as he caught the site of blue jewel necklace and a small smear of flour on her cheek. His heart turned to lead, and the darkness pooled in. It was at the moment he knew he had been here before.  
The weight of realisation flooded into his chest, clawing at tears to come all from knowing where this was going.

His realization brought the storm clouds, roaring and rumbling, sending the wind into a frenzy. Covering the sun, and stealing away any heat he had felt before.  
All he could do was try to deny it, to tell himself to look away as sadness fell on her face. Giving him one look, before desperately scanning the room. “Where is he?”  
Speaking the first words he heard from his mother when he came home. “ Where's my baby boy?”.

Her eyes were lost, clouded and grey.  
She couldn't see him, she didnt want to see me or the creature he had become.

He tried to convince myself this time was different, that maybe she'll recognize me, he just had to try harder. But his memory took over and just like every time he had failed, he tried to reach out to grab her, to touch her warm skin. Hoping it would pull her back.  
But she steps away, she always steps away. Lost and confused, unable to see her broken child in front of her. The one she would cry out day and night for, crumbling the sweet dream into an inescapable nightmare.

Leaving him to watch in despair and heartache, the dust started to swirl. The poisonous dust that peels away the clean skin, to reveal who he really was. Who he will always be.  
Slowly it takes away his fingers, One by one they crumbled to dust, falling like sand. he couldn't stop it. In a panic he grasped onto the ring finger to try save it. Only to watch the other one disappear. The poison spread up his arm on route to the rest of his body. Bringing back every cut and scar that he had collected. Pulling and twisting his skin back into the creature he was.  
Back into Reek.

“ I came home please, It me. It's me” He pleaded praying she would recognize him, to save him from his hell.  
“please… please remember me.”  
But it didn't work, instead the poison reached his leg sending him crashing to the ground, when he felt the roar of pain stretch and re open the wound on his thy.

“Mum help me! Please!” he cried as his arm started bleeding again. Staining his skin.  
But the words couldn't reach her, they just drifted into the void, floating away like bubbles to the surface.

It was hopeless, she wouldn't recognize him, she never does...  
Pain, crippling white pain, pulls him back further. Setting in a whole new wave of panic as he struggled to breath in the shrinking room. Knowing he had dreamt this nightmare a thousand times, but it never had hurt like this before.  
His legs started to sink into the floor, the world grew more and more restricted. Holding him in place to watch the horror of his mother slowly decay in front of his eyes.  
“No.. please don't leave me.” no sound, no echo. Only silence as her dust caught the wind slowly fading away like a forgotten memory.  
All he could do was try and plead, to anyone that would listen, that could hear me begging for her to stay. He wanted to convince her he was here. That under the scars and pain he was still her son.  
But he couldn't speak, his throat was closing tighter and tighter, making it hard to breath. Everything was growing dark, as he sunk further and further into the kitchen floor. His remaining fingers grasping at the floorboards, as he fought to stay above. To get away from the pain crippling his body that spread the lower he sunk, suffocating every thought, until there was nothing but the image of his mother disappear into nothing… Never once calling me her son.

“ Where is he?...  
……. Where's my baby boy?...”

 

It was the feeling of his lungs wrenching out the stale murky water, that pulled him back from the silence of his mother's kitchen. Where his voice would produce no echoe, words never breaching the barrier of his mother soulless eyes.

He didn't want to let go, to leave. She'd been merely meters from me.  
A stretch of the arms distance away. She could of remembered this time.. she might of…

“ You were right about him being resilient.  
Thought you might of left it too long this time.”

 “ Sometimes you’ve got to push the limits to get results.”

Everything was hurting, he couldn't see. Tears drowning his sight in the memories of her once bright blue eyes, now smothered by a fog that blinds her.  
He just needed to reach out, to grasp on to her before he was too late.  
But instead of the soft delicate hand he was searching for, he grabbed onto fabric. Cold and harsh, taking away the reality of the dream, leaving him to wake in the true nightmare..  
“ Shhss, Its ok Reek” whispered the monster that kept him from her.  
He hated him, feared him. Yet when his smooth hand rested on his arm, and gently pulled him in for a hug.  
He latched on, embracing the contact of life, leaching onto his warmth. Riding out the fight for air, his lungs clawing and scraping for survival.

Panic had set in. Realisation flooding his mind as the tears fell, squeezing his life raft harder.

He had just drowned. he nearly died.  
he had knocked on the gates of the drowned god, asking for him to release him from the pain of this world….  
but he rejected him.  
He saw the cowardly creature he was, tainted by hands of a mainlander.  
He was no Ironborn, not anymore. Not in the eyes of the Drowned God.

When he was to die, it will be alone. Not with my family in his halls…

There was nothing he could do but to hold on tighter to the body of warmth, while beads of water dripped from his hair and clothes.  
He fought through the pain of his strained lungs, coming to terms with what had just happened.  
“Your all right Reek, I'm here.” He was soft, gentle. A delicate hand on the back of Theons head, cradling the pain away.  
Ramsey had been the one to rip him from the hell of drowning in his own nightmare.  
Pulling him up from spending an eternity looking in the eyes of a broken soul.  
He hated Ramsey and they way he made him feel. But right now he needed him, to hold on to him and ride out the fear that was playing out behind his eyes.  
He tried to speak through the coughing and strangled cries, but his throat seized and allowing only a whimper to escaped.  
“Take your time, It's ok. I'm not going anywhere”  
His voice was sweet, as a gentle breeze on a hot day. He was real.  
He was real, and he wasn’t going to fade away to dust.  
Theon could feel his stumps ache from the cramp of gripping on for dear life, trying to fight for a regular Breath. He couldn't let go, not yet.  
He needed something to focus on, to pull him away from the nightmare, to drive away the thought of his mothers empty eyes. He needed a distraction.  
His mind took charge, and hunted down the first thing it could. Finding pain in the open wound on his leg, bringing a shuddering sickness to his stomach, catching the sight of the filth that was festering inside it. The mud from the marsh had pulled him down to my waist, covering his clothes and everything under with the stench of cold sludge, filling it up, Mixing with his blood

The next thing he tasted was stomach acid, heaving up the dribble of muddy water that had failed to leave his stomach from the moment he woke up. It clung to his chin, finally pulling at the distraction he needed.  
Shakily smearing his face on his cold shoulder, he could finally find a small calm breath. It still shook like a port on a windy night. But It finally allowed him to see the world in front of him.  
To see two bright blue eyes looking directly at him, studying him out of concern. A look he had not seen in years.  
“ That was a close one” he whispered, holding his spot.  
Staying just in reach if Theon needed him.

His mind wasn’t in any state to play Ramseys games. He could hardly remember the last time he had a proper meal. He was tired starved, and so shaken about the reality of his world, that in the small moment of misjudgment. He fell for the lure Ramsey was dangling, and when the tears started falling again from his kind words, Theon pressed his heartache into Ramseys shoulder, staining his shirt with the fear he was feeling inside.  
Trusting Ramsey to hold him like she did.

He didn't disappoint, he embraced the touch. Whispering in Theons ear “were going to have to be more careful next time” with a warm chuckled, that sounded like the past, the one from before the monster had reared its ugly head.  
Making the tears fall faster, knowing he was still there when he truly needed him.

Ramsey was the one to make the first move, after the tears had finished falling, he guided Theon up slowly. knees straining under any movement, tearing at the cut skin if he went to fast.  
But he waited, patiently smiling till Theon could look him in the eyes.  
Helping him find stable footing before he reminded him of the reason he was on this boardwalk in the first place.

Ramsey was silent, with a small dance of excitement, that quickly hid back under his soft smile, when he encouraged him to look at the building behind them.  
Theon turned slowly, trying to figure out what Ramsey was implying, but his shock was still resonating, clouding his mind, making it hard to figure out what Ramsey wanted of him.

It wasn't till he focused, tuning out the internal noise that had been thumping in my ears. He heard the muffled cries creeping out from the cracks of the old wooden building, the large one at the end of the boardwalk  
He had to search his memories for what could of led to this, for what Ramsey was trying to show him. Only stopping on the genuine smile that lived on Robbs face did he finally remember.  
The drop of his shoulders, as my heart sank was enough for Ramsey to figure out that he had come to the conclusion he was waiting for.

“He’s been holding on so far” Ramsey reading the question that was on my mind “Qyburn said we were lucky, a few days more and the infection would of spread to his blood.”  
Theon couldn't pull his eyes away from building, knowing first hand what Robb was going through.  
Qyburn was never kind, he was efficient, but only if you were strong enough.  
A belt in the mouth to stop broken teeth, straps to stop you fighting back when he cuts away the poison.

On a shaky leg Theon took a step towards the building.  
He had seen the damaged, a puncture wound that had teared towards his hip. It would of been a few stitches at most, a scar that would of faded in the sun.  
but now leaving it for so long, letting the poison set it, it festered. Meaning the surrounding flesh now had to be taken out, like a poisonous cancer..  
All this just because he was fighting to see him .

My heart pulled me closer, I wanted to be by his side, to hold him though the pain of the knife I knew so well  
But Ramsey reading me like an open book, stopped me in my tracks.  
“ He might not be as pretty as he use to be, but it looks like he’ll survive. More now that he's fighting to make sure you lived.”

Robb was a fighter, he fought for family and friends. For love.  
Even when he was in insufferable pain, he knew it would be the thoughts of his many loved ones that would be keeping him strong.  
That would make sure he stayed afloat in this hell. The people he promise himself to see again.

Not like him. He sunk with the filth, selling his soul bit by bit just to trying keep his head above water.  
To scared to meet death in the eye, that he did anything I could to survive.

“ Did you want to see him?  
Ramsey asked, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, leading him up to the doorway. “He's been calling for you”  
Every step was painful, but his words were words. Bringing in the feelings of sitting alone in his room, ears covered, trying to silence the calls coming from his mother's room.  
The endless cries that never got answered.

Stopping at the door, he froze.  
he couldn't do it. His hand hovered the handle, it was brass just like at home, causing a tremble to run through me.  
Though it was more weather and worn, nor the same style. It held a similar nightmare behind it, one that would torture him like the others.  
He was stuck. Too scared to see the pain he was enduring, to see the agony he had brought him.  
But worst of all he didn't want to risk hearing his last breath.  
The muffled screams of agony had already set off flashbacks of a festered finger, reminding him of the danger he was in.  
He was already weak, sick. Just holding his head up.  
His heart might not be able to withstand the shock.  
Theon seen it before, girls collapsing from pain. Dying of a heart attack before Ramsey had finished with them.  
He couldn't bare to watch Robb do the same.  
To have it etched into his mind, to live with knowing he had promised himself he would fight for him, to not let Ramsey get his claws into him. yet he was the one that led him straight to knife.

It was the same way he failed Kyra. Her screams never leaving him, reminding him over and over that she wouldn't of died that way if he hadn't betrayed Ramsey.

He could tell Ramsey wasn't expecting his reaction,  loosened his grip, letting his hand gently glide down the curve of Theons back, before he removed it.  
“ No?  
You don't want to bring him relief, knowing you survived?”  
Theon slowly pulled his hand back, fighting on what was the right thing to do. he was never good at this, he had made enough mistake to know that, but one thing he did know, was that his life was not worth Robbs, and so did everyone that was praying he would come home.  
He had to swallow back his guilt, his hands falling to his side. Hearing Robb let out a deafening scream muffled behind a belt.  
He needed to pull away, it was cowardly, a fear from past experience. But the lesson they carried ware still etched into his skin.  
Reminding him that Robb was going to have a higher chance of survival without trying to save him.

“ Reek, you are full of surprises” Ramsey chuckled.  
Turning back to look out to the opposing building, with a smile that made Theon believe his happiness.  
An emotion they said he couldn't feel.

“well since you're free, come and help me. Ben has brought us a gift. Well a couple” He beamed, looking back towards him. “The perfect thing to keep you warm at night”

 

\--------------

 

Every step he took away From Robb felt like a betrayal. No matter how hard Theon tried to convince himself it was for the best, it still hurt, making him find a silence from the sting of his nails scratching raw skin.  
He needed his energy for recovery, his anger for motivation. The longer Robb thought he was dead, the longer he'll fight for his own survival.  
He couldn't recall how far he walked, hobbling behind Ramsey. But it was far enough to make it of the boardwalks, freezing the tips of his toes from the dew covered grass, that spread flat under his small weight.  
He was already struggling to walk, let alone follow Ramsey over the incline.. stress was starting to nestle in. Finding a permanent home, making him lose sight of when Ramsey disappeared over a ridge.

His mind wouldn't stay focused, withdrawals were starting to gnaw at his sanity. Making me question the shakes that were wearing on my muscles.  
Thoughts fighting through the craving for the sweet release of nicotine to smother my hunger pains, and the idea of how nice it would be to numb himself against this world, to cloud the mind from reliving his mother's nightmare again. Just wanting everything to go quiet, for only a moment.  
But he knew Ramsey would never allow it, it was a child thought, but it still was still a dream my body couldn't let go off. Constantly driving the scratch for silence to a point of breaking the skin.

He should've felt relief for the brief moment of solitude, when Ramsey disappeared out of his sight.  
But the opportunity didn't last long. A harsh sound disrupted the airy silence of the marshlands, scaring any lingering birds up into the grey desilit sky.  
It took awhile to process what he heard at first, maybe he didn't want to believe it, but as the hairs started to stand up on his back to the sound vibrating through the winds again and again, he knew they were in trouble.  
Ramsey had his killers again. With teeth as sharp as his blades, who saw flesh as a source of food. Nothing more than a reward.  
His uncompassionate murders, that turned Ramsey from a kid with a knife, to master of monsters. One you couldn't get close to without snarl from his beasts.  
His feet turned to cement and his body refused to move. Robb had left my thought as another terrifying realization came in.

The hunts.

he thought, he prayed that we were safe from the hunts. It was marshland, difficult terrain, impossible to track prey with dogs  
Then there was the fact, that all his previous dogs from the past had died. Put down, by the Ned and his men that night they came looking for him.  
Something Ramsey hadn't said anything about ...yet.

A harsh swallow caught in his throat for a future punishment, one he hadn't considered.  
With closed eyes and gritted teeth, he pushed through the weight of his legs.  
Pain was going to become a familiar friend, he needed to remember this, and running away from it will always make it worse. Always.

Another growl, another bark, another step.  
His eyes stuck to the ground watching his feet. His remaining toes leaving imprints in the damp ground as he climbed. He had to fight to keep his eye from looking at the the dribble of muk and blood trailing stains down from his thy. It was his burden, his punishment for abandoning Robb when he needed him.  
But knowing it will fester and he will be the one screaming next, truly terrified him.

He never once lifted his head until he saw the back of Ramsey boots, that only turned once he heard Theons strained breath.  
“ Reek, your remember Ben bones?” Ramsay announced pulling his vision on to him, directing him to the burly man with a grimy smile and eyes he'd seen before.  
“ He use to deliver fathers clients,” Ramsey smiled giving him a solid pat on the back. His grip tightening. “The ones who didn’t understand what loyalty was”  
By now Theons throat was so dry, swallowing had becoming impossible. His eyes were faded, a little more than hers, but they were the same.  
Making him feel very small under his growing shadow, a face full of disgust.

Then with a low smile Ramsey whispered in my ear. “Probably wasn't a good idea to fuck his daughter”  
And before his brain could even finish the word Myranda, he was blinded by a punch to the side of his skulls, sending him crashing to the ground.  
Unable to tell what was up and what was down, only recognizing the taste of blood in his mouth, when he heaved and coughed out bits of tooth.

It hurt, and burnt hot red as the blood rushed to his face. Unable to handle the thought of another one, he scrambled back, away from his shadow, his face and by the Drowned god, his dogs.  
“ Now” Ramsey smiled stepping over him, to inspect the 5 large black hounds, drooling and growling from the anger and fear in the air.  
“You sure there going to respond to me” Ramsey asked completely ignoring him for the meantime.

“Carry the whip with your for the first while, I trained em with scent from some of your old clothes.  
Do what you did with the others and you should be fine” Ben gruffed “Keep em by your side, and get em use to ya creature” He spat, landing mere centimeters from his face “ Or don't, he’d make better dog food. Never understood why you kept the little freak”

“I like having him around” Ramsey replied, a smile rising in his cheeks. Earning himself a head shake from Ben before he pass him the whip.  
Black and leather, it was nothing special, except for a a few small bells attached at the bottom. Instantly silencing the beasts as there black beady eyes tracked whip in there master's hand.

“ Nice weight” Ramsey replied inspecting it, with only the sound of a small wind to accompany the jingle of the bells.  
“ Giv' her a crack” Ben finally smiling, tobacco lining his crooked teeth.

With one raise of the elbow all five beast took a hesitant step back, tails and ears down.  
One letting a small growl escape. Tension was lining the pack.  
Even Theon grew scared. His body rigid, fighting against the shakes from withdrawals poisoning his body. Because just like the mutts under Ramsey command, he knew the pain of the whip. A sharp pain that dulls the world around you.

His mind went numb as the crack resonated in the air, pulling him away from the pain burning on his face.  
He could feel the panic boiling in my heart, as it thumped in my ears, closing of the world around him. Praying he wouldn’t do anything wrong, anything that would lead to the leather meeting his skin.

“Reek, you look scared, you haven't done anything wrong?”  
A twitch of the eye, the stress was rising. He didn’t want his attention. Not when he had the whip in his hand.  
He didn’t know what to do, he was a deer stuck in the headlights. With regrets of past decisions flashing through his mind, he knew there was plenty he had done wrong.  
He was trapped. Stuck in a growing realisation that it was becoming more of a case of how many lashes could he avoid, One for lying, two for saying the wrong thing. Three for saying to much.

Shit.

Pushing the tips of his fingers into the ground, he knew it was inevitable. He wanted to test his new toy, and he was going to do it no matter what answer he was given.  
So without a word, Theon moved my body, leaving little time to consider what he was doing. With a shaky hand he lifted the back of his top, and tensing his jaw.

“Well, fuck me. Ramsey. You trained him well.”

He could tell it was another decision Ramsey hadn’t predicted. His back having time to grow a roll of goosebumps over his pale skin before he even heard the bells move.  
Bracing, focusing on my splintered tooth, he waited for it. My muscles tensing every second that passed by.

It was white, blinding. Taking him out of my body as the leather ripped across his back, breaking my tooth further.  
His cough stained the grass, tears stole his vision.  
It stung, with every whisper of wind that blew past. he couldn't think, unable to process what to do, until he was thrown to the ground by the second one. Crying out under the pressure of burning skin.

It hurt, by every god out there It hurt. He could taste his stomach with every movement he shuddered through.  
His fingers ripped at the grass, trying to push his face from the ground, lungs fighting for air again.

His fear even more when the sound of bells grew closer. Unable to breath Ramsey crouched down to watch him struggle..

His face was cold, and harsh. Taking his time looking at the damage on his back, before hunting for his eyes.. “ You do understand why, don’t you?” He waited, till Theon found the strength in his elbows, to hold him off the ground, nodding through spit and tears.  
“For.. Kyra. Je. Jenye” He coughed. His dogs. This was for the lives of his dogs.

“For willow.” he whimpered praying it wasn’t going to be a lashing for all five of them that died when he was rescue.  
“You’ve gotten smarter with age, I hope not to smart” Ramsey smiled, thawing out the coldness from his words.  
Pulling him from the ground, paying no attention to the agony it brought his back, or the muffled scream he tried to suppress.

“Ben, how soon can we hunt, I've got some tough meat for them”

He couldn’t bear the feeling of my shirt rolling back over the tender skin, but he couldn't part with it. This was my last barrier against the coldness. A thin tank top, covered in sweet, muck and vomit, but it was all he had. It was all reek was allowed to have.

“Tough meat, You gonna feed em the island bitch. Bit hard on land like this” Ben replied

No. Theon eyes grew wide.  
By the drowned God no.  
She was to die out at sea, years from now. Not here, not like this. Not because of him.

“I got a place in mind.” Ramsey smiled, his eyes latching onto his pet. “We don’t want to gain any unwanted attention here, do we Reek?”

The pain was throbbing on his back, blood dribbling from his lip. He should have read the warnings, the power they held over him, But he couldn’t.  
Not when Asha life was getting so carelessly thrown to the dogs

“You can’t” he coughed, fear scratching his throat “Ramsey” He Begged, freezing as soon as he saw him raise his arm above his waist, stirring the bells. “Please” I winced. Bracing for pain.

“I can’t?” Ramsey asked “Whats the bitch worth to you?”

“She’s..” words struggling past the fear of the whip “She was the only one who cared” he whispered. Trying anything to get the words out. Hoping my obedience had rewarded him with any kindness.  
“But Reek, You don’t need her anymore. You have me”

“Please Ramsey, please don’t kill her. I’ll do anything” He begged bracing his head for the incoming whip.

But the air stayed silent.  
He didn’t react, instead Ramsey turned to Ben who had just scoffed at the pathetic attempt.

“You think your words will save her,” Ben laughed as Ramsey tucked away the whip. Giving the pleading little power, or interest. 

  
“Hunts should be fine, they might not listen as well as the others, but that’ll take time.” Ben added as they started leading the 5 black beasts back down towards the huts.  
“Also before I go, your father wants me to pass on a message.” Leaving Theon standing, lost and powerless, not even worth a second thought. A shivering mess.

"The little stags, getting impatient. He wants what he paid for”

Why was he so useless, there had to be a way to save her. She was like Robb. She was important to so many people, an island full of people who cared if she lived.

“I've got a small obstacle to deal with first, and then we should be ready” Ramsey replied.

Surely there would be someone who would pay for her.

“I swear you two were nearly born from the same litter” Ben grunted, before he looked back, Watching me slowly drag my feet behind them, stressing myself to vomit on the idea of Asha getting eaten alive “You sure he’ll be ready in time?”

  
Ramsey just smiled, as he pulled on a dog's leash to follow, his voice never wavering “ He will be”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate everyone's patients for how often these chapters come out. 
> 
> I got preoccupied trying to re-do chapter 8. Which I haven't finished yet.  
> I think my writing ability has gotten better since I first attempted it, and I wanted to give it another shot. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one, I'm kind of proud of how it turned out. 
> 
> Feel free to leave any constructive feedback.

Her eyes snapped open to the harrowing scream that ripped through the silent morning.  
Blue and purples were breaking through the window, but it was the pain she was hearing that stole her focus.  
The raw, and desperate pleas sent her heart plummeting. Startling the sleeping birds into the sky, sending there frantic wings to find safety in the distance.

It had been so quiet, the heavy air smothered by a chilling fog, that the sound had cut through her like ice. Cold and sharp. Leaving her breathless.

She prayed to the drowned god it wasn't her brother. that the blood curdling scream that was still ringing in her ears had come from another victim. Someone else the bastard was torturing.

But as another cry for help road down her spin, telling her fingers to grip onto the auburn curls sleeping on her lap, she knew no one was listening.  
They were on their own, shrinking under the weight of time.  
Her brothers sanity, and Robbs health. Dwindling every hour they were stuck with the bastard, and his merry band of cunts.

Another heartbreaking scream, this one powerful enough to wake the sleeping wolf.  
The one who had been lost to the world of his fever, barely lucky to be conscious twice since they dragged his limp body back.  
Covered head to toe in sweats and shivers, only strong enough to swallow the antibiotics and water they would force down his throat.

She could feel him move, shifting in his dreams, his mind fighting to get past the weight of his body.  
He had been a fool. A stupid fool, who knew how to read his enemy and took a dangerous risk.

He was right. They needed him alive, but the gamble he took, ignoring her advice, brought him more pain than answers.  
He spent hours convincing her that he was fine. Telling her it wasn't as bad as it looked. That he was going to get them out.  
He had been so determined, but the boy couldn't predict this. Becoming a useless defenseless body, that couldn't even lift his head for water if his life counted on it.

The risk wasn't worth the reward, It didn't pay off, and now he was battling for his life.  
Only stirring once he heard the screams of the person he had risked his life for..  
Theons cries pulling him past the grip of his fever, breaching the walls of his dreams, bringing him back into the world of the living.

It should've been a relief to hear Robb finally speak. He'd been dead to the world for two days, only providing moans from a hoarse voice, worn down from screaming through a pain he hadn't been prepared for.  
But his words didn't bring any comfort.  
They only reminded her of the hell they were in, where every day seemed to get worst than the last, and how a sick boy found a sad comfort in the screams of a lover.

“I knew” he breathed and strained through shivers, his fingers grasping for something real. “Ramsey, he..” A cough, a strain. A battle for words “He wouldn't.. he wouldn't let him drown” 

“Stark” She whispered trying to get him to hold on, to stay with her, but he was to weak, giving her only a few seconds of company before falling back into the void, unable to fight against his body.

His words cut through her like a icy breeze.  
The poor boy cared too much, he had too large of a heart for a world like this, and they saw that straight away.

Two birds with one stone. Romeo and Juliet.  
Two fools too busy caring about the other to notice there own demise. She knew, it pained her but she knew.  
If they carried on like this, the loser will be the one that walks away alive.

She felt a small resentment to the kid, knowing that she had followed him down this fucken rabbit hole, and into this shit storm.  
But that wasn't enough to ignore him when she felt the small grasp of help from him, A weak grip pressing on her thy. 

He was only a kid. Seventeen at most, he shouldn't be here. He should be with his family, living his adolescence, with arms wrapped around a broad laughing to the sun, not here. Not in the filth and sludge chasing after her broken brother.  
She couldn't blame him, she wouldn't of followed him in the first place if she didn't care for the idiot but this was a Greyjoy problem.  
There past mistakes catching up to them. 

…

It could of been a few hours at most, before her quiet hell was disturbed.  
Starting there peach colour morning with rat face's beady little eyes storming into there hut. Enjoying everything he saw with a curl of his cheek.

“He alive?” he smiled, Using the toe of his boot to stir the sleeping body. Harsh enough to receive a muffled groan, but nothing more.

It was clear as day Robb was a barter for something. A bargaining tool just like he’d guessed. They needed him alive, just enough to be worth something. That was apparent by the ongoing effort to make sure he was taking antibiotics. Every morning every night.  
Water, pills, coughing. Then silence.  
The only routine they've had since they arrived here 

“He needs a blanket” breaking the silence with a stone cold expression she keeps specially for the piece of shit. “he won't last long without one”.

Skinner was a pathetic man, who took a joy in standing above others. But he was so weak, to pathetic, they had to be chained or ill for him to be the better man.  
Even then he still did a poor job.  
Never missing an opportunity to bring you pain, but failing to understand that to keep your toys alive they still needs the basics to survive.  
Food, water, warmth.  
Especially one with a fever, who can't last a night without feeding of her heat, curling tighter every time he's hit a new wave of shivers.

“I ain't listening to you bitch” He spat holding a confidence powered by his sad little ego. “if he wants one he'll have to beg for it” he sneered, dropping a half eaten plate of breakfast by her feet.

The force of his arrogance sent most of the contents onto the floor.  
A sausage collecting all the grim as it rolled past, eggs and meat joining it on the filth.  
Most of it turning into rat food the instant it left his hand.  
“Eat up. You’ll need it” He cackled kicking the plate just out of reach. Any possible edible food now lost. “Don't want you passing out from exhaustion” he laughed standing on the eggs, looking down on her, letting his beady eyes dance with delight, before attempting to ripp the sleeping kid from her lap.

The cry of Robbs scream was the spark she needed to Ignite the fire of rage inside of her.  
Ignoring the food she had been desperate for, she lashed out managing to gain a solid grip onto rat faces shirt, pulling him down with a thud she knew would damage his arm.  
“Fuck you,” he fought “Let go you stupid bitch!” his voice growing panicked the closer she got to him.  
He wasn't a smart man, he got too close, standing in the sharks cage.  
Dragging him through the food that stained his shirt, she felt a smile crack through the dirt on her face, he got to cocky and now she fucken had em.

“Your mum should of fucken swallowed you” She growled before landing another punch to his face.  
He managed to get a kick to her ribs, but her adrenaline kicked in. Pushing her though exhaustion, and pain. Wrestling him back in.

She wanted to kill this man. Kill him and get the keys, make a break for freedom.  
Even with bruised ribs she reckoned she could make a decent attempt. If there was a line to the sea, there was a current she could catch.

She knew how to survive the seas, the paths sailors took.  
Once she found the right current, she could ride it to safety, to a chartered root. She would only have to hold on long enough till a ship passed.  
Her knowledge gave her an advantage, a way out they couldn't predict or have any experience over.  
They were mainlanders. Born and breed from dirt.

Years of fighting an unruly sea, her muscles were made of iron. She might have been shorter but she was built strong.  
“You fucken bitch, get off!” he croaked under the weight she was wrapping around his throat, pinning him down. Suffocating his struggling body.  
A strong grip over his mouth, Spasming to get air, the sounds of moving chains slowly dying as he did.

This was it, the cunt was dead.

Gritting through her jaw, she fought of the last few attempts he scratched in her arm, stifling the sound of battle, making it quiet it enough to hear it.  
A sound she didn't register at first.  
Robb coughing and spluttering, unconscious fighting for air.  
In an instant, a bolt of panic shot through, her heart plummeting as she caught site of Robb choking on his vomit.

Shit, shit, shit.

It took her a second, just a small one. A shameful hesitation.  
She didn't want to let go, she finally had the piece of shit and could make it out alive.  
But she had grown fond of the stupid boy.  
She had enough honor in her world that she knew she wouldn't be able to live with herself, letting him die after he had shown her brother nothing but love and care.  
Something she had never managed to do.  
Not wasting anymore time, she dived off skinner, and rushed to Robb, cursing internally as air made its way into rat faces lungs.

She hastily pulled him close, a swift pull of the arm to get Robb close enough to turn him over and hold his head above his vomit, watching his eyes frantically hoping he would wake up.  
..Nothing just a ragged breath and a limp body.

“Im goin.. to” Rat face weezed, forcing through teary eyes and panic he was failing to hide.  
“I'm gonna kill you” he coughed and spluttered, failing to find balance on his feet. His face pale with sweet and hate. “ Im going to fuck you till you scream.. like the little piggy you are” he growled yanking her chain.

Two steps. That’s all it took to have skinnier drop the chain and scuttle back, eyes wide in a haste.  
“Your pathetic” she spat. Standing square showing him no weakness, watching his stupid face contort into anger and embarrassment.

She held the power of the room, she always did. No skinny little cunt was going to overpower her.

She expected him to curse, yell, to throw another temper tantrum.  
But he didn't.  
He just laughed.  
Catching her off guard, when her head was turned checking on Robb, making sure he was breathing properly again.

Her confusion was quickly answered as he cackled “ you think you so fucken tough don’t you.” he smiled with his arse still planted on the floor.  
“You'll still cry out for help just like all the others” he snickered, with his shit eating grin, knowing a truth she didn't.  
“At the end of the day.. your just meat and flesh like the rest of us.”  
Finally climbing from the ground he gave a loose sausage a kick towards her. “don't worry yourself” he grinned, displaying all his teeth “Im going to take good care of him when your gone” chucking a bottle of pills a strained reach from her. Giving her one last smile, before leaving her alone with a dying boy and a pool of his vomit. 

A silent anger filled her thoughts  
A lost of opportunity, and an unconscious stark.  
Being pissed was an understatement.

But it didn't smoother her concern for skinners statement.  
She was on the move, and could easily assume this wasn't a good thing

A sympathetic stare, one for the kid she was going to leave behind. Not knowing how he was going to survive this.  
A stretch and the grit of her teeth, she managed to get the medicine to Robb. It wasn’t easy trying to stir him enough to swallow a dry pill. But it was enough to pull him back into the living, just for half a second. Enough time to leave him with words that could be there last.

“ Survive this stark, Don’t you dare let the bastard win.”

She did her best, everything she could to keep alive, from here it was up to him.

 

\----------------

 

Robb never woke once, not when she lifted his head, or when she was escorted out by the tap of a boot. Dead to the world like he had been before and will be for a few days more.

The few steps before he was out of sight were the hardest. Her concern for his survival slowing her feet, getting in one last look to make sure the last thing she saw was the movement of his chest.  
A steady rise and fall, enough to let her eyes follow her head, cursing her with the lasting image of a poor fool fighting for love.

The walk was silent. Feet against the creek of wood. The salt breeze softening the dirt on her face, blowing her hair across her cheeks.

A sweet breath of calm before the storm.

The blonde one didn’t talk, his face carrying little interest in making her life harder. No ulterior motive to boost his ego. He was just doing what was asked. Silent, unpredictable.  
She couldn’t tell what was worst, one who screamed mental instability or one who kept it to himself. Either way every step they took, the wood merging to a grass incline, the hair on her neck sensed danger. Standing attention to the threat in the air.

Every step she climbed on the damp ground slipped under her boot.  
A fight for balance she had no energy for. Fatigue and hunger turning a menial task into an uphill battle, a constant strain against her tired muscles.  
With her breath hurting her lungs she couldn't fathom how Theon lasted 4 years of this…and then some.  
Food was energy and she was severely lacking in both.  
The search for the memory of her last meal, a piece of bread, meat of a bone, was slowly forgotten, any idea she had of food got slowly suffocated under the heavy stench of diesel ripping through the moss and mold of the ground underneath.

Where ever she was going, she was getting escorted with three farm trucks all housing the same wooden crates that they had arrived in.  
And one ominous horse float. 

The mare must of felt the tension in the air, it pulled back with a cry that echoed down the valley. Struggling against its reigns, fighting the burly man trying to wrestle it into its transport.  
She didn’t believe in omens, but watching the black beast reer on its hind legs, crying into the sky. Her nerves turned her feet to lead, grounding her on the edge of the incline.

She could recognize this feeling. Dread nestling in her stomach. She's felt it before, when she knew a wave was going to take down her ship. The moment, the tipping point when you knew you were going under. Nothing was going to stop it. You just had to hold on and do whatever you could to survive. 

Right now, she was at the point of diving. Her lungs had filled but they couldn't release, not after her eyes fell on her potential death warrant. 

Dogs.

5 Great big ugly ones. Big black bastards that could easily take a calf muscle in its grip. All drooling and snarling, pressing their teeth through there cages.  
She felt a lump rise in her throat, fear spreading its tendrils through her thoughts. Freezing as a shadow came up beside her, hovering, watching her nerves tighten in a shaky breath.

“Come on” his voice was gentle, a patience of understanding for her hesitation..  
“Best to not keep him waiting.” he paused, stopping to give her a look of sympathy. A soft expression for what was to come.  
“It'll be over soon” 

She meet his eyes, using the small moment of empathy to use his foreign face to release the fear she had for the impending future.  
She was brave, a fighter. She needed to wear her warrior shield. A face that won't crack under pressure. 

But she knew about the hunts, Theon told her once.  
A lone glass of water reflecting the shine of the moon, a nightmare. A midnight confession. A horror story he needed to share, to move past and try find sleep again.

She knew what was in store for her.  
Blood, teeth and screams, and when his eyes meet hers for a brief moment, she let it slip. She was scared.  
Her eyes didn't hold his for long, but it was enough to for her to build her composure, to clench her jaw and wear the face of a warrior.  
She was ironborn. She was strong. She had no time to be weak.

A clear head, that's what she needed. There was a way out of this. Nothing was ever certain. She just had to wait to survey her land, the destination they was heading too. Then she could think.  
But until then she had to distract herself, to avoid panic or destress.  
She had to be strong willed.  
She was going to do this.  
Don’t look at the dogs, ignore there presence.  
She just had to stay focused through every step she took towards the create reserved for her. 

The cage for their fox.

She had been expecting to see the bastard, his face was burnt in her memory, with his pale skin, and a creepy arse grin that had been plastered all over the newspapers years back.  
She thought he would of been here, a cat taunting its prey, but he was nowhere to be seen.  
It was just her and two of his men, silenced under the noise of his agitated beasts.  
So the thought of seeing her brother was far from her mind by this point.  
She knew he would be housed under Ramsey's shadow, kept at lesh length until the bastard was satisfied he had his pet back.  
It made her sick, so it became easier to try not to think about it.  
To push the concern away.

But that became very difficult to do when she reached the wooden crate that had been battered down by harsh weather and rain, stinking of dog and piss.

There he was. Theon, her little brother tucked up in the corner of her create, looking like absolute shit.  
He was pale as the moon, holding his body close.  
A large bruise stained his face, and trail of dried blood had been left to crack on his chin, but yet he was somehow sleeping in his small moment of peace.  
In a instant her eyes scanned him, searching through the filth of his clothes, and the mess of his hair, hunting down what had caused those deafening screams in the early hours this morning.

He was wound up to tight, cuddling in his knees, that she couldn’t find further damage.  
Only the sickly coloured wound that she had seen a few days prior, now severely inflamed from the filth festering inside.

She jumped when Damon nudged her, her concentration to wound up in the care of her brother, that her eyes never once left him when he spoke.

“ Boss wanted him to ride with the dogs” Damon commented, reaching for her wrists to untie the ropes. “ Thought the blood might set them off.” He stopped, giving her brother a look “Considering what he sacrificed for you, he deserves a chance to say goodbye.”  
He didn’t say anything more, only guestering for her to climb in.  
Leaving her to reside in silence. Struggling to take in the sight.  
To process what they were doing to her brother.  
Her little brother, the one with cocky smile, and soft heart slowly disappearing, beaten into submission.

The sight was pushing against her barriers, she couldn’t lose her control. She was heading towards the fight of her life, and she needed to be prepared.  
She was holding it together well enough, headstrong. Determined.  
Pushing past the words of her escort.  
Until her weight shifted the truck. 

Not a second after she climbed in Theons eyes snapped open, wide and alert. He wasn’t asleep. Far from it, his guard was up, ready to react to any threats in a heartbeat.

 

It was haunting. A sight of the past rearing its ugly head. A set of eyes that came home whispering the name reek. She was never supposed to see them again, to see him fall back into this. He had made it so far, crawled and clawed his way out of his living nightmare. That she couldn't shake the sadness from her face, seeing him get dragged back in.

She was expecting his guard to drop, his eyes to soften, and relax once he realised it was only her.  
But he didn't, he just tightened, searching the create, chasing a fleeting thought, before his face was taken over with shame.

Nothing was said. Through the shutting of the door, the start of the engine and time lost through the roar of tarseal. They both just sat in silence, unsure what to say as their time together slowly melted away.

But that didn't stop her watching him. His small twitches and mannerism. Ones she hadn’t seen for years where planting themselves again, they were only small. The twitch of the eyes, a small shudder or shake, but they were their growing, finding light on the surface.  
Slowly taking over the brother she once had.

In their fleeting minutes, Theon was the first to speak, she couldn't find the words. Her stubbornness poisoning her thoughts, If she didn’t say goodbye, she wasn’t admitting to him that she knew this could be their last moments.

It was small, only a whisper, one she didn’t hear. Only catching sight of the steam escaping his lungs, latching onto the few strains of sunlight creeping in.  
He winced before he tried again, struggling to push past the shame resting in his throat.  
“ It.. it wasn’t enough” he whispered to his feet.  
His sad words pulled at her gaze, searching for his eyes to try show him she was listening. Trying to understand what he ment. “Theon?” She started, but as a tear rolled down his face his words turned desperate, shaking his head. Refusing to look at her, she stopped.  
“It.. it wasn’t enough.” he tried again fighting of the urge to cry, forcing out his words he didn’t want to admit to. “I thought.. “ Another wince.  
“I…. I had so few of them left.... I thought it would be enough“ He whispered, finally bringing his tired eyes up to hers. “But it wasn’t” he waivered moving his head just enough to show her. “ It wasn’t enough”

Blood stained his top, not from a cut or a graze, but it was seeping out from his right hand, the one he was cradling his against his chest. 

Asha heart sank losing all composure, letting a small “shit” fall from her lip. The bandage was wrapped tightly, but held no more white. It was saturated with the blood from a missing finger.  
The spot where his pinky should have been, now empty, a blank space. 

“ I tried..” His teary words, freezing her tongue, stealing all the colour from her face “He… he ask.. asked me what you were worth.. I tried Asha, I really tried “ he trembled, arm shaking “But it wasn’t enough”

Without a moment hesitation she gently grabbed his arm and pulled him in. He didn’t soften as much as she had hoped, his back rigid against any touch. Heat telling her that that their was more damage lurking underneath.  
The blonde brutes words now making sence.  
Three fingers gone, two a half on his left hand remaining. She was going to kill the bastard, cut him apart bit by bit, as he's done to his brother.  
By the drowned god he was going to make him pay. 

“Theon” She whispered placing her forehead on his.“ you shouldn’t…”

“ I offered more, I did. but he didn't.. it was too late.” Theon cut her off sobbing to his toes, breaking her heart. “I didn't realise.. I left it to long.” his shoulder crumpling under the weight of his words.  
“He.. he always said I was a slow…”

“Shh, enough Theon. Please..” She hushed, grabbing the back of his head “he’s playing with you” trying to conceive him to get him past the mad ramblings “You need to remember this.” 

It was hard getting past the image burning in her head, the missing finger a sacrifice for her life, but she had to. Theon needed her, and she needed to keep her mind steady.  
The smell of dogs was still ever presence. A constant reminder of where this trip was going to end.

“Iknow” Theon replied, trying to slowly pull away from her gripp. “ I know that.. I know.” he mumbled.

“Theon” she tried, ignoring his head shake.  
“He's” she stopped as he pulled back again. The was the moment she realised, she knew he wasn't going to listen. Any words she wanted to battle with slowly fell away knowing that he was too far in the hornets nest for words to work now. They were beyond that.  
Ramsey had his claws in and he wasn't letting go.

So instead, she went against her fighting instinct, and admitted to her impending fate.  
A decision allowing Theon something he couldn't regret.  
A moment to say goodbye.  
“ I'm sorry” She finally admitted, watching his face grow heavy with sadness “ Asha, please” he whispered reading where this conversation was going.  
“Theon let be honest.” her voice soft, lost in the words coming from her conscious “ The skies are starting to look pretty grey.” 

Silence, his eyes paining through the acceptance of the his reality.

“I just… The day you left with Euron. I was happy. I don't like admitting it, but I thought things would be better” she admitted, pulling her eyes away from him, “I wouldn't have to look out for a snot nose bratt anymore, or have to deal your tears. My life was suppose to get easier.. peaceful.  
But it didn't.

The house got too quiet.

When your laugh disappeared so did mums smile.  
Dad started drinking more. The house grew cold without you Theon” her voice wavered, she was breaking down a wall that held strong for so many years. “I missed you baby brother. I missed your stupid laugh. You stirring shit between Rodrik and Maron.” smiling at the memory “Your damn treats you would bring if you thought I was mad.  
You were a good kid Theon, and I was so happy when you came home.”

She stopped looking at his face, seeing spark of life burning back in his tired eyes, hanging off every word she spoke.  
“You may of been whispering a different name when you came home but you were still my brother. You still are, and everytime you leave I end up missing your stupid arse.” she finished with a small smile whispering from her nose. Hoping it would bring him any relief in this shit storm they've gotten themselves into.

Silence lingered in his sad face, enough for her to feel the small lump rise in her throat.  
With the rub of her eyes she heard Theons small words “I don't want you to die.”  
This was the moment she had to rebuild her wall. To wipe away the emotions to wear her face again. To be strong for the both of them. “I don't either” she announced placing both hands on his shoulders, receiving a shudder in return. “I'm not going to make it easy for them. There's always a chance. A way out they haven't considered yet.

Don't you worry I'm going to find it, and when I do. I will leave you a ship. Every night till you come home again.

Follow the biggest current and it will be there waiting for you.” 

He wasn't going to believe her she knew that, he was lost to the world of despair where no light shines, where fighting against the tide will only cause you to drown faster.

The words for herself to hear out loud.  
To give her the boost away from her honesty, a truth that gives Theon peace in this cruel world, and find her fighter spirit again.

Dogs and all she was going to do everything she could to live.

So with her few moments left with her brother.  
She shared what could be her last cigarette.  
Digging through her worm jeans. She pulled out a crumpled box that contained her last fag.  
One she had been holding onto when the sky look to finally turn dark.

With the the flick of her lighter she filled her tired lungs with a hit of nicotine, filing a euphoria that dropped her shoulders.  
Fighting against the smell of diesel it was amazing.  
No cigarette had ever tasted so good.

The smoke whisped past Theon, riding their escape outside.  
He hesitated, his eyes screaming for the relief, but his arms frozen for punishment he might receive.  
Reek stopping him for a moment he needed.

She ignored it and pushed, forcing the smoke into his hand  
With one look to his bandaged hand, she spoke the words that pushed him over the threshold  
“ I think you've earnt this one”.

He accepted the partying gift with a soft inhale, he cherished every second. Closing his eyes as the nicotine feed a craving his eyes had been screaming for. The curl of his fingers, an old mannerism crawling out of the dark. “I’ll miss you” His voice was soft riding away with the smoke, the old Theon saying his goodbye. 

 

The smoke burnt away with the time they had left. The smell of tobacco taking away the silence. Her last calm, before winds changes.  
A semblance of peace resting in her heart, giving her one last thing to say.

As the engine cutoff and the slamming of door began.  
She gave him one last look, forcing past the spike of adrenaline for the fight that was about to begin.  
“ I don't blame you Theon.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And were back..
> 
> Sorry for the massive delay..  
> I got distracted with another story, Then tried to re write some of the earlier chapters. Chapter 8 got re written, but chapter 9 was taking to long, so I decided to give it a break and just continue on with the story. 
> 
> As per usual I hope you enjoy the read. :)

Silence was something she'd never seemed to get use to. Even on a calm nights the sea would still dance with the shore. A push and pull of soft waves stretching over the stony beaches of home. A sure way to cure a wandering mind.

She would give anything to hear it again, but as the odds were growing against her she wasn't sure that was going to be a possibility.  
Sitting here, in a crate stinking of dogs and the remnants of her brother, she was alone with no noise around to distract her. She had been given the curse of time to think, to marinate in what was to come.

With no clue what was outside, or where they were she only had only had her imagination to fill the blanks, and it wasn't paying in her favours.  
She wanted to know the terrain, the obstacles she was going to have to endure, not to sit here wasting away that last of her energy trying to push down the panic, to keep herself far from the thought of death.

Instead she focused on her anger the only thing that kept her away from the edge of insanity. Where her brother was slowly losing his grip, barely holding on with little fingers he had left.. They had removed him as soon as the engine had cut off, responding to that disgusting name they called him.  
Crawling out without looking back once.

He had said his goodbyes, his focus was back on his own survival, to play the bastards games and avoid any further mutilation.

She could still feel the dampness resting on her cheeks from when she had been left alone to finally have this all sink in.  
To know what her brother had done to try save her.  
He was a fool, a damn fool, how was she ever going to look him in the eyes again if they made it out…?

Gripping the fabric of her pants, finally hearing the other vehicles arrive, she knew she was kidding herself. She was live game, and the chances of Theon ever making it out of the monsters claws a second time was the same nativity of fishing in an empty pool. Hope keeps you going but in the end logic always wins.  
This was going to be the last time she was going to see him, and that truth hurt her more than the predicament she was in.

Cursing herself, she squeezed her pants tighter, dragging her knees in. She hated how see could do nothing to change it.  
Especially when she heard the call of a mare, followed by the vehicle arriving with the restless dogs..The party had arrived.

Feeling her heart beat in her chest, she changed her mind about silence.  
This was worse, so much worse. The inevitable had arrived.  
Pushing herself higher, her eyes stuck on the door doing everything she could to prepare herself for the blinding light to come, hearing the sounds of footsteps making their way towards her temporary prison.

It was harsh, brightness searing her eyes, making it was difficult to distinguish the silhouette standing in the light. Her mind twisting it into the cap of death in the brief seconds before her eyes started to focus.

Every second seemed to draw out, feeling like a lifetime as the bastards grin broke through the unsettling image.  
Smiling from cheek to cheek, he was staring at her like his play thing. Excitement playing in those beady little eyes. 

She wanted nothing more than an opportunity to smack the look of his pale face. To throw him into the dirt were her belonged.  
She hated that fact that she couldn't, not with the damn dogs and men that he kept by his side.  
So instead she bottled that anger. Held on to it tight  
To fuel herself for her escape, and come back with full force and beat the living shit out of him. She was going to make him pay.

“Come on. Get out. I don't have all day” the first words he's said to her since she was taken and left to rot in than cold shack  
Where she left the sick Stark boy...

He didn't even bother to hang around for a response, making it very clear she was only for here for his amusement, something to play with while he drives her brother back into the madness.

Her feet landed on the grass after an undignified crawl from the crate. Fighting against her nerves telling her to stay put and not walk willingly into her own demise. But she had to push past it. There was little she could do sitting here scared like a child. If she wanted a chance to survive, it was outside, against the bastard and his mutts. 

The small drop from the height reminded her of the aches and pains she had collected.  
Her ribs screaming the loudest, hurting alongside her lungs in the crisp air. The few days of low food and water giving her little chance to heal.

Dew lined the overgrown grass, the thistles and tussocks that spread wide at the top of an incline. She could see the tips of the trees to the right, and the rest of the hill ascending to the left. The barron dirt road separating the two.  
It only took a few steps from the crate she was in, past the two other vehicles and the horse float to figure out were they where. Peering out past the descending trees. “what game are you playing at?” She snarled, feeling the monsters shadow come up beside her. 

“I thought you could do with an incentive” his eyes looking out past the shoreline of Lannisport, out to the shadow of her home glimmering in the light of the sun.  
The Iron Islands, the one place she wanted to be more than anything.  
It might be cold and harsh, were the wind burns your cheeks, and the salt stings your skin.  
But it was home.  
“Dear Reek was so desperate to save you, choosing to part with something very special to him. I’ve decided to be kind.” His words pulling her eyes to his figure. Their shoulders sharing a similar height. “Choosing?” she spat, her fists clenching, holding in her impulses. “Don’t play your innocence to me”  
One punch, that all she would need to knock him out cold, down to ground for his sick joke.

“Innocence? You act as you had no part in this?”  
Amusement leaving his thin lips.  
“Greyjoys there all so proud. So strong. Anything less than that is only ever seen as weakness.” Chuckling to himself bringing a hand to rest in his pocket  
“tad detrimental to a soft heart wouldn't you think?”

He was playing with her, this was something to remember, a game of distraction, to draw her mind away from the task at hand.  
“A strong word doesn't even compare to what you did to him.  
What your doing to him now” Looking to him, his broad shoulders holding high in the light of everything to come.

“A strong word?  
Tell me.. how many times have you told him to man up. To stop crying? To stop being so weak?”  
His eyes finally turning to meet her. Holding on to her every facial movement.  
“You don't think those words cut as sharp as a knife in my hand?”

“They served their purpose” Staring back into those cold blue eyes “He had to find himself again…”

His laughter threw her off guard, cracking right through her stern look.  
“Find who?..  
The ruined lost boy your family made him into? My little pet? Or a messy combination of the both?”  
His smile growing into something resembling pure delight.  
“You forced him down a path to find himself ‘again’ when you know exactly where he's come from  
No wonder he didn't fight me..  
I thought he was playing his own little game at first. But no.  
That's not the case at all. You practically kept him on ice for me.” Turning back to the horizon. “Oh I do love your family values”

It took everything she had to not listen to the truth of his words.  
Telling herself it was just a game. Twisted words thats all they were. A way to make her seem like the bad guy, beside the man who enjoyed torturing young women.  
She knew she was trembling, her fist clenched, body shaking, feeding into his Joy. But they were from restraint from wanting to punch his lights out.  
“Are we going to so this or not” she scowled.  
She was a fighter, not a wordsman. She knew she was going to lose against him in a battle of manipulation.  
She hadn't been the perfect sister she knew that.  
But by the drowned gods she had tried in the only way she knew how, and even though that landed her here trying to make up for past mistakes, she was fine with that. 

“After you” he gestured to the descending forest,  
“if you make it to the shoreline, i'll be kind. Just like I promised”

 

\--------------

 

Jon footstep were a hurricane on the stairs. Racing from the second floor to the front entrance, hearing the doorbell go. 

He had been pacing the room waiting anxiously for him to arrive that he nearly slid on the tiles floor before he made it to the door.  
Grabbing the brass knob for stability he opened it in the same motion, revealing a nervous looking Sam wringing his bag strap.  
“Sam, your here. Follow me” even in the urgency of the moment they both still managed a smile.  
One less confident than the other.  
“I didn't realize this was so important. I'm sorry I stopped to get a drink before I came” His breath growing heavy, a result of being hastily escorted in inside and led up the stairs.

“No, it just.” stopping to take a minute of the stairwell “We've just found something. Going through the last of Theon stuff”

It had been on his mind ever since he had gotten back from The Islands, docking into white harbor.  
Euron mentioning Theon’s birthday.  
His arrival seeming to close to Ramseys escape from prison for something to not be there.

“Found what?” Sam starting there ascend again.  
“Some documents?” Jon carried ahead  
“We thought you might be able to tell us if there real or not?”

He started the hunt through Theons gear not soon after he had his foot in the door.  
Still feeling the throb of the second attack he's gotten from a Greyjoy, he didn't carry any guilt for what he was doing. Not if it would help them find their brother.  
It didn't take him long. Theon had very little to his name. An empty suitcase, minimal clothing moved into a set of draws, and a tired backpack resting in the corner. The bedside table was also bare except for the sketches they had brought home, most of the room was.

“I'm surprised we found it” Jon leading the conversation into Theon's room. Arya greeting them holding a paper envelope in her hands, legs folded waiting for them.  
“You mean I found it” her snark a little weaker than usual.  
She hadn't said much since arriving home with him. Unusually quiet. Shifting through thoughts that were holding her tongue. They both were. The whole experience needing time to mull over.

“Fine, we were lucky Arya found it” Jon reaching and grabbing the envelope, passing it to sam. The string used to hold it closed breaking off when they untied it the first time. “There was a small slit cut into the suitcase, just big enough to fit that in between the lining, and somehow Arya noticed.”

“You just didn't look hard enough”

“either way..” giving his sister a quick look “what do you think?” 

Sam took his usual stance, a little unsure before coming to a conclusion, “hold this” Handing back the envelope, freeing his hands to rummaged in his side bag. Leaving Jon to move the sketches and rest on the bedside table, stopping for the first time since they had gotten home. Sharing a quick look with Arya while they watched Sam get himself sorted. Dipping the bed when he sat down.

There break in silence was cut off with Sam “Here” extending a kindness to Jon.  
A cold can of ginger beer resting in his his hands, giving him a small gesture to the pain above his bloodshot eye.  
“thanks” placing the cold metal up to face, relaxing into the soothing sting. He'd been too preoccupied to noticed how sore it had gotten. But when the can rested against it, the pressure on his head got instantly better. Silently groaning into the bliss.

“So... I'm guessing they weren't there?” Sam sharing a disheartened look, receiving his answer from a similar expression.  
“When did you get back?” gently opening the envelope.

“About 4 hours ago” looking back to the coffee cup that was room cold by now. His sandwich half eaten. His need for an answer pushing everything else aside. “Got into white harbor about 2” 

“And that?” Sam tackling the elephant in the room.

“A gift from Theon's uncle.” Jon sighed cracking open the drink, “A family trait” not admitting that he was the one that used his own head as a weapon. letting Sam get back to reading through the documents.  
Euron was a brute, and his strength was intimidating. The damage he left was sizable compared to Theon. Even Catelyn showed concern when she saw it. Her hand gently touching the mark asking how he was. It was only a small gesture by under the circumstances Jon didn't fight it. Even feeling a small fondness to his foster mother.

“holy….”  
“yeah…” Jon looking to a stunned sam  
Tasting the bitterness on his tongue from the ginger. He didn't believe what was written on the document's either. It seemed near impossible to be true. But as more time went on, brainstorming the possibility. It seemed to fit into the puzzle.

“This is unreal” shifting between a few of the papers in his hands, the rest on his lap.  
“Theon he...”  
“no way.. It's true?” Arya cutting in, crawling forward to look.  
“Yes..yes it it” Sam stuttered “Theon can claim back the Iron Islands” swapping through another sheet. “When he turns twenty one he can take the Islands back from Westeros. Claim all the assets and money that was seized from his father. The deed to the house. Restoration costs. Everything.”  
His eyes looking to Jon, letting the words sink in.  
“He would rule over the Iron Islands” looking utter astonished at the realisation.

“Thats crazy. Theon a king? How does that even happen?” Arya grabbing the sheet he passed to her, so he could dig out a stuffed folder from his bag.  
“I think” he creased his brow, climbing to the ground onto his knees. “..When Robb went missing I started hunting around for anything I could to find about Ramsey. To see if I could help.” Organising piles in front of him for everyone to see.  
“Some of the articles had mentioned something about his father trial. I was starting to look into it. But it's hard to find anything to do with the Greyjoys. People getting paid off, journalists going missing.”

“Missing?” Jon joining him on the floor picking an article of the pile in front of him. Arya watching from above.  
“The Greyjoys weren't a nice family. Far from it…”  
“Yeah, you don't need to tell me that” Jon bringing the can back to cool his bruise.  
“Sorry.” a small smile getting shared “ Their history is littered with Internal fighting, greed, sibling rivalry.. Among other things” Sam mumbled, trailing off to hastily changing the subject. “But one thing they all seemed agree on is their business stays their business.” Guestering to Arya for his bag, to pass his laptop down.  
“But a few articles did get out here and there, and i'm sure I read one that seemed to connect Theon being.. declared.. dead ..” searching for a sheet, reading it briefly before passing it to Jon “As a result of the settlement. Balon trying to secure his land back again.  
I didn't understand why, but this” grabbing the paper envelope “Must have something to do with it?”

Sitting here, watching Sam pull out a mountain of facts and information without even being asked, brought in a whole new wave of appreciation for his friends. it was beyond word. He was such a quiet nervous person, that a lot of people shrugged him off as a pain. But he wasn't. Not to Jon. He was one of his most trusted friend. Someone you could always rely on, and right now he could damn near hug him.  
“Sam, you didn't...”  
“Don’t, I wanted to help, and this is the only way I knew how.  
Robb was always nice to me. Nice to everyone.” stopping to swallow a thought “and with what I've learnt about Ramsey, you’ll need all the help you can get” 

“Ok,” Jon nodded. “Ok..So..” trying to get past the last words Sam had said “So his dad wanted him dead, and his uncle wanted him alive?  
What about his sister. Ashas older isn't she? why did it go to Theon?” looking to Arya, who was remaining silent.

“I don't know why his father wanted him dead. But his uncle” Sam pausing to read something “ uhh.. he, he could maybe get Theon to sign it all over. Once Theon's incharge the Westeros government has no control on what he can do.” 

“So Euron was trying to hold onto to him till he hit the right age, and balon was trying to stop it?” Jon piecing it together “...until”

“Until Ramsey..” Sam cringed passing a couple of printouts to Jon. “There isn't much about the kidnapping either. But this is probably why your father wants to find them quickly as possible...”

Jon wasn't sure what it was a first, only recognizing his father writing on the front page. Gathering it was a police report, he flipped the page to discover it was worse than that. His eyes falling onto the photo of an emancipated child.  
His heart dropped, discovering it was the report on Theon condition from the day they found him.  
“He was nearly a total kidney failure” Sam looked to him, trying to read his expression. “The worst of the damage happening in the months before they found him.  
Like Ramsey knew they were closing in on him. ”

“This is..” Jon struggling to find his tongue. Finally hit with how bad it had been.  
“You don't want to see this” looking up to Arya interest, her eyes drawn to the paper in his hand. The one that read words such as collapsing, starvation, dehydration. Showing Theons body a mess of scars and bruising. His eyes hollow and empty.  
Jon struggled to look it at himself, seeing were all those faded scars had come from. The sheer hopelessness in Theon stare.  
“Theon won't want you to see this”  
Jon strained, trying to change her annoyance to a softer understanding. One that encouraged her to pull the conversation back to before.

“So then...what about Asha? Why can't she claim?” she asked.

“It's a lineage thing..” Sam taking back the torch  
“The oldest son passes to the next oldest son, and If the oldest son dies or cant claim for some reason, it goes to the next male in line.”

“So because Asha’s a girl she doesn't get a chance?” Arya huffed scrunching her nose “that's bull shit.”  
“Arya..” Jon scolded.  
“What it is. She'd be a better leader than Theon.  
He can't look after himself, let alone an island of people”

Jon agreed, choosing to take another sip of his drink instead of show it. keeping it to himself.  
It hadn't necessarily been Theons fault. Considering everything they were learning about him, and him trying to hide the documents. Jon was sure Theon knew that too. He was arrogant, but even he knew he wasn't functioning as well as everyone else. Usually joking about it, when his addiction would loosen his tongue, or his breath would stink of piss.

“well usually yes” Sam stopping on the last page “but.”

“But?” both Jon and Arya asking watching Sam figure something out, using the information from his laptop. His printed research, and the documents he had stumbled upon.

“So.. I think this” holding the envelope “ was a result, or..” pausing to chew something over.  
“Well the reason Balon and Euron lost everything was because or their criminal activity...  
Money laundering. Bribery, blackmailing. Transporting ‘massive’ amounts of drugs...that sort of thing.  
But because Theon was too young to be part of it. The court decided that he shouldn't be punished for his father's crimes. Losing his chance at his birthright” his eyes following the last sentence on the laptop “allowing him to claim it back when he turns of age.”

“Ok” Jon following along. Coming to terms with how important Theon was. “But what about Asha?  
You said, usually, but?”

“yeah… its..These two here don't read the same?” holding the last page of the document, his eyes scanning through the words on his laptop. “Its weird. This one states if Theon is unable to claim. Another Greyjoy can if they had no prior conviction with the original Greyjoy case. It can then be held as a vote on the island.  
To reserve the right to continue the heritage of the Iron Islands… something called a kingsmoot?”

“Which could be Asha?” Arya looked to Jon. Connecting the dots.

“this is the weird thing. It doesn't say it on here, in the courts log.  
This might be the only copy of it?”

“Shit..” Jon holding his eyes to it value.  
“This is what Euron was looking for?  
He needs either Theon, or that with Asha to get back onto the islands. To get all the assets. Everything ..”

“Do you think dad knows?” Arya sharing a look of bewilderment. “Do you think that's why he was insistent on Theon staying with us?” 

“It would be worth asking?” Sam pulling away from everything to look at Jon. 

“Yeah..when he gets home. It's too risky to chance Roose being with him.  
But In the meantime” Standing, gently placing the documents back in the sleeve “We need to put this back where we found it. Just incase...” 

“But what about Ramsey?” Arya Stopping Jon, with his hand on the suitcase.  
“He's the one that has Theon, what does he get?”  
Shuffling down off the bed, to sit by Sam. Poking around his printouts. 

“I'm not sure?” Sam creasing his face in thought. “He really has nothing to do with the Greyjoys? I've looked and there's nothing on how Theon ended up their in the first place?”

“ Euron must of paid him..” Jon tucking away the envelope back into its hiding spot. “ He said Ramsey was sorting out his nephew problem?”

“So he's ransom?” Sam coming to the same conclusion.

“and Robb just got caught in his mess” turning back to the crowd in frustration. “Why did he keep this to himself if he knew the danger?  
We could have been more careful.  
Damn, even I would of help to keep and eye of Theon. I'm not that much of an arsehole…”  
Bringing his hands into a fist. Doing everything he could to not punch the wall. “Gods he's infuriating” running hand through his hair “He only thinks about himself”  
“Jon..”  
“ selfish piece..”  
“JON!” Aryas voice cutting through the cloud of anger. Her eyes looking to him for all the answers.  
“What now?”  
Stopping Jon in his tracks.  
“He's a dick, we all know that” staring him dead in the eyes. “but how is this going to help us find Robb” switching to Sam for a suggestion.

“uhh” Sam hesitated, his mouth waiting for the words to come. “I don't… I don't know?”

Jon felt his heart sink. Answering the why didn't bring them any closer to their brother.  
His anger subsided, and he found himself sitting on the bedside table again. His eyes looking back to the report his father had written.  
“Robb should have at least been told.” Jon speaking more for himself than anything.  
Arya just looked at him with no words to tell. Her eyes joining in the silence of the room. 

“All we can do is talk to dad, and pray they haven't lost sight of Euron” 

“That's it?”  
Jon picking up the report again.. Theons dead eyes piercing right through him.  
“ Thats its…”

\---------------------

With her lungs screaming in every stride took she had to keep moving forward. Pushing her body past exhaustion and into survival.  
The sharp slope had been her first battle, her skin grazing bringing blood to the surface, failing to stop an uncontrollable slip. Hands grasping trees and debris. Dead leaves and branches constantly fighting against her on her way down.

The reality of the situation hit her with the rush of panic. Adrenaline pumping through her veins demanding her to live. To run from the sounds catching her tail.  
A strong leap over a fallen tree, the distance growls and snarls from beasts following. An arrow whistling past her ear, nearly freezing her legs to lead.

The thump of it embedding itself in the tree matched the power of her heart drowning her ears.

“Your a true fish out of water” The bastards voice crackling through the woods, joining the race after the hill flattened off. Terrain to suit his Mare. It hooves echoing through the trees throwing his location to all directions.

She had to keep moving, running as fast as her legs could carry her. The thought of canine teeth against her flesh nearly causing her distraction instead of motivation.

Taking a left she committed to a turn, her second step bringing her to another arrow, landing half a meter from her face.  
The sound registered a second later, stalling her to the ground. The damp mud underneath giving way to her sudden stop, bringing her to her knees in her change direction. A frighten sheep getting herded to it slaughter house.  
“Ooo so close..” Laughter running down her spin.

Taking little time to look at the arrow still vibrating from impact, her hands hastily helped her from the ground, starting her sprint again. Her mind screaming white noise, the stress undeniable. 

She didn't want to die, she couldn't. She had to live. To make the bastard pay.  
Pushing off the trees she took a leap of faith, choosing to slide down an embankment instead of running forward. Using the raise in the ground as a brief shelter. Just a minute to get her bearings.

But getting any rest wasn't on the cards. Hearing the hooves grow closer, she saw the first site of the hounds. Turning to a gut wrenching bark. Seeing it Black beady eyes staring down at her.  
Using the dog hesitation to climb down. She ran forward, bracing herself with arms up through bushes and shrubs. Her defensive weren't strong enough, her face and arms taking the full brunt of the scratches. All the way through till she hit a dead end.

“No, no, no…. Shit!” her skin stinging with dogs still hot on her tail.  
She stood lost, staring at a wall of thistles and impassable trees. She paced a step back. Craning her neck for alternative root.  
The pumping of her heart trying to steal all the attention. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was suppose to make it to the sea.  
Feeling a lump in her throat that felt like her childhood. Tears building in her panic. There was no clear root her frazzled mind could find.  
and for the first time in her life she felt helpless.  
The weight of death crushing her chest.

Hearing the sniffs and gruffs from incoming canines she curled her fist. This wasn't it. This wasn't how she was going out. Not this close to the sea, her sea...  
She had to shake this childish fear. She was Ironborn. They fight to the end…  
Using a new breath her lungs she ran forward, latching to any branch that could hold her weight.

If forward wasn't an option, up will have to do.  
Her calluses on her hands aided her to climb against the rough bark, fighting with gaps only large enough for a few fingers. Relying on the strength of her tired shoulder.

Groaning under the strain, they took further damage, risking a thin branch. Snapping, Jaring her body. Sliding her closer to the snarling beasts below. One of them following her scent aiding another to her location. With more to come...  
Their claws tearing at the bark. Saliva pooling at the mouth. Hunger in their eyes. 

Swinging slightly, missing a snap to the ankle from the blood hungry beast, she twisted her body back to the tree. Attempting another branch, clawing herself higher.  
Another arrow landing just were her body had been, knocking her hip on the sway left.  
Thinking hastily she used it for a foot up. Hearing another one sail past her head as she jumped to the facing tree. Out of the open, dropping lower.  
Either he was a bad shot, or he was toying her at this point. Nothing could be certain. Climbing through adjoining trees, setting a distance before her and the hunting party.  
she didn't have time to think, for risk of distraction.

With no further trees to move from she knew she was going to brave the ground again. Picking up the sound of rushing water she knew where her next destination was.  
A river to the right, a few steps from the tree she was in. Her salvation.

Slowing her breath to judge the jump, she committed to only hear the thwip of a bow, then feeling crippling pain. An arrow pinning her to the tree on her descent, it took out her whole arm, riding from her pierced hand, spreading to her elbow, screaming all the way up to her shoulder.

The sound from her lungs sounding like a wounded fox. A pitched scream startling all wildlife from the  
Area. Wings moving to the sky in panic.

She could taste bile on her tongue. Her bodys weight pulling on the arrow embedded into her hand.  
Becoming very aware how fragile the body was. How foreign this sensation was. She grunted and wailed. Panicking as she tried to pull the arrow from her hand. Streams of blood spreading down her arm, dripping to her face. Unbearable pain.

Success, breaking the bar. landing her on the ground with a thud. Both her hand losing their grip.  
Her eyes to the sky, emptying her lungs on impact.

Her eyes panicked as sparks of electricity tried to make her body to move. To breath. To get off the ground. But all she could do was groan, wheezing through the moment her body to wake up again. Knowing a threat was ever present. The dogs on seconds away.

She had been lucky to get a breath in. A small one that grew into a cough, a few before turning over to her stomach. To a desperate crawl to the river, elbow to hand protecting her wound The pain riding down her arm with every cough and groan. Her last desperate plea for safety. Praying it would take her to the sea.

Teeth clamped into her flesh, and her plan was halted. The knife's in her ankles shooting waves of white blistering pain into her calf. Dragging her half a meter back, she cried out. Dirt filling his nails. No words just noises. The horror raining down on her.

Turning she risked a kick onto to the mutt head to release her ankle, "let go" she gritting her teeth wrestling against its pull.  
A kick, another, then another, her heal trying for its head. Her hips screaming as it dragged her further away from the waters edge.  
She latched to the ground, anything she could for leverage. Using her good hand to grip a rock. Big enough to lift. Mount in her hand.  
With the curl of her finger she took her opportunity.  
She moved with her life on the line. Smashing it on the canines heads. Again and again. Pushing the teeth deeper. Till the grip loosen and its blood mixed with hers. Till its breath stopped in its lungs, and its body feel limp she still hit it. Till its face was unrecognizable.  
Her anger flowing through every swing. Only stopping when she heard the others coming to its aid.  
Kicking her foot free she crawled for safety, slipping when she tried to put any weight on her ankle. Her blood trailing behind her.

“Move… move. You piece of... Move...” Dragging a trail in the dirt till her fingertips touched the cool water, and her hand soothed briefly.  
The river was wide and flowing swiftly, it speed making her a little hesitant. But with no other option she took a breath and dived in. Taking in the brief moment of being in the cold water, cooling every ache and pain. Floating till she noticed the speed of the river sending her downwards a lot faster than she could prepare for.

Taking a breath, struggling to keep afloat. Her hair sticking to her face. she looked to see where her new path was taking her. Her eyes growing wide with panic, hearing the roar, and seeing no end to where the river lead.  
Except for a hanging horizon...

Trying to swim against the current was near impossible. Clothes in tumble dryer, losing her sight in a cloud of crimson. She was pulled under again and again. Getting thrown through growing rapids, a ragdoll with no control.

Her wounds were screaming again. A sudden push from the left throwing her ankle into a rock. Mouth open wide swallowing the river in her lungs. Coughing and spluttering, straining  
her head to the surface she latched onto any stability she could.  
Logs, Rocks, anything she could recognize in the swirling mass of water and blood. The sound of it roaring in her ears, drowning out anything else.

Taking a breath. Her pierced hand smearing over failed attempts, she managed to claw onto to large rock, the jagged edges enough to claw on. Using the force of the water to hold herself steady.  
Coughing up water, shaking in her one moment of calm, she saw one of the hounds pass her. One that had followed her in, its wines of terror crying out to the others in the shore line. 

She cringed, her eyes closing when she heard it tumble off the edge. It cries ringing in her ears, slowly merging into the thunder of falling water.

Their were no thoughts only survival. She was growing weaker and weaker every second the blood drain from her body. The pressure of water moving, tearing at the loose flesh on her leg. She could only grasp onto the rock, her cold wet body shivering with no where to go.

Turning her head she could see him. The bastard, high and mighty on his horse. The black main, as wicked as his smile.  
“Oh come on, you ridden waves higher than this.” He laughed, gearing his bow for a shot.

3 meters for the first shot, 2 meters for the second. Every shot getting closer and closer to her.  
“I was promised a fighter. Not a wet fish.” He teased the last one, smiling, watching waiting for the reaction.  
With no other option, she slowly turned to look at the edge. With closed eyes, hearing the bow release she pushed off, knowing she was a dead man any way. 

The feet was impossible but she tried for the other shore. Attempted to swim across, her weak arm failing her, getting her little distance from her original launch.  
The roar grew louder,her heart raced. Nothing she could do could stop this, Every second seem dire, stretched out. Clasping on the last moments she might have left, her hands doing the same praying for an anchor anything to stop her. She thought of her life, and asked herself if it had all been worth it?

Her hands sliding over the last rock at the edge. “and.. there.. she... goes!” She fell.  
His laughter fading into the distance, the roar of falling water and spray took claiming all the noise. The feeling of weightlessness stirring in her stomach as she fell.

Even with all the noise around her, the wind screaming in her ears. There was a point when everything turned silent. Hearing only a breath. One sweet breath amidst all the falling.  
A chilling moment. Till she felt the stone cold impact of the water below..

She sunk like a rock. A trail of bubbles following her on her descent. Falling deep in the dark silence, leaving the light behind her. She had no energy left, she tried and tried but she couldn't get her limbs to pull hard enough.  
Her pierced hand and destroyed ankle crippling under any movement, she just sunk. Her hands slowing to float as she simmered to a stop. All her fight leaving her. She wasn't in the sea, but maybe. Just maybe the Drowned God could still reach her and she could still join him in the great halls.  
She had been a warrior of the water, held to her name strong… She was a Greyjoy...

Giving one last look to the surface, she saw him. His coat of black, large and billowing in the water.  
Smiling to herself, she hoped to share a drink with her mother. To see her kind face, her sweet voice again. To let her know how much she missed her.  
Feeling a hand grasped her arm, she thought this was it. Bringing her to the surface, she climbed towards the light. Breaching the surface once again

With a large gasp, air pushed the water out of her lungs. She coughed and spluttered, her chest burning with every new breath she heaved in. In her state she didn't now what was going on, but Feeling the tug of the loose skin on her leg she allowed herself to be dragged to safety. Her eyes dulled watching the clouds pass by, feeling the sweet release of deaths grip.

The water eventually turned to sand, her weight stopping her from being dragged any further. She took a moment to feel the pain again, her body starting to shake from the shock of survival. coughing up the last of the water, knowing that she hadn't died, she finally looked to her rescuer.

Their heads looking to her from in front of the piercing sun. It took a moment for them to come into focus.  
Theon first, his messy mop recognizable and then her “Euron?” She coughed, looking upon his wet face, the droplets falling from his coat and chin.  
Feeling the weight of the world pull away from her chest. Knowing he would protect her now. She ask the only question that came to mind “How..?”


End file.
